Pictures in Time
by Marla's Lost
Summary: 1990 and Eric is a celebrated photojournalist. His friends had moved on-some happy - some not. Eric wants to find a place to call his own. A real estate agent is determined to find him a home and a love life to go with it. What could possibly go wrong
1. Chapter 1 Picture in Time

**Disclaimer**: Set after Season 8 – AU – all fiction! I don't own any products or celebrities or nothing!

Ten years later, Eric Forman is a celebrated photojournalist looking to come home and begin a new life. His old friends had moved on with their lives…some happy…some not so happily. Eric just wants to find a place to call his own and spend time with his parents in their golden years. A real estate agent is determined to find him a new home and a love life to go with it. What could possibly go wrong?

**Chapter 01 – **Pictures in Time

**January 1, 1980**

Just as quickly as you could say "New Year's Day", and with the stark realization that Donna was in fact starting college, Eric Forman turned around and left Point Place taking the first flight back to Africa. His mother, Kitty was dismayed and Red thought his son was being a gigantic dumbass of all mother dumbasses. Eric's friends were left bewildered and after awhile just accepted his leaving as nothing out of the ordinary.

Hyde and Sam just purchased a bigger bed for the basement. Kelso left for Chicago to be nearer his daughter and Brooke. Jackie and Fez continued to be roommates only. Life in Point Place carried on.

**September 1980**

Eric adjusted the lens on his Nikon 35MM camera and smiled at the small crowd of fourth graders. He said, "Smile." and all 14 pairs of eyes shined for him. Little faces with crooked teeth wearing colorful native attire posed for his picture. Eric signaled for the children to continue to play while he changed his film to black and white for some contrast photos.

Eric sat on the low brick wall outside the schoolhouse and tucked the used film into his bag. He watched the kids play while he thought about the plane ticket sitting in his room. Two more months and he would have completed his two year stint for this scholarship. He would miss teaching the children but having spent this time in Africa he developed a new passion - photography.

He had submitted several photos to National Geographic magazine and they published. He was paid a very minimal sum of money but it wasn't the money that thrilled him, it was looking at aspects of life through the viewfinder. His bathroom was suddenly transformed into a darkroom. His jaunt last weekend on a safari was now hanging on the line with clothespins separating the giraffes from the pride of lions.

He would always have his teaching certificate to fall back on but he was going to set on his future sights on a career as a photojournalist.

**April 1982**

Jackie smiled happily. She just closed her fifth sale. She was still new to the real estate business but her agency admired her dedication and the long hours she put in to complete a sale. Point Place was slowly coming back to life after the disastrous 1970's. Many homes had been foreclosed due to layoff's at local plants and businesses that had been forced to shut down. Now with the job market improving, the workforce in Kenosha wanted to live in the suburbs and Point Place fill that niche perfectly. Jackie Burkhart was ready to sell another house.

The Point Place City Council met the first and third Saturday of every month. Alderman Red Forman joined the council when he got tired of complaining to City Hall and no one was doing anything. Kitty encouraged her husband to run at the next City elections and Red Forman snagged the remaining Alderperson slot.

Frank Lamont was chairing the meeting and after everyone was seated, he called the meeting to order. "First order of business will be to agree to disagree."

Red frowned. "Frank, just speak English okay? We're gonna disagree, we always do. You don't have to make it an order of business." Red turned and winked at Jackie sitting in the corner. He mouthed "dumbass" and she laughed.

Frank ignored Red's comment and continued, "We have had several complaints about storm drains issues and the noise coming from Ed Hauser's wood chipper."

Red raised his hand. "Excuse me. Ed needs to use the wood chipper to get rid of the wood everyone complained about at the _last_ meeting when all the dead trees were an _issue_. When he's done cutting wood the noise will not be an issue."

Frank banged his small gavel on the little wooden plate. "Good. Two issues solved…."

Jackie enjoyed watching Red at the council meetings. He was gruff and quick to make his point and like harassing the "suits" as he called them. Jackie always made sure to attend –oftentimes hints about properties for sale were discussed or zoning problems might become a predicament. She just wanted to know where potential troubles may arise when she sold her next house.

Kitty sat next to Jackie taking meeting notes with her perfect penmanship. Jackie would later take Kitty's notes and type them up for her for prior to the next meeting. The last year and a half had been difficult for the older woman. Eric came home for one day in 1980 and left again after mere hours. Kitty was desperate to spend time with her son but only got postcards or a monthly phone call. Still, she lived for those moments. The council meetings gave her an outlet.

The councilmen were looking at a blueprint for an upcoming construction project which gave Kitty the opportunity for gossip. She turned to Jackie and whispered, "Don't tell Red, but Eric is coming by for a visit next weekend."

"Really? Is it because of Donna? I mean that's why he left."

Kitty frowned, "No, he's got this new job in Florida photographing some NASA events. But he's going to spend the weekend in Point Place."

Jackie smiled, "Well, I'm glad for you. Does Mr. Forman know about this?"

Kitty whispered, "No. Eric asked me not to say anything until after he gets a hotel. I told him he could stay with us, but he wants to be independent."

"Let me know where he stays and maybe I'll catch some coffee with him." Jackie replied. Kitty patted the young girl's hand. "I sure will sweetie. With Donna being pregnant again, I don't think it's a good idea if he sees too many old friends. Steven and Samantha are going to Milwaukee so maybe you'd like to come over for dinner instead?"

Jackie liked that idea. "Well, you call me after you get tired of talking and I'll talk his other ear off."

Kitty smiled. 'Thank you sweetie - I forgot to tell you, the Swizter house is going to be on the market soon. They're divorcing and she's moving back to Ohio."

"Thanks Mrs. Forman, I'll just have to drop by and see if they would like me to put the house on the market for them."

"I thought you'd like that dear." The banging of the gavel brought the rest of the meeting back to order.

Eric's plane landed and he was waiting at the luggage carousel for his equipment and bag. The airport seemed so much smaller than it had when he left. The tired faces of his fellow travelers would have made a great picture but Eric was tired of flying. He just wanted to get in a cab and see his mom.

He pulled her last letter out of his pocket and smoothed out the creases.

_Dear Eric_

_Point Place sure does miss you! Your dad is fine and still fighting over that cat the Anderson's have. I've started a part-time daycare. _

_I've been watching Donna's two-year old, Amanda__ (I call her Mandy) and then Brooke drops off little Robbie on her way to work. I keep telling Donna that little baby Jeremy needs to spend time with the other baby but Donna takes him to work with her. Oh well!_

_Steven and Samantha are upset because your dad raised their rent. I asked Steven why he didn't just move and he said the sweetest thing. "Mrs. Forman, if I moved out, then you wouldn't have me to cook for anymore." Such a sweet boy..._

_Well, I'm certainly looking forward to May 15. I know you'll only be here for a couple of days, but I am your mother so I'm going to spoil you rotten!_

_Love Mom_

Eric smiled. His mom would probably be baking up a storm and cooking everything in the house. His dad's foot would probably be shaking with the need to connect with an ass. Such was life! Eric toted his equipment and bag through the terminal and caught the first taxi that pulled up.

Eric's pictures of tragic moments had been sold to the highest bidding magazine. He had spent most of the spring in 1981 haunting Washington D.C and was there with the crowd when President Reagan was shot in the chest. Eric's camera was in the perfect position for the incident and Time Magazine bought the pictures and the negatives. That was a money shot for Eric Forman!

From Washington, Eric traveled to New York to check out galleries and the competition. In September of 1981, when Simon and Garfunkel performed in Central Park, Eric and his heavy video camera recorded _The Concert_ on film in front of a half a million people. The New York Times magazine paid grandly for that movie.

January 1982, Eric flew back to Washington for museum photographs and was stopped in a taxi next to the 14th Street Bridge when Air Florida Flight 90 crashed into the bridge and fell into the Potomac. Eric's video of the tragedy was played on a network new station that evening. As his bank account grew, it wasn't all devastation and disaster that he filmed or photographed. There were parades and ceremonies, sporting events and movie stars that wanted the Forman lens to shine on them. He was gaining his own celebrity in the journalist's world.

Kitty heard the cab pull up and patted her hair, laughed her nervous little Kitty Forman laugh and leaned against the sink like there was nothing out of the ordinary. Then she saw her son. He seemed taller. More filled out. His hair was shaggier and lighter. Then he smiled and the green eyes were all Forman. He held out his arms and Kitty ran and hugged her not-so-little boy. "Oh, look at you all grown up!" Kitty held him at arms length and looked for scars or signs of damage.

"I missed you too mom." He said sincerely. Kitty led him to the table and pushed a plate of brownies at him. "I saw your picture of the president shooting. Oh Eric, that must have been scary."

Eric bit into a delicious warm brownie and knew this was the freshest of the batch. "It was startling but once I had my zoom lens I could see that everything was going to be okay. The Secret Service was there…it was something I'll never forget."

Kitty brought over a glass of cold milk and listened as her son told his tales of life in Africa and the world of photojournalism. The hours sped by and she forgot to make dinner. "Oh my…your father's going to be upset."

"Mom, let me take you guys out. You shouldn't have to cook. We can spend more time this way." Kitty looked uncertain. "Well, your father should be pulling up any minute. We'll ask him."

"I say anytime my boy wants to buy me a steak – I shouldn't be a dumbass." Red declared as he tucked his napkin on this lap. "I was talking about you with some of the _suits_ down at the hardware store. They couldn't believe that my boy got some of the footage of that airplane crash."

Eric looked at his dad. It sounded like praise but with Red Forman, you could never be sure. "I guess I just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time."

Red smiled. "You did good son. You stuck it out in Africa and got your teacher certificate. You have a future ahead of you and I don't have to worry anymore."

"Wait, you were worried about me?"

Kitty patted Eric's hand. "Son, we always worry about you. We worry about your sister too, lord knows where she is. But you are growing up and we couldn't be more proud."

Eric digested that piece of information. His dad was praising him and it felt good! Maybe he should come home more often!

The next Saturday, Kitty drug out the photo albums so Eric could see pictures of what he missed while he was gone. He saw a picture of Kelso sticking the rhino-horn out of his ear that New Year's Eve. The same New Year's he went back to Africa. Best decision he ever made even though his heart was breaking.

There was a picture of Donna and Jackie against the backdrop of what must have been Donna's dormitory. Fez was acting like a monkey in the background and Eric smiled. He touched Donna's face and wondered how much she hated him in this picture. If she only knew how much he had to leave Point Place and find his way in life. Donna still went to Madison with or without him – Eric guessed her priorities hadn't changed either.

There were some photos of his Dad barbecuing and drinking beer wearing a pointed birthday hat and scowling at the camera. Eric laughed, his mom loved taking pictures. That was probably some latent gene he inherited from her.

His mom poked her head into the living room. "Oh honey, I have a surprise for lunch. One of your old friends will be joining us." Eric smiled and prayed it would be Fez. He missed the old brown comedian and could use a good laugh these days.

**A/N:** _The historical events are real – who is the author to say that maybe someone like an Eric Forman __wasn't__ also there at these major events? Everything else is fictitious – well except for Kitty Forman making the worlds best brownies!_


	2. Chapter 2 Catching Up

**Author Note: **_Thank you for the story alerts and reviews! I hope you stay with me for this journey…._

**Chapter 02** – Catching Up

Kitty set a tray of finger sandwiches on the table with tall glasses of ice tea. Red was helping Ed with the wood chipper because he knew that Kitty wanted to spend the day with Eric. Kitty saw Jackie's Mustang pull up into the driveway and smiled. That girl just brought sunshine with her whenever she came by.

"Hey Mrs. Forman, here you go!" She handed Kitty a manila envelope. "It's the meeting minutes. I made an extra copy in case the council loses them again."

"Oh sweetheart …that was so thoughtful of you! I have Eric in the living room. Let me get him." Kitty was tittering with excitement. This was almost like the old days when the kids came over!

"Eric, your surprise friend is here!" Kitty said through a crack in the door. Eric sighed and closed the albums and headed to the kitchen. He pushed the kitchen door open and to his amazement, it was not Fez but Jackie Burkhart. The last person he would have expected!

Jackie was temporarily stunned. She was expecting the tall skinny nerd from Point Place and not this grown up version of Eric Forman. He was filled out in all the right places and emanated this sense of maturity that the rest of her friends lacked. Eric Forman was a new guy! But hey, he was still Eric! She walked over and gave him a quick hug and awkwardly, he hugged her back.

Kitty laughed, "Ahahahaha isn't this just like old times? You two sit and eat, I have to run a sandwich over to your father." Kitty grabbed her keys and a paper lunch bag and hurried out the door.

Jackie smiled at Eric's confused expression. "I think she planned this."

"I thought mom wanted to visit with me. Not that I mind visiting with you…Jackie."

Jackie grinned. "I'm not going to bite Eric. We've both grown up since you left. I think your mom wants me to fill you in on questions she can't answer."

"Like what?" Eric was winging it there.

"Oh, like what happened to Michael and the others…." She picked up some tea and took a sip waiting for Eric to ask _The Question_. She knew it would eventually be asked and Kitty was uncomfortable with the explanation.

Eric took a bite of his sandwich and looked at his former nemesis. The last few years had been kind to her. She filled out nicely too and finally put some meat on her bones. Eric smiled, Jackie had sent him a few postcards during his Africa adventure but he never considered her a real close friend. Yet, for reasons unknown, his mom invited her.

"Lions and tigers and bears...oh my!" Jackie laughed.

Eric looked at her like she was a loon. "There were no bears in Africa." He corrected. Jackie sipped her tea and explained. "I was talking about the Wizard of Oz."

"Excuse me?"

She smirked, "You blow in here like a tornado... drop some kisses and hugs on your mom and then you'll disappear. You lead a very adventurous life Eric Forman."

"Well at first I may have felt a little like Dorothy but I know where my yellow brick road is going."

"Do you?" she challenged.

Eric grinned, he hadn't had a decent debate with anyone in awhile and if Jackie wanted to jerk his chain well…he wasn't going anywhere at the moment! "I'm making a name for myself and plan on retiring early."

"So…Dorothy…consider me Glenda, the good witch, why is that when major disasters happen…you are there. Are they happening because you are in the area or are you in the area because they happen?"

Eric didn't have a ready answer for that question so he posed one of his own. "Okay Glenda…you are driving down the road and stop at the red light. Two cars crash in the center of the road. Was it because you stopped just then and didn't go through the light? Or was it fate?"

Jackie looked into his green eyes which were laughing at her. "I would _never_ run a red light. It would have been an accident."

"Fate." Eric argued.

"Destiny." She challenged.

Eric laughed, "You can create you own destiny. Fate just intervenes. Miss Jackie Burkhart, tell me why aren't you a Dallas Cowgirl Cheerleader already?"

"That was a teenage aspiration. I was superficial and shallow." She leaned forward. "I grew up and my goals have changed. Plus I'm working on my shallow and superficial imperfections."

Eric chuckled. "At least you're honest. So, apparently my mom wanted you here to field my questions."

"Actually, I asked if I could chat for awhile. You are the most interesting of all the basement gang left. If your tornado dropped you in Point Place for the weekend, I was not going to let you blow through without reminding you of your roots."

"No, my dad did that already." He laughed. "So….since you're here, what's going on with everyone?" He bit into his sandwich and sat back ready for the story. Jackie smiled, "Where would you like to start?"

"Kelso. My mom's last letter told me he had another baby."

Jackie reached into her bag and pulled a picture out of her wallet. "This is Robbie. He's just 18 months old and Michael is so proud to have a son. Betsy is three and rules the house."

Eric took the picture and smiled at the goofy expression on Kelso's face. Brooke was beaming for the camera and holding an infant while Betsy was sticking out her tongue. A typical family photo but they looked so happy. He handed back the picture.

"Michael is working for a private security firm."

"What happened to the Playboy Club thing?"

Jackie laughed, "He was supposed to protect the girls, not ogle them. But he likes his new job. He gets to use binoculars and spy on people."

"Figures." Eric laughs. "He probably thinks he's undercover. "How's Brooke?"

"She's great, she works part-time at the library and does volunteer work for some charities."

Eric watched as Jackie pulled out another picture. He pulled the photo over to see Fez standing in front of a giant pair of scissors. Jackie said, "He's co-owner of Lucy's Cuts salon. He acts like he's Ricky Ricardo when he shampoos. If someone comes in with bad hair he says, "Lucy…you got some 'splaining to do…" Fez and I meet at the Kelso's once a month to keep in touch."

"Mom says Hyde and Sam still live in the basement."

"He's a burnout and she has low ambitions." Jackie said candidly. "And before you ask, I have no smoldering desire to chase after Steven. I want to do something with my life and living in a basement is not one of them."

Eric held up his hands in defense. "I wasn't going to ask. Really. But seriously, what are you doing with your life?"

Jackie pulled out a business card. "I'm a real estate agent. Keep my card and if you're in town again, maybe we can have lunch."

He looked at her and smiled. "Okay, what happened to Donna? I know you've been waiting for me to ask that question."

Jackie sipped more tea. "I'm sure you know she married Randy Pearson."

"My mom wrote that she has a couple of kids - a baby boy?"

Jackie smiled. "Yeah… and another one on the way! She works part time at the radio station doing those public service announcements. Randy works construction so she's able to stay home with the baby."

"Wow…I thought she would've still been in college. I mean I saw a picture of you and Fez with her at Madison…"

"She found out she was pregnant not long after that and ended up moving in with Randy. She still managed to go to night school and take some writing classes but she's dedicated herself to being a good mom."

"Do you still…hang out together?"

Jackie pursed her lips. "No. Donna's a little…bitter. She tends to avoid Michael and Fez and when I come around….well, it's not pretty."

"Because all of you are successful and she isn't."

"Motherhood is a job though!" Jackie said in Donna's defense. "Your mom's daycare gives her a break from Mandy. That little girl is everywhere! It's hard looking after Jeremy, and he's just a baby, but now she's got another on the way…I admire her courage."

Eric remembered his Donna being fiercely independent – crusader for women's rights – she had the potential to be a congresswoman. She was a mother now and Eric hoped that role gave her the satisfaction she needed. But he didn't want to dwell on the past right now. This little visit was just a stop on his way to Florida.

The patio door slid open and Kitty came sailing back inside. "Oh, did you two have a nice visit? Ahahahaha, Red says Jackie's liable to talk you ear off!"

Eric smiled at his mom. He really missed her smiling face and the love in her voice. "Jackie and I had a good visit. _Glenda_ gave me her business card so I can call next time."

Jackie smirked, "And _Dorothy_ promised to let us know when he reaches the end of the yellow brick road - or meets a bunch of flying monkeys."

Eric laughed. "I left the flying monkeys in Point Place so you can tell Fez and Kelso I said hello."

Jackie put her wallet back in her purse. "Mrs. Forman, I'll see you at the next meeting. I've got a cleaning crew going to the Switzer house." Jackie gave Eric another hug. "You call me sometime okay?"

Eric hugged her back. "I will."


	3. Chapter 3 Popular Disasters

**Author Note: **_A couple of years go by before Eric comes home for a visit….._

**Chapter 0****3** – Popular Disasters

Eric was contracted to take space shuttle photos for a NASA contractor and while he was in Florida he was invited to attend the opening of EPCOT Center in Orlando that fall of 1982. Eric's pictures of the giant dome were legendary. His favorite was the dome against a blue sky background with the jet wash of a passing plane zig-zagging in the distance.

In January of 1983, Eric was invited to video the Wimbledon championships in England. He was on hand to witness Bjorn Borg's retirement from tennis after winning five consecutive championships. Eric's photos were picked up by Sport's Illustrated.

September of 1983 found Eric back in New York City at the MTV Studios. The famed rock and roll group Kiss was going to appear publicly without makeup for the first time. Eric's camera took some candid shots that were bought by a burgeoning music magazine.

For the next few months, Eric roamed the country taking still photography for a country living magazine. He spent his weeks in strange motels, using the bathroom as a makeshift darkroom. He eventually ended up in California just in time for the 1984 Summer Olympics.

This job was special for Eric because the famed musician, John Williams, had composed the theme for the Olympiad. John Williams was synonymous with the Star Wars soundtrack but the multi-talented conductor was adaptable to all kinds of medium. For the summer games, Eric covered the gymnastic competitions and was there when Mary Lou Retton, the first American female won the gold. He watched Michael Jordon, Patrick Ewing and the Dream Team members get the gold medal in basketball.

Eric found that most of his best video and photography came from the Eastern states. When he left California he decided to make a weekend stopover in Point Place to see his folks. He was at the airport in Kenosha and pulled Jackie's business card from his wallet and dialed the number.

"Burkhart Realty, may I help you?" a familiar voice answered.

"Glenda! I'm at the airport. Can you give me a ride?" Eric joked.

"Dorothy? Is that you?" she teased.

"The yellow brick road is detouring to Point Place for the weekend. My folks don't know. What do you say?"

"I can be there in 20 minutes." She replied.

Jackie pulled up to the curb to see Eric Forman sitting on his luggage. He looked a little raggedy but when he saw her walk around to open his trunk he gave her that wonderful Forman smile. Jackie helped him load his equipment into her trunk and he gave her a big hug.

"I didn't know who else to call." He said as a way of apology.

Jackie buckled her seat. "Don't ever apologize for needing a ride home." She chided softly. Eric pulled the shoulder strap over his chest and buckled up as Jackie entered traffic.

"I saw the pictures you took of the Olympic Games. I think that sports network had a picture of you taking pictures! How exciting… Eric, did you get to see the lighting of the torch?"

Eric smiled over at his friend. _Now he was calling her his friend?_ What a difference two years made! He shook his head as if to clear it and answered, "Yes, I was there watching the runners. It was a great honor to be part of the crowd."

"Your folks are going to be so glad to see you. Bob Pinciotti came up last month to see his grandkids and stopped by your parents house. You dad bragged about you all over the place. You know that picture you sent him of the Green Bay Packers? He hung it over the television."

Eric laughed and knew his dad would like that photo. "Hey, you have your own realty company now?"

Jackie glanced over with a smile. "Yes I do. I'm fully licensed and have my own employee. I'm making the big bucks now. If you're in the area and want to buy a home, call me and I'll make you a deal."

Eric leaned his head back against the headrest. "I'm no where near ready to settle down…but when I am, you'll be the first person I call."

Jackie pulled into the driveway just as Red and Kitty were leaving the house. Red waved when he saw Jackie's car and then Kitty saw her son leaning out the window. "Oh Red - Eric's here! Oh honey, we can't go now. Ahahahaha!" Kitty Forman ran to the car and nearly tore the door off the hinges.

Red smiled as Eric was squeezed into a giant hug and he came around to give his son a clap on the shoulder. "Son that was a good job you did that tennis thing. I'm not a tennis watcher you know, but the pictures were in my magazine."

Jackie opened the trunk to get his luggage and Red jogged over to help her out. She nearly dropped his suitcase but Red grabbed it. "Thanks Mr. Forman, it feels like he packed bricks in here!" Red laughed and easily swung the suitcase to the driveway as Eric came around to get his camera and equipment.

"Eric, it was nice to see you again." Jackie said going in to give him a hug. He looked surprised and said, "You're not staying?"

Jackie pointed to the El Camino parked near the garage. "No, I try to avoid the renters." She said in a low voice. Eric frowned. "Well, maybe we could catch some coffee tomorrow or something."

She smiled. "I'd like that. You have my number." Eric picked up his bag and watched as Jackie got in her car. How odd that of all the people he could have called, Jackie Burkhart's card was still in his wallet. He'd have to think about that one. But not for long because Kitty was herding him into the kitchen chattering non-stop about cooking a big dinner and was he eating properly and when was the last time he had a decent salad?

Jackie was sitting on the sofa watching the late show when the phone rang. It was unusual to get a call this late unless Brooke was having problems getting little Robbie to sleep. She picked up the phone and said, "Have you tried rubbing his tummy? That usually works."

"I don't usually rub my tummy but if you think it would work…." A familiar voice rumbled through the telephone wire.

"Eric, hey why are you calling here so late?"

"Mom and Dad went to bed early and I'm still on Pacific Standard Time. It's only 8:00 o'clock in California."

"Okay…." _Why did he really call?_

"Say, I had dinner with the burnout and Mrs. Low Ambition." He could hear Jackie chuckle in to the receiver and for some reason that pleased him.

"I'm surprised you remembered my nicknames for the Hyde family." She confessed.

Eric replied. "Nothing down there has changed except for the size of his bed. Oh, and my folks moved the washer/dryer out to the garage. I would think they would want to be out in an apartment."

Jackie tucked the phone between her shoulder and chin. "You have to _want_ to be _ambitious_ to go looking for a place to live. But it makes your mom happy so I try to keep out of it."

"Hey, mom told me how dad's on the city council. When did that happen? Red Forman hates the way the government runs things."

She laughed, "Your dad got fed up with the _government _and got himself elected so now he's telling everyone when to clean their gutters or where stop signs should be put up. He's very bossy!"

"Sounds like someone I used to know." Eric chuckled. "Mom says she likes it because she gets to ride in the Labor Day parade."

Glenda and Dorothy talked into the night until they both were yawning. Jackie told Eric she'd pick him up at ten the next morning and they would have coffee together.

Jackie pulled up at exactly 10:00 that morning. Eric was enjoying the morning sunshine on his parent's patio and smiled when he heard Jackie get out of her car. "You're very lucky today." She said coming around the front of the car.

"Why is that?" Eric replied…his eyes still closed. Jackie waved at Kitty on the other side of the sliding glass doors. "Because this is the one Saturday your dad doesn't have a council meeting. If he did, you would be dragged to one against your will."

Eric laughed and opened his eyes. Jackie looked like a cool drink of water! She was wearing a black vest over a tight tee-shirt and faded blue jeans. Her dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was gorgeous. "Excuse me for a minute."

Eric came back with his camera. "What are you doing?" she asked warily. He grinned, "In this light, you make an excellent subject. Just sit in the chair." Eyeing him suspiciously, she sat on the patio chair. "Are you going to show my wrinkles?"

Eric smiled behind the lens. "What wrinkles?" He focused the viewfinder and pulled the camera down. "Damn. I never noticed that before."

"What? Do I have lipstick on my teeth?"

Eric laughed and held up the camera again. "Your eyes are two different colors."

"Forman, it's not a new thing. My eyes have always been this color. You just never noticed before." Looking at her smooth skin and beautiful eyes through the lens ...every word she said was true. This was a photograph he could sell. "Jackie, lift your arms over your head."

She pulled her arms up in a stretch and the vest gaped open. This was a money shot. Eric snapped several pictures and then changed to a sepia filter to give the photo an antique feel. Eric moved to get some shadows out of the background and said, "If I make a bunch of money on this photo, I'll donate it to a charity of your choice."

Jackie laughed and Eric kept snapping pictures. "Yeah, like anyone would want a picture of a 24 year old realtor! Put your toy away and let's get some coffee." She grabbed Eric by the elbow and pulled him towards the car.

On the drive to the diner, Jackie pointed out new buildings and some of the small changes to Point Place that had been made since Eric left for Africa. She pulled over to the curb and grinned. "Why are we stopped at a bus stop?" Eric asked.

Jackie grinned and said, "Look at the bench."

The bench was an advertisement for Burkhart Realty and unfortunately, someone had painted a mustache under the picture of Jackie's nose. "I try to wash that off and every week it comes back. I swear its Hyde's handiwork. He was always good with graffiti. And don't ask if you can go to the water tower."

Eric laughed, "Don't need to go there. Hey, didn't that use to be the roller-skating rink?"

Jackie looked at the building that was being torn down. "Used to be. A rival of mine is putting up a business complex. There's going to be some doctors or dentists moving in."

"I guess that's an improvement, but I really liked that old place." He turned and pointed a finger, "Don't starte calling me Rainbow."

They both laughed and Jackie pulled into the parking lot of the diner. Eric stretched and looked at the concrete trucks and piles of wood and rebar stacked against dumpsters. "What's going on over there?"

"Oh, it's going to be a super shopping center. The Mall is getting old and not attracting enough new customers. They're building a movie theatre that has six screens. Can you imagine six different movies at one time?" Eric didn't want to tell her that a multiplex cinema was commonplace on the east coast. It was nicer to see her smile and marvel about it.


	4. Chapter 4 Tell Me Why

**Author Note: **_Wow…I love all the new readers….thanks for the alerts…you have made my day! Now we find out why Eric was inspired to become a photographer…._

**Chapter 04** – Tell Me Why

The diner had plenty of open seats and Eric led Jackie to a table by the front window. "You never know what you'll see." He replied with a grin. He set his camera bag on the floor and pushed Jackie's seat in for her.

"Oh! How nice of you. Thanks." She exclaimed. She missed meeting guys with good manners. Eric sat down across from her and within seconds a gum smacking waitress came over to take their order.

"I'd like coffee and a bear claw if you have one." Jackie said.

The waitress winked at Eric, "What'll you have hon?" Eric thought the bouffant haired waitress would look good filmed in black and white. She had a 50's era look about her. "I'd like coffee with cream and sugar."

She smacked her gum, "Coming up." She turned to the cook behind the counter, "Two muds and a claw!" Then the waitress moved to another table to bus the dirty dishes.

"So how's the yellow brick road these days?"

Eric smiled at Jackie's two year old joke. "It's good; I'm heading back to Washington and New York. There's some book company that wants me to take pictures of lighthouses. I thought that would be interesting."

The waitress brought over the coffees and the bear claw on a plate. Eric spooned sugar into his and added the creamer. Jackie added some sugar substitute. "So Eric, what made you decide to be a photographer journalist thingy…I'm saying this wrong."

He smiled. "That's okay. I'm a photojournalist. Do you remember that time after high school I decided to take the year of to decide what I wanted to do with my life?"

She laughed, "Yes, I remember that huge butterfly net and… oh, you went on that road trip! You took a camera and the Vista Cruiser and disappeared! Your mom and Donna were so worried about you."

Eric could feel his ears redden. "Well, I thought I wanted to be a traveling documentary filmmaker. But I didn't know what I was doing. I was filming myself and frankly, I can be a pretty boring guy."

"Liar." Jackie laughed softly.

Eric chuckled. "I thought it would be a sensible career. Look at George Lucas…rich! Anyways, after I got that flat tire, I met up with Leo of all people and he said something that I've never forgotten. He said he was just wandering around trying to find his place is life."

"Wow…that's deep for a burned out hippie."

"I know! But that's how I felt. I never felt like I fit in. Kelso was a cadet, Hyde had Grooves, Donna had Madison and tuition all sewed up. I had nothing. Although my idea of a movie about monkeys was still a good idea – I couldn't do space battles because really, how was I going to get out into space?"

"Good question."

"But Jackie…the one thing that little excursion did for me was make me realize that I had to get out of this tiny town. I think my one day road trip helped me grow up…at least a little bit."

Jackie sipped her hot coffee. She looked at Eric over the rim of her cup. The man sitting across from her had traveled more miles than anyone she ever knew and saw things that would make people cry but he was still decent and unflawed. She had seen all of his printed work and some of the photos were disturbing pictures of death or horror, and they spoke to her. Eric had been there seeing, smelling, hearing tragedy and feeling those emotions as he snapped the photo.

"Tell me about your first picture."

Well, I was about six and mom gave me this plastic camera that was really a squirt gun and I shot Kelso in the eye and made him cry…"

Jackie laughed and the pair of them talked and reminisced over three cups of coffee. It wasn't until the diner filled up with the lunch crowd that they realized they had been there too long.

"Hey, I need to take you back or your mom will think you left without saying goodbye. Trust me, she'll kill me."

Eric was sorry to see Jackie go; he really enjoyed having a decent conversation with someone that wasn't all one sided. The memories they discussed were happy times and he was glad that he could take those thoughts with him on the road.

1985 was Eric's most unproductive year. He wasn't worried about money; he had enough to last for two lifetimes. He just didn't know what he wanted to film. He ended up getting a small studio apartment just outside of Washington and decided to photograph landmarks. It was while he was setting up his darkroom, he found a roll of used film lying in the bottom of his leather camera bag.

Curious, Eric prepared his chemical bath and readied the neutralizer and began the process of developing film. After he put the negatives in the stop bath and added the fixer, he washed the paper and images of Jackie Burkhart from his Point Place visit last year start appearing on the page. He rinsed the pages and hung them to dry on his portable clothesline.

Her blue/green eyes were just gorgeous and if he magnified that part of the picture, he could probably sell the shot to an optometry magazine. Or keep it himself as a reminder of home. The pictures of her holding her arms in the air could rival any model that appeared on the front page of Vogue. He smiled, Jackie would probably like that!

It was a great roll of film and Eric had a good feeling about it. Now he just had to find the right buyer.

Eric was in New York and watched from the streets as the ball in Times Square dropped changing from 1985 to 1986. He shivered with the legions of party people welcoming in the New Year and he never felt more alone. There he was standing in the middle of the crowd with confetti falling and horns blowing and of all things, he was missing one of his mom's stupid, ridiculously horrible New Years Eve parties.

Eric got involved in a growing movement for preventing hunger and homelessness. He had photographed some of those sad dirty faces that just wanted a hot meal. His depictions of the deplorable and appalling cardboard houses were captured by popular magazine. In May of 1986, Eric joined a human chain that stretched from New York City to California. Over five million people were raising money to fight homelessness and the hunger that accompanied it. _Hands Across America_ was a huge success and Eric's candid pictures elevated him to a more celebrity status than ever before.

Eric was later invited with other high profile photographers to the re-opening of the Statue of Liberty that July. He took plenty of side pictures he thought his mom would like and experimented with other filters and lenses. Newsweek bought his negatives and paid a pretty price.

Jackie was celebrating with Fez. She had just sold her 100th home. Since branching out to Kenosha and lower Wisconsin, her percentages went up and she was finally a force to be reckoned with. 1986 was a banner year and Jackie Burkhart finally had her own billboard. Her smiling face looked down on everyone driving into Point Place and she loved it.

"Oh, goddess, we should add that you get your hair cut at my salon." Fez said excitedly. "Then I would get more business and I can hawk your houses out of my salon."

"Ew, gross. You can't _hawk_ houses Fez. That sounds like something nasty you spit on the ground. You _sell_ houses." Jackie held up the champagne. "Another toast!"

Fez held up his glass for a refill. "To Jackie Burkhart…the prettiest and most successful real estate agent in the lower Wisconsin area." Jackie clinked her glass to his. "To me."

Within the hour, Fez had passed out on the floor. Jackie was giddy with excitement and hugged herself. She closed her eyes and listened to the laugh track on the television and laughed herself. The ringing of the phone was like a buzz in her ear. "Fez… get that would you?"

Fez groaned and Jackie fell to the floor and crawled catching the telephone on the last ring. "This is …. Wait…who am I? Hello?"

"Jackie? It's Eric. Are you okay?"

"Oh, Dorothy…yeah, I'm just a dribble lunk. I mean a little…drunk." She hiccupped into the receiver. "Where are you?"

"I'm in New York actually. I wanted to fly out."

"Man…your arms are gonna get so tired. People can't fly Eric."

He chucked into the telephone. "Jackie, you're not a little drunk, you're a lot dunk. What's the occasion?"

"OH!" she began loudly, "Me and Fez are celebrating because…Fez, wake up! Because I got my own billboard – Fez passed out."

"Hey good for you Glenda – you take a nap and I'll call you in the morning."

"Eric…ERIC! .Is my voice too loud?" it sounded loud in her ears.

"No Jackie…it's just right. Good night."

Fez woke up with the sun shining through the front window right into his eyes like a laser. He grabbed his head with both hands and groaned. Why was he on the floor? He sat up and found Jackie hanging off the sofa with the telephone still in her hand.

"Jackie." He said but in his head it sounded like he was shouting. He nudged her and she murmured, "Good night Dorothy." Fez took the receiver and put it back I the cradle. He nudged her shoulder, "Jackie wake up. We need coffee."

Jackie rolled and opened bleary eyes. "Wha…what happened?"

Fez was rubbing circles on his temples. "Potent champagne – we drank too much. Where's your aspirin."

She lifted a heavy arm and pointed to the kitchen, "Left drawer by the stove. Get me two."

A couple cups of coffee later and a few Tylenol too, the hangovers were minimal. Jackie even attempted to make some toast. Fez rubbed his eyes, "Aiiy….we cannot drink that again. Ever!" he declared.

Jackie was holding her head in her hands. "You are so right."

Fez poured another cup of coffee. "Why were you holding the phone?"

She looked up and blinked, "What? Why was I holding…oh, Eric called! Why did he call? Oh, he's in New York and is going to fly out."

Fez grinned, "I haven't seen Eric in six years. I wonder if he's still as skinny as me."

Jackie smiled. "No, actually he looks really good. He got muscles and he's tan…I think he works out... not that you're skinny Fez."

Fez pulled over the sugar bowl. "Oh would you know this?" Jackie tucked her hair behind her ears, "I've seen him a couple of times over the years."

"Aiiy, why didn't you call us! Kelso would like to see him too. Don't be so selfish." Fez nearly pouted. Jackie patted his arm. "He was in town to see his parents. I just happened to be there."

"Well, just remember his other friends when he calls you again" Fez reprimanded. Jackie smiled, "I promise." The telephone started ringing and the pair looked at each other. Fez grinned, "I'm answering that!"

Jackie glared at him, "My phone. Don't touch it!" Fez launched himself out of the chair and sailed across the coffee table. "This is Fez. Talk to me."

"Fez? Hey buddy…it's good to hear your voice."

"Eric! My favorite American friend…how good to hear your voice." Fez stuck his tongue out at Jackie. "When do we get to see you? Ow! Jackie, let go of my hair!"

Eric heard some commotion and then Jackie's voice came over the phone. "Hey Eric…we were celebrating too much last night and Fez drank all the champagne. But, how are you?"

"Great. I'm coming in for a few days next week. I'd really like to see Kelso and family and of course Fez. Do you mind picking me up from the airport again?"

"No, just let me know your flight number and day, I'll get the gang together."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "I would really like that – thanks Glenda. You are a good witch!"


	5. Chapter 5 Robots

**Author Note: ...**_so n__ow we know why Eric is a photographer….he gets to catch up with some friends….._

**Chapter 05** – Robots

Red stood up and banged the gavel. "Let's get this meeting to order gentleman. We only have two topics on the agenda so if we get through them quick, we'll make it home in time to watch the game."

There was a smattering of laughter as Red took his seat. Jackie smiled from the back of the room and gave him a 'thumbs up'. He smiled back. "First order of the day is the power outage complaints."

Frank Lamont, the previous chair of the council, raised his hand. "I spoke to the electric company. With the current heat wave, this being summer, they asked if we could send out flyers asking everyone to adjust their thermostats during the hottest part of the day."

Red couldn't help it, "That is the most dumbass recommendation I've heard. We use our air conditioners because it is hot! Why don't they close down some of those city offices that no one goes to on a summer day?"

Artie Clements raised his hand. "Like what office?

Red looked at him. "I don't think the offices of Parks and Recreations needs all that electricity. Do you? It's a park! What about City Yard? There's one man in that huge office taking care of bus schedules. Move him to another area and shut off the AC in that building. That would save more electricity and money for the city. I'll be damned if I have this council passing out flyers."

There was a murmuring of 'great idea' and 'saving money' and all the while Kitty is taking notes for the meeting. Red brought up second agenda item. "Speaking of Parks and Recreation…we've had several complaints about vagrants loitering in the park. Is it too much to ask the police to patrol the area at night and kick the bums out?"

Artie Clements raised his hand. "I'll take that one Red."

Red nodded his head in approval. "Well, if there isn't anymore business…I'm off to drink a cold one and watch the game!"

Kitty waited until the council had left the room and she approached her husband. "Red, you handled that so well. I wanted to let you know that some of the ladies in the league are recommending you to the next councilman position. Mrs. Vaughn says you'd make a great mayor. She loves all the changes you've made in the city."

Red pondered that thought. "Red Forman….mayor…Has a nice ring to it. I'll think about it. Let's go home doll."

Jackie watched the Forman's put an arm around each other and leave the office building. They were such a great couple. She glanced at the clock and had 45 minutes until Eric's plane landed. It was going to be great to see him again and surprise the Kelso's and Fez!

Jackie was already waiting curbside when Eric came out of the terminal doors. He saw her leaning against her car and could feel a smile form on his face. She was holding a cold can of soda and a sandwich and he could have kissed her. "How did you know I would be starving?" Eric said giving her a quick hug.

Jackie helped put his equipment in the trunk. "I happen to know that airline food is notoriously awful and they skimp on drinks because they don't want people using the restrooms."

Eric was astonished that she knew this. She smirked, "I have a friend that's a stewardess. Get in, it's hot out here." She pulled away from the curb as he bit into the tuna sandwich. "Hey, I haven't had a good tuna salad in a long time."

"Oh you famous journalists eat too much fancy food. Sometimes you just need to be brought back to basics once in a while." Jackie replied.

Eric drank thirstily from the soda, "You are so right on that! Kelso and Fez have no clue I'm coming do they?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Dorothy…the flying monkeys don't have any idea. I CAN keep a secret you know. They think it's just me for the regular get together. This might be a great photo op for you. Kelso's kids are adorable."

Eric smiled. He hadn't been around happy children in a long time. Brooke might appreciate some professional pictures of her little family. "Oh, Jackie, I found some pictures I took of you and you'll never guess who bought them."

"When did you take pictures of me?"

"A couple years ago…my last visit before when we had coffee at the diner."

"Oh, by the Southside Shopping Center - that's what they called the construction you saw. And the movie theater is terrific. Wait, who bought pictures of me?"

"A cosmetic firm and I need your signature on some paperwork so they can use your likeness to sell some mascara."

Jackie was touched, "Aw….that is so sweet. My favorite charity is the neo-natal wing of Point Place hospital. Send the money there." Eric grinned, "Yes Ma'am." Eric finished his sandwich and drink and they fell into a companionable silence until they reached the Kelso family home.

Brooke was throwing toys into a laundry basket while five year old Robbie was taking them out and throwing them at his sister. "Michael, if you don't take Robbie out of here, I'm putting both of you in a time out!" Brooke said exasperated.

Kelso laughed, "But its funny Brooke. He got Betsy on the head three times." Betsy looked at her dad and slapped him on the knee. "Not funny dad. Dumbass."

Brooke sighed, "Why did you teach her that? Jackie and Fez are going to be here any minute." Kelso wrapped his wife in a hug. "Chill out, Betsy's only seven…she'll grow out of it and then we'll be laughing about it in our old age!"

"Maybe…If you live that long!" Brooke threatened jokingly. They both heard a car pull up in the driveway and raced each other to the door. Kelso pushed his way out and saw Jackie's Mustang. She waved and Kelso jumped over the shrub and paused when the passenger door opened up - A tall lanky face from the past stood smiling at him.

"Forman! Dude! AWESOME!" Kelso ran like a monkey and launched himself at Eric. The two men tumbled to the ground as they mock wrestled and laughed at each other. "Dude, I haven't seen you in like forever! Did you get so famous you forgot your best friend?"

Eric stood up and gave Kelso a hand off the ground. "Nope. You're still my best friend and I came home just to visit." Kelso was just amazed, "Dude, you look different."

Brooke stepped off the porch. "Honey, he looks more handsome. Hello Eric." She said kissing his cheek. "This is a nice surprise." She looked at Jackie who was grinning. "Was this planned?"

Jackie shook her head, "Eric called last night – blame him." Eric held up his hands in defense. "Guilty as charged. I've just been missing you guys. Where's Fez?"

Kelso picked up a Frisbee and tossed it in the shrubs. "He should be here soon. I told him we have a jelly bean tree in the backyard."

"Oh Michael, you didn't make up stories again did you?" Jackie frowned. "He'll be so disappointed."

Brooke laughed. "Michael and Betsy stuck the jelly beans on toothpicks and made a little tree." Eric pulled his camera out of his bag. "You mind if I take some photos?"

Brooke patted her hair and gasped, "Do I need to change my clothes? Do I look okay?"

Kelso ran his hand over his feathered head. "Take my picture dude. Anything you take of me will be awesome. Unless you have some robot pictures - I mean I haven't seen any good ones lately and well, I like robots."

Eric started laughing. That was so typically Kelso and he missed the silliness of his friend. Jackie grabbed Brooke's arm and they went into the house. Brooke looked back to make sure Eric wasn't snapping photos of her butt. Inside the kitchen Brooke turned, "Where did you find him? Michael hasn't seen Eric since that party six years ago."

Jackie started pulling the ice chest out the backdoor. "Well, back in 1982, he was visiting his parents and you know how I go to the council meetings with Mrs. Forman? She invited me for lunch. Then every couple years, he comes back for a visit and well, he wanted to see you guys and Fez this time."

The ice chest hit the patio with a clunk and Jackie pulled it under the umbrella by the picnic table. "Hey, you got the pool up."

Brooke smiled, "Yeah, it's only two feet high, but Michael likes to sit in it at night and drink a beer. He says it's like a giant bathtub." Screams of laughter and shouts of "Mommy!" came pouring out the kitchen door. Little Betsy Kelso stopped and squealed, "Aunt Jackie!" and ran to hug her beloved godmother.

Robbie wrapped his arms around Brooke's leg to complain about his sister. Brooke consoled her son while Jackie took out her brush and started to change Betsy's braids to a pony tail. "Let's do this before until Fez gets here. You know how he feels about braids." Jackie said to her god-daughter.

"Braids are for horses and ropes and I'm not a roped horse." Betsy said correctly. In the meanwhile, Eric and Kelso came through the side gate and took seats in the lawn chairs in the shade.

The cooler was open so Kelso threw Eric a beer. "Have one with me man. I missed talking to you."

Eric grinned. "I missed you guys too! I heard you work for a security firm now. What do you do?"

Kelso's chest puffed out in pride, just a little bit as he replied, "I'm on video surveillance now. Hey…we both use cameras! How cool is that!"

Fez pulled up a short time later hollering at the gate, "Let me in you or you don't get any of my ice cream." The gate was unlatched and Kelso grinned, "Where's my ice cream."

Fez laughed, "Fooled you! There is no ice cream. If there was, I would have…..is that Eric?" Fez looked around Kelso's shoulder. He grinned that big Michael Kelso smile, "Yeah…its awesome! We're talking about robots and video cameras. Hey…we should make a video about robots!"

Fez pushed his way past Kelso and hollered Eric's name. "Eric Forman!" Fez flew at Eric and nearly knocked him out of the chair. "You are a sight for sore eyes and my eyes are not even sore!"

Eric smiled, "Fez, you haven't changed. Sit and tell me about your salon. You own it now?"

Fez looked so proud. "Fez's Tresses. I even have my own sign like Jackie does." He looked for his dark haired friend. "Maybe her sign is bigger but I'm more famous." He looked at Eric, "But not as famous as you my friend! Did you know you're the most popular guy that doesn't live in Point Place?"

Eric laughed and tapped his beer can against Fez's. Kelso came out of the house with Robbie and a couple of Transformer robots. "Eric, let's make a movie."

Robbie stopped in front of Eric with all the curiosity of a five year old. "What's that?"

Eric was amazed – it was like looking at Kelso in kindergarten. He lifted his camera and quickly snapped a picture. "This is my camera. I like to take pictures."

Robbie scratched his knee. "I have a boo-boo. Want to see it?" Eric chuckled. "Sure. How did you get it?"

Robbie replied, "I was chasing daddy on the slip and slide and he forgot to turn the water on." Kelso came back, "BURN! That was a real burn too! Robbie didn't even cry." Kelso set the transformers on the ground and handed one to Fez. "These are cars that….transform….to robots!"

Fez twisted the car like it was a Rubik's cube but he couldn't get the car to change into anything. Little Robbie plucked it out of Fez's hand, gave it three turns and it suddenly became _Megatron_. Robbie explained this was the Decepticon leader.

Kelso took a smaller car and with a few twists of his wrist created _Jetfire _the Autobot.. "Isn't this cool?" Kelso and Fez arranged the robots in a fighting stance and Eric took a couple of pictures. Robbie quickly tired of the adults playing with his toys and begged Aunt Jackie to play in the pool with him.

Laughter and splashing roused Eric from his nap in the shade. Kelso was snoozing behind his RayBan's and Fez put a magazine over his face. Brooke was grilling some hamburgers and it was just a lazy Saturday afternoon. Almost like instinct, Eric picked up his camera and aimed the lens at the pool. Jackie had rolled her jeans up to the knee and was splashing water at the two kids. They were splashing her back and the joy and glee on their faces was too priceless not to commit to film.

Eric walked slowly around the pool, staying in the shade to keep his shadow out of the foreground. While Jackie was splashing Robbie, Betsy jumped on her back and all three fell into the pool with a big splash. Water droplets sprayed everywhere and the trio of drowned rats came sputtering out of the water laughing.

Kelso looked up, "Hey, dog pile!" He threw his sunglasses on the ground and kicked off his sandals running to the pool. With a practiced ease, he jumped up, tucked his legs under and dive bombed into the water, knocking over the girls.

Fez lifted his magazine to see what the commotion was and smiled. "Come on Eric, you can see Jackie with a wet tee-shirt!" Fez removed his shoes and joined the gang in the pool. Eric snapped one more picture of his friends enjoying themselves and he kicked off his shoes and joined in splashing and getting wet on a hot summer day.


	6. Chapter 6 Going Home

**Author Note**_: …..it's not always easy going home….._

xXx

**Chapter 06** – Going Home

xXx

Eric was lying in the room that used to be his so many years ago. His mom had put in a trundle bed that was a hard as a rock. He folded his hands behind his head and marveled at how much fun he had today just hanging with his friends. He didn't feel like the ancient 26 year-old…he felt young again. It was great just to laugh and have a beer without it turning into an interview or photo op. Although if the pictures of Jackie in a wet tee-shirt weren't reward enough, he caught a picture of Brooke in a candid display of motherhood as she held her sleeping son on her lap.

Eric caved in and got his video camera out of the trunk and made a little robot video to satisfy Kelso. He promised to get it processed and mailed as soon as he got back to New York. Fez was delighted to eat his jelly bean tree and begged Eric to take his picture. Then Brooke demanded that she take pictures of the four friends for posterity's sake.

Eric missed this. He missed hanging out on the weekend. He missed the quiet town. In his haste to escape he forgot the things he liked about Point Place. Maybe in a couple of years….maybe he could move back. Donna should be done hating him by that time. He had some thinking to do.

xXx

1987 found Eric Forman in Germany with other photojournalists that were there to cover a presidential speech. Eric was in attendance when President Reagan visited Berlin and challenged Mikhail Gorbachev to tear down the Berlin Wall. Eric's camera was a silent witness to the cheers and happiness that accompanied the speech. Then in November when the citizens of the country began demolishing sections of the wall, Eric used black and white film to record the bold and gritty scenes that played out before him. This was history in the making.

From Germany, Eric traveled across Europe and over the Bering Strait where he was staying at a bed and breakfast in the fishing town of Cordova, Alaska. A nature magazine asked him to photograph the fisheries where pacific salmon were an export of the small town. When the March weather would permit, Eric would travel to Prince William Sound and photograph the locals casting their nets to catch fish.

On Eric's last day, the Exxon Valdez ship ran aground and spilled 240,000 barrels of oil into the Sound. Another money shot. Eric tried to help with the clean up efforts but was ill equipped. He flew back to New York and worked with a local magazine taking pictures of State Landmarks.

xXx

It was after arriving in San Francisco to cover the 1989 World Series game that Eric experienced his first and last earthquake. The October earthquake measured 7.1 on the Richter scale and trapped him in the city for ten days. He never got to cover the baseball game but had spools of earthquake damaged film shots. Later when he turned the rolls of film over to his agent, Eric also turned in his resignation.

"Eric, you are a hot commodity – you can't quit." Maxine argued. This boy was making her rich. Eric sat back against the soft love seat. "Max, I think I'm just tired. I've seen too much, been away too long. I need to go home. I don't need to make more money…I need a break. I need a life."

"I know sweetie. Don't quit. Think of it as a long vacation. I'll still be your agent and who knows, you go home and get freshened up….your customers will still be waiting for you."

Eric agreed to take a vacation for as long as he needed but then he went back to his apartment and started boxing up his belongings to send them home to Point Place.

xXx

January 1990 and Jackie was running through the listings again. The couple sitting before her was looking for a three bedroom house with a granny shack in the backyard. "Mark's mother is getting on in years…we just don't want her living in the house with us." Mrs. Walsh explained. Jackie smiled and found what she was looking for.

"Mr. Walsh. I think I have the perfect place for you. The owner is on vacation, I can get the keys tomorrow." She wrote down the address. "Take a drive through the neighborhood, look at the house for curbside appeal and if you like it, call me later and I'll get you inside."

The Walsh's agreed to the drive by and promised to call Jackie the next morning. After the Walsh family left, Jackie went about locking up for the night. Her assistant Amy left early and Jackie smiled. She almost had enough business that would allow her to hire another helper. Well, maybe at least someone that could assist prepping the properties for the Open House.

The little bell over the door jingled as it opened. She closed and locked the filing cabinet. "I'll be with you in a second."

Eric smiled as he watched Jackie at work. It was amazing that someone as young as Jackie Burkhart was a Realtor. He saw her billboard when the taxi drove though town. Sure enough, someone drew a mustache under her nose. Eric chuckled but decided to keep that to himself. She turned around and a look of shock appeared on her face but then those pink lips curled into a smile. "Eric! You surprised me! Why didn't you call? I would have came and picked you up!"

Eric welcomed the hug and squeezed her back. She sat on the edge of her desk. "How long are you in town for?"

Eric pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed her a business card. "This gal said that if I was in the area and wanted to buy a home, she'd make me a good deal."

Jackie squealed with delight and gave Eric a bear hug kissing his cheek. "Oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!"

He looked around the empty office and replied, "It's snowing out there and I don't have a place to stay. Have dinner with me before I tell my folks I'm home for good."

xXx

Jackie took Eric to a steakhouse famous for their beef selection and privacy. Point Place liked to sell the customer on the candlelit tables and high backed booths. Jackie slid in and Eric followed.

"I should thank you for leaving your job and helping me." Eric said.

"Oh, I was closing up anyways. The snow was starting to get ugly and I wanted to get out before I had to start shoveling my sidewalk." Eric looked at the woman before him. The years had been kind to her, she still looked as young and beautiful as the teenager he left behind, but there was a hint of creases around the eyes and she had smile lines. She was a very good subject for the camera.

"So, is this an impulsive decision or have you been planning it?"

Eric was amazed that out of all the people he met or knew, Jackie Burkhart was the only one he could talk to without worrying about censoring himself. "I think the earthquake in San Francisco scared me. I had been missing my friends and my parents are getting older…"

"..And the yellow brick road led you back to Point Place… Dorothy." She teased. Eric looked fatigued. She hadn't seen him in a couple of years but he looked exhausted. He had a line across his forehead and his eyes were tired. He smiled, his brilliant green eyes looking at her. "Yes..Dorothy has gone home. That's where I still need Glenda. I love my folks, but I don't want to live with them and the Hyde's. Can you find me something temporarily until my stuff is shipped?"

"We have some new apartments just built on the east side of town but they're unfurnished. I know a couple stores that will rent you everything you need."

"That sounds perfect for now. I'll get settled in and then we can start hunting for a more permanent place. How soon could I move in?"

Jackie pulled a notebook from her bag. She flipped through the pages and ran her finger down the page and smiled. "Well, if you don't mind hanging out with me all weekend, we can get you moved in and set up and on your own by Monday."

Eric smiled. "That would be perfect. I'd like to have my own place before anyone knows I'm in town."

"Where are you spending the night?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I hadn't thought that far ahead. The town has really built up and I don't have a car yet so…."

"I won't take no for an answer. I have a sofa bed and plenty of room. It's warm and comfy and I need to go home after dinner. My feet are killing me!"

Eric laughed, "You have a deal. I'm pretty easy about where I bunk these days."

xXx

Dinner was relaxed and entertaining. Jackie kept Eric up to date about happenings around the town while Eric told her stories about some of the crazy sights he'd seen during his globetrotting days. She was a perfect companion to his need to express some of his thoughts and feelings over the last ten years.

"Damn, I'm talking your ear off. It's been so long since I've actually had a conversation and not an interview. You can't know what that's like."

Jackie smiled at him. "I think you needed to come home. Sounds like you need to be bored for awhile. Point Place is nothing like New York but you'll get some rest…and you have friends to keep you entertained!"

Eric smiled and took the check the waitress brought to the table. "Let me pay. I mean you are putting me up for the night." He liked that she didn't fight him on paying the bills. He'd met too many liberated women that stressed equality and fought him on things as simple as splitting the tip. This was refreshing.

xXx

Eric's suitcases and duffel bag sat in the corner as he helped Jackie put clean sheets on the sofa bed. She kicked on the thermostat and the house warmed up. "Let me get you some towels and you can take a hot shower. I have some work to do in my office."

Eric looked around her modest two-bedroom ranch house. She had a small fireplace that didn't put out much heat but leant some warmth to the living room. On the mantel were some pictures of the old gang which made Eric smile. He found a picture of a pregnant Donna, holding hands with who must have been the infamous Randy and a small girl sitting on his shoulders. _What was her name? Amanda! Mom called her Mandy_. Donna looked happy, a little tired but the picture seemed to convey a happy family.

Eric put the photo back and found one of his folks standing behind Jackie who was holding a mock certificate. A banner in the background celebrated new real estate agents. His dad was smiling and his mom was holding a camera. What a pair! Jackie had really developed a close relationship with his parents!

A larger picture showed a birthday party and Kelso was wearing a sombrero and Fez was sitting on a donkey. Little Betsy Kelso was blindfolded and holding a stick against a piñata. Brooke was lighting birthday candles and obviously pregnant. Jackie was in the background playing a violin. Eric laughed; his friends could be such goofs.

Jackie had come back with towels, a toothbrush, washcloth and fresh bottle of shampoo. He looked at her quizzically about the supplies. "What, you think I've never had a guy spend the night before?" She gave him a Mona Lisa smile and left the room. Eric hadn't entertained that thought – no someone as pretty as Jackie Burkhart would never be a lonely spinster.

xXx

The shower was refreshing and so much bigger than the one he had in New York. That expensive single unit was smaller than Jackie's entire living room. He almost sighed in pleasure at the jets of water pulsed on his tired muscles. He'd spent too much time in the air and not enough on the ground. Jackie was right the yellow brick road led him back to Point Place.

His pajama bottoms were warm and he padded out to the living room and pulled back the blankets. He was finally going to get good nights sleep. Jackie heard him come out of the shower and took her turn. Eric heard the shower turn on as he slid under the covers. This was heaven. The sheets were fresh and the blankets warm but not too heavy. The room didn't smell like a hotel – it smelled like vanilla and cinnamon and…apples? He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_He was in the hostel in Berlin again. __The American photographers were assigned to bunks crammed in a small boarding house. The weather had a chill to it and his thin wool blanket was barely sufficient. He had noticed this gypsy looking man watching him. Eric started keeping his wallet and passport in his front pocket and sleeping with his backpack as a pillow. A few of his fellow photographers had some of their valuable equipment stolen. Eric heard the faint rustle of someone near his head and reached out a hand pulling the thief to his knees…_

"Eric! Ow! Let go!" Jackie yelped.

Eric woke up and found that he had pulled her across the bed. "Oh Jackie, damn, I'm sorry. I thought you were trying to…"

Jackie was rubbing her arm. "You must have been dreaming. God, you're stronger than you look. I was only pulling the covers back on. You kicked them off."

Eric wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. Here, come sit with me."

Jackie eyed him suspiciously, "You aren't going to try and go crazy on me are you?"

He chuckled wearily. "No, I just want some company." He pulled back the covers and she slipped underneath, resting against the back of the sofa. "That must have been some dream."

"Yeah, repeating bad dream more like it. I almost beat up this thief in Germany back in 87. He was trying to steal my equipment." Jackie picked up his arm and marveled that he had strong biceps. "Forman, I never thought I'd be saying this but you aren't skinny or nerdy anymore and I believe that you could win a fight."

It pleased Eric that she admired him. "Well, twelve years ago I never would have dreamed that you and I would be sitting together in a sofa bed."

Jackie's lips curled into a smile. "A lot can change in 12 years Eric." He put an arm around her shoulders and closed his eyes. "You said it Jackie. A lot can change."

xXx


	7. Chapter 7 Don't Tell Mom Yet

**Author Note: **_----- Just some fun fluff………………._

xXx

**Chapter 0****7** – _Don't Tell Mom Yet_

xXx

Jackie woke up in a sitting position with her head lying on Eric's shoulder. She must have fallen asleep while he was talking about the 84 Olympics. At least that's the last thing she remembered.

Eric had woken up just shortly before Jackie did and he was relaxing with her warm head against his shoulder and the smell of honeysuckle wafting from her soft hair. It had been a long time since he was in the company of a girlie girl. Sure, he had a few one night stands along the way, but there was no one woman he ever saw twice. If he admitted it to himself, Burkhart was the only girl he'd seen most consistently! She was the breath of fresh air he desperately needed.

She yawned and grabbed her neck. "Yow, did you judo chop me or do I just have a crick in my neck?"

Eric chuckled. "Turn sideways." He brushed her hair over her shoulder and pressed his thumbs at the base of her neck and massaged the muscles. "I don't know judo but I have some karate moves I can show you later."

She yawned and laughed, "Like that's ever going to happen. Oh, push right there, that feels good. When did I fall asleep?"

"I think somewhere around 1985. You were tired." He replied.

She turned, "Well thank you for the massage. I'm going to make coffee and do you eat scrambled eggs? I thought we'd head out early and find you that apartment."

"Yes I do and that sounds like a plan."

xXx

It only took four hours and three apartments before Eric found the one he liked. Jackie walked around the empty two bedroom dwelling, her keen eye for detail noticed that the carpet had recently been shampooed and a new garbage disposal was installed. She checked the bedrooms for acoustics trying to hear outside traffic noises or sounds from the tenants upstairs. This second story apartment seemed adequate. Eric would have a nice view of the park from his front window and was close enough to shopping centers that he could walk when the weather was better.

Jackie reviewed the lease agreement and wanted to squawk. "Eric, this is a six month lease. If we find your house in the meantime, you still have to pay for the remaining months."

Eric patted her shoulder. "Jackie, for once in my life I can finally say, money is no object. Let me sign the lease and get some furniture in here." Eric had a temporary home that was bigger than anything he had in years. With the keys in his pocket he smiled and felt good

xXx

Jackie took Eric to the new Shopping Center where he purchased all of his furniture from a single store. She was didn't know if she was amazed at the cost of all the furniture or the fact Eric didn't blink when paying for the sale. His selection of wood was impeccable and he asked her opinion on styles and that thrilled her to no end.

"Well, I like how you have your house set up. It's comfortable and that's what I'm looking for." He confessed as he tucked the receipt in his pocket. The manager was excited to make such a huge sale and promised all the furniture would be delivered by 4:00 o'clock and assembled.

He was sitting in the car felling very accomplished by getting his apartment and furnishings. He turned to Jackie, "What do I need to do next?"

"Well, you need linens and dishes and groceries and a car."

He smiled at her, "Have I told you that I appreciate you helping me like this?"

She smiled shyly, "What are friends for if they can't help each other. Besides you know I never turn down the chance to go shopping." Eric laughed as he buckled up. "It's nice to know _some_ things never change."

xXx

"I need three quarters." Jackie said in a rush. Eric stood up and pulled some change for his pocket. "What for?" he asked dropping the coins into her palm. "The dryer doesn't take dollar bills. You want clean sheets don't you?"

He chuckled. "Of course. I'm just used to sending my laundry out to be cleaned."

Jackie smirked, "Okay Dorothy, you're not in New York anymore. Us working stiffs do our own laundry. Unless you want to let your mom know…."

He laughed, "…don't go there. I'm not ready to divulge my whereabouts just yet." Jackie smiled and disappeared down the stairs. Eric looked around at his brand new messy apartment. Plastic from the furniture was rolled into a ball and tossed in the corner, his headboard wasn't completely assembled but he could finish that later. The short trip to the pharmacy got him some cleaning staples but he still needed a visit to the market. That would be different because New York didn't have the large supermarkets that the Midwest was famous for. He'd see if Jackie would help him out with that.

"Okay, while I was in the laundry room I made you a list of things you need to do on Monday."

Eric sat on his new leather sofa. "Okay give me the highlights." Jackie smiled and dropped into the matching chair. "You need to call the telephone company and I recommend getting an unlisted number. Call the cable company or you'll just get crap on your TV, find someone to give you renters insurance because you just spent an obscene amount of money on this furniture and you don't want someone ripping off this and your camera equipment."

"Good idea, I hadn't thought about my equipment."

"My personal suggestion is because you have white carpeting, you may want some area rugs. You'll remember this winter in Wisconsin and pretty soon all that lovely snow turns grey and ugly and oh, extra light bulbs." Eric plucked the list from her hand.

"You are just a bundle of information aren't you?" he teased.

Jackie frowned, "No…well yes, but this is stuff you have to do. What kind of friend would I be if I let you struggle your first week home?"

"I have one problem." He winked.

"What problem?" Jackie thought she covered everything he needed to get started on his own.

"I don't have a phone, so how do I make all these calls?"

She laughed, "Oh, that's easy. Come down to my business and you can use my phone. My assistant will help you."

Eric smiled, "I'd rather have you help me… Jackie."

Jackie stomach was filled with butterflies for the first time in years. Eric was flirting with her! God, she hadn't felt butterflies in a long time. She cleared her throat. "As much as that sounds like…fun… you can do all this by yourself."

Eric was amused at her flustered reaction. She wasn't the hardcore single woman she appeared to be. That inner cheerleader still existed and loved the attention. This could be fun. "So, you're going to let an old friend struggle through getting settled in and not help?"

"I am helping and stop messing with my head. Don't go trying to be charming all of a sudden."

"But you'll help me?" he asked nicely.

Annoyed that he twisted her arm she blew her hair out of her face, "Yes, I'll help you. What time is it?"

"About 5:30. Why?"

"It's too late to go shopping for a new car." She sounded defeated. Eric smiled, "Come with me tomorrow. I'm sure you know who could give me the best deal."

She grinned, "I know this guy who has the best cars. He works on Sunday and can even get you insured before you drive off the lot."

"Then tomorrow is car shopping and groceries. So you'll help me with that too?"

"What - Grocery shopping? Eric you can get your own food." She wasn't going to get roped into that! Eric leaned forward. "I was hoping you'd recommend some things for me….Glenda…be a good witch."

"Ack! You are killing me. Okay, I'll take you shopping but you get to unload by yourself."

"It's a deal. Say, how much longer until that load in the dryer is done?" Just as soon as he said that, Jackie was flying out the front door. Eric chuckled as he heard the click clack of her boot heels running down the stairs. Yes, he was going to like it here.

xXx

"Eric, you're starting to become a pain in my ass." Jackie sighed. Eric nudged her with his shoulder. "Come on its just dinner. I don't have any food yet. We're not getting groceries until tomorrow."

She turned around ready to scold him but her breath hitched as his mouth twitched and his eyes crinkled into a smile. Those green eyes were flirting with her again. "Stop doing that."

He pretended ignorance. "What am I doing?"

"You're trying to be….enchanting." she stammered. Eric put his hands on her shoulders. "Jackie as much as you fascinate me…" he made the mistake of looking into her multi-colored eyes and did find her fascinating. She was beautiful inside and out…_where was his camera!_ "…I'm just messing with your head." Eric quickly dodged the jab he knew was coming.

"Just for your information, you're not that attractive!" she said more to convince herself than Eric.

His lips started to grin but he pressed them together, "Yeah and your just plain ugly."

She opened her mouth to protest but saw he was teasing her. She wagged her finger, "Now you're just mean."

"I'm hungry woman. Let's get some food." Eric won this round but knew that it would be a short lived victory.

xXx


	8. Chapter 8 Settling In

**Author Notes: **_…all about moving back to Point Place…..and trying to adapt…._

xXx

**Chapter 08** – Settling In

xXx

Eric pulled up to the curb in his brand new Chevy Camaro. It was a dark blue and had all the buttons and bells his old Vista Cruiser never had. The selling point was the cassette player! He always wanted one in his car and now he had it.

The bell over the door tinkled as he pushed inside leaving the cold wind outside. Eric looked around and didn't see anyone at first but heard a voice, "I'll be with you in a minute."

Eric found a chair in front of Jackie's desk and sat down. She had a large calendar on the desktop and it looked like every day in January was filled with something. A picture frame held a picture of Brooke, Kelso and Fez sitting on carousel horses with the mirrored background reflecting back all the carnival lights. Jackie took some decent photos!

"Can I help you?" A tall blond woman came out from the backroom. "My name is Amy and you are…" Eric stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Eric Forman. Jackie's friend."

Amy's eyes widened. "Not _THE_ Eric Forman. The photographer - Forman? I didn't know Jackie knew you. She just said Eric was stopping by to use the telephone."

"Guilty as charged." He joked. "Just an ordinary guy….no cape....so is it okay if I use the phone?"

Amy was flustered by his celebrity. "Oh my gosh! I have one of your first pictures in my National Geographic. Those children are so precious….could I get your autograph some day?"

Eric smiled. "Certainly - Just leave it with Jackie and I'll make sure to sign it for you." Amy passed the phone across the desk and gave him a telephone book. "Take your time. Jackie's out showing a house right now but she should be back in about 30 minutes."

xXx

Jackie led the Walsh family through all the rooms explaining how the old dining room had been converted to an extra room for a possible den or extra bedroom. "The utility room is new and the electrical has been upgraded for a washer and dryer." She explained. The Walsh children were busy running up and down the stairs and if their happiness was any indication, Jackie had pretty much sold this house!

"If you follow me, I'll show you the Granny Shack." Jackie led the family out the back door and pointed to the tree house in the large oak as they walked the recently shoveled path to the small house in the back of the yard. Jackie opened the door and Mr. Walsh smiled happily. Jackie extolled the virtues of the small house being close but not too close and how there was a phone line already hooked up.

Mr. Walsh looked at his wife and then said to Jackie, "Can we talk about this?"

Jackie smiled. "Sure, I'll be in the main house when you're done."

xXx

Jackie was bursting with happiness. She had the bank pre-approve the Walsh's home loan and they just loved the house. Jackie had just made the best sale of her life. She couldn't wait to tell Amy. Jackie parked in the back and dropped her purse and coat on the file cabinet. She called out, "Amy! I sold the Baxter house!"

Amy and Jackie started jumping up and down hugging each other. "That's a $30,000 commission!" Both girls squealed and didn't notice Eric sitting there watching in amusement. He coughed and smirked, "So it that a good sale?"

Jackie pressed her lips together in order to hide an amused grin, "Yes it is. Of course it's not like selling a picture to Time Magazine or something like that…" Eric walked around the desk. "Well no, it's not. You just found a home for a family…that's more important. Congratulations." Eric gave her a hug and those damn butterflies came back.

"Okay. Good. Why are you here?" _Why did he have to go and distract her like that! _ Eric grinned, "I have the phone company coming out to install my line and the cable installer will be there between 2:00 and 4:00 this afternoon. Did I do good?"

She swatted him on the arm. "Yes and you know you did. How did you like sleeping in your own apartment?"

Truthfully it was wonderful. "I got to break in the mattress a little…feels too firm, but it's better than the floor." He teased. "Come by tonight and see what I've done to it."

She looked at him to see if he was serious. "Okay, but you have to cook dinner."

"Oh, now you're just asking for miracles. I'll see what I can do." He picked up his coat. "I have to go back and wait for the cable guy…so I'll see you tonight?"

_Why did this feel like a date?_ Jackie replied, "I'll be there around six if that's not too late." Eric looked over and saw Amy smiling. "Sounds good. Be prepared to be surprised."

Jackie laughed, "Forman, if you're cooking…I will be surprised!" Jackie walked him to the door and closed it behind him. Amy said, "How long have you two been going out?"

Jackie frowned. "Eric's just my friend. I've known him since high school. I'm just helping him get moved into his own place."

"He was flirting with you. I think he likes you." Amy suggested. "Maybe you think he's just a friend but….."

"But nothing. We're friends and his parents are my friends….oh, go back to work!"

Amy laughed and went back to her desk. Jackie sat at hers and saw a post-it note with Eric's new phone number written on it. She smiled – leave it to him to make sure she knew it in case he forgot!

xXx

Jackie could smell something burnt before she even got to the top of the stairs. She bit her lip and knocked on the door. Eric opened it wide and a plume of smoke escaped and the beeping of the smoke alarm starting blaring. Jackie took a piece of cardboard and waved it under the smoke detector while Eric opened some windows.

Jackie was trying not to laugh. "What were you cooking?" Eric looked a little agitated. "The recipe said to preheat the oven. It didn't say anything about a plastic bag of oven instructions being taped to the rack! I haven't even cooked anything yet!"

Jackie was trying to contain herself but the laughter bubbled out. "I don't think I'd like to eat burnt paper today."

Eric was waving an oven mitt shaped like a cow in the air. "Well, I didn't _know_ that _every_ appliance had shit taped inside! Even the freezer! I have paper frozen to the ice-maker."

Jackie had to sit down before she fell down laughing. "Oh you think that's funny? Did you know trash compactor needs a bag? Before you say anything I turned it on for practice and it _compacted_ the instructions!"

Jackie was howling. "God… Eric stop talking about it before I pee my pants!" She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran to the bathroom. Eric threw the cow mitt on the counter. Cooking was not something he looked forward to! Jackie came out more composed but a hint of a smile was lurking in the background.

Eric was sitting on the sofa looking through the phone book. "How about I have some Chinese food delivered?"

Jackie nudged him with her shoulder. "Admit defeat."

He glowered at her. "I will not." He flipped through the pages, "Where's the damn Chinese food section!" Jackie took the offending phone book away from his clumsy fingers. "Here you go."

Eric muttered something under his breath. "Ordering food shouldn't be this difficult!" Jackie patted him on the head and went to close the door and windows. It was getting cold again. "What's my apartment number again?" he asked out loud.

"You're in number 204." Jackie answered from the kitchen. She removed the tags from the appliances and added a new bag to the trash compactor. The poor man was going to hurt himself living all alone. He needed a girlfriend! Jackie Burkhart knew several single ladies that would jump at the chance to get hooked up with a single guy like Eric!

xXx

The take-out food was delicious and Eric was full. He finally admitted defeat and laughed at the calamity of the day. Jackie seemed to put things back into perspective for him and he liked that. "The cow shaped oven mitt was overkill."

"It was too funny. If you could have seen your face while you were waving that thing around – I could have called a burn…but something was already _burnt_." She teased. She scooped up the empty containers and tossed everything into the trash compactor. "Hey, I put a bag in here for you. Call me if you want to know how to remove it."

"Ha Ha. You're so funny Burkhart!" he muttered loudly.

Jackie laughed. "Forman, you're new in town…you'll fit in. But seriously, call me if you have problems removing the bag!" Eric tossed a pillow at her head. She laughed and threw the pillow on the sofa. "I gotta go. I'm meeting some assessors tomorrow for a house I'm having surveyed. Give me a call some time."

She put on her coat and her scarf and grabbed her gloves. "I had a good time Eric. You have a great week." She opened the door and was blasted with cold air. Eric jumped off the sofa. "Do you really have to leave so soon?"

"Eric, I have to work tomorrow and you have to start getting used to living in Point Place." She put her hands on his arms. "You're home now."

xXx


	9. Chapter 9 The Parents

**Author Note: **_The title says it all….._

xXx

**Chapter 09** – The Parents

"…_you have to start getting used to living in Point Place." _

… "_You're home now."_

xXx

Eric woke up in his new bed with clean sheets. He had his phone, his cable television, a new car and no clear path forward. Now that he was home, what was he going to do with himself? He told Jackie that he'd let his parent know once he was settled in but being invisible for a while longer was too tempting.

He could always take some local photos and send them to Maxine but that just didn't sound appealing at the moment. Eric swung his legs out of his bed and padded into the living room. He really did have a nice apartment. Opening the blinds, his unobstructed view of the park was picture worthy. The January snow was lying heavy on the bare tree limbs. There were a couple of lonely pedestrians heavily bundled against the cold walking through the park. He imagined that in the spring, the flowers and trees would be gorgeous.

Speaking of gorgeous, he needed to call Jackie. Why he was so dependent upon that girl astounded him. For the last ten years, Eric Forman was a self-sufficient photo taking machine. He traveled the world and witnessed events that would live forever in pictures and on film…yet at home, he could barely function without Jackie's help.

Maybe today he could just drive around town, get his bearings again and later stop by his parents. His belongings should be arriving any day now Red would have a fit if they showed up with no explanation.

Eric drove down old streets he used to haunt and even went to the old water tower. The graffiti and memories they painted on the tower where gone with a fresh coat of white paint. The ladder had been locked to prevent little criminals from vandalizing the tower. He drove past Grooves and saw that it now had a parking lot and there were a few customers parked and shopping.

Eventually he got hungry and his car turned right twice and he was pulling up into the Forman driveway. It would be nice to see his mom after the long absence. Cards and phone calls were just an excuse for visiting.

xXx

Kitty and Red were having lunch and watching the afternoon news on the small color TV in the kitchen. Red was looking at complaint letters regarding the lack of snow plows and the dead deer carcasses off Highway 19. "Kitty, how is city hall supposed to warn the deer not to die at the side of the road? What dumbass sent this letter? Who is anonymous?"

Kitty smiled and went into the living room. "I don't think you're supposed to know honey."

Red tossed the letter into the middle of the table as the patio door slid open. Without looking, he said, "Dumbass, you need to make sure your lights off when you leave for work. My electric bill is through the roof."

"Sure dad, but I don't live here anymore but if I see Hyde, I'll pass on the message."

Red looked up with a dawning expression on his face. "Eric. How the hell are you? When did you get in?"

Eric shook his dad's hand and replied, "I actually got here a couple days ago but wanted to get an apartment first. I've got some stuff that's going to be shipped here."

Kitty came back through the kitchen doors and her magazine fell to the floor. "Eric! My baby! We didn't know you were coming!" She hugged her son and planted little kisses on his cheek.

Red rolled his eyes. "Calm down dear, he's here to stay. I think. He says he's got his own apartment." Kitty looked at her son for confirmation. Eric smiled.

"It's over on Simpson Drive. It's just an apartment but Jackie is going to find me a house in the meantime."

Kitty pressed her hands to her heart. "You can't know how happy that makes me." She wiped a tear from her eye. "It's been ten years son. You finally came home."

Red was proud of his son. The boy was tall and strong and confident and made a permanent place in the world. He even found a place to live before coming home. Not a dumbass – not Eric Forman!

Eric sat next to his dad at the table. "Mom, you have any extra sandwiches or anything?"

"Honey, you can have anything you want. Ham and cheese okay?"

"That would be great." He smiled. Red gathered his correspondence from the middle of the table and sat back to look at his son. "So you're looking for a house? I'm guessing you have Jackie helping you with that."

"Yeah…she's been great. I got the apartment Saturday and my Camaro on Sunday."

"You got a Camaro?" Red's eyes lit up. "You have to let me see it." Eric grinned and handed the keys to his dad. "It's a 1990 model. I think you'll like it." Red looked back, "Oh, I _know_ I'll like it."

Kitty brought the sandwich over on a plate with a sliced pickle and a beer. "Oh honey, you have to invite me over to your apartment. I want to see all of your pictures. You know, your Grandpa Forman was quite the photographer."

"Hey…I remember. I killed Grandma Forman and we found all those pictures. Dad said Grandpa had his own darkroom. I forgot about that - I guess my talent is genetic!"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "At least you didn't get it from Grandma Bernice!"

Eric laughed; he knew exactly what his mother was not saying. Grandma Forman was not a nice lady and his mom didn't miss her one bit! He ate the rest of his sandwich noticing that his mom cut off the crusts. It was good to be home.

"Son, have you seen the rest of your friends? I mean Steven gets home from work after five if you want to stay for dinner."

Eric smiled ruefully. "Maybe another time for that? Besides Jackie and you guys, no one knows I'm back in town. I'm still getting settled in."

"Oh, so you haven't seen Donna yet."

"No, I haven't seen Donna in ten years. Is there something I need to know about?" _Why was his mother bringing up Donna?_

"Oh, she's fine. Randy's been promoted to Team Lead at the construction company. In fact, he helped build the new Shopping Center. He's very good with his hands. The kids should be fine but I haven't seen them since Bob Pinciotti came by a while ago."

"Mom?"

"Well honey, I just loved it when all your friends would come by and visit and now the only one I see is Steven and his wife. Oh, and Jackie on the weekends but she's more like family so that doesn't count. Oh…look I'm getting all emotional."

"Mom, I'm here to stay. I'm going to buy a home and retire. I'll get the guys to stop by and visit okay? Maybe in the spring you can have one of your famous barbecues. You still do that right?"

Kitty wiped a tear. "Yes…your father would like that too. Oh honey, I'm just so glad your home!"

The patio door slid open and Red entered the kitchen with a big grin on face. "Damn, that sure beats the Vista Cruiser! You picked fine car son, I really liked it."

Eric decided that this was about as much family reunion as he could handle so he said his goodbyes and promised to come back later in the week. His dad walked out with him to the car. "Son, don't worry about your mother. She's afraid you're going to leave again."

"No, I just told her I was buying a house. I'm staying."

Red smirked, "Good because if you left again I'd hate having to take a picture of my foot up your ass." Eric laughed and got in his car. Apparently, he wasn't too grown up to escape the foot in the ass wrath of Red Forman.

Eric drove around town and finally went home. His mother's comment: _"Oh, so you haven't seen Donna yet."_ still bothered him – why did she think that he would intrude in Donna's life. He just got home….Point Place was still new to him. Maybe when his belongings were delivered he'd feel differently. Maybe he was just used to being a wanderer…but he needed some roots and this town was as good as any.

xXx

**A/N:** _Special nod goes to nannygirl for remembering that Red's father was a photographer in the __'Grandma's Dead'__episode._

xXx


	10. Chapter 10 Ditch Your Date!

**Author Notes**_: ….okay we are veering off into some fluff….(and a longer chapter)._

xXx

**Chapter 10** – Ditch Your Date

xXx

"Save me Glenda." The voice almost sounded desperate.

Jackie laughed, "Hello Eric, how has your first week home been?"

"I want to rip my arm from my shoulder and go wave it at traffic. I am freaking bored! What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for a date."

"You have a boyfriend?" Eric asked incredulously. How could he not think that Jackie wouldn't be single?

"Well, he's not exactly a boyfriend. Just someone I'm seeing that has…_potential_. Why… do you want to double date?"

"What? No! I don't know anyone." He protested too loudly.

"I can set you up. My friend Janet is a stewardess and she's free this evening." Jackie offered.

Eric was silent for a minute and then couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. "Ditch him."

Jackie was momentarily at a loss for words. She stammered, "D-ditch him? My date? Are you nuts?"

"Go out with me tonight." He suggested. _Where was he going with this?_

"I can't. I'm all dressed up and I'm not staying home." She protested.

"Where was he taking you?"

"I don't know, it was a _date_. I'm supposed to be surprised. Isn't that what you do when you take a girl on a date?"

Eric hadn't been on a real date in years so he couldn't answer that question. "Jackie, ditch him and go somewhere with me."

"Fine. Be here in 15 minutes or I'll change my mind." She hung up the phone and looked at the receiver. "Why did I do that?"

Eric hung up the phone. "Why did I do that?"

xXx

Eric pulled into Jackie's driveway exactly 15 minutes later. He had quickly changed into his nicest pair of jeans and a button shirt under his sweatshirt. He looked ready for anything from a hockey game to a nice restaurant. He hurried to the door and rang the bell.

Jackie opened the door and Eric almost fell off the top step. She was wearing a dress! Not just any dress but a frilly lacy _girl_ dress and she looked hot! Her tan legs were bare and she was wearing these killer heels. Eric looked at her face to see a bemused expression. She wore little make up but her hair was bouncing with curls that he wanted to touch.

"Hey, are you going to take picture or are we going out?" She gestured that he should step inside. "I need to get my coat before I freeze to death."

Eric watched her hips sway side-to-side as she walked to her bedroom. _That was nice. _She came back shrugging on the heavy coat. "Okay, since I blew off my date with Gary, where are we going?"

Eric grinned. "Glenda, we are going to a nightclub. You look too good not to show off."

She smiled. "Why Dorothy, I think that's the first compliment I've ever gotten from you." She grabbed her clutch and keys. "I'm assuming that you're driving."

"You assume right." He followed her out the door and waited as she locked her house. Taking her hand, he made sure she didn't slip coming down the steps. She looked up, "You are a gentleman too. I need to watch out for you."

Eric smiled and opened his car door. "No, I think I _need_ to watch out for you!"

xXx

Every nightclub in Kenosha was packed and people were spilling out onto the sidewalks. Eric found a club/restaurant that advertised food and dancing and wasn't filled with a college crowd. Eric parked just down the street where his Camaro was less likely to be damaged and came around to help Jackie out of the car.

The club was loud and a rhythmic beat was pounding from the open door. A blast of warm air escaped as Eric pulled on the handle and let Jackie step into the entry. She instantly shrugged off her coat. "It's hot in here." Eric watched the lacy little dress float around her shapely legs and pulled his sweatshirt away from his neck. "Yeah… very hot."

Eric took Jackie's hand and weaved a path for them through the dancing bodies until he found a small table with two chairs. Happy voices could be heard over the music and romance was evident on the dance floor. Jackie folded her coat over the back of the chair and held her dress as she sat down so it wouldn't ride up. She watched Eric pull the sweatshirt over his head and her eyes widened at the crisp white shirt that covered the expanse of his chest. _Not attractive. Not attractive!_ She repeated this little mantra as he sat down and smiled at her with that great Forman smile.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked.

Jackie's mouth was dry. He was wearing some kind of fresh cologne that was intoxicating. _Not attractive!_ "Um…Long Island please." Eric signaled to a waitress who came over wearing a _barely there_ skirt and a short apron. "Welcome to Kenosha's Best, what can I get for you sweetie?"

"The lady would like a Long Island and I'd like what ever you have on tap." Eric replied. The waitress gave him a ten dollar smile and disappeared into the crowd. Jackie leaned back and scrutinized him for a moment. This new Eric was so self-assured and relaxed that Jackie could hardly believe she knew him years ago. He turned those green eyes on her – startling her. "You're studying me."

He smiled when she jumped. "I was just thinking how weird this is. I know who you used to be…I've kind of seen you evolve over the years… and here you are now this polite, handsome, stranger-friend and I can't figure out."

Eric chucked softly. "I could say the same thing about you. I can see that you've been working on your shallow and superficial imperfections….but you haven't lost that bossy little cheerleader." He mimicked her telephone conversation, _"Be here in 15 minutes or I'll change my mind…." _He laughed, "Bossy."

"Hey," she argued, "You just asked me to ditch my date." She would never tell him that Gary was a boring as fruitcake but still it was a date! Eric smiled, "I was desperate. You are the only person I really know in town."

Jackie pursed her lips, "Oh, so this is a mercy date…got it." She tapped her fingernails on the tabletop. "You want me to feel sorry for you."

Eric frowned, "No, I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I'm the new guy and you are the experienced…friend."

"Watch what you say Forman, it's starting to sound like you think I sleep around."

"What? No!" _That's not what he meant at all_. Jackie just grew up in the area and was more familiar with places and people. He could see where the word "_experienced_" would be misconstrued. He grabbed the hand that was tapping on the table. "I apologize. I meant that you are my friend. Besides my parents, you are the other single reason I decided to move back to Point Place."

She touched her hand to her heart. "I'm touched." Then she pulled her hand back from his. "Not really… you goof. Do I look like a flying monkey? You can't fool me with your pretty words or pictures. After a week in your brand new apartment, you couldn't entertain yourself and got bored."

Busted. He couldn't deny she was spot-on correct. He held up his hands in submission. "You are exactly right. I was bored to tears and was desperate for company. Even yours." He winked.

Jackie swatted him on the arm. "If you want my company, just ask for it. I could have brought you along and you would have made a new friend."

"No, I wouldn't interfere with your love life." He said sincerely.

"What love life." Jackie sighed. Then, realizing what she just said quickly added, "I mean, yeah…thanks for thinking about me."

Eric caught he gaffe and bit back a smile. "So….does Glenda have anyone special in her life?"

Jackie lifted her chin and said a little too haughtily, "Maybe she does."

Eric's mouth twitched as he almost laughed. "Maybe she's still looking…."

Her face fell. "Yeah…she's still looking. But that doesn't mean guys still don't find her attractive."

Eric agreed, "She's very attractive."

"And she's fun to be with."

He smiled, "She's very fun. Has a great sense of humor too."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to date a loser."

He bit his lip, "Glenda would never settle for a loser." Jackie hung her head, "Its hard being single and 29."

Eric lifted her chin with his finger. "Its hard to be 30 and trying to find someone who doesn't just want you because you're famous or have money." She looked at him with those photographic eyes. "What a pair we are." She laughed softly.

He squeezed her fingers. "What a pair!"

xXx

The waitress came back with their drinks and took their dinner order. After a couple sips of her Long Island, Jackie could feel some of the stress of the day easing. Hanging out with Eric Forman was decidedly better than listening to Gary talk about stock options in the second quarter of the year.

Eric felt relaxed and chatting with Jackie was just what the doctor ordered. She didn't treat him like a celebrity and didn't fawn over him like that last three dates he had in New York. Those women only wanted their name added to his checking account. That was probably why he hadn't dated in quite awhile!

Jackie heard one of her favorite songs playing in the background and sighed. She loved Journey and slightly envied the couples dancing to _Faithfully_. The din of the crowd seemed to quiet as Steve Perry's voice crooned. She closed her eyes and imagined linebacker built Gary Woodman standing on the dance floor. _Would Gary have been a good dancer? _Or would he have stepped on her new shoes? Gary would have stepped on his own toes!

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
_

Jackie felt a tug on her hand and her eyes flew open. "Let's dance." Eric suggested. She tried to pull her hand back, "No…no the food will be coming soon." She argued feebly.

Eric smiled and pulled her off the chair and into the center of the room. "I could see you swaying in your seat. Bring that pretty dress out on the dance floor." He pulled her close and she shivered involuntarily when she found herself pressed up against his solid chest. She felt Eric's hand settle on the small of her back and her heart leapt a little.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road  
ain't no place to start a family  
_

Eric rested his cheek next to her ear and Jackie could feel his warm breath as he exhaled. In a low sexy voice he said, "I've been on the road for a long time too." He took her fingers and twirled her away and gently swung her back. He loved the way her curly hair caught the lights of the dance floor …he felt…. mesmerized. Her bright eyes were glowing and that made him smile.

_Girl  
you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
faithfully  
_

Eric loved the feel of her hand that was clasped in his, she was light on her feet and the honeysuckle made him think of springtime. Jackie slid her arm up his shoulder so her fingers could touch the hair at the nape of his neck earning her a little shudder at his expense. She smiled as Eric hugged her closer and they danced to the song.

Eric couldn't remember the last time he danced for the pure joy of it. He had attended formal affairs where the dance was strictly for the purpose of discussing commerce or making business deals. No, this dance was for merely selfish reasons. It felt immeasurably delightful to hold a soft warm woman in his arms for the entire 4 minutes and 9 seconds of a song.

_I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
faithfully_

The song ended and Jackie was almost sad that it was over. Eric danced better than she thought he would and better than any partner except Fez when he wasn't groping her! Eric twirled her away and bowed like a gentleman. "Thank you Glenda…that was lovely."

Jackie smiled and curtsied. "Oh thank you Dorothy. You are a much better dancer than Scarecrow." Eric laughed as he pushed her towards their table. "Who is Scarecrow?" She sat down and replied, "Michael. Fez is still a flying monkey."

Eric laughed and sat down. "Fez is a good dancer."

"Have you ever slow-danced with him? I swear the man has nine hands. Brooke refuses to dance with him!" Jackie laughed. The pair saw the waitress coming with their food. Eric thought it smelled great and hoped it tasted just as good. He wanted this night to last forever!

xXx

They talked all through dinner and laughed at teenage angst and the horrors of growing up young in Point Place. The two shared Eric's sorbet and before long the crowd starting thinning and Jackie realized how late it was.

"Damn, even Kenosha closes up early on a Friday. In New York or Washington, things would still be going on." He complained lightly. Jackie was sliding her arms into her coat. "Don't pout, it gets better when the weather warms up." Eric picked up the bill and put his credit card in it.

"That sounds like something to look forward to." He replied. The waitress came back and took the card and the bill and promised to hurry. Eric pulled his sweatshirt over his head and tried to fix his hair. Jackie smiled "Don't touch it, you look cute that way."

_I do?_ He set his hands down on the table. "So…Jackie….what are you doing tomorrow?" She smirked. "Tomorrow is the first Saturday of February and I have a council meeting to sit in on. Do you want to see your dad in action?"

"Er…no. I don't think I'm quite ready for that. What are you doing after that?"

"Grocery shopping. What are you getting at?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't know…I guess I just want to hang out with you again." He tried to charm her with a smile. She wasn't falling for it. "Tell you what, I'll give you Michael's phone number and you can go do guy stuff."

He laughed, "And what is guy stuff?" Jackie shrugged, "I don't know, bowling and drinking beer and burping. You know…stuff." The waitress came back with his credit card and a receipt he quickly signed. "Glenda…you are priceless."

xXx

The drive back to Point Place was pleasant until Jackie saw her billboard. "Oh no! How did they get up there to do that?"

Eric pulled over. "I guess someone likes you with a mustache." She glared at him. "Well, then why couldn't they have at least given me a Zorro mask? I look pitiful up there. Do you know how much I paid for a billboard? Damn."

Eric grinned, "Don't frown, I know some people that can get that fixed for you." She looked at him hopefully. "Really? I would appreciate that! If you didn't, well…I guess I'd have to grow a mustache!"

Eric laughed out loud and pulled away from the curb. "I'd like to see you in a mustache."

"In your dreams Forman." She chuckled. Minutes later, Eric pulled into her snowy driveway. Light snowflakes were falling and the sleepy neighbor houses were quiet. There was this air of peacefulness that Eric forgot about that was the norm for small towns like Point Place. He came around to open her door and make sure she didn't slip on the icy pavement.

Jackie pulled her house key from her clutch and unlocked the door. She turned around to see Eric standing on the porch with his hands in his pants pockets. He looked so adorable just rocking back and forth on his toes. "Eric, thank you for taking me to dinner – I don't know where Gary was going to take me but I'm sure this was much nicer."

Eric stepped closer and looked at the ground. He suddenly didn't care for this Gary fellow. He looked up to see Jackie smiling at him. "So then would you consider this…what we did…as a date?"

Jackie pushed some of the ringlets out of her face. "If I didn't know you….from like before? Then, yeah…I'd consider this a date." Eric stepped again, closing the space between them. His hand cupped her cheek…it was warm and comforting and unconsciously, she tilted her face upward. His other hand went around her waist and he lowered his head until their lips were a breath apart. Jackie closed her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her mouth just so softly she thought she was imagining it. Eric inhaled the honeysuckle and the hand on her cheek stroked the curls on her shoulder. "I need to say good night before…"

Jackie drew his soft bottom lip into her mouth and kissed him back. _She was on a date damn it and he wasn't going to get away with a barely there kiss!_ Eric was startled but the kiss was good and if a beautiful girl like Jackie Burkhart wanted to kiss him…He pulled her against his chest and deepened the kiss. _God how long has it been since a good night kiss made his heart pound like this? _

Was it a second? Or was it a whisper of a moment before Eric backed her up against the front door. His hands were in her curly hair, at her slim waist - everywhere and his mouth was pressing against hers leisurely. She felt reckless and desired but at the same time overwhelmed… yet didn't want him to stop. She hadn't felt this way in a long time.

"Eric, I think you have to go." She rested her forehead against his sweatshirt. God he smelled so good! He stroked her hair, "I wasn't ready for that." He said with a shaky voice.

"Me either but damn."

He laughed softly. "I know." Jackie looked up at his smiling eyes. "If only I hadn't known you from before…."

He dropped a quick kiss on her mouth. "I know. But Glenda, I'm not running away so…"

Jackie smiled. "That's good because I know where you live."

xXx


	11. Chapter 11 Best Friends

**Author Note: **_….Wow….I am so pleased that everyone liked the last chapter….thanks for the reviews and the trivia! Very much appreciated…Now…Eric is branching out to contact his friends after the years…._

xXx

**Chapter 11** – Best Friends

xXx

"…_I'm not running away so…"_

"_That's good because I know where you live."_

xXx

Eric was lying in bed staring at ceiling. He didn't want to analyze why he kissed Jackie…that was easy enough to understand. He was a man and she was a beautiful woman and the pheromones and hormones were talking to each other. Then of course add that sexy dress and those high heels…and she had that little _something_ about her that he found attractive. Ah, hell…he liked her. He liked her back in 1982 and every couple of years he came back to Point Place she just kept getting more gorgeous.

She didn't make a big deal about his accomplishments like so many other people. She treated him like a friend and she was easy to be around. How did he top that? He didn't. He wouldn't. For once in his life he was going to sit back and see what happened. He didn't need to uproot himself anymore and this was the time to let his life unfold before him. Of course, he would have his camera at ready for whatever happened. And he had to get a picture of the mustached billboard!

xXx

The council meeting dragged on. Ed Hauser was using his snow plow too early in the morning and the neighbors were complaining. Red added that the dead deer problem would probably fix itself when the winter season was over. Frank Lamont, the old council chair, raised his hand.

"We've been getting more complaints about the noise on Jefferson Street. Apparently there's an apartment some Kenosha students are using as a dormitory. The neighbors say the kids are up all night and leaving trash on the nearby lawns."

Artie Clements volunteered to have the police step up patrol in that area. Red banged his gavel. "I think we should adjourn for the day. I'll go talk to Ed about his snow plow and we'll see everyone at the next meeting."

Jackie roused herself from a daydream when Red banged the gavel. This had to be the most boring meeting ever! Kitty was finishing her notes. "Jackie, I wanted to thank you for finding Eric an apartment so quickly. It's still hard to believe that my boy is staying home."

Jackie covered another yawn. "He picked a good one. I only had to show him three and he chose the best one. I'm working on finding him a house so hopefully some nice ones come on the market soon."

Kitty looked concerned, "Dear you look tired. Didn't you sleep last night?"

Jackie smiled. "I was….on a date. I just got home very late." Kitty patted her hand. "That's good dear. I just hope he was deserving of you."

Jackie chucked, "That's what I think was thinking too!" Jackie took Kitty's notes from her and tucked them in her bag. "I'll get these typed up for you by Monday. They didn't really talk about a lot of topics…they just talked forever!"

Kitty smiled, "Sweetie, that's what a group of men do best. I'm making a pot roast tomorrow. Would you like to come over for dinner? Eric's going to be there."

Jackie wanted to but that would lead to the inevitable sniping between Hyde and herself. He just didn't want to give it up. "Mrs. Forman….I don't think…"

"Honey, Steven and Samantha are going to be at W.B.'s all weekend. He's having some kind of store celebration. Please say you'll be there?"

Jackie smiled, "I like pot roast. Are you making the little red potatoes?"

Kitty smiled, "Always. Dinner is at four." Kitty stood up and looked for Red who was deep in conversation with Artie Clements. "Let me go rescue Artie. I'll see you tomorrow!"

xXx

Jackie gathered her things and said good bye to Red and the council. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and pushed the door exiting to the cold outside. Mentally she was preparing her grocery list as she dug through her bag for her car keys. When she rounded the corner to the parking lot she stopped.

Eric Forman was leaning up against her car door. Puzzled, she walked forward but a little more slowly. "You're too late. The meeting is over."

He smiled. "I know. Didn't want to go." He stepped away from the Mustang and walked towards her. "You forgot something last night." Jackie's mind quickly flashed back to the evening before and the goodnight kiss was foremost in her thoughts. Her stomach clenched as she remembered the feel of his hands in her hair and his lips on hers. _Not attractive! Stop thinking about Eric that way!_

"I don't think I forgot anything."

He smirked, "How do I go do _guy stuff_ with my friends if I don't have the phone number?" Jackie brushed past him and unlocked her car. She placed her bag on the seat and pulled out her address book. She quickly scribbled Kelso's number on the back of a business card and handed it back to Eric.

"You could have called me." She reminded him.

He laughed, "Yeah I could have, but it was more fun to annoy you this way." He put the card in his pocket. "So you're still going shopping?" Jackie swung her door open and slid a leg inside. "You know that I am. Why are you being such a pest?"

Eric wrapped his fingers over the top of her door. "Because I can and you annoy easily. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Grocery shopping? Are you kidding? Go play with the guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Damn this was fun_. Her eyes were blazing and her cheeks were pink. She was exasperated and he knew it. He really just wanted to kiss her again to make sure last night wasn't a fluke. "So what's happening tomorrow?"

Jackie saw the Forman's rounding the corner. "Your mom invited me over for pot roast. Oh look! There they are!" Eric let go of the door and turned to see his mom smiling in surprise. Jackie took advantage of the distraction and closed the door turning on the ignition. Eric turned back and saw her wave goodbye and laughed to himself as she drove off.

"Dad…sorry I missed the meeting. Jackie told me I was too late." Red's eyes widened. "_You_ were coming to a _council_ meeting?"

Kitty clapped her hands, "Oh that would have been so great! Ahahahaha!"

Red looked at his son and said, "You were planning on wearing clothes this time …right?" Eric turned red as he remembered flashing the crowd at his dad's last important city meeting.

"Dad, maybe Kelso would do that now, but those days are over for me."

"That's a relief. What are you doing today?" his father asked. Eric pulled his car keys out of his coat pocket. "Actually I'm spending the day with Kelso and his family."

"Oh, give little Robbie a kiss for me. I miss that tyke! Let Brooke know she can drop him off anytime." Kitty added.

"Well…it's a surprise. They don't know I'm back yet. I figured I visit everyone individually and then get them together as a group."

"Bring them to the house and I'll cook! It'll be just like the old days…but with children too!" Kitty said excitedly. Eric kissed his mom's cheek. "I'll take that into consideration and see you tomorrow at dinner." They watched Eric walk off to his own car and Red turned to his wife. "Did we invite him to dinner?"

Kitty shrugged. "I was going to ask him this afternoon but I guess he read my mind. I hope he knows its roast with the little potatoes."

Red put his arm around Kitty's shoulders. "Those are my favorite." She patted his hand. "I know, so you'll get an extra helping."

xXx

"Oh man…get over here now! Brooke took the kids to Casey's to babysit. I'm alone!" Kelso had quickly given Eric his address and the house was easy to find. The last time he was there, Jackie had driven and Eric was tired. The Kelso's little house was covered in snow but smoked puffed out of the chimney and Christmas lights were still brightly lit against the white covered roof. Typical Kelso!

Kelso must have heard Eric pull up because he was suddenly racing out the front door, slipped and he was up again! He looked around to make sure no one saw the fall and casually walked over to Eric's Camaro.

"Sweet ride. When did you get it?" Kelso asked coolly but there was a hint of excitement he was trying to contain. Eric shut the door and grinned. "I just got it Sunday. Red likes it."

"Oh! That means it's AWESOME! Take me for a ride." He all but begged. Eric grinned, "How about later? It's kind of icy out there and I don't want to go sliding around."

Kelso shrugged, "Yeah okay, I know all about sliding around. A light pole almost hit me they other day. Yeah…let's go inside."

Eric paused, "Wait…a light pole almost hit you? Was it in the middle of the street?" Kelso looked guilty as all get out and quickly answered, "Yes! It was in the middle of the road and my car was on the sidewalk. What do you think! God!" Eric laughed and followed his best friend into the house.

xXx

Jackie pushed her grocery cart past the dairy cases and rounded the end cap display of shaving cream when another cart crashed into her. Jackie and her cart ended up on the floor along with a crying eight-year old. Jackie was looking at the fluorescent lights trying to make sure nothing was broken. A lone can of mushroom soup rolled by her head. She looked over at the young boy. "Hey are you okay?" The little tow-haired boy looked familiar.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Junior, what have I told you about running in the store. You apologize right now!" Jackie looked up and gasped. The child's mother looked down, "Jackie! Oh wow, here let me help you up." Jackie reached up for Donna's hand.

"I'm going to hurt tomorrow." She said rubbing the back of her head. Donna ran a mother's hand over Jackie's hair and she winched. "Ouch." Donna looked for blood and bruises.

"You're gonna have a goose egg later. I'm sorry. Randy Junior has been hyperactive since his grandparents gave him a case of Hershey Kisses for Christmas. Like an eight-year old needs extra sugar!"

Donna helped Jackie right her cart and collect the spilled groceries. "How have you been? I saw an article in the newspaper that you're one of the top real estate agents in Point Place."

Jackie smiled. "Yes, it took a long time to get there and a lot of hard work but I love it. How are Randy and the other kids?" Little Randy was tugging on Donna's hand. Donna tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear.

"They're good. We're good. We should get together some time. Have some coffee and talk." Donna said as her son kept pulling her away. Jackie took a business card out of her wallet. "Here, call me anytime. Coffee would be nice."

"Jackie, again, I'm sorry about the accident. I hope Junior didn't hurt you too bad. I gotta go!" Donna and son hurried out leaving their shopping cart in the middle of the aisle. Jackie watched her leave and figured Donna really didn't want to talk to her at all. She was just making polite conversation as a result of the accident. Jackie reminded herself to pick up some aspirin on the way out.

xXx

"…and then I showed the video to my boss and he thought we should make another and use bigger robots. Oh man it was cool! We got out the BIG video camera and used more robots. We did this stop action thing and it looks just like a movie. It is AWESOME!"

Eric grinned and was happy to see another person enthused with the magic of a camera. "Well let's see it."

Kelso was practically jumping up and down. "Oh this is going to be so cool. Brooke won't let me watch it when she's around but she's not here. Oh, man!" He pulled a video off the shelf and inserted it into the player then he turned on the television and some cheesy harmonica theme music started playing. Kelso replied, "That's me playing the Star Wars song. I'm still practicing."

Eric grimaced but waited for the movie to appear. A chalkboard was propped up against an office chair. The words appeared in the stop/action format.

**ROBOT WARRIORS**

WRITTEN AND PRODUCED

BY

MICHAEL KELSO

AND

SOME OTHER GUY.

Eric laughed at the cheesiness of the intro and watched as the same Transformer toys of that old summer appeared on the screen. They "walked" towards a pink corvette that had "_Barbie_" scripted on the door and the robots proceeded to smash the car.

Kelso added, "I had to buy Betsy a new Barbie after that."

Eric laughed and watched as two new robots entered the frame from the left and had what must have been rockets in their arms. Kelso was grinning like a loon and bouncing on the couch cushion. Suddenly the two original robots fell over and the rockets exploded like bad firecrackers. Kelso was humming with excitement.

The remaining warrior robots "walked" over to the "dead" robots and stood with one foot on the chest of the prone robot, the robotic hands raise in victory.

**THE END**

BY MICHAEL KELSO

AND SOME OTHER GUY

Eric applauded the juvenile movie attempt because he knew that stop/action film took a lot of time and effort and while the movie wasn't that great, his friend was very proud of it.

"Man, I could make movies all day. Those video cameras keep getting smaller and cheaper and one day I'm going to be making movies all day long!"

Eric smiled, "I know the feeling my friend." Kelso removed the video and put it back on the shelf so Brooke wouldn't notice it was missing. "So how long are you here for?"

"Actually for good. Jackie's going to find me a house to live in and right now I'm staying in an apartment."

Kelso was stoked. "Man, 1990 rocks! My best friend comes home and the gang is almost back together. Hey remember when you used to call Jackie "Yoko"? She would get so mad."

Eric smiled, "Well, Yoko did break up the band."

"Those were some good days." Kelso sighed.

"They were. But that's the past and we're not teenagers anymore." Eric declared. Kelso grinned, "Yeah, now that I'm an adult I don't get acne any more!"

Eric laughed, "Kelso, only you would think that was the best thing about being an adult." Kelso grinned, "Oh and the sex is _way_ better." He said almost reverently. Immediately Eric's mind went back to that kiss last night outside Jackie's front door. Was that hot or what! "Hey, I'm gonna get another beer."

Kelso turned on the sports channel. "Go for it man. I'm going to put on the game until Brooke comes back with the food."

xXx


	12. Chapter 12 Goose Egg

**Author Note**_:…this chapter was completely self-indulgent…totally fluffy and has little to do with the plot…except for the part about the bikini models…I just liked writing it._

xXx

**Chapter 12** – Goose Egg

xXx

Jackie lit the fireplace and grabbed a blanket. She was going to just sit by the fire with a bag of frozen peas against her head. Donna's prediction of a goose egg was correct and it just throbbed. She swallowed a couple of aspirin and hoped they started working soon.

The radio was playing soft pop music and Jackie was looking through a home and garden magazine. She reminded herself to check out the nurseries for popular springtime plants. Flowers near a sidewalk or the front of the house added to the curb appeal and Jackie liked the gardening part of her job.

_Why was Donna in such a hurry to get away?_ Jackie didn't understand that at all. She just left her groceries and took off. Jackie wished she would have stayed around longer but her kid obviously wanted to leave.

Now Jackie's head was pounding. The aspirin wasn't helping and the peas had defrosted. Maybe she should just call it an early night. She didn't have to be at the Forman's until late afternoon. She put out her fire and locked the house, turning off lights as she left the living room. On her way down the hall to her bedroom the telephone rang. Crap.

Sitting in the chair wasn't too smart. Jackie's back was starting to hurt from landing on the grocery store floor – she did not fall gracefully. "Hello?" she said softly so she didn't aggravate the headache.

"It's me. Are you busy?"

"Hey Eric. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait. Why so early? It's barely seven."

Jackie tried to explain but her little goose egg was hurting. "I had a cart accident at the store. I'm just calling it an early night. See you tomorrow." She hung up the telephone and willed herself to shuffle to her luxurious queen size bed. Her feather pillows might help cradle the ache and maybe then the aspirin would work!

xXx

The telephone dropped from Eric's hand. Jackie was in a car accident at the grocery store? He should have gone with her after all! Maybe this wouldn't have happened! Eric quickly grabbed his jacket and keys and flew out the door.

He drove recklessly but there was little traffic and within minutes he was pounding on Jackie's front door. Her car wasn't in the driveway – was it totaled? _Hurry up!_ He rang the doorbell incessantly. Then he heard, "Stop it with the door bell jeez!"

The door opened and Jackie was standing in the threshold wearing nothing but a purple tank top and a pair of sweatpants. Thick socks covered her feet and she was holding a hand to her head.

"Eric what are you doing here?" She opened the door to let him enter. He walked in to the dark living room and his shin connected with the coffee table. He forgot that piece of furniture was there.

"You were in a car accident. I want to make sure you're okay." He replied. Jackie walked to the kitchen to get another back of peas from the freezer. "I wasn't in a _car_ accident. I said _cart_. C.A.R.T. accident."

Eric breathed a sigh of relief. "But you were hurt." She nodded her head, "I'll survive but it hurts like a bitch." Jackie fell into a dining room chair. She took a deep breath and sighed as she exhaled. "Sit and I'll tell you the story." Eric listened as she explained about how her grocery cart was upended by the little blonde boy and then Donna helped her to feet.

"I don't know why she took off. It was like she didn't want to be seen talking to me. Anyways, I have this damn swollen bump on my head and my back hurts."

"Let me see it. I took a first aid training course when I was sent to Europe for this photo shoot with some Swedish bikini models." His long fingers were gentle as they pressed against her scalp. He found the base of the swelling and heard a little hiss. It was a pretty big bump for Jackie's little head. He parted her hair to see if there had been any bleeding and luckily there wasn't. He picked up her frozen peas and held it against her head.

"Bikini models? You have to be kidding me." She scoffed.

Eric smiled and ran his fingers down both sides of her spine looking for the spot of her back that hurt. When he got down to her lower back she moved away from his fingers. "You may need to see a doctor if that still hurts on Monday, but we can use some ice and heat - maybe a little massage.

"Well, do you mind if we continue this conversation in my room? I'd like to be horizontal if you don't mind."

Eric watched how she got out of the chair to see if she was having any balance problems or signs of a concussion. He took her arm and walked her to her bedroom. "Lay on your stomach and this bag of peas will cover your head better."

"Yes Dr. Forman." She muttered into her pillow. Eric chuckled, "Do you have a hot water bottle or heating pad?" She pointed to her closet. "Top shelf on the right. Turn the TV on would you? I want to listen to the weather report."

Eric easily found the TV remote and flipped the channels to the local news. The hot water bottle was right in front so he went to the bathroom to fill it up_. If he had gone to the grocery store with her he might have seen Donna!_ He wasn't ready for that yet. However he still had to make contact with all the people from his past. He should arrange to see Donna soon before he accidentally ran into her and had a similar uncomfortable reunion!

Eric carried the hot water bottle back to the bedroom where Jackie was lying on the bed. The frozen peas were sliding off her hair so he pushed the bag back up. "Glenda, which side of your back hurts the most?"

A muffled, "Right side." came from the pillow. Carefully, Eric pulled down the top of her sweat pants and saw a sizeable bruise just over her hip. He set the hot water bottle over the muscle and she sighed. "Feels good."

Eric smiled and asked the standard concussion questions. "Do you feel nauseous?" She shook her head no. "Do you have a headache?"

She groaned, "Dorothy, what do you think?"

Eric chuckled, "Dr. Dorothy thank you. Do you feel dizzy?" She shook her head no. "Do you feel confused or have you lost consciousness?" "No and no. I think my peas melted."

Eric replaced the bag with his hand and the goose egg felt cool. "We'll do this again in an hour. If we keep repeating this every hour, it should go away on its own."

"I can't stay awake to do this every hour." She protested. Eric moved the water bottle higher on her hip. "No you won't have to …because I will. I'm a trained professional."

"Well I'm no Swedish bikini model."

"Well you could be but you're too short." He teased. She muttered, "I'd kick you if I could move." Eric laughed and took the bag of peas to the kitchen to refreeze. He liked her little house. The kitchen was functional; there was no wasted space for clutter and the hanging pots and pans looked well used. She was a tidy little thing that was for sure!

Eric ventured back into the bathroom looking for an ointment he could rub on the muscles by her spine. She had a topical analgesic and that would be perfect. He came back in the bedroom and she was trying to put the water bottle back on her hip.

"Jackie I'm going to ask you to move over so I can sit on the edge. I have some crème I'm going to rub into your back that should make it feel better." She scooted over and Eric kicked off his shoes as he sat on the mattress. He squirted a line of ointment along her spine and started rubbing along the top of her sweatpants. She groaned in appreciation. He lifted the hem of her tank top and saw a smaller bruise. "Does this hurt?" He pressed gently.

"Not really. I just feel like I got beat up." She said into the pillow. Eric rubbed the rest of the ointment into her lower back and went to wash his hands. By the time he came returned she had fallen asleep. Smiling, he looked at his watch. It would be another half hour before she needed the cold pack so he settled up against the headboard to watch television.

xXx

Jackie woke up the next morning and marveled that the headache was gone and in its place was a solid warm male body. Eric's arms were wrapped around her waist and his warm breath against her neck was enough to make her melt_. He stayed with me all night!_ What a sweetheart. She pulled the covers over the two of them and fell back asleep.

xXx

Eric woke up with Jackie's hair tickling his nose. He reached up and felt her head and the swelling was gone. He smoothed her hair out of his face and snuggled back up. She was soft and warm and there wasn't any place he had to be just then. This was like coming home. His eyes closed and he drifted off into a pleasant dream.

xXx

The ringing of the telephone woke both of them up. Jackie had turned and was burrowed into Eric's chest and he had his hands around her in a hug. She opened her eyes to see a pair of smiling eyes looking at her. "I think we got us a predicament." Eric said in a low voice that made her stomach flip.

"I guess we do. Back away slowly Dr. Forman." _Don't move. Stay here_!

"Okay, but first how's your back?" The phone went unanswered.

She wiggled around a little, "Not too bad. I think you did good." Eric smiled and eased himself off the mattress. At least he had all of his clothes on. That skimpy little tank top left nothing to his imagination and it was time to go home or get in trouble. Trouble was not on his list of things to do today!

"I'll let myself out and see you at dinner."

She pulled the blankets back over her shoulders. "Thank you Eric. I'll see you later."

Eric wished he could just jump back in that bed but he couldn't take advantage of a woman who was injured. Especially a woman who was his friend!

xXx


	13. Chapter 13 Don't Touch the Equipment!

**Author Note: **_Another bit of fluff but it's moving the story along…._

xXx

**Chapter 13** – Don't Touch the Equipment

xXx

Eric came back later in the day to check on Jackie using the excuse that he wanted to make sure her lower back was okay. "I just can't believe you have that great apartment with a spectacular view and you just can't stay home."

Eric smiled sheepishly. "I guess I need to meet some neighbors or something. Hey, I need your help with an idea I have."

Jackie pulled her tennis shoes over her socks. She tied her laces, "What's your idea?"

Eric reached into his leather bag and pulled out his camera. Jackie tying her laces would make a great black and white shot. He clicked his shutter button a couple of times before she looked up and glared, "Man, you could have given me a warning! I'm not wearing any make up!"

Eric laughed, "Jackie, you don't need makeup. You have a natural beauty."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh puh-leeze. What's your idea again?" Eric slid his camera back in the bag. "I kind of promised my agent I'd still take photos but I don't have a place to develop them."

"Well, there's that place at the drugstore. They do it in 30 minutes or less and use Kodak paper."

Eric almost howled with laughter. "No Glenda. I develop my own film. I wouldn't let amateurs touch my work. I'd like you to find me a small building so I can make a dark room."

"Like a bathroom? Oh, how about a big kitchen? You need sinks and stuff right?"

"Exactly… I hang a line to dry the pictures and I would need counter tops to work from." Eric was actually looking forward to mixing his chemicals together again.

Jackie thought about an old building near the main highway not too far from Eric's apartment. "I think I know just the place. There was this old mom and pop sandwich shop that foreclosed so you can get a good price and the floors are all tile. The kitchen was huge and it has a great storeroom. Then you have the front of the store you can use as an office or whatever."

Eric grinned. "Can you show it to me tomorrow? I need to have something to do and I can't use the bathroom in my apartment as a darkroom." Jackie smiled, "I'll get the keys and call you. Shall we go get our pot roast now?"

"You just said the magic words!"

xXx

Jackie locked the door and saw Eric's Camaro parked in the driveway. "Why did you go and do that? Now I can't get my car out of the garage."

He shrugged, "Your driveway had less snow. It just made more sense to park there." He explained. Jackie resigned herself to getting a ride to the Forman's. "All right, you can drive."

"Great," Eric grinned grabbing her hand and pulled her towards his car. "I use every reason I can think of to drive it." He opened the passenger door and threw his camera bag in the back seat.

As he was buckling, Jackie asked if he was taking pictures of his parents. "Yeah, I figured it would be a good way to keep dad's foot out of my ass. _Smile Dad!_ He'd just leave the room."

Jackie laughed, "You're right, he's not the most photogenic guy. He _will_ pose if you ask nicely."

Eric looked over at her smiling face. "Maybe for you…I actually do better with a picture if the subject doesn't know I'm holding the camera."

"Isn't that a little like spying on them?"

"Well no, I've found that if a person knows you have the camera, it takes about 30 minutes before they get comfortable and tend to forget it's there. I get my best pictures when people let down their guard."

"Have you ever let people take pictures of you?" Jackie asked.

"Me? Hell no. I'm the guy behind the camera, not in front of it." Eric turned the corner and stopped at the light.

"Not today. You're giving me the camera and I'm going to be the photographer today." Jackie declared in a sassy tone. The Camaro made a left turn onto his parent's street.

Eric glanced over. "You _really_ think I'm going to let you touch my equipment?"

"Then what _equipment_ would you like me to touch?" she suggested.

Eric swallowed hard; this conversation was taking a dangerous detour! He cleared his throat and said, "I meant my camera."

Jackie smirked, "That's what I meant too. Is your mind in the gutter or something?"

"Or something." He muttered. "Oh look, we're here!" Eric pulled into the driveway and as he came around to assist Jackie out of the car, she reached back for his camera bag. He looked down at her, trying to look stern but she reached out and pinched his ribs earning a chuckle.

"No fair tickling."

"I still got the camera shutter boy and you'll get it back at the end of the day."

"Please just don't drop it!" he nearly pleaded. Jackie turned around and put a hand to his chest. "What, don't you trust me?"

He gulped. Her warm palm felt good on his chest and she was too close for comfort and the fact they were also standing in front of the patio doors. "I trust you. It's just…I don't trust the camera."

Jackie slid open the glass doors. "Liar." She walked through and Eric wondered why he let her get away with that. Never in ten years had he allowed anyone to touch his camera or film!

Kitty was delighted to see Jackie and gave the girl a hug. Red dropped a kiss on the top of her head and she turned to look at Eric and hold up the camera bag. "Mine."

Eric glared at her and shook hands with his dad. Kitty gave him a hug like she hadn't seen him since yesterday. "Oh Eric, I'm cooking just the old days. You have to bring some friends over soon."

Eric sat at the kitchen table as he dad pulled two beers from the fridge. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jackie taking the lens cap off the camera and holding the viewfinder up to her eye. The camera was nearly as big as her head. Red looked over and said, "Jeez…Loud One, if you're going to start taking pictures, I'm going to go watch the game."

Jackie lowered the camera and remembered Eric's 30 minute rule. "Mr. Forman, I was just experimenting. You know I'm no photographer."

Red seemed to relax, "That's true." Jackie walked over to the bar and hopped up on one of the stools. "Hey, did Eric tell you how he learned first aid?"

Eric heard a laugh in her voice as he dad turned his head. "You took first aid? I thought you were squeamish around blood and babies being born and stuff like that."

Eric laughed, "I like to think I've matured a little bit since high school." Red smiled. Jackie held up the camera and said, "Tell your dad about the Swedish bikini models…"

Red's eyes widened and his mouth fell open and Jackie snapped a picture. He glared at the girl. "You took bikini pictures?" Red was almost reverent. "I didn't see that magazine." Eric could feel his ears blush. "Well it was a special edition sports magazine. They sent me to Stockholm to shoot a summer spread."

Red looked around to make sure Kitty wasn't listening. He leaned forward. "Can you get me a copy of the magazine?" Eric laughed, "Sure dad, I'll call my agent tomorrow."

Red resumed his stern demeanor and cleared his throat. "Now that we have that cleared up, no more pictures of me with my mouth open young lady." Jackie laughed and hopped off the stool to go find Kitty. There were plenty more pictures to be taken.

xXx

During the meal, Eric told his parents and Jackie about his one time adventure in a hot air balloon. He was supposed to photograph some Angus cattle for a rancher in Colorado and got to Denver early for the pre-flight set up of the balloon. He explained that he used special filters to capture the fire from the burners and by daybreak the striped balloon was full of hot air.

The basket was secured to the balloon and an inflator fan was placed at the neck to keep the air away from the basket. The pilot, Eric and an assistant climbed in the container and the roar of the burners was loud. The assistant released the tethers and the balloon began soaring upwards along with the remains of Eric's breakfast.

While Eric was engrossed in telling the tale to his parents, Jackie walked around silently snapping pictures. When he described how it felt to be weightless and just drift along floating on air, she snapped the best pictures.

She sat on the bar stool and listened to the remainder of the story. Kitty was entranced with the idea of flying and Red was wishing he had a gun and one of those Angus cattle.

"We go back to the van and the rancher had some champagne but I was too sick. All I could do was drink some ginger ale and go back to the hotel."

Red leaned back in his chair. "I flew once…in the war…but as adventurous as that sounds, you would never get this Forman up in a balloon." Kitty smiled, "How did your pictures turn out?"

Eric smiled and caught Jackie taking his picture again. "I got top dollar for them. He told me that the balloon was quieter than taking a plane and didn't spook the cattle. He got a full inventory of his ranch and was a happy customer."

Jackie jumped off the stool. "I hate to break up the party but Eric needs to take me home. Unlike the rich and famous…I have to work tomorrow." She teased. He was about to say something but she held up his camera and snapped off another picture.

"Okay, that's enough. Give me back my camera." He held out his hand expectantly but Jackie wasn't done. She walked backwards through the living room door. "I just have a few more and then you can have it back."

Eric looked at his mom. "She thinks it's a toy,"

Kitty smiled, "Honey, I'm sure she's not going to break it. Do you want some leftovers?" Eric pushed his chair out, "That'd be great mom." Eric walked into the living room door as Jackie came back into the kitchen via the den. She sat in his seat and aimed the camera at the door. He came back through looking aggravated and then she snapped a picture.

Looking as innocent as a lamb, she set the camera on the table and said, "I'm done."

Eric opened his mouth to say something but his dad gave him a stern glare and instead, he said, "Thank you Jackie." He grabbed the camera and covered the lens doing everything but examine it for damage.

"I didn't break it."

"I didn't say you did." He glanced up to see she was laughing. The camera was carefully slid into the leather bag. Red stood up, "I'm going to go catch the evening news. You kids have a good week and Jackie, get Kitty those notes typed up."

"Yes Mr. Forman. It'll be one of the first things I do tomorrow."

Red looked at her to see if she was serious and he grinned. "Okay then. Good night." He clapped Eric on the shoulder. "Good night to you too son."

"Good night dad."

Kitty brought over a bag of leftovers and set it on the table. "Here you go honey; you shouldn't have to cook for a couple of days." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll call you later."

"Thanks mom."

Jackie watched Kitty leave and she turned to Eric. "Shall we?"

xXx

Eric pulled up in the driveway and insisted on walking her to the door. "You may slip, it's icy out here."

"Eric, I'm wearing sneakers. I've got grip!" Still he grabbed her arm and insisted on walking with her. "If you slipped and cracked your head again then what kind of gentleman would I be?"

She rolled her eyes and allowed him to walk with her to the porch. She unlocked the door and turned around. "Did I really make you nervous when I used your camera?"

He looked down at her in the moonlight. "Yes you did. I have never ever let anyone touch my camera."

Jackie stepped forward and put her fingers in the loops of his jeans pulling him up against her. She bit her lip for a fraction of a second before she smiled and said, "Eric, if I wanted to _hurt_ your _equipment_…I would…don't you trust me?"

Eric's stomach was doing flip flops as he was pressed against her body. How did she suddenly get the upper hand? "Um…Yes…but I think I need to go." This evening was turning into an exercise of self control!

xXx


	14. Chapter 14 Double Trouble Date

**Author Note: **_this was such a long chapter and I had to split it into two chapters but you shouldn't be disappointed….plenty of fluff and angst coming at ya!_

xXx

**Chapter 14** – Double Trouble Date

xXx

"Amy, I'm going to be showing that Foster property this morning. I don't think we have any other showings but I need you to get those open house signs from the printer when they call."

Amy lifted up a stack of paper. "What about these applications?" Jackie bit the end of her pencil. "Pull out the ones that look iffy and we'll go over those later."

Jackie's phone rang, "Burkhart Realty. May I help you?"

A low sleepy voice replied, "That depends on your definition of… _help_." Jackie could feel a tingle in her spine. That low timber in his voice did her in every time. _Damn you Forman!_ "Good Morning to you too… Eric."

He laughed and replied, "So how early do I get to see my potential studio?"

"As a matter of fact, I was going to call you at ten and have you meet me there."

"Why don't you come pick me up since it's not far from my apartment? That's what you said last night."

"I guess it's no hardship but I might have to charge you extra."

"Whatever the price is…no problem. I'll see you at ten." He hung up the telephone and Jackie was left looking at the receiver. Amy looked at her expectantly. "Was that the photographer?"

Jackie nodded her head. "I think he's bored." Amy laughed, "I think he likes you!"

xXx

Eric showered and shaved and put on a nice pair of pants with a long sleeve T-shirt. It wasn't snowing but it was still pretty cold outside so he left the thermostat on. He heard a car horn honk and when he looked outside it was Jackie's Mustang. He slung his camera bag over his shoulder and locked up.

Jackie handed Eric a copy of the building blueprints. "It may look small from the outside, but the building shares a wall with the shop next door. Before you ask, the shop is empty."

Jackie pulled up in front of a large paned window with a glass door. She pulled the master key out of her pocket and unlocked the bolt then she stepped aside to allow Eric to enter the empty building. Eric stepped over the threshold and the room was cold. His footsteps echoed in the silence of the vacant room. Jackie locked the door and found the light switch. A lone bulb illuminated the front of the store.

Eric walked around the entryway with a skeptical eye and could almost envision a studio. He could probably do some portrait photographs using canvas backdrops and assorted props. There were plenty of electrical outlets for lights and shades. He wandered around the built in countertop and found what used to be the kitchen.

There were high windows near the ceiling that he could fill with black out shades. The room had ample counter space and plenty of cupboards for his chemicals. Back near the storage room was an empty area that would be perfect for hanging his work to dry. Yes, this was perfect. Not too big and easily accessible. Eric checked out the utility room and was delighted to see floor to ceiling shelving. He could store extra trays and film here as well as putting in a small desk for paper work.

"I like it. Whatever they're asking, I'll pay for it."

Jackie almost dropped her bag. "You don't want to haggle for it?"

Eric frowned, "Why? It's perfect. I have room for everything I need. I'm looking forward to getting it fixed up for a darkroom."

"Eric, the seller expects you to make an offer so they can haggle with you. It's part of the process."

Eric grinned. "Okay, whatever they're asking for, add 15% and then haggle for me. But let me have the key so I can get started fixing this place up." He needed to find a contractor to paint the walls and get the room ready. This was what he had been waiting for. Maxine would be getting some great photos now!

"Okay, I'll leave you the key, but we have to get the bank paperwork processed soon. Are you going to be taking out a loan? I know a really great loan officer that can get you low percentage rate."

Eric grinned and put his hands on Jackie's shoulders. "No loan. I'm paying cash." Jackie's knees wobbled. "C-cash? But…but that's not how it works."

He smiled. "Well, that's how it works today okay? Go haggle with the seller but get me the paperwork as soon as you can."

She was still in shock. "But I have to type up the council minutes for your mom."

Eric was confused. "What?" Jackie's face looked pale and she looked about to faint. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him with her big eyes, "I've never done a cash sale before. I don't know how to do that."

Gently, Eric squeezed her hand. "Well, now you get to find out because that's how I'll be paying for the house you find me."

xxx

By Wednesday, Jackie had gotten over the shock of making her first cash sale. The bank officer representing the seller was impressed with Jackie's sale and expedited the paperwork. The bank contacted an insurance company who would go out to location and take property measurements and make sure the structure was sound before quoting a rate.

Jackie made a nice little commission on the sale of the old Foster property.

xxx

"Hey…it's your real estate agent. What are you doing Friday night?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be looking at swatches of paint and ordering chemicals. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've kind of set up a dinner date and you have to be there."

"Glenda…what did you do?"

"Eric, this is exciting. You've bought your first piece of property. We have to celebrate! Fez will be there…."

"Really…who else?"

"My friend Janet – the stewardess. I told you about her before. Say you'll go."

"So the four of us are having dinner?"

_He sounded suspicious._ "Yes. It's a celebration dinner. Your shop is not too far away from Fez's Tresses. It's like he's almost your neighbor."

"I guess if Fez is going to be there…I haven't seen him since I've been back. It might be nice."

"Oh goody!" she chirped. "Oh, Fez is bringing Janet and you can drive me. That way we can all meet together."

"Is this a dressy restaurant?" How dressed up should he be?"

Jackie replied, "Oh, I made reservations this time for Kenosha's Best. The club where we went dancing, remember?" _Oh how he remembered!_

"I gotta go, but Janet's going to be your date." Jackie quickly hung up before he could argue his way out of the blind date.

xXx

Eric rapped on Jackie's front door and rang the bell. He was still irritated that she set him up with a blind date but the thought of hanging with Fez outweighed his displeasure. Jackie opened the door wearing another gorgeous frilly dress. This one had tons of lace and soft fabrics he was itching to touch or photograph. The hem of the dress touched the tops of her spiky heeled leather boots

_Nice. _But he was still annoyed! She was smiling at him and he had to wonder what her secret agenda was. "Glenda, you know this was a dirty trick."

"Oh Dorothy, get over it. You need to meet people. I _know_ people. Just have dinner with Janet and Fez and who knows where the evening takes you. I mean you can't be a hermit all the time."

"I'm not a hermit. I just choose to be alone - most of the time."

Jackie laughed. "C'mon, just try and have a good time. You'll like Janet. I bet she's flown just as many air miles as you! There… you guys already have something in common!"

xXx

Fez was waving his arms when Jackie and Eric entered the club. The waitress allowed them go directly to the table. Jackie made the introductions. "Eric Forman, this is Janet Simms my stewardess friend. Janet, this is Eric."

Janet was a tall Scandinavian woman with waist length blonde hair. She was stunning and knew it. She held out a slim hand to shake Eric's. "It's nice to finally meet you Eric."

"Likewise," Eric said shaking her hand. He watched as Jackie went around the table to sit next to Fez. "Eric, my friend, I am so happy you are home to stay! If you didn't show up, I might have got lucky to take Janet home."

Eric grinned and pushed in Janet's chair. "I was told that we are neighbors. My new darkroom is down the street from your salon."

Fez grinned. "Yes, we can have lunch sometimes! Or, I can cut that shaggy stuff you call hair!"

Jackie smiled happily. This was going so well! Janet was bubbling over when she found out her blind date was the famous Eric Forman. The only thing Jackie didn't care for was the amount of cleavage Janet had put on display. It was 28 degrees outside, Janet was going to freeze and Fez's eyes were going to pop out!

"…so Kelso decided I needed a video camera to record how fast I can cut and then I can enter the State competitions."

Jackie realized she just missed an entire conversation. "Oh, can we order some champagne? This is a celebration for Eric."

Fez waved over a sexy waitress and ordered the House champagne. "Eric, will you show me pictures you did not sell?" Fez asked with an exaggerated wink. Eric tried not to roll his eyes, "Fez, I don't take porn photography."

"Oh. But you could if you wanted right?"

Eric laughed, "Yes, but I wouldn't. I like my pictures to have some integrity." Fez waived his hand, "Integrity – dirty- gritty…it's all the same. Just let me know when you do is all I'm asking."

The champagne arrived and Fez did the honors of popping the top and they laughed as the bubbly liquid flowed out of the bottle. The waitress took their food orders and hurried off. Fez held up his flute for the toast.

"Eric…my most successful American friend. May his shop be as triumphant as he is." The group clinked glasses. Jackie turned to her brown friend, "Fez… that was very nice."

"I saw this toast on Matlock and changed the words a little." He confessed. Eric laughed, "It was good Fez, thank you."

Janet laughed this odd high pitched giggle and pressed her hands on Eric's biceps. "You just have the nicest friends Eric. You are so lucky." She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and smiled. "Jackie tells me that you are quite the traveler. What was your favorite flight?"

"I would have to say the one that brought be home."

Fez held up his glass. "Here-here." He looked at Jackie, "What! That's what you're supposed to say when someone says a profound thing."

Janet leaned a little closer, "What was your most adventurous fight?" Fez and Jackie had to lean in to hear her question. Eric thought back to the military plane he flew on when he left Germany with the Presidential crew and told the group about the flight. "I was never so glad to be back in the USA as I was then. I almost kissed the ground."

"I have an _almost_ adventure to share." Janet said to Eric. Janet pressed a perfectly manicured finger to her red lips. "Let's see if I can remember it." Janet turned in her seat so she was facing Eric almost forcing him to look at her. "Aloha Airlines Flight 243. Maui in…April 1988. I was scheduled to work that flight but got pulled off to work a charter. Do you know what happened to that flight?"

Eric sure did! He photographed the damaged plane! Eric told Fez and Jackie about the Hawaii bound plane that lost a major portion of the passenger cabin and killed a flight attendant but all the passengers were safely buckled in their seats. Eric was working for a travel magazine and took pictures and some video of the wrecked plane.

"Janet, you were very fortunate." He told the beautiful blonde. She scooted her chair closer. "Oh it's so nice to finally meet someone who saw the _imminent _danger I could have been in!"

Eric wanted to say that she wasn't really in danger since she wasn't on the flight but Janet was strikingly beautiful and was clinging to him and he kind of liked it. "Would you like to dance?"

Janet giggled. "Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" Eric stood up and pulled out her chair. She winked at Jackie like she was sharing at secret and took Eric's hand as he led her out on the dance floor. It was a slow song by Earth Wind and Fire and Janet was dancing a little too close in Jackie's opinion.

Jackie swatted Fez on the arm. "Did you see that?" Fez rubbed his arm, "Did I see what?"

Jackie pointed at the dance floor. "Janet has her hands on Eric's ass! She shouldn't be dancing like that."

Fez grinned, "I would like to dance like that. Do you think Janet will dance with me?"

"Shut up. That blond Barbie doll better watch her hands. This is a blind date and she's doing third date stuff!"

Fez sing-songed, "It sounds like someone's jealous!" Jackie glared at Fez. She wasn't jealous. That would mean that she and Eric had _something_ going on or she wanted to have something going on that would make her jealous of that blond bitch, No she wasn't jealous!

Janet was laughing at something Eric said and she put her head on his shoulder as Eric turned away from table. Janet looked like a Cheshire cat just trying to antagonize the tiny brunette.

The song ended and the couple came back to the table laughing and had obviously enjoyed the dance. Janet was acting like a helpless predictable blond. She giggled and smiled too much and was starting to grate on Jackie's nerves! Eric pushed Janet's chair under the table and whispered something into her mane of blond hair and Janet laughed. Jackie felt a jolt of envy shoot through her and she kicked Fez in the shin.

"Aiiy! You bully. You kicked me." Fez cried. Jackie hissed, "Our dinner's here and you were talking too much."

Janet and Eric looked over and to see the waitress carrying a large tray stacked with their food. She quickly placed the plates on the table in front of each patron. "Would you like more champagne?"

Eric looked at Janet and could feel Jackie staring daggers at him. "Let's have one more bottle. What do you guys say?"

Janet giggled, "I love champagne…the bubbles tickle my nose." Jackie's foot was ready to kick Fez again but he put a strong hand on her knee. In a low voice he whispered, "Kick me and I'll tell Eric you love him."

Jackie gasped, "You wouldn't." Fez smirked. "You have the green monkey of love on your chest. Don't let her get to you. She's supposed to be your friend."

Eric was cutting his steak and asking Fez about how he built up his business while wondering why Jackie suddenly stopped talking. Janet picked up the conversation talking about which airline hub was better and how a layover in Houston was preferable to one in Atlanta.

Jackie gritted her teeth and set down her fork. She wiped her mouth. "Excuse me; I have to…make a phone call." Quickly, she grabbed her bag and rushed towards the ladies room. Eric looked at Fez who only smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Women. How should I know? So Janet…do you have a sister?"

xXx


	15. Chapter 15 Fly Girl

**Author Note: **_Due to the volume of praise and number of positive reviews I got for the last chapter, I'll post the second half today just so you don't have to wait…my readers are freaking awesome!_

xXx

**Chapter 15** – Fly Girl

xXx

_You have the green monkey of love on your chest. Don't let her get to you. She's supposed to be your friend."_

_xXx_

Jackie splashed cool water on her face. She shouldn't be jealous but she was! She was the one that set up this blind date. But, why did Janet have to turn into some bubbling airhead? Why did Eric have to look at her like she was a ten ounce rib eye steak?

_Get a grip Jackie. He's not attractive. He's just your friend. He's your client._ She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Oh hell, if she was honest with herself, she would admit that he was attractive. He had that solid chest that felt so good against her cheek, the clean smell and his cologne…the way his arms felt when he hugged her. She was thoroughly infatuated and didn't know what to do about it. Poor Eric had only been in Point Place for only a couple of weeks and Jackie Burkhart had a crush. How pathetic was she?

Jackie tilted her head at her reflection in the mirror. She signed and touched up her lipstick then fluffed her hair. She took a couple of deep breaths to compose herself before venturing back to the table. She would remain mature and get through this dinner she set up and let Eric take Janet home as was planned. Even if it killed her!

She slid back into her chair and took a big drink of champagne, the buzz going straight to her head. Fez looked at her, "Did you make your call?"

"What? Oh, yeah. It was just a thing for work that I forgot." Jackie noticed that her friends had pretty much finished eating and she still had a plate of food in front of her. "I guess I wasn't that hungry."

Eric looked at his friend, "Jackie, are you okay?" She gave him an overly bright smile and replied, "I'm great! Just perfect. Is everyone having a good time?" Janet hugged Eric's arm. "I'm having the best evening ever. Jackie you're such a good friend for setting up this date."

Fez put his hand back on Jackie's knee to pre-empt her from kicking out again. He spoke up, "Janet, would you like to dance?" Fez was dying to get his hands on that long blond hair!

Janet smiled, "Oh, I don't know if Eric could bear to part with me." Eric gritted his teeth and pulled his arm free. "Actually, I think they're playing one of Jackie's favorite songs. Perhaps we should all dance. Jackie?"

Jackie looked up, _Faithfully_ was playing in the background. Eric stood up and extended a hand. "I don't know Eric, maybe you and Janet should…"

"Jackie, I'm asking you to dance." He reached out and grasped her hand before she could protest again and he pulled her to the dance floor. Just holding his hand was enough to make her heart skip a few beats faster. Then he slid his hand behind her back and pulled her in close and she could almost feel a swoon. _Not attractive! Not attractive! _

His voice was low as he asked, "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Jackie feigned ignorance as they swayed to Steve Perry, "I don't know what you mean."

Eric gently twirled her out and replied, "Oh…how about the fact that you invited me to a celebration dinner and you're not celebrating…or talking…and making business phone calls….should I go on?" He twirled her back in and she made contact with his chest. "Oh!" She swallowed hard and cleared her throat trying to maintain her composure.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire_

"Glenda….what's going on with you?" he asked gently tucking a piece of hair behind her shoulder. He put his hand under her chin so she was forced to look him in the eyes.

"It's that Scandinavian Barbie! She wasn't supposed to be slobbering all over you. She's acting like an idiot!"

Eric smiled at the little rant and let her continue. "She's not supposed to be fondling you on the dance floor either. How could you let her do that?"

He smirked, "Because I'm a guy…and we like it when girls touch us?"

Jackie huffed into his chest. "Well that's just….that's just wrong." She was babbling now. Eric chuckled and hugged her in his arms. "Are we a little jealous?"

_I'm forever yours _

_faithfully_

Jackie's head jerked up, "No! I'm not jealous and don't go thinking I have a _thing_ for you either because I don't!" A look of understanding crossed over his face and he kissed the top of her head. Jackie felt threatened and that just delighted Eric to pieces.

"So, you would rather I didn't dance with Janet."

"Yes." came her muffled response. Eric whirled her out and said, "Have I told you how pretty you look tonight?" He twirled her back into his arms and was pleased to see her cheeks turn pink. _Not attractive!_

"Don't go trying to change the subject." She said exasperated. "Fez and I saw that she was grabbing your butt."

Eric laughed, "Jackie, do you trust me?" She looked up with those beautiful colored eyes, "Yes. It's _fly girl_ that I don't trust. She's all over you like….like…oh, I don't know but I don't like it."

_Wondering where I am lost without you_

"Sweetie, I'm not interested in your friend and she's really not interested in me. She's fascinated with the size of …my _bank account_."

Begrudgingly, Jackie laughed. She had thought he was going to say something inappropriate.

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

"So the fact that she's tall, good looking and has big boobs as no effect on your…_bank account_?"

It was Eric's turn to laugh. "Not at all. My _bank_ _account_ is safe and secure. Except… when I'm around you!"

_I'm still yours _

_I'm forever yours_

Jackie gasped as Eric leaned his head down and pressed his warm lips to hers. She moaned softly against his mouth as his tongue touched hers - kissing her with a gentle controlled passion.

_Ever yours _

_Faithfully_

Eric didn't know why the small brunette in his arms felt so good; he was used to dancing with tall women…models…stick women. But Jackie just seemed to be a perfect fit. His chin tucked over the top of her head. She nuzzled in the crook of his neck and his heart skipped a beat. She reached up with a hand and stroked the side of his face, touching his tingling lips and adrenaline coursed through his veins curling his toes. _This girl was dangerous!_

The song had ended and they continued to dance into the next. Eric couldn't begin to remember what the song was only that Jackie was dancing with him and the champagne was working wonders on his brain. Jackie liked him! If her actions were any indication of how she felt…well, he liked her just as much!

Eric felt a nudge at his shoulder. "Eric, my friend. " Fez was grinning, "Miss Janet is very drunk and I volunteered to drive her home. I hope you don't mind." Fez gave Eric a big wink. "I left money on the table for my part of the bill. I'll see you later." Fez gave Janet a pat on the rump and they danced over to their coats and left the club.

Eric moved his head just far enough back to see Jackie's face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were curved into a smile. "Hey, shall we wrap this up and take you home?"

"Mmmm…" was all she said as she nodded in agreement. Eric laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Eric paid the bill and helped Jackie on with her coat. She swallowed the last of the champagne and smiled, "Well, it was good. I couldn't waste it."

"Oh course not. Can I drive you home now?"

"Tell me again how pretty my dress is?"

"Well…I rather tell you when I get to your front door."

"Oh….okay then." She smiled shyly. _Not attractive! Okay…attractive… but he has faults!_

xXx

"…_She wasn't supposed to be slobbering all over you_…" Eric chuckled as he thought about Jackie's little rant on the dance floor. She set up a blind date for him and was a wee bit jealous. Girls didn't get jealous over him like that very often! Eric looked over at his passenger who fell asleep almost as soon as they started the drive back to Point Place.

"…. _No! I'm not jealous and don't go thinking I have a thing for you either because I don't_!" So Jackie had a thing for Eric Forman. That explained her behavior at dinner. Janet was intent on feeling him up and that was pissing Jackie off. Eric smiled – that was exactly what he would have expected his little friend to do. She was always watching out for him.

He pulled into her driveway and came around to open the door. "Glenda…wake up, we're back at Munchkin Land." Her eyes fluttered open, "Oh, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Did they paint my Zorro mask?"

Eric grinned, "No it's still just a mustached billboard. You should let me take a new picture of you." He took her hand as she stepped out of his car. "No, I'd be too embarrassed."

"Wait, I think there's something wrong with my hearing. Did Jackie Burkhart just turn down a photo opportunity?"

Jackie playfully swatted at his arm, "I told you I was working on shallow and superficial. Besides, I'm almost 30 and I have laugh lines. I can't get rid of them either!"

Eric plucked her house key from her chilled fingers and unlocked the door. "Can I say good night from inside where it's not so cold?" He pushed the door open and Jackie stepped over the threshold and removed her coat in the warmth of the room. Eric closed the door behind him, "When you find me a house, I want one just like this. Can I wash my hands? I smell like Janet."

Jackie giggled as he walked down the hall to the bathroom_. He wasn't attracted to Janet. He was just being nice_! She felt so relieved! Of course when he found that special someone that made his heart melt, she promised herself she wouldn't interfere. That was the least she could do for him.

Eric came out as Jackie was turning on a couple of lamps. He suddenly wished his had his camera. The backlight of the room was like a soft haze against the fabric of her dress and she looked like the quintessence of femininity. Her dark hair was spilling over her shoulders and the glow on her cheeks was natural and she smiled at him. That one simple smile made his heart skip a beat.

Two strides later and he was pulling her up against him and pressing his mouth against hers kissing words he could not say. He tasted her startled gasp and the feel of her hands on his chest made his heart thud faster. His hands were in her hair…rubbing her back and her arms as his mouth devoured her.

Eric closed his eyes and thanked the heavens that Jackie got jealous like she did or he would never got this kiss good night. He smiled at her, "Am I forgiven?"

She looked at him with dark eyes and tugged on his shirt bringing him back so she could taste the champagne on his lips. She smiled, "Dorothy…we have to stop meeting like this…"

He chuckled against her lips, "Glenda, if I knew we were going to meet like this, I would have bypassed dinner completely."

Jackie giggled and kissed him quickly and walked him backwards towards the door. "You have to go home now."

Eric pretended to pout. "But I just got here." She tugged his hair, "Seriously, I don't know exactly what we're doing but I'm not a one-night stand kind of girl." Eric rubbed the lace of her dress between his fingers. "I would never take you for a one-night stand."

Her breath caught in her chest. _That was almost the most romantic thing she ever heard!_ She touched his cheek with her hand and he turned his face and kissed the center of her palm - her knees started to go weak. Was it the champagne or was he enchanting her again?

"Um…I'm not… prepared to…ready to…Eric." She dropped her head against his chest. She wanted to drag him to the bedroom but she couldn't do it. Not now. Not yet. Eric kissed her forehead and nose and her soft lips.

"It's okay. I'm not ready either. But one day I will be and I hope you will be also." He said softly. When she smiled at him with those gorgeous eyes he knew what she was trying to tell him and he was heartened.

"I'm going home now, but this _thing_ is not over for us okay? We're going to explore it and see where it goes."

"I think I'd like that. Go slow. It's not so scary then."

Eric smiled softly. "So, you go take care of the munchkins and I'll go fight off the flying monkeys and we'll talk later okay?"

She kissed him again. "Thank you Eric. Really." Reluctantly, he opened the door. "You are welcome. And your dress is very pretty."

The door closed behind him and Jackie pressed her hand against the wood as if she could still feel the warmth of his body.

Eric pressed his hand against the cold paint of the front door wishing he still had Jackie in his arms.

xXx


	16. Chapter 16 You've Got Five Minutes

**Author Note**_: …it may seem as if the story is taking a slight detour and it is ...but there is a plot…I promise!...._

xXx

**Chapter 16** – You've Got Five Minutes

xXx

Donna looked at the edited script for the third time. She was tired and the headache was starting to feel like a migraine. She opened the bottle of Tylenol and dropped a couple into her palm and swallowed them with her lukewarm coffee. Why did she agree to do a Public Service Announcement on a Saturday? All the kids were sick and Randy wasn't working due to the wet weather. Randy Junior was up all night with a toothache and Donna didn't think she slept more than four hours.

She was exhausted. The telephone rang in the little studio and it wasn't one of the outside station lines so she picked up. "Hot Donna."

"Donna, this is Karen in Reception. I have someone down here that says he's an old friend."

"Karen, I'm still editing this PSA… I don't have time. Tell whoever it is to come back tomorrow." Donna waited while the message was relayed. Fez, Kelso or Hyde could just drive back tomorrow afternoon. Karen came back on the line. "He says he just needs five minutes."

Donna sighed, "All right but five minutes is all I got."

Donna went back over the Sanitization Company's PSA for recycling aluminum cans. The company tagline of _Be a Man and Recycle the Can_ just did not work. She tried to change it to _Re-use the Aluminum_ but couldn't find a rhyme for aluminum. Personally, she took her cans to the recycling center and got cash. Most people tended to do that so what was the purpose of the PSA? There was a knock on the door and she hollered out, "You got five minutes." She heard the door open.

"Donna?"

Donna looked up and her mouth fell open. She could feel all the blood leave her head and flow right to her feet. "Oh my god. Did I take too much cold medicine?"

Eric laughed, "Well if you did, then I want some too." He sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "I just wanted to stop by and let you know I'm back in town. You know, just to prevent any….awkwardness if our paths cross."

"Eric, my god…is that really you?" Her eyes scoured his face. He looked the same, a couple of lines on his forehead…he'd had some sunshine. He filled out the sweatshirt nicely…he looked… wonderful. There were so many words she wanted to say but they all stuck in her throat.

"It's me in the flesh. I've retired. Well, I mean as much as a person can retire at 30. But I'm back in Point Place to stay."

"Why?" She wanted to know why here, why now? Why not ten years ago? Why didn't he ever call? Why didn't he ask about her three beautiful children? Why were there tears streaming down her face?

Eric smiled; Donna looked so much like the young lady he remembered that New Year's Eve ten years ago. Her blond hair was cut into a long bob and it flattered her face. She had put on a few pounds in all the right places and looked so at peace. She touched her mouth and her wedding ring flashed drawing Eric's attention to her finger.

Eric tried to pretend she wasn't crying. "How are Randy and the family? Mom told me she misses Jeremy."

Donna laughed nervously. Eric Forman, her first boyfriend, was sitting three feet in front of her and talking about her son. God he was a sight for sore eyes. She cleared her throat. "Um, they're good. Everyone's good. When did you get back in town?"

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. Difficult question to answer….how pissed would she be to know he had been back for a couple of weeks and was just now coming around to see her?

"Not too long. I had to get an apartment and now I'm opening a studio in town. I'm going to work from Point Place. I plan on doing a little portrait work and some magazine layouts. Oh hey, I've used up my five minutes."

Donna waved her hand. She wanted to see more of him. God she wanted to go home with him. _Take me with you! _"Oh, of course. Maybe we can have coffee soon."

Eric stood up. "I'd really like that. Maybe I can meet your family. I'll take some pictures for you."

Donna stood up. _Don't go. Please don't leave me here!_ "Hey, that would be nice. You've never met Randy and he's heard all about you."

Eric put his hands in his pockets, he felt uncomfortable with all this fake nice conversation. He wanted Donna to get mad and yell at him and tell him everything was going to work out and they could still be friends. But instead he asked, "Do you have a card so I can call you?"

Her eyes were looking at his face, memorizing every detail. She reached down for her purse and pulled out a WFPP business card and wrote her home number on the back. "Call me anytime. Yes, let's have coffee."

Eric took the card she slid across the desk being careful not to touch her fingers. He made this first step and though the bridge was broken, it was still passable. Maybe the next step would be better. He put the card in his back pocket. "Well, it was great seeing you Donna. I'll give you a call."

Donna wiped her face, embarrassed that her wedding ring glinted under the studio lights. "Thanks for stopping by Eric. I look forward to having coffee."

xXx

Brooke put out a plate of sandwiches and some chips. "Well, Amanda always played with Robbie even though they weren't the same age but mostly Donna kept Jeremy with her. Your mom was a great babysitter so I don't know what happened there."

Eric opened his beer and took a swallow. "It was a little uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say or if she was going to throw something at me. I mean I didn't want to intrude on her and her family."

Kelso wiped his mouth. "I get you. Randy's a cool guy but he really loves Donna a lot. He might have kicked your ass if you came around."

"Oh, thanks for the late warning Kelso. Now I have to wonder what's going to happen when I meet the family!"

Brooke smiled, "Eric, don't worry. It's been ten years. You are not the same guy that left Point Place. None of us are the same people we were back then." Brooke was interrupted by Fez sticking his head in the front door. "I'm here and I brought a surprise!"

Kelso stood up, "Is it a robot? I mean cuz I like robots." He looked at Eric and motioned his head to the secret video. Eric spoke up, "Yeah, I like robots too."

Fez laughed, "No you silly rabbits." Fez opened the door and walked through holding the hand of a blond haired stewardess.

"Janet?" Eric asked incredulously,

Fez was grinning ear to ear. "Yes. Janet spent the night." He winked big time at Kelso who laughed. "She let me wash her glorious hair. Is it okay if she watches the movie with us?"

Brooke recognized the name but didn't say anything about it. "I'm sure it'll be okay. It's just the second Star Wars movie…again."

Kelso stood up, "Because it has ROBOTS in it. So if your girlfriend doesn't like ROBOTS then well…well you have to leave cuz I love R2D2."

Janet perched herself on Fez's leg. "I love C3PO."

Kelso looked at the blond. "I love you!"

Eric rolled his eyes and sat back to watch the show. At least he got to talk to Brooke about Donna and it helped to get a little background on her family. He should make the coffee date soon…well after he got his inventory delivered. But he would definitely take some pictures of her family for her.

It was nice to see Donna again. He only hoped she felt the same.

xXx

Donna drove home on remote control. She remembered leaving the studio and pulling up in the driveway but the ride in between was blank. Eric Forman was back! After all these years and he looked just like did when he stepped out of the bushes that New Year's Eve night. The night when she didn't know she was already pregnant with Amanda.

Donna put her head down on the steering wheel and cried. She cried for what if and what could have been. She was already pregnant when she heard Eric was coming back from Africa and she broke up with Randy. She just didn't know it at the time. What would Eric have done if he stayed and she having another man's baby?

It was good that Eric went back to Africa. No it wasn't really, her dad was pissed and her mom could only say, "Well honey, I was pregnant with you so I had to marry your father. You can't have a bastard child these days. It just looks so bad." _Thank you mom!_

Donna Pinciotti would never have a bastard child and Randy loved her enough to willingly take her back and marry her despite her love for Eric. It took a long time to get over her first boyfriend and two seconds of seeing him to bring back a lifetime of memories.

Donna cried.

xXx

**A/N:** _Please be kind, this author has a difficult time trying to capture Donna's personality – we are trying to be sensitive and write this situation with the care it deserves. There will be more Donna._


	17. Chapter 17 Props

**Author Note**_: ….just a little chapter moving the plot along. A little fluffy and probably unnecessary but things are moving in the right direction….._

xXx

**Chapter 17** - Props

xXx

Jackie was lying in bed watching Saturday Night Live. She was tired, the Baker house she was trying to sell needed a thorough cleaning and the hired crew checked out early due to the weather. Jackie finished the mopping and vacuuming and decided it was clean enough for the Open House showing on Monday. She took a long hot bubble bath and caught up on some of her magazines.

Eric was lying in bed thinking about Donna's shocked face. He wished there was some way he could have warned her that he was coming to see her but he didn't want her finding out from someone else. She looked different and yet so much like he remembered. Eric wondered if she ever went back to her natural red hair color but then the blond looked nice on her too. She didn't kick him out or throw her stapler at him so that was good. He really wanted to maintain her friendship – they grew up together and he lost that friendship with Hyde.

Eric wondered about Randy. He wasn't there on New Year's Eve and Eric never met him. Kelso and Fez raved about the man and surely there was something good about him if Donna married and stayed married to him. That was a small blessing.

He reached over and picked up the telephone. "It's me."

"Hello you. Did you have a good day?"

He loved the sound of her voice. "Glenda, you wouldn't believe the day I've had."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

Jackie muted the television and pressed the telephone receiver to her ear. Eric told her about the quick meeting with Donna and how stilted and formal it seemed.

"Well, she was probably in shock. She hadn't seen you in ten years and I mean I would have been in shock too. So much as changed over time."

"You're right, I mean I've kept up with you and seen the guys so coming back wasn't that big a deal…how long should I wait to have coffee with her?"

"As a girl, I would say no longer than a week. Let her get used to the idea that you're back in town. I'm sure she'll want to talk to Randy because he'll freak out. I think he might feel threatened by you."

"Why? I've never met the man."

Jackie laughed, "Hello? Donna's long time ex-boyfriends, ex-fiancé…shall I go on?

"No, I guess I would be concerned too."

"You'll do fine. Just meet her in a public place…people talk…"

Eric thought about the ramifications of Donna's reputation if she was seen with someone other than her husband after ten years. She was public figure of sorts and a mother. It would definitely have to be a public meet.

"Oh, did I tell you who Fez brought to Star Wars night at Kelso's?"

"Who?"

"Janet. Apparently she spent the night and Fez couldn't be happier."

Jackie laughed. "Well as long as she's grabbing his butt and not yours!"

Eric teased, "Now your sounding a little proprietary aren't you?"

"I mean no, it's just she's a stewardess and they have a certain…_reputation_…I was only thinking of your health."

"Right Glenda…you just keep thinking that."

"Eric! You know what I meant."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do and good night Jackie." He hung up the telephone before you could say anything else.

xXx

The week sped by. Eric received his order of trays and chemical baths, the developer and reams of paper. He still hadn't contracted someone do the painting but was busy setting up the workshop. He decided to use the front of the store as a makeshift studio. He needed to order some bulk fabrics and prop furniture. He was glad for the opportunity to stay busy; it kept his mind off what he was going to say to Donna at the next meeting.

By Wednesday, Fez came down at lunch time to see his studio. He rapped on the glass door and Eric smiled to see his friend. "Come in, I don't have much furniture yet but it's going to be great!"

Fez looked around, "This is a nice size room. What are you going to do with the front window? I mean people are going to look in and stare at you!"

"Hey… I didn't think about that. Maybe I'll hang some blinds so I can catch the natural light. I definitely don't want people staring in at me."

Fez grinned. "I like it. I get more customers. But, you are public like me so that is a good idea. Let's get some lunch."

Over lunch, Eric told Fez his plans for the studio and his arrangement with Maxine for continuing specialty photos. Fez told him about the busy days in the town and when business tended to slow down.

"Eric, I have the perfect person to help you prepare your studio."

Eric looked at his friend over his glass of soda. "Am I afraid to ask?"

Fez grinned. "Always be afraid to ask the Fez. No, really…you should talk to Brooke. She knows people that work in theatre and she can get you those propellers you want. Oh, and she has a sewing machine so she can find you the materials you want."

"Wait…propellers?"

"You know the chairs and background stuff you were talking about."

"Oh, props. But a propeller could be a great prop too. So, do you think Brooke could take the time to help me?"

"Well, I know she's only working part time at the library so yeah…but you would have to pay her. Trust me, she won't work for candy."

Eric laughed. "I can afford to pay her – that's not a problem. Now that you mention it, she does have great taste in fabrics. Her house is always nice."

Fez grinned, "See….and you thought lunch would be unproductive. Hey, did I tell you what Janet likes to do?"

"No and I don't think I want to know."

Fez laughed, "Oh Eric, you are too funny. I have to get back to the salon. I have a cut and color coming in at 1:00 o'clock."

"It was a good lunch Fez. You gave me a lot of ideas."

xXx

"This is my American Express, there's no limit. Just buy whatever you think would make a great background. I have a small list of necessary stuff, like a blank canvas and some tarp, but if you can find materials that are fluffy and soft, maybe some velvet…you know Brooke, I'm just going to trust you."

Brooke held the credit card in her hand like it was gold. "So basically you're telling me to go shopping for anything I like?"

Eric grinned. "Yeah. I never know what would look good and you came highly recommended. Just tell me how much you'll charge me for the shopping trip."

Brooke was vibrating with the excitement of spending someone else's money. "Oh God Eric, I don't know. Pay be whatever you think is fair. This is going to be such fun!"

Eric handed her an extra key. "I have a storage room in the back and do you think Kelso would help me install a security system? My equipment is pretty expensive and don't want anything to get ripped off."

"Oh just call him. He's an expert at this stuff. Let me give you his card." Brooke fumbled through her purse. _I'm going shopping!_ She pulled a business card out of her wallet. "He has a pager if you can't get him by phone."

Brooke kissed Eric on the cheek. "Thanks Eric, this is going to be the most fun I've ever had while working!"

"Remember…think props!"

xXx


	18. Chapter 18 Is This Falling In Love?

**Author Note**_:….what can I say…I'm on a fluffy roll…hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it!_

xXx

**Chapter 18** – Is This Falling in Love?

xXx

Jackie pulled into her driveway to find Eric's Camaro blocking the garage. She parked alongside his car and walked to the porch. He was shivering and holding a large grocery bag. She frowned, "Are you trying to turn into an icicle?"

She unlocked the door and pushed a freezing Forman into her house. Eric immediately when over to stand in front of the wall heater. "Damn, I should have sat in the car and waited."

Jackie put her purse and keys on the end table and shrugged off her coat. "Well, that would have been the logical thing to do…"

"Don't be a smart ass." He laughed. Jackie walked over and unzipped the coat his numb fingers couldn't. She tugged on one sleeve while he pulled his arm out and then did the same with the other. She hung the jacket up on the pole beside the front door.

"Whatever made you decide to stand on my porch?"

Eric rubbed his cold hands together. "Come here."

She walked over to the heater and said, "What is it?"

Eric wrapped her in a hug and put his cold hands under the back of her blouse. She shrieked but he only smiled. "You are nice and warm."

"Eric, you're hands are freezing! Let go!" He only hugged her tighter. Seconds later, she was hugging him back. He grinned, "I didn't want to wait all week before seeing you again. I brought dinner."

She looked up, "Aw…that was sweet. Both reasons – but dinner better be good." Eric looked down and kissed the tip of her nose. "It should be… but first, kiss me Glenda."

Jackie slid an arm up his chest, over his shoulder and pulled his head down towards hers. She touched the stubble on his jaw as he smiled. "I know, I should have shaved but I came here instead of going home." She put a finger against his lips. "You said kiss me…not talk to me. So shut up."

Eric chuckled but the sound of his voice was quickly muffled by the slant of her mouth covering his. He could taste mint and smelled honeysuckle and he shivered as the kiss went on, tiny tremors of pleasure rippled through his body. Jackie's other arm came up and her small hand fisted in the hairs at the back of his neck.

His now warm fingers slid around from her back to her bare waist and rested on her ribs. Her heart fluttered crazily at the touch of his hands on her bare skin and her legs felt like rubber. Eric tugged her towards him and returned her kiss – his lips telling her wordlessly not to stop kissing him. She briefly broke the kiss but she looked into those pools of green and kissed him again pressing against his chilled body as close as she could.

Jackie broke the kiss again, "You're going to start giving me ideas."

Eric grinned and squeezed her one last time, "Good. Let's talk about ideas." She rolled her eyes and he quickly said, "Let's just heat up dinner then…maybe we will…."

Cheekily, Jackie pointed towards the kitchen. "You know where the microwave it. I'm going to change." Eric sighed, "…and here I thought I wouldn't have to cook…"

Over her shoulder she laughed, "You're not cooking, you're _reheating_ - Big difference!"

xXx

They were both sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the fireplace eating take-out tacos. Eric wanted Jackie's opinion on Brooke as his fabric buyer. She supported Fez's recommendation and added that Brooke could actually create costumes – she was a great seamstress.

Eric put his empty wrappers back in the bag and rolled onto his back. The fireplace felt good and he was nice and relaxed. Jackie collected the trash and went into the kitchen coming back with some hot cocoa. She sat on the braided rug in front of the hearth and let the fire warm her toes.

Eric tugged on the ankle of her sweatpants. "Is this your idea of lounging around clothes?"

"Yes, if I want to be warm and comfortable. What do you wear?"

"Well, I have a pair of sweats but mostly just my boxers." He circled her slim ankle with his fingers. "However I don't wear a sweatshirt. Not that yours isn't pretty."

Jackie smirked, "Forman, you couldn't handle what I'm wearing under this sweatshirt." Eric rolled onto his elbow. "Burkhart, if you're trying to shock me, you're failing miserably. I've seen almost everything in the world and…" Jackie took off the pink sweat shirt leaving only her pink Victoria Secrets demi-bra. Eric choked on his drink and sat up quickly.

"Okay. You win. Put the shirt back on." Eric's pants were starting to get a little bit too tight.

Jackie laughed softly, "Forman, if you're afraid of this little bra, then I have a whole zoo of undergarments that are going to shake you in your boots." She lay down beside him on the rug. "Tell me more about those bikini models."

xXx

For Eric, it was the most peaceful place in the world. The fire was crackling and warm and a beautiful brunette was lying between his legs. Jackie was leaning back against his chest, just talking softly. If he was asked later what the conversation was about, he honestly couldn't say. He only knew that the cadence of her voice with the rising, falling and sometimes breathy tones made his heart sing. His arms were loosely wrapped around her waist and his face was buried in her hair.

For Jackie, the world was perfect. The warm fire that reflected back at her spoke of home and happiness and she hadn't had that in such a long time. Eric's sturdy chest was supporting her and the arms surrounding her were strong and made her feel secure. His warm breath on her neck was a welcome distraction.

Eric intertwined his fingers with her small one and brought their joined hands up to his mouth for a kiss. "Glenda. I'm not going home tonight."

He heard the sharp intake of her breath, "I'm not _ready_." She said in a tiny voice. He kissed top of her head. "You don't have _be_ _ready_ sweetheart. We're just going to share a bed. I want to go to sleep with you and wake up with you in my arms okay?" He felt her snuggle a little closer against him and smiled. He recalled part of their previous conversation,"… _this thing is not over for us okay? We're going to explore it and see where it goes." _And Eric meant to keep that promise.

xXx

Sunlight was seeping through the gap in her bedroom curtains. Jackie opened one eye and smiled. Sunlight meant no snow! Spring was just around the corner. She couldn't believe she actually let Eric spent the night. She rolled over and pressed her hands against Eric's chest feeling the strong thud of his heartbeat. He was relaxed and the line on his forehead was gone and he looked so restful. She ran a hand lightly over his biceps noticing some tiny scars and wondered what caused them.

Her hand glided down his torso to his narrow waist. He had a line of dark hair running from his navel to the inside of his boxers. She swallowed hard and wondered what awaited her there! Eric was definitely not a boy any more and the rest of the man had filled out so…. Her fingers danced over the elastic of his shorts. Should she or shouldn't she?

The second he felt hands on his waist, Eric woke up. He carefully monitored his breathing and kept his eyes closed. He was curious to see what Jackie was up to. Her fingers were lightly tapping and skirting the waist of his boxers and he almost groaned when she pressed her hand against the sensitive skin above his hip.

_Be bold! Just peek! He's asleep he won't know!_ She was trying to convince herself but then she'd be just as bad as Janet. She closed her eyes and slipped a finger between the elastic band and his stomach. That was when she realized he wasn't asleep anymore. A larger hand wrapped around hers and squeezed, "Good morning." He said in a husky voice. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Busted! "Um…well…I wasn't looking for anything." Jackie could feel her face turn red and she knew he knew she was lying. Eric wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his back taking her with him. Now Jackie was lying on his chest. He liked the way her hair fell around her face and her sleepy eyes sparkled in the light of the morning. This would be a fantastic picture.

"Sit up for me."

She used his chest and pushed herself to a sitting position. Yes, he would take a picture from this angle and use that sepia filter which would antique the background and he could add a couple of umbrella lights to bring out the color in her eyes. It would be a stunning photo.

"What are you doing?" she asked quizzically.

Eric smiled. "I'm taking a mental picture. I'm figuring out what speed of film I would use and what kind of background. I would want you just like that and I would frame out all the other colors. You're going to let me photograph you - maybe not today… but soon."

Jackie laughed, "Now you're trying to appeal to my vanity."

He touched the tip of her nose. "No. I want a picture of you that I can carry you with me everywhere I go. So I can see you anytime of the day. When I'm talking to you on the phone, I can see your face."

Jackie touched her heart. "That is so sweet."

"I want you." He said simply. He sat up and Jackie slid into his lap. "Oh!" She cried out in surprise. Eric wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Shivers of anticipation covered her skin as she felt the evidence of just how much he wanted her and she wanted him just as much. "I think I'm falling in love with you too." She confessed.

Jackie kissed him with her whole being and it felt like coming home.

xXx

Jackie came back from the Assessor's office to find a large vase of roses sitting on the edge of her desk. She looked over at Amy who was smiling. "I told you so."

Jackie pulled open the small envelope that came with the fragrant flowers to find the little flowered card. It was from Eric and Jackie read it out loud:

_J_

_We're going to explore us and see where we go._

_If I had my way we wouldn't spend a day apart_

_Love _

_E_

Jackie covered her mouth. This was so romantic! Amy walked over and plucked the card from her fingers and reread the note. "Damn…I wish I was you for one day."

xXx

Eric was checking his phone messages when there was a knock at his door. It had to be the take-out delivery guy. He quickly grabbed his walled and opened the door.

Jackie was standing at his door holding a duffle bag and bag of Chinese food. "I intercepted your dinner. May I come in?"

Eric almost stuttered. He did not expect to see her this evening. This was a surprise. He could only watch as she set the Kung Pow Chicken on the table and the wax paper packages of egg rolls were set on a plate.

She looked him square in the eyes and said, "Dorothy, I'm not going home tonight."

Eric's lips curled into a smile as he sat across from her. She looked at him and continued. "I may not be ready for _that_…but I want to go to sleep with you and wake up in your arms. And you can take my picture in the morning."

He laughed. "You have just made me a very happy man."

xXx


	19. Chapter 19 Coffee Break

**Author Note**_: …Donna is coming unglued…..Randy is….well you just have to find out…………_

xXx

**Chapter 19** – Coffee Break

xXx

"Mom, Jeremy won't let me watch Scooby Doo!" Amanda yelled from the living room. Donna was stirring the spaghetti sauce on the stove and looked over at her husband who was reading a trade magazine. "Honey, can you go break up the fight before someone gets hurt?"

"Ow! Mom! Mandy hit me!" Jeremy, the Pearson's middle child, came running into the kitchen crying and holding his cheek. "Randy!" Donna was getting irritated. "Go speak with your daughter. I can't make dinner and be a negotiator at the same time."

Donna knelt down to look at her son's cheek. "Baby, there's nothing there. I think it was just your pride that got hurt. Please leave your sister alone. She's bigger and stronger than you are. Why don't you just play in your room until dinner?"

"Okay mom." The slap to the face was forgotten when the telephone rang. Jeremy ran to the table in the corner and answered. "Mom it's for you. Somebody named Eric."

Donna dropped the spoon. "Tell him to hang on baby." Donna turned the flame off under the sauce pot and wiped her hands on a towel. She took a deep breath and hurried to the telephone. "Hello? Eric? Meet you tomorrow? I'm looking forward to it. Oh and Eric? We have a lot to talk about."

Randy walked back into the kitchen and saw the splattered spaghetti sauce on the floor and the spoon. He grabbed a dishcloth and wiped up the mess and heard, "…Eric? We have a lot to talk about."

Donna hung up the phone and turned around to see the shocked expression on Randy's face. "It's not what you think." She said backpedaling.

Randy fell onto a chair. "Donna. Come on. You're meeting Eric. Eric Forman. Unless you know someone else with the same name…what am I supposed to think?"

Donna was wringing her hands. She sat down in the chair across from her husband. "I'm just meeting him for coffee. He came down to the studio last week to let me know he's back in town."

"So you've known all this time but didn't think to let me know? Donna, you almost _married_ the man and I'll bet you weren't even going to tell me that you're meeting him tomorrow."

Donna fought back the sudden tears that were stinging her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Baby, there's nothing to tell. We're just having coffee - freaking coffee in a public restaurant."

Randy was visibly upset and threw the dishcloth on the table. "I'm not hungry; I'll be in the garage. He walked out of the kitchen and out the back door.

"Mom? Who's Eric Forman?" Donna turned around to see Amanda and Randy Jr. standing in the doorway. "Kids…he's an old friend of mine. A dear old friend and I haven't seen him in a long time. I'm going to see him tomorrow."

Amanda looked scared, "Mom, are you and dad going to get a divorce?"

"Baby, why would you even think that?" Donna was shocked that the word divorce would even come out of her daughter's mouth.

"Because Tammy Benoit's mom met an old friend and never came home. Is that what's going to happen to you?"

Donna wiped her eyes and said, "No…no... Kids, come with me, I have something to show you. I'll show you who Eric Forman is."

xXx

"Okay. Coffee is a go. She's meeting me at the diner tomorrow. Why do I feel like I'm standing in front of a firing squad?"

Jackie slid into her coat. "Eric you're going to be just fine. Let her talk and vent and duck if she throws something heavy."

Eric laughed and latched onto her wrist pulling her back into his arms. "You are too funny. So after your council meeting you'll come back here?"

"Are you cooking me dinner?"

"Well, I'm reheating some of mom's baked chicken...so yeah!" Eric laughed at her goofy expression. "Oh, if I'm not back by three, come by the diner and rescue me!"

Jackie puckered up and kissed his lips. "Dorothy…like you really _need_ rescuing. I'll tell your dad you're sorry you missed his meeting again."

"Oh now you're just being sassy."

It was Jackie's turn to laugh. "I'll have to add that to the shallow and superficial qualities I need to improve on. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric watched as she walked down the stairs and to her car and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. That little _something_ about Jackie Burkhart had grown into a big _something_ and he couldn't imagine life without her in it. She was his anchor – after all these years and all his travels – he could come home and she was there as a friend and now a future lover…perhaps more? He could only hope.

xXx

Donna sat on her bed surrounded by old photo albums. Last night the kids sat with her and they went through all the old pictures one by one. Amanda was amazed that her mom looked a lot like she did at ten years old. "I was a tomboy just like you. I used to beat up all the boys."

Amanda smiled. "Like me." Donna squeezed the little pink cheek. "Yes, just like you. This is Red and Kitty Forman. You might remember them. Kitty used to babysit you when Jeremy was a baby."

Amanda sat up on her mother's bed. "I do! Grandma Kitty and she made brownies! She was always so nice!"

Donna smiled, "Well, let's say she was a good mother and leave it at that. But anyways, Kitty is Eric's mother. They were Grandpa Bob's neighbors and I was friends with Eric."

Jeremy held up a skinny arm and tried to make a muscle. "I'm stronger than he is." Donna laughed, "Son, you're probably right. He was a like a twig back then."

Randy Jr. pointed to a group photograph. "Who are those people with you?" Donna picked up the picture and sighed, "They were my best friends in the world."

xXx

Red banged the gavel and called order to the room. "Good morning everyone we only have a couple of items on the agenda today. The palms trees that were planted in front of the police station kicked the bucket during the November freeze and the chief wants new ones and it's going to cost a few thousand dollars to replace and replant. Second on the agenda are funds to repair the elevator in the library. Some idiot put the books on tape and retirement materials on the second floor and Mrs. Kosh can't get her walker up the stairs."

So began the second council meeting of the month. While Kitty took notes, Jackie was daydreaming about her sleepover with Eric. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined a geek and a cheerleader falling in love. Not in high school, certainly not when he left for Africa. The man that returned from the Southern Hemisphere was very much different than the boy that left Point Place. Jackie liked them both but she liked the _man_ much more.

During a coffee break in the meeting Kitty nudged Jackie with her shoulder. "You seem preoccupied today. Is everything okay?"

Jackie smiled. "I'm having the best day of my life. I guess I was dreaming again." Kitty patted her hand. "Don't ever stop dreaming Jackie. That's what motivates us girls. I heard you sold the Tanner Building."

"Well Amy did but yeah, they're going to turn it into a pharmacy. The parking lot needs work but they got a great deal on it."

"Well we need a good pharmacy. All the local ones were merged into that giant chain and we lost the charm of a good neighborhood store. Oh, look the guys are coming back."

xXx

Donna was more nervous that she could ever remember. She had put on her best dress and sensible shoes. She used some eyeliner and a light hand with the foundation. She checked her makeup three times before leaving the car and entering the diner. She wanted to be already sitting when Eric came in. Honestly, she didn't think her legs could hold her up.

Then she saw Eric Forman striding confidently from a brand new Camaro. He was wearing an expensive jacket and carrying a leather bag over his shoulder. He entered the diner as if it was an everyday occurrence. The scared twitchy nerd was gone and this self-assured handsome man was smiling at her

He nodded at the waitress and headed straight for the table in the back. He dropped a quick "hello" kiss on Donna's cheek and sat down. "Hey, I'm glad you could make time for me."

"Eric." That was it. Every other word she was going to say jumbled in her head and she couldn't complete a simple sentence. All she could do was look at him and wish it was ten years ago. A lifetime ago. Yesterday.

"I managed to ditch out of my dad's city council meeting so I have to thank you for this." He laughed. God she missed that laugh! His eyes were bright and smiling and she missed him. Every single day for the last ten years she missed this face.

"Hey, did you bring some pictures of your family? I've seen a couple of you but there's not too many out there."

Donna transformed instinctively into mother mode. "Oh, my family. Yeah, I have pictures. She dug through her purse and pulled out a handful. She spread them around the table. Eric picked up an earlier picture where she was holding a little pink blanket.

The waitress came by with two cups of coffee and left just as efficiently.

"This would be Mandy? Mom misses her." Eric looked at the photo of the little red haired girl.

Donna smiled. "Amanda. My little terror. She was so perfect. She's ten now and a straight A student."

Eric smiled. "That's great. Kids are so intuitive at that age. I noticed that it didn't matter if they grew up in a village or a city. The kids are smart." Eric picked up a family picture. "That's Randy?"

She nodded and immediately felt bad for walking out of the house without saying good bye. That was something they always did as man and wife. Always parted with a good bye kiss and today it didn't happen. She cleared her throat, "Um yeah…that's Randy and this one is Jeremy and I'm holding Randy Junior."

"Donna, you have a great family."

She looked at the picture. She did have a really great family. "Yeah I do. But hey, look at you. You're a famous photojournalist. I didn't see that coming."

Eric leaned back against the seat. "You? It was totally a fluke. I planned on becoming a teacher but you know my mom's passion for pictures…"

"Kitty always had her camera ready." Donna laughed softly. Eric chuckled, "She wanted me to take an elephant picture one day but I took some pictures of my students and they actually came out okay. I bought a better camera and started focusing on what I wanted the camera to see and well…"

"National Geographic bought your pictures. I saw them. In fact, I still have the magazine. They were really good."

"It was pretty cool. Once I sold my first set of pictures, other magazines wanted me to take some for them and it just snowballed. I hadn't planned on this becoming my career."

"Life just takes you where it will." Donna said wistfully. "I wanted to be a journalist. Now it's you living my dream."

"Donna. I'm not. Really. You were going to be a great writer and tell stories and get published. You can still do that. Me? I just take pictures and they call it photojournalism."

"What's the difference, you get to travel and I take care of sick kids and work at a radio station."

Eric could detect the bitterness in her voice and he didn't want to go down that path at this meeting. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd like me to take some professional pictures of you and your family. I wouldn't charge you."

Donna laughed. _He wouldn't charge her!_ What was the price of a broken heart? A few pictures? She looked at the picture of Randy holding baby Jeremy and looking at her with such love. The same love she still felt for Eric at that time. "Eric, why did you leave?" she asked desperately.

"I should never have come back." He said ruefully. "I know we had broken up in that stupid letter and I know you were seeing someone but I thought that maybe…just maybe…"

A tear fell from Donna's eye. "I was so pissed at you and I was determined to go to Madison and make something of myself. I think I did it to spite you but I loved college."

"Why didn't you stay? Your dad helped with your tuition…everything was set up and I didn't want to stop you from your dream. It was right there in front of you Donna. You could have been anything you wanted."

She swiped at the tears. "That night…That night you came home and left…I didn't know it then…but I was pregnant with Amanda. I didn't know it until a few weeks into the first semester of school. Randy still loved me enough to take me back…and married me."

This was news to Eric. She was pregnant on New Years Eve? The last time he saw her she was going to have another mans child. He and Donna were always so careful about preventing pregnancy and yet…" Eric took a deep breath and covered her hand.

"Donna, something good came out of this. You have a beautiful family and you still can be a journalist. Just think, no more diapers or babysitters…you could go back to school…"

Donna pulled her hand back. "Eric. - get real. School costs more money these days and Randy's out of work for the season. I just can't afford to go back to school. I'm a mother and I'm still Hot Donna. That's good enough."

The fire was still there. Eric wondered when it was going to come out. "What if you got another scholarship? You could take classes in Kenosha. Does it matter where you got your degree from? Just get one."

She barked out a laugh. "You say it like it's so easy. You're rich! You don't have to worry about a budget or if you can afford to send your kid to the dentist or maybe you should pay the electric bill instead. Life is so easy for you."

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. No life was never easy for Eric Forman - he struggled for years sleeping on the ground in bad weather, camping in foreign countries on enemy soil to take a single picture. He put his life on the line more than once to make a difference. It took years for his dad to respect him as a man. Donna had two parents who loved her and supported her in anything she wanted to do and she never lacked for anything. How could she ever understand what he fought for to get where he was on this day?

"Donna, I didn't want to meet with you to talk about money. But if you want to go back to school, I have the ways and means to make that happen okay? You let me know. This little get together is not going well." Eric stood up. "Let's meet again sometime and I'll take those family pictures."

Donna was flabbergasted, "You're leaving again? You're walking out on me? Again?"

Weary of the argument, Eric sighed, "Donna. Its ten years later. Let it go. I'm not the same boy and you're not the same girl. Hell, I don't even want to be that boy again. I love my life and I'm home now. I met with you because I wanted to see you again. You were my friend. I still wanted you to be my friend."

She was losing him again. "I – I want to be friends too. I'm just so angry. Seeing you again has brought back all these feelings I thought were gone. I'd like you to meet my family. They know about you and I think it would make Randy feel less threatened."

Eric smiled. "How about tomorrow? I'm free in the afternoon and I can take some pictures and meet your kids. I've hung out with Kelso's and let me tell you that little Robbie is Kelso Junior!"

Donna laughed, "Oh god, I almost forgot how Kelso was at nine years old."

Eric smiled, "It's like seeing my childhood played out in miniature. I'll call you tomorrow after you talk to Randy. I don't want to come over if it causes him grief. Just let me know or we can do this later."

Donna finally smiled that perfect Pinciotti smile. "I'll do that Eric. Sorry I freaked out on you."

"It's okay Donna. I think you're entitled."

xXx


	20. Chapter 20 Explain This

**Author Note**_: ….the aftermath of the coffee meeting…._

xXx

**Chapter 20** – Explain This

xXx

Eric opened the front door and enveloped Jackie in a big hug. He murmured into her hair. "I missed you." She smiled and hugged him back. "Dang, I'll stay away more often if you miss me this much!"

Eric laughed and the hug lifted her off the floor. She squealed and hung on tightly. "You're insane. Put me down." Eric lowered her to the floor and brushed the brown hair from her pretty face. "It wasn't a good meeting."

Her colorful eyes were filled with concern. "Sit down and tell me about it." Eric sat in the nearest chair and pulled Jackie down onto his lap. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "What happened?"

He briefly glossed over the discussion until the subject of money came up. "It's like she hated me for having an income. I felt like she liked me _more_ when I was poor and insecure. It was like a big burn coming that didn't hit."

Jackie tousled his hair. "Wow… I didn't know she was pregnant on New Years. What if you _hadn't_ left? Think about how different your life would have been. Your girlfriend was having someone else's baby. Eric you did the only thing you could have done."

It still stung that he didn't know about the baby and he was so naive to think she wanted him back just as much…back in 1980. It was like she didn't want a baby with _him_. But that wasn't right either, they were going to wait until they had secured their careers and that just never happened.

"So where do you go from here?" Jackie asked.

Eric squeezed her hand. "She's going to talk to Randy and then I'm going to meet the family and take some pictures. Jackie, I offered to fund her tuition if she wanted to go back to school – was that wrong?"

Jackie smiled and kissed him. "That was very generous of you. That nice guy you keep tucked in here…" she pressed a warm hand against his chest, "he still likes to make his friends happy. If she has a lick of sense, she'll take you up on the offer. She always had a great talent for writing."

Jackie slipped her fingers between the buttons of his shirt to feel the warm skin of his chest. She liked feeling of the soft thud of his heartbeat. Eric closed his eyes and let himself melt away under the touch of her fingertips. She ran her hands under his hair and rubbed his scalp and he moaned appreciatively. His head fell back against the back of the chair and she pressed her lips to the sensitive spot just below his ear. She could feel his blood quicken under her kiss and she smiled.

"Tell me again why I haven't taken you to bed yet?" he murmured. Jackie laughed against his throat. "Because we're waiting…until it's the right time." Eric cupped her face in his large hands, "Because you're worth it."

She smiled at the compliment and smacked a kiss on his lips. "You were going to make some of your mom's dinner and impress me."

Eric gave her one last hug, "Thank you for being here. You keep me grounded." Jackie hopped off the chair and took off her shoes. "You're welcome and I'm hungry!"

xXx

Randy was making boxed tuna mac for the kids for dinner when Donna came into the kitchen door. She set her purse down on the floor and hung up her coat. All three children looked at her and then looked at their dad who stood at the stove stirring dinner. She sighed and walked over to the stove.

Putting a hand on Randy's shoulder she said, "Can I talk to you?"

Randy barely glanced at her and carried the macaroni to the three empty bowls on the table. "Amanda, get some milk for your brothers please."

"Okay daddy." Donna watched as dinner unfolded in front of her – without her.

Randy carried the empty pot to the sink and ran some water into the cheesy saucepan. He wiped his hands on a dishcloth and with his head, motioned towards the living room. He stood against the wall with his arms folded, pretending like he didn't care but all the while he was quaking inside.

"So you're going to leave?" He asked coolly.

"What? Why would you think that?" Donna flew across the living room to stop short in front of her husband. Randy looked at the concern on her face and ran a hand through his hair wishing this sick feeling in his gut would go away. He simply said, "Tammy Benoit's mother left."

Donna wanted to scream. "If I ever meet Tammy's mom I'm going to kick her ass! I'm not going anywhere."

"You ran so fast to get out of here I didn't know if you were coming back or not. What did you think went through my mind? I've lived in the shadow of Eric Forman for the last eleven years."

Donna winced at the ice in his voice. His stilted posture was shutting her out. She was hurting him and she didn't mean too. Carefully, she laid her hand on his forearm. "Randy, honey…he's an old friend. I don't have many friends beyond work. It was just nice to see someone I grew up with."

"So is that why you blew off all your other friends? I notice that we don't see Hyde or Sam anymore. What happened to Fez and Kelso or even Jackie? I thought they were your friends too." He shrugged off her hand and walked towards the hallway but stopped and turned around. "No, the minute Eric comes back to town you're suddenly _missing_ your friends."

"Honey, I can explain." Donna could feel a lump in her throat the size of Jeremy's baseball.

"Donna, when you can explain this, come see me. Otherwise, I'm going to bed." Randy walked down the hallway and shut the door louder than he needed to. Donna closed her eyes – this was going miserably. She walked back into the kitchen and cleaned up the dinner mess and made a sandwich.

If she let Randy cool down for a little while she could talk to him but he was so anxious right now, anything she might say could have the opposite effect. She sat down at the kitchen table as the kids played tag. "Amanda… honey. Mom has a headache. Can you take your brothers to the family room and watch television? Quietly?"

The little girl took her brothers' hands and led them out of the kitchen. It was finally quiet. Somewhere in the house a ticking clock was the only sound Donna could hear. Today was a disaster. What did she expect to happen? Was Eric supposed to ride in on a white horse in a knight costume and they would ride off into the sunset?

No, that was a Jackie Burkhart dream. But Eric could have put her in his Camaro and they could have just gone driving. They could have pretended for one minute that they were still in love and the world didn't exist without the kind of love they shared. They could have pretended they were 18 again and had their whole future ahead of them. She could have kept the promise ring. Donna wiped her eyes. That sure would have been a nice dream but the problems started with that damn ring and Eric's insistence that she wear it on her finger.

Donna looked at her wedding ring glinting in the kitchen light. Marriage to Randy was so different. He was so easy going, hard to upset and this was difficult for him. She knew he felt inferior to Eric but she never hid her feelings from him. Randy knew and yet he still wanted to be with her. He loved her and what was she doing to her family?

Donna pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes and tried not to cry. She had a good life and a great family. She should be happy. She was happy! Wasn't she?

It might have been an hour later maybe two but the sun had gone down and the sounds of childish laughter had died down. She didn't know how, but she was very aware when her husband sat down in the chair beside her. She felt him brush her hair back from her face and heard the soft exhale of his breath.

"Donna," Randy said softly, 'I wish you only knew how much I would regret my life if I had never married you. I'm here…you're here. Honey, I'm not perfect but I love you so much."

Donna blinked. Tears pooled in her eyes spilling down her cheeks. Randy touched her tears in a gesture that was a tender as a kiss and as loving as she had never remembered. In a raspy voice he whispered, "What can I do to convince you?"

She turned to see his eyes were wet. He really did love her. "Randy, I was scared and excited and I don't expect you to understand."

"Honey, I do. Eric represents everything you wanted for your future and I represent the family that's holding you back."

Donna picked up one of Randy's big hands. "I was so afraid of turning into my parents. When Amanda told me about her friend Tammy, my life flashed before my eyes. My folks had to get married. I know you've heard the story. They should have divorced each other long before I became a teenager but Randy, they dated other people in front of each other. They had sex with strangers while I was in the house. In fact, Joanne was the closet thing I had to a mother/father."

"You had a messed up family life but honey, your folks loved you anyways. Maybe they weren't meant to be together but they took care of you."

Donna held Randy's hand to her cheek. "I know and I have a great life. I love you. I do. I guess I sometimes wonder…what if…"

"And I always wonder what happens if your _what if_ does happen.…"

"Randy, he only wants my friendship. He wants to come meet you and the kids and take our picture. He doesn't want me." In a small way that hurt almost as much as Eric's leaving in the first place but Donna was determined to put that past her.

"So you're not going to leave me?" Randy asked hopefully. Donna touched his cheek. She knew he really loved her and he'd jump in front of a train to save her and she was sorry for making him doubt her feelings. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to be like my mother. I love you too."

Randy smiled and kissed the tear tracks on her cheeks. She smiled and pulled back her face to say. "It is nice to see that you get jealous sometimes."

Randy growled and pulled his wife into his lap and kissed her senseless.

xXx


	21. Chapter 21 Batman and Skeletor

**Author Note**_: ….we continue with Donna and Randy……_

xXx

**Chapter 21** – Batman and Skeletor

xXx

Jackie reached over the side of the bed and grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find. Eric's shirt – that should work. She eased off the mattress and slipped her arms into the sleeves and hurried to the bathroom. She quickly washed her face and used her finger to brush her teeth. Brooke was going to kill her!

Jackie knew they stayed up too late watching the TV movie that came on after Saturday Night Live. Eric convinced her it wasn't safe to drive home and she was perfectly safe sleeping in his bed. She smiled as she thought about how romantic he was.

She tiptoed into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. If she got home within the hours, showered and changed, she could meet Brooke and Betsy at the mall. Today was the first time Betsy was getting a manicure and she was thrilled. Jackie promised that they would all go together. She smiled as she remembered Betsy's excited face at the idea of doing a "teenage" thing with Aunt Jackie and Mom.

Eric woke up missing the warm body that had been lying beside him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and padded out to the living room to see a bare legged Jackie leaning on the countertop wearing his white dress shirt. He quickly grabbed his camera and snapped of the shot as if he was photographing a deer. Quiet. Aim. Shoot – perfect shot - tanned legs, bed messy hair and a hint of blue brassiere peeking out of his white shirt.

"That's a good look on you." He said leaning against the kitchen door. Startled, Jackie looked up and narrowed her eyes when she saw the camera. "That was sneaky of you."

Eric set his camera on the bar and walked over to the coffee pot. "Did you make coffee for me?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. She leaned back against his chest. "Well, I made it for me because I have to run home and get dressed but I was going to leave you the rest of the pot."

"Oh…sleep and run, eh? What are you doing today?"

Jackie turned in his embrace. "Brooke and I are taking Betsy to the nail salon. Her first manicure - It's a girl thing."

Eric smiled. He loved that she was so girlie. She was tough as nails but such a girl as the same time. "I'm waiting to find out if Randy is going to allow me to enter his house." Eric looked down at the light blue bra that was pressing against his chest. "Do you want to leave that with me when you go?"

"What?" She looked down to see what he was talking about. "Oh! Eric you are bad." He laughed and then choked on his coffee when he saw her unsnap the front clasp and wiggle out of it. In an unusually bold move, she threaded the straps over her shoulders, down her arms and handed the garment to him.

"Well, we're going to be seeing each other naked soon anyways…." She smiled prettily and walked back into the bedroom to find her street clothes.

Eric looked at the tiny piece of fabric. "Damn. I'm in trouble!"

xXx

"You don't mind. You're positive?" Donna didn't know why she had to ask for the fifth time. Randy kissed her cheek. "Honey, I may as well meet the man. I've met all the other people in your life plus I think I may be taller that he is."

Donna laughed. "You are. And you have better hair."

"Better than Kelso?"

Donna teased, "I don't know…he's man-pretty…or he was the last time I saw him."

Randy smiled. "I'll go make sure the kids washed their faces. I don't want any sticky pictures. I've seen the quality of his work and it's pretty good." Randy didn't want to mention a special edition sports magazine he had hidden in the garage. The Swedish Bikini models were exceptional!

The kids balked at having to dress up and sit nicely on the sofa. When the doorbell rang everybody jumped anxiously. Donna sat on the edge of the couch while Randy went to open the door.

Eric was impressed. Donna and Randy lived in a nice house on the other side of Point Place and the yard and drive were shoveled clean of snow. He walked up the cement path and rang the bell. A large man with light colored hair, a cousin of Kelso perhaps, opened the door.

"I'm Randy and you must be Eric." Eric shifted his camera bag to his left and shook the hand that was offered. "I've heard a lot about you."

Eric quipped, "Well then I guess I should turn around and run before you set out the hounds."

Randy laughed. He'd seen pictures of Eric Forman, but this man was not the same boy. There was experience in his face and a quiet reserve that spoke of maturity and Randy respected that. "Hey, come in and meet the family."

There were three little kids fidgeting on the sofa trying hard to be good. Eric smiled. He looked at Donna. "I'm sorry I can't take photographs if they're dressed in their good clothes. It just looks too phony."

He knelt down to kid level and asked the smallest boy. "What's your favorite thing to wear?"

Randy answered, "My Batman pajamas!" Eric laughed and asked the same question of the next boy. "My Skeletor costume. He-Man is my favorite cartoon." Eric looked at mini-Donna. "What do you like to wear?"

"I have cowgirl pants that Grandma Pearson gave me for Christmas. Sometimes I get to ride a pony."

Eric stood up. "Why don't you change into something that you like and I'll wait here?" Within minutes, Donna's children found a new friend. Donna looked at Randy. They looked at each other and said, "We're changing too."

While the family was changing clothes, Eric was setting up his tripod and looking for some suitable backgrounds. He pulled a light meter out of his bag and opened some curtains letting in the natural light and flipped on some lamps. Donna's living room was charming and would be a great back drop for his pictures.

Skeletor came bounding down the staircase first. He gave a cartoon growl and showed Eric his muscles. "I bet I had bigger muscles than you did when you were a kid. Mom showed me some pictures."

Eric grinned, "I bet you did too. Did you mom tell you that she used to beat me up when I was little? She was a bully."

Cowgirl Amanda bounced down the stairs holding her hat. "Really? My mom was a bully? Did she beat up a lot of kids?" Eric was changing filters on his lens and aiming at Skeletor. "She beat up Hyde, Fez and Kelso. I don't know if you've met them but yeah all the boys were afraid of her."

There was a collective, "Cool..." That came from the children. Donna and Randy were on the stairs. Donna whispered, "Amanda thinks I'm cool. How awesome is that!" Batman tore down the stairs with his little cape flying behind his back. Eric pivoted and caught Randy Junior in midflight before he landed on the sofa. Money shot!

Donna had changed into some jeans and a blouse while Randy took off the dress shirt and wore a long sleeve tee. They looked and felt more relaxed. Eric sat on a chair and made some adjustments to his camera as he explained to the Pearson family how he worked.

"I just want you to forget I have a camera in my hand. I know that it's going to be hard, but after awhile you won't even notice it. I'm going to catch your pictures in the most natural positions and I can't do that if you're posing."

He looked at the kids and said, "How many pictures have you seen like this?" Eric made a goofy face and the children laughed. "Now, silly pictures are okay and we'll take some, but your mom and dad want some nice ones too. Are you three okay with this?"

They all nodded eagerly. They liked this old friend of their moms. Eric turned to Randy and Donna. "Why don't you get comfortable on the sofa and we'll all just talk a little before I start taking pictures."

The family of five squished together on the couch and the expressions were priceless, Eric couldn't help it but he snapped a picture when they weren't looking. Donna heard the shutter click. "Damn it Eric, we weren't ready!"

He laughed, "Well, that's for the photographer to decide." Eric changed the shutter settings and said, "Randy, I'm building a dark room and a studio. Can you recommend a good contractor for me? I don't know anybody that does that kind of work and I'm not afraid to pay for a good job. My mom says you work in construction."

Donna was looking at Randy with pride on her face and Eric took the shot. She glared at him but he was laughing and she rolled her eyes. Randy leaned forward, "Actually, I am a contractor. What kind of work are you going to have done?"

"I need a painter, someone that can put in a wood floor, I need a counter top taken out and a new one built, I scratched out what I like but don't know if it needs to be fabricated or if I can buy one. I have some blinds that need to be hung but the window is a single huge pane of glass against a brick wall…"

"You need a contractor." Randy replied. There was a gleam in his eyes that spoke of knowledge and strength and Eric quickly snapped off two shots in succession. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the kids making goofy faces at each other and clicked a couple of those shots.

"Do you think you can come down to my store tomorrow and give me an estimate? I'm willing to pay scale and I'm not asking because you're out of work."

"I didn't think so Eric. I would be glad to check it out for you." Donna squeezed Randy's arm, he was a terrible house husband and this was a possible job. Eric saw the tender moment and captured it on film.

Hours later, he had three rolls of film and four new friends. The kids wanted to hear more stories about their mom and Randy wanted to know about his adventures in Switzerland. Eric laughed when he realized that the infamous magazine made its way to Point Place.

Randy and Donna walked him to the door and promised an invitation to come back for dinner soon. Randy watched Eric walk back to his Camaro and he gathered Donna in his arms. "He's a nice guy. I'm glad we did this."

Donna kissed Randy's nose. "Me too. I think it helped me get rid of some old demons." Randy smiled, "Well, let's go make some dinner. I have a job tomorrow!"

xXx


	22. Chapter 22 Connections

**Author Note**_: ….some back story stuff….a little bit of fluff….moving the story along………_

xXx

**Chapter 22** – Connections

xXx

Eric heard a series of knuckle raps on the door and unlocked the bolt. "Dude, I got you the most AWESOME video equipment. It's a state of the art surveillance model." Kelso pushed his way into the store, "Whoa…this is cool. ECHO! Echo…echo…hey, it echoes in here." Kelso set his box on the floor. "I'm gonna need a ladder and some tunes."

A utility truck drove up and parked at the curb. Kelso's mouth fell open. "Man, how did you do that? I asked for a ladder and you had one delivered! "Eric laughed when he saw Randy swing down from the cab.

"Dude!" Kelso shouted at seeing his old friend.

"Dude!" Randy shouted back. "I haven't seen you in years!" The two men bumped chests and grinned like loons. "Randy, man what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to check out the rooms and see what it's going to cost Eric here to get it fixed up. What are you doing?"

Kelso was jumping at the chance to show his stuff, "I'm installing an AWESOME surveillance system. I can monitor his store from my headquarters in Kenosha and if someone tries to break in my system has a direct link to the police station. PLUS I can see who the thief is!"

Eric was impressed. "Way to go Kelso. I like that idea. Hey, you won't be spying on me will you?"

"Oh no man, only if you trip the alarm or set the system for the night – we change the tapes every week so everything's fresh."

Randy was impressed. "Dude, you've come along way since the Playboy security days."

Kelso was proud. "Yeah man I have. I've got two kids now." Kelso whipped out his wallet while Randy did the same. "I've got three." Eric leaned against the wall watching the two men try to outdo each other in the testosterone department. It was cool to hang out with Kelso and this Randy seemed like an OK guy.

"Kelso, I have to inventory my stock. So Randy, let me show you what I'm trying to get done."

xXx

Randy was taking measurements and Kelso was on a ladder installing wires when Jackie walked through the front door carrying a big bag of food. Kelso smelled cheeseburgers and looked up. "Jackie!" He got excited and nearly fell off the ladder. Jackie grinned, "Don't hurt yourself Michael. Where's Eric?" She set the bag of food on the counter.

"He's in the storeroom."

"No I'm not." Eric came in from the side door and pulled Jackie into his arms for a kiss that dipped her backwards towards the floor. She gasped and held on to his neck. . "Hi." She whispered against his lips. "I missed you." Eric put her back on her feet and pressed his lips to her ear. "We got _men_ working here." She shivered at the feel of his breath against her skin.

"Hey-hey… no making out in the studio!" A familiar voice rang out.

Jackie looked over Eric's shoulder and squealed, "Randy!" Eric smiled and let her go give her old friend a hug. "How are you? God, I haven't seen you in years!"

"So what's going on with you and Eric here?" _Actually, he really did want to know._ Kelso climbed off the ladder. "Yeah, Eric… you didn't say anything about you and Jackie….wait, Fez did say something. Cool."

Jackie blushed and wrapped an arm around Eric's waist. "We're just….what are we?"

Eric smiled, "She's my girlfriend."

Jackie bubbled with happiness. "I'm his girlfriend." Randy could see the attraction and affection between the two and he smiled. Now his worries that Eric wanted his wife were lessened. "How long have you two been a couple?"

Kelso bit into a cheeseburger, "Yeah, I wanna know too!"

Eric replied, "Well, we've had this ongoing _thing_ for the last eight years, but recently rediscovered each. I had to go to extremes to convince Jackie that I was worthy."

She swatted his arm. "You did not. It was mutual."

"Yeah it was mutual but my dad still loves her more than he loves me so I'm kind of bent over a barrel."

Randy laughed. "Forman, you are an okay dude. I can see how your friends like you so much." Kelso jumped up on the counter top. "Randy, how come we haven't seen you in years?"

Three pairs of eyes were trained on him. "Well, Donna was afraid she would embarrass you guys. You know how Midge was…is. She didn't like the idea of baby first and marriage second and she really made Donna feel ashamed."

Jackie spoke up. "But Bob seemed okay when Amanda was born."

Randy smiled at the mention of his daughter's name. "Bob is…Bob. He loves Donna however she is and he's a big part of the family now. It's just Midge that tries to make Donna feel bad. Don't worry Eric; she wasn't real big on you either."

Eric grinned, "Oh, I knew that."

"Midge was hot!" Kelso added. The two men looked at Kelso and he replied, "What! She is. Was. I don't know about _now_ but then? Damn!"

Randy grinned, "I guess it's okay to have a hot mother-in-law that hates you but I've got to finish your estimating. Jackie, do you want to say goodbye before I throw you out the door?"

She smiled, "I'm going. And don't you try to rip Eric off either! I'm a real estate agent and I know quality work when I see it."

Randy held up his hands, "I consider myself warned."

xXx

By the end of the day, Randy had provided a blueprint of work to be done, a reasonable estimate and some extras Eric hadn't even thought of. Randy drove home feeling good about this job. It may be smaller than his usual projects but it was an income that would support his family.

Donna was pulling a casserole out of the oven when Randy came in through the kitchen door. He was whistling which she knew meant he had a good day. Randy bussed a kiss on her cheek and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. She turned around, "Well?"

He smiled, "Well what?"

Donna walked over to the kitchen chair and mussed up his hair. "You know what I'm talking about."

Randy smiled and pulled her down on his knee. "We're going to make enough off this job to pay the mortgage for the next six months and get Amanda's braces."

Donna gasped. "Oh Randy! That is so great! Is it a difficult job?"

Randy grinned, "No, he just wants top of the line stuff and then I add my markup to it…..oh, and he's paying me union scale. I found some other projects I could do while setting up the darkroom."

"Like what?"

"Well, that front window is going to be a bitch. We have to frame the glass with some 2 x 4's because somehow the pane is inside the brickwork."

"Why don't you just replace the glass and put in a conventional window?"

Randy kissed her nose. "You know, I'm going to bring that up tomorrow when I have the painters come in. It's going to be a great studio. I suggested a changing room for those portraits he was talking about and he liked the idea. Oh, guess who I saw today?"

Donna slid off Randy's knee and turned the flame off under the steamed vegetables. "Who did you see today?"

"Kelso. Did you know his kids are almost the same age as ours?"

Donna did know but she never told Randy. "I think Kitty mentioned it when she used to watch Amanda. The little boy…Bobbie? He was just a baby."

"Robbie Kelso. Oh, Brooke's still working part time at the library and Kelso works in this security business. He installs some hi-tech equipment. It was cool seeming him again."

Donna started pulling out a stack of plates and collecting the forks and knives. "Oh, I almost forgot, I saw the midget. Jackie and Eric are officially a couple now." A fistful of spoons clattered to the floor. Donna felt a cold grip on her heart. She almost had Eric back and lost him again - to Jackie Burkhart of all people. Donna knelt down and picked up the utensils.

"That's – that's great." She stammered. "How is she?"

"Well, she's not the brat she used to be. She's grown up a lot and actually she's quite fun to be around. Didn't you say you bumped into her at the market the other day? You guys should have coffee. Get back in touch with the old gang. We need to start having fun again honey."

Donna dropped the spoons in the sink. "I'll think about that Randy. Would you go get the kids to wash up? Dinners ready."

Randy took one more swallow of his beer and went in search of his children. Donna leaned back against the kitchen counter. Why would Eric have anything to do with Jackie Burkhart? He hated her! She hated him! How did life get so fucked up!

xXx

Jackie snuggled closer to Eric on the sofa. "So…now that you've met him, what's your opinion of Randy?"

Eric wrapped his arm over her shoulders, "He's a great guy. I can see why Donna was attracted to him. He's funny and smart and cares about her a great deal. Plus, he mentioned some things I can do to the studio that were pretty cool."

Jackie sighed, "I didn't know that Midge put such a guilt trip on Donna. I mean Midge wasn't mother-of-the-year but she could have been more supportive of her daughter."

"Yeah, Donna had a strange parent/child relationship…that was probably one of the reasons she wanted to get out of the house and go to college so badly. I just didn't know it. I had a dad with a heart attack problem."

Jackie chastised softly, "Eric, don't beat yourself up. Your life did take a drastic turn back then but hey…you went on a trip of self-discovery with Leo." She stopped to giggle, "But look at what happened. You succeeded in becoming your own man. You can be a photographer…a teacher… or a teacher of photography. You have a great future ahead of you."

Eric hadn't thought about that. "Yeah…when I get old like my dad, I can teach a class at Kenosha University on photography." Jackie rearranged herself so she could use Eric's leg as a pillow. Looking up at him she said, "You made your parents proud and that is so hard to do."

Eric looked down and ran his fingers through her dark tresses. "Well, years of riding the front of my dad's boot were a good incentive to do well."

Jackie was somber for a minute. "Eric, the thing about you and Donna was that both of you had parents that cared about you. Donna's folks were….odd but they both equally loved their daughter. Your parents may seem to be harsh and unfeeling, but deep down they love you and are so proud of you."

Eric looked at this wise woman lying in his lap. "What are you trying to say Glenda?"

"Well…at least both of you had parents. I have a father that got arrested for bribery and embezzling and he's doing a long stretch in jail. Then I have a mother who ran away to Acapulco or Cabo San Lucas and I haven't seen her since."

"Damn, I forgot about that. Remember when she was dating Bob?"

Jackie cringed, "How could I forget? She was embarrassing! But at least Bob Pinciotti was a better father figure than Jack Burkhart. I've been trying to bring some respect back to the family name almost all my life."

Eric squeezed her hand, "You've done an excellent job of it too."

"Thank you Eric. That means a lot to me."

Eric leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You mean a lot to me too."

xXx


	23. Chapter 23 Work In Progress

**Author Note**_**: **__Just a filler chapter moving the story along…._

xXx

**Chapter 23** – Work In Progress

xXx

Work was progressing nicely in the studio. Brooke had dropped off several bolts of fabric and assorted items for props and managed to persuade a drama class to sell her a throne. She seemed to have a flair for colors and items that would stand out in a picture. When Eric praised her on it she blushed, "I just have this instinct. I like fabrics and the way colors mesh or contrast. Besides, I'm not done spending your money!"

Eric had his oak floor laid out and stained for his set. This was the place where the majority of his subjects would be photographed. Brooke had managed to find an artist's painted cloth and hung it for the back drop and the visual was quite astounding.

Randy had replaced the front window completely and a professional calligrapher came out and painted a giant " _f_ " for Forman on the outside of the pane. Eric didn't want to advertise but then he didn't want people to think his studio was an empty storefront either.

Kelso took him to the main office in Kenosha and demonstrated how the security system would work and Eric was amazed that his friend didn't display his higher IQ more often. "This is brilliant Kelso. I can lock up and not worry about anyone breaking in. Excellent work."

Kelso put on an "aw shucks" face and said, "Let's get a beer."

xXx

The sun was shining on the early March morning. Most of the winter snow had melted away leaving behind some slushy grey ice that muddied up the front yard. Still, Jackie wasn't deterred….this could possibly be the dream house Eric would want to live in.

His requirements were simple. He wanted a house like hers and she owned a ranch home. This was a ranch home with a similar layout. It had an extra bedroom but that could always be used for storing his camera equipment. All of the appliances were new as was the washer/dryer combo. There was a big fenced backyard and a couple trees perfect for a hammock swing in the summertime. Jackie liked the big fireplace made from smooth river stone and stacked in a colorful pattern. The front window was huge and the sunshine would warm the tile floors perfectly.

This might have been too much house for one person, but Jackie could imagine Kitty or Red spending the night or even Laurie if she ever came back. Eric could throw parties if he wanted. The house was set far enough back from the street that he would have all the privacy he wanted. Jackie didn't care for the garage which was separate from the house but he could always build a connecting room to keep warm during unseasonal weather.

She made a mental note to purchase a flat of pansies and some ground cover plants. The front walk needed to look a little more colorful. But then knowing how Eric worked, she would need three more nice houses before she could show him this one. But that was okay; the listing was under her company and would stay that way until she had a buyer.

xXx

Eric was blindfolded and led though his studio and to the darkroom door. Randy removed the blindfold and had Eric walked through the darkroom with the lights on. Randy stood by the threshold of the door to see the man's reaction. There were three stand alone tubs that drained to a common pipe. A large table held Eric's photo enlarger with room for working and a stool. Randy had fabricated special shelves with safety bars for the bottles of chemical and developing solutions.

The windows near the ceiling were covered with drywall and painted black. A separate table was put up to hold the developing bath and his trays were stacked in a convenient housing. Safe lighting of orange and red bulbs were staggered throughout the room. In the back was a clothesline with mini clips to hold his wet prints.

Eric smiled and turned around. "This is perfect. I couldn't ask for better." Randy hit the light switch and the room was engulfed in perfect black. A second switch turned on the orange bulbs. "There's safety switches on the bottom of the tables in case you lose power. The safety lights are connected to a generator."

"I like it." Eric was ready to go to work! He followed Randy out to look at the set.

Brooke was sitting on a Victorian loveseat wearing peacock feather sticking out of a headband. A bearskin rug covered the oak floor that comprised the "set" of his studio. Eric grinned and mimed taking Brooke's picture. She laughed, "Eric, I had such fun shopping, you'll go crazy when you see all the stuff in your storeroom. "

Eric checked out the changing room and was very impressed with the size and the large mirror. A closet held an assortment of costumes with hats and shoes. Brooke outdid herself with shopping.

Eric ventured to the smaller counter that Randy and his crew had designed. It looked like a table but had drawers and equipment for a desk. The telephone company had installed lines in the darkroom and out in the studio portion of his store. He was almost ready for business!

He put his hands in his pockets; this really was a humbling moment. "Brooke, Randy…I don't know exactly how to say this but what the two of you have accomplished is exceptional. It's everything I envisioned and more." Eric gestured to the darkroom. "You have no idea of the wonderful pictures I'll be able to develop in there." He gestured to the studio set, "…and then there are all the ones yet to be taken. I am truly awed by your workmanship."

Brooke sauntered over, "Just give me a hug Forman or I'll go all mushy." She kissed Eric on the cheek. "It was all pleasure. Believe me."

Eric grinned, "Just leave your bill on my desk and I'll write you up a check on Friday. I have to get Maxine to transfer money into my account."

Randy stepped forward and shook Eric's hand. "My bill is already on your desk. It was an honor to build this. So…if anyone asks, you drop my name - ALOT, okay?" he laughed.

Eric smiled, "I will farm you out to everyone I know. Again, thanks Randy you've done excellent work."

Brooke was going through some of the props while Randy left and found her purse. Eric had a glimmer of an idea. "Brooke. What would you think if I asked you to work for me?"

She looked shocked. "Me? I'm not a photographer."

Eric grinned. "No, I mean as an assistant. I need a prop master and someone to take care of all this stuff. If it gets dirty, I have no clue how to take care of it. I need someone to make appointments, bank deposits, order supplies…. I plan on spending most of my time in the darkroom not outside of it."

Brooke was so tempted. They had already cut back her part time hours at the library and threatened to cut more when school let out for the summer. She was almost ready to put him off when Eric added, "Whatever the school district is paying you, I'll pay double."

Brooke's eyes widened considerably. "Wow…um…wow Eric. I don't know what to say. You know I have kids…."

Eric grinned. "You could work while they're in school. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind babysitting during summer vacation…"

"I'll take it." Brooke had to say "yes" before he posted the job to someone who wouldn't care about the fabrics and furniture props like she did. "Just give me a key, the security code and I'll start on Monday."

Eric laughed. "I was worried you were going to say no. This should be the easiest job you ever had."

"Eric, you don't know how much I appreciate this. Now I have to tell Michael, he'll be so excited. It'll give him a chance to hang out with you more. Oh, and I'm just down the street from Fez!"

That would work out good for Eric as well. Eric liked how this day was turning out!

xXx

"Glenda….are you busy?"

Jackie rolled on her back and smiled into the telephone. "Talk to me Dorothy."

"I have to go to New York tomorrow to see my agent and do some banking and stuff. I won't be back until Sunday."

"Oh, well it might be good for you to get away for a while."

"I want you to go with me." He said in a low voice.

Jackie sat up quickly and dropped the phone. "What? Can you repeat that?" Eric chuckled on the other end. "I have to go to New York tomorrow and I want you to come with me."

"Oh my God, I've always wanted to go! Really?"

Eric waited for her to stop squealing. "There's only one condition."

"What's that?" she asked warily.

"You need to bring a cocktail dress. I have a silly party to attend and you're my date."

"Oh my god, I love you!" she screamed into the phone.

"I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow. Call Amy and tell her you won't be coming in."

"Are we flying coach?"

Eric laughed, "Sweetie, we're flying in a private jet. I'll see you in the morning." He hung up the telephone amidst squeals and girlie screams.

xXx

Brooke smiled as Michael digested the employment offer she received earlier that day. "So….what do you think?"

Kelso pretended to think about it. "I think Forman's freaking rich! That's awesome babe. You'd be so good at that!"

"And Mrs. Forman will watch the kids during the summer."

Kelso was ecstatic. "And it's not too far from the house." The telephone started ringing. "Let me get that." Brooke kissed his cheek and hurried to the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Brooke you'll never guess what Eric just did."

Brooke squealed, "I know! I said yes!"

"I did too!" Jackie screamed back.

Brooke paused. "He asked you to work for him?"

"No. He asked me to fly to New York in the morning!" Both girls screamed with happiness for each other. Jackie asked, "You're working for him? What are you going to do?"

Brooke was grinning, "I'm a prop master and assistant. It's a full time job! Why are you going to New York?"

"He needs to see his agent and do some banking and he told me to bring a cocktail dress because we're going to a New York party!"

Brooke sighed, "God Jackie, hasn't 1990 been such a great year so far?"

xXx


	24. Chapter 24 The Eyes Have It

**Author Note: **_…we finally meet Eric's agent and beware….she is a long winded woman…._

xXx

**Chapter 24** – The Eyes Have It

xXx

Jackie could barely sleep all night. She got up early and packed a bag then unpacked and repacked it with new clothes. She couldn't decide what to wear! A private jet….it was more exciting that she could bear! As soon as the clock struck 8:30, Jackie called Amy to let her know she wouldn't be in that day. Amy was curious because Jackie never missed a day of work in the last four years.

Jackie checked her windows and doors and made sure everything was locked up tight. The minute she heard Eric's car pull into the driveway she flew out the door.

Eric grinned at the Tasmanian devil that was barreling down the walkway towards him. He stepped out of the car to catch her. Her cheeks were flush and her beautiful eyes were sparkling. "Good morning Glenda. I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Are you crazy? I've been up since four and I've had two pots of coffee. Let's go!" He laughed, "So go get your bag and lock up!"

xXx

They were an hour into the flight before Jackie could relax. Over the years, Eric had so gotten used to flying in various types of aircraft that he forgot that this was exciting for a novice flyer. Jackie first wanted to sit by the window and then when the jet hit a little turbulence, she wanted to sit in the aisle with her seatbelt fastened tightly. Eric held her hand as the caffeine high wore off and she fell asleep.

He leaned over and whispered, "Glenda, we're here."

Jackie wiped her eyes. "I just fell asleep." Eric chuckled and pressed the button on her seat belt. "Let's go, Maxine has a car waiting for us." Jackie followed Eric down the narrow aisle and out the door. He assisted her down the steep stairs and their luggage was waiting beside a white limo. Eric could see an excited shriek coming on and quickly pulled her into a kiss that effectively silenced the brunette and made him feel pretty damn good.

The limousine whisked them from the private airport onto the thoroughfare and into the city. Jackie was experiencing some kind of sensory overload. There were too many people and tall buildings that she could barely think clearly. Eric held her hand as she watched the passing street scenes and just absorbed everything she saw.

The car pulled into a horseshoe driveway in the front of a fancy business building. The driver came around and opened the door for the couple to exit. "Mr. Forman, I'll be waiting until you're ready to leave. Miss Myer's has made reservations for you at the Four Seasons." Jackie started to gasp and Eric hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Thank you very much Bert. I'll have Max call when we're done here."

"Very good sir."

The limo quickly drove off leaving Eric and Jackie facing the foyer of the large business complex. Jackie squeezed his hand, "Eric, I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you but I may become shallow and superficial at any moment!"

"Sweetie, just be you. This is exciting. That's why I brought you."

xXx

"Maxine will see you now Mr. Forman."

Eric stood up and took Jackie's hand. "Thanks Bridget." The pair walked through the plush carpet and through the tall double doors. Maxine Myers had her back to the door and was looking out the huge windows that overlooked the city. She swiveled her chair around and Jackie found her to be a short pinch faced little woman with a great smile.

"Eric! Damn glad you came back. Sit closer, you know my old eyes aren't getting any better even though my sister swears I have an astigmatism and you know I never listen to anything that old hag has to say even if it was raining cats and dogs and I didn't have an umbrella and I was singing naked in the rain!"

Jackie wondered how the woman could speak without breathing! Eric only laughed, "It's good to see you too Max. May I introduce you to someone special?"

Maxine threw her hands up in air. "Eric, there are only three of us in the room and unless you have some tiny person in your coat pocket and this young lady is invisible, I'm going to have to assume that **I** am your someone special unless you decided to tell me otherwise."

Jackie was amazed. "How do you do that?" _How could she string such long sentences without breathing?_

Maxine pushed her cat-eye glasses firmly on her nose. "What darling? Speak up because time is money and Eric isn't making me any money while we're talking and OH MY GOD…..You are THE EYES!"

Jackie sat back in her chair as Maxine stood up and loomed forward on her desk. "Eric, you did not tell me you were bringing THE EYES with you. Do you know how many requests I have for reprints and fresh prints and you were hiding the industry secret in some backwater town and couldn't even call your agent to tell her that photography isn't dead but merely on hiatus until you had your studio built?"

Jackie looked scared to death and Eric tried not to smile. "Max, this is Jackie Burkhart. Jackie, this is my long time agent Maxine Myers, who can speak in sentences so long it, would put you to sleep."

Maxine sat on the edge of her desk and lifted Jackie's chin with her finger. "Darling, do you have ANY idea of how much mascara you've sold the glorious City of New York and all three surrounding Burroughs not including upper New Jersey and the hi-brow of the Bronx? Millions! One picture of your gorgeous eyeballs and women were throwing down twenty dollar bills to get eyelashes that looked like yours. I've had optometrists begging me to find you so they can make contact lenses in your exact colors. You are officially known at THE EYES in the advertising world. That little charity of yours…the Neo-Natal Unit of Point Place, Lord what a funky named town, where was I… that hospital has not only expanded and built a second wing, but they now have _state of the art_ incubators for 30 infants and your capitol city is planning on using that unit as a teaching wing for OB-GYN's in training! You! You and these gorgeous eyes!"

Jackie didn't know what to say. She had no idea that Eric actually sent money to the hospital after all these years and she was saving babies lives and didn't know it. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Eric and said, "Thank you."

Maxine jumped up, "Oh my God, Eric. Look at that money shot! Those tears, God, I could get Visine or that contact lens company to buy a shot of those tears! Darling, you are priceless!"

Eric grabbed both of Maxine's hands. "Max, calm down, you are an exuberant woman and you're scaring Jackie."

Maxine looked down at the young girl. "Oh darling, I'm sorry, I just see your face and dollar signs pop out at me like I am playing a game of Monopoly and I was the banker with all the large bills and you landed on Park Place and I was collecting rent from you and I just got excited." Maxine turned to Eric, "Seriously, you have to take more pictures."

Maxine walked around to the back of her desk and pulled open a drawer. "Here are the standard release forms for printing and reprinting her likeness and she can have her attorney look them over and fax back to me and mail me the original signature and I can have that eyewear company get off my back about the calendar and honey, you are going to make me a very rich woman!"

"Max, I have to go to the bank and get some stuff done. Thanks for the hotel room and we'll see you tomorrow night at the party."

"Oh! The Party! Everyone who's anyone will be there and when you bring Judy, oh my God, it's going to be so…"

"Jackie. Max her name is Jackie." Eric gently corrected.

"…Jackie, darling you are going to be the toast of the town. Eric, get this girl on film!"

"That was the shortest sentence you said so far." Jackie marveled.

Maxine smiled with her perfect teeth. "Darling, I am a tiger. I smell money, I make money and I spend money and nobody better stand in my way or I'll run them over like a bread truck on Monday morning before the sun comes up in the Bronx!"

xXX

Eric quickly took care of business at the bank, closing one account and transferring funds to his other account in Point Place. He collected the items in his safe deposit box and they were on their way to the hotel.

"Eric, you never told me about the hospital."

"Jackie, I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind and it was so long ago. I developed the film in 1982 or 1983 and told Max where to send your charity money. I guess you've been getting residuals all these years. She is right you know."

"About what?"

He smiled, "You do have gorgeous eyes." Jackie swatted his arm, "Don't go trying to be sweet to me after exposing me to your tiger lady. She is intimidating!"

"Well, she's bossy…just like somebody else I know." Eric teased. "But think of the good stuff you've done for the hospital. I'll bet mom doesn't even know you're the secret benefactor."

"Well, you know what? I want a plaque with my name on it. That should be just the thing to clear my family name. I can be proud to be a Burkhart."

"Then we'll have Max get you a plaque. Hey, we're at the hotel already."

xXx

The Four Seasons Hotel was a 52 story building with a view of the park from the terraces of east facing rooms. The exterior walls were beautiful limestone and the paned windows were like elegant jewels reflecting the late afternoon sun. Jackie walked into the lobby and was awed by the quiet sophistication and beautiful ambiance of class and of the affluent people checking in or out of the hotel.

Maxine had reserved a suite on the 40th floor and the elevator ride was swift and deposited them on their floor in seconds. The doorman opened the suite and pushed their luggage cart into the room, setting the bags on the floor. Eric pulled out his wallet to give the man a tip. Jackie wandered to the window to look out at the expansive view from their room. Eric closed the door and wondered what had her so fascinated with the window.

He walked up behind her and looked at the trees below and the tiny people walking through the cool March air. It looked like a scene from a movie. Eric slipped his arms around her waist and pressed his cheek against hers. "I keep forgetting that you're not used to this stuff."

"I forget that you are. Point Place seems so bland compared to all of this. Why would someone even want to go back to a small town when you have the world out there to live in?"

Eric turned her around. "Glenda, it's really just a façade. This hotel is freaking expensive and I didn't always have it this nice. Sometimes I got lucky and had a tent or a bunk with some other guys in a room. After living in this chaos for a while, Point Place looked pretty damn good. Especially when I had a special friend I could count on to be there for me."

She smiled, "Aw.. Dorothy, you say the sweetest things." She kissed him in front of the window of the nicest hotel room she had ever been in and it was Movie Theater romantic.

xXx


	25. Chapter 25 What's In The Bag?

**Author Note**:…._Eric takes Jackie on a little trip backwards in time….._

xXx

**Chapter 25** – What's in the Bag?

xXx

Bert was very happy to drive Eric where ever he wanted to go and the first stop was Eric's old apartment. Jackie followed him up the three flights of rickety stairs and down the smelly carpeted hallway. "I paid a lot of money for rent, but this was the best I could get." The apartment manager had recognized his former tenant and loaned him the keys so Eric could "take a second look."

Jackie stepped into the tiny stark bachelor unit. A sink and stove occupied one corner and a mini fridge was inside the clothes closet. Jackie walked into the bathroom that still had a chemical smell from the darkroom it used to be. "Eric, how could you live in something so small? I can almost touch the walls if I stretch out my arms."

She peered out the window and recognized a neon sign that she had once seen in a magazine. "You took a picture of that."

Eric was pleased that she remembered the photograph. "I tried not to spend too much time here, but I did get some of my best shots around this city. Although after awhile, the noise and the sirens and trains…it gets to be too much and makes Point Place look like a haven."

Jackie tugged on his tee-shirt. "Well, I'm glad you got tired of the pollution. Seriously, this is small!" Eric laughed; Jackie always had a way of getting him to look at life from a different perspective. All along he thought he had a decent sized space but in reality it was just a tiny room in a big city.

Jackie pulled his head down for a kiss and he smiled against her mouth. "You are too special. Let's get out of here and get some dinner. There's a restaurant at the hotel and I'll show you what was in my safe deposit box."

xXx

Jackie never had chicken as tender and moist on a real china plate as she did at the candlelit table. Cosmo magazine never told her how to make small talk in such an elegant restaurant in these conditions. Eric poured a second glass of wine and she was feeling no pain.

"Tell me about this party tomorrow. I like parties but what is a New York party going to be like?"

Eric actually hated the party scene but the schmoozing and kissing up was important to Maxine and with Jackie as his date, it might be a little more tolerable than in the past. He sighed, "There will be Senators, and actresses…some skinny little models, a few famous singers and lots of booze. People will be kissing my ass and trying to get me to take their picture. It's not pleasant."

Jackie smirked, "So you don't like butt kissers? Now you're just trying to make me laugh."

"Glenda, I'm serious. These people sweat money and the stock market goes up. I try to avoid these at all costs. But, for this one night…and one night only, I will go to the party."

Jackie smiled. "Good because I only had one cocktail dress. Now, what are we going to do tomorrow until the party?"

"I was thinking that we could go see the Statue of Liberty and I would take your picture at the top of the Empire State Building and either visit every girls favorite store, Tiffany's or FAO Schwartz. I'll let you decide in the morning."

Jackie was beaming and dreaming of walking through Tiffany's jewelry store. Eric wished he'd brought his camera to dinner. The expression of complete bliss on her face was a photographer's perfect depiction of happiness and the model didn't even know it came naturally. Jackie opened her eyes. "You're studying me again."

He laughed "I just can't help it. You are very photographic."

"You must have had too much wine." Jackie yawned. "Can we go up to the room now? I've never had a bath in a marble bathroom before and the bed is huge! Imagine making that thing everyday. It would be like an aerobic workout!"

That was enough imagery for Eric to say, "Let's get out of here!"

xXx

Jackie jumped and dove into the middle of the huge king sized bed. The blankets were soft and she discovered a bowl of Godiva chocolates next to the lamp. She kicked off her shoes and lay back against the pillows while she unwrapped the decadent chocolate. "Oh Eric, you have to try one. This is the best candy ever. I have to save some for Fez."

Eric climbed up on the bed with her. "Pass one over." He took the delicate gold square and peeled off the wrapper. "Hey, this is better than dessert."

"I know! This would make a great Christmas present!" She sat up and put her hands on his shoulders. "So…are you going to show me what was in the box or do I have to wait until tomorrow?"

Eric grinned. "I was wondering when your curiosity got the better of you. Let me get it." He slid off the bed and went to the wall safe of the hotel room. He came back with the contents of the safe deposit box in a plain brown bag.

"It's not all special." Eric warned cautiously. Jackie didn't care, she loved surprises and whatever was in that box was something that meant a great deal to Eric. She wanted to see it! He reached in the bag and pulled out a picture frame made with colorful ribbons and rocks glued around the edges. In the center of the frame was Eric with his class of little third grade children from the African village where he first started teaching.

Jackie picked up the picture and looked at the ten year younger version of the man that sat beside her. He had such hope in his face and the little boys and girls were smiling like crazy. The landscape behind the group picture was dusty and brown but everyone was happily waving at the camera. It struck an emotional chord inside her. Swallowing the lump in her throat she said, "Did they…did that make this for you?"

Eric took the photograph and smiled at it. "Yeah…the ribbons were from a ceremonial dress and the rocks were just rocks." He laughed. "They had more fun with the glue than anything else."

Eric reached into the bag and pulled out a yellowed brochure with autographs from Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel the year that he videotaped the Central Park performance. Jackie smiled, "You're a groupie! Let me hear you sing Scarborough Fair."

Eric thunked her on the head. "Tone deaf... can't hear a thing except Styx, Aerosmith and Lynyrd Skynyrd." He reached back into bag and pulled out the cover of a book. Jackie snagged it from his hand. "I don't believe it! The Wizard of Oz?" She rose up on her knees, "I knew you were Dorothy all along!"

Eric grabbed the book cover and put it aside. "It's sentimental. It reminded me of home." He wasn't going to tell her it was her Dorothy/Glenda conversations that sometimes kept him grounded. He pulled out a couple of buttons from the 1984 Olympics and a photo he had of himself with little Mary Lou Retton.

"Let me grab something and you tell me what it is." She challenged. Eric held the bag open and her slim arm reached in and pulled out a party favor from New Years Eve 1986 when he was standing in Time's Square listening to Dick Clark on the radio. "Wow, this is cool. I'm holding a little piece of history and I'm in the city where it happened."

Eric reached in a pulled out a photo, smiled and quickly tucked it in his pocket. Jackie caught the _quick-hide-the-souvenir_ trick and said, "Give it up."

Eric feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about." She rose up on her knees and tried to reach in his shirt pocket and ended up knocking them both on the mattress. "What are you hiding in there that you don't want me to see?" Eric smiled, "Give me a kiss and I'll show you."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "It's always an excuse with you isn't it?" She put her elbows on his chest looked down at his laughing eyes. He reached a hand to the back of her head pulling her forward. She had barely touched his lips when she felt a electrifying shiver pass through her body. Teeth clashed and tongues collided in a kiss Eric thought he would remember forever. This one had heat and passion and aroused sensations he hadn't felt in a long time for a single woman. He rolled Jackie over onto her back and slanted his mouth tasting the wine on her lips and the hint of chocolate candy and he wanted more than this. His fingers had a mind of their own as they fumbled with the tiny buttons of her blouse. Her hands came up and cupped his face, stroking his jaw and when his hand slid over her ribs she gasped but didn't stop kissing him.

Eric groaned and buried his face in her neck where the honeysuckle smelled so sweet and the heat from her body was driving him crazy. He kissed the soft warm skin of her throat and Jackie's stomach was doing flip flops when his teeth grazed her earlobe.

Mentally, Eric groaned – _this was not the time!._ He rolled on his back and slid the picture out of his pocket. Jackie was still wearing a dreamy sort of grin on her face.

"You win." He said defeated. Jackie opened her eyes to find it was a picture of her wearing the black vest on the Forman's patio. She was smiling at the camera and years younger. Touched, she whispered, "You kept a picture of me in your keepsakes?"

He smiled, "Glenda, I kind of had a crush on you back then. I just didn't do anything about it."

"Oh, you are such a sweetheart." She looked at the photo and couldn't remember being that young. Eric reached into the bag and pulled out another item. "Close your eyes."

She did and he dropped it into her palm. "This was given to me after the 1987 US Open Tennis Tournament. Two were made for Chris Evert, and she gave me one for some photo's I took. I want you to wear it tomorrow night."

Jackie opened her hand to see the most exquisite diamond tennis bracelet she had ever seen. She struggled for breath at the thought of holding all of those diamonds in the palm of her hand. Eric rolled onto his side and propped his head on his elbow. "The diamonds are supposed to be a symmetrical pattern of in-line diamonds that are the best cut of color and clarity. Actually, Chris's coach told me that if you hold it in the right light, it looks like fire."

Eric took the bracelet and clasped it around her thin wrist where it sparkled and shimmered in the dim light of the suite. It looked just like it was made just for her. Jackie smiled a dazzling smile that warmed his heart. "It's so beautiful Eric."

The arm with the bracelet wrapped around his neck as she kissed him so soft and so pure his heart could have wept for joy.

xXx


	26. Chapter 26 Photograph Groupie

**Author Note**_: …be warned…..half way through this chapter is a __**smut alert**__…if you know my stories, it takes 20+ chapters to get here but it's just something I have to do….yeah, and it's story related!_

xXx

**Chapter 26** – Photograph Groupie

xXx

The morning and afternoon before the party was filled with more activity than Jackie could have ever imagined. Eric knew his way around the city, the history of monuments and how to get the personal tour of Tiffany's. He had brought his camera and made sure that he caught pictures with Jackie in it. When he found a special background, he put the camera on the tripod, set the timer and took a rare picture that had him in it. Jackie liked those photo shoots best.

The Statue of Liberty was breathtaking and something Jackie would never forget. The boat ride over was romantic only in the sense that Eric held her in his arms the entire way. Jackie didn't know he was actually protecting her from some gypsy thugs that like to troll the boats.

The top of the Empire State Building was spectacular and the early spring breeze tossed her dark hair around just so….another money shot! Eric looked at his watch, "Hey, we need to get back and change for this party."

"Oh, I get to wear my – the bracelet." She caught her faux pas and smiled. Eric held the elevator door open for her and leaned down to whisper, "Don't worry, it's yours now."

Jackie could only smile while her cheeks ached with happiness.

xXx

There was a live band playing hits from the forties. The party crowd was hushed with the exception of high pitched laughter and bellows of mirth. Glittering women in expensive gowns wrapped themselves around cigar smoking men who reeked money. Jackie and Eric stood at the entrance of the party and he confessed, "I hate these things."

Jackie thought Eric looked rakish in his black tuxedo and slicked back hair. He looked like he fit in with this crowd while she felt utterly out of place with her red cocktail dress, diamond bracelet and sexy black heels. Eric assured her she was gorgeous and with her hair piled on top of her head in a loose knot, she was far more beautiful than any woman at the party.

"Let's do this." He sighed. Eric placed Jackie's hand inside his elbow and whispered "Never leave my sight. There are some sharks in here that will eat you alive."

Maxine spotted the couple from across the room and pushed her way through the throng and smiled, "Eric! You look as dashing as my third husband and god love him, but he went too soon and here you are just looking so tasty that I get hungry for marriage again and I see you brought Judy along just like I asked you to and I need for the pair of you to follow me over to the bar because there's someone there that wants to talk to you and between me and you that means there's money in the works!"

Eric touched Maxine's shoulder. "Max. It's Jackie. J-a-c-k-i-e. Say it with me. Jackie."

"Jackie." Maxine replied with a wink. Maxine turned with a flourish and Jackie whispered, "How can she talk without breathing? Is she a scuba diver or something?" Eric could only chuckle.

For the next hour, Jackie stood dutifully by Eric's side as famous people recognized him and tried to make photo deals and talk contracts while Eric pushed the movie stars and politicians towards Maxine. His mantra of "Talk to my agent." was said time and time again.

Jackie saw a group of celebrities making the rounds and a young starlet saw Eric and screamed, "That's him! Like OH MY GOD! He takes the BEST pictures." Eric saw the girls approaching and pulled Jackie through the crowd to hide from the horde of cosmetically enhanced women.

Jackie whispered, "Is that…Sharon Sto…." Eric squeezed her hand, "Yes and that's Mr. Douglas holding her drink…" Eric pointed to another distinguished looking fellow and said, "That's Dustin…he was a pleasure to photograph and came out well with every background."

Jackie suddenly felt like a photograph groupie. Eric snagged a couple of canapés from a passing waiter and handed Jackie a flute of champagne. "Have I told you how much I like your dress?"

She blinked. "Are you serious? I got this on sale at Halperts! There are women here wearing dresses that cost thousands of dollars. This dress is no competition."

Eric leaned forward and said against her ear, "You aren't competing against these women. If you were, you'd win hands down every time."

Jackie smiled shyly. Eric could have had a dance, a date or slept with any of those women if he wanted. He had this surreal celebrity she had never been exposed to or understood but this Eric Forman was a famous man in New York and he was her famous nerd.

Jackie wrapped her hands around Eric's arm and smiled. She fit in so well with this crowd and didn't even know it. The phony and expensive dental-worked smiles aimed his way where nothing compared to the beam of happiness that he loved seeing on Jackie's face.

Maxine came back with three important looking men. She introduced them quickly and Jackie wasn't paying attention until one of the men tried to touch her face. Whap! Jackie slapped the cheek of the first head. Three heads pulled back and two of them laughed, "Feisty isn't she?"

The second head said, "Look at the fire in those eyes. Yes, she is just what we're looking for. Just perfect."

The third head apologized. "We're sorry. We make eye glass frames for the rich and famous and Smith over here makes contact lenses for the movie studios. We've wanted to see your eyes up close ever since that mascara company started advertising your likeness. We thought they airbrushed the colors but now that we've seen it's natural…."

Maxine touched Jackie's arm. "They want to make a calendar with you wearing samples of their frames so they can sell the custom eye glass frames to optometrists and opticians and your face with that perfect skin and lovely dark hair its the perfect background to your beautiful eyes which in essence will sell a product more effectively than any movie star they've used to date."

Eric explained, "They want you to try on the frames, I take a picture and they make a calendar out of it to sell."

"Oh, why didn't they just say it that way?"

The three men and Maxine laughed. "Isn't she just the most precious thing you ever came across from some Podunk town in the Midwest? Ju..Jackie…can I tell these gentlemen you'll think about it?"

Jackie looked at Eric who grinned, "She'll let Maxine know sometime next week."

Maxine and the men seemed satisfied with that answer and Eric gave Jackie a hug, "You slapped him pretty good."

"I didn't want some goon touching my face! Who the hell does he think he is?"

Eric laughed, "He designs glasses for Sophia Lauren."

"Oh."

Eric dropped a kiss on her lips. "You are priceless. Let's dance."

xXx

The party was still going strong at 11:30 that evening and Eric could see Jackie trying to stifle a yawn. He leaned down and said in a low voice, "Let's see if we can escape unnoticed."

Jackie smiled. "Let me go wash up first. My hands are sticky from those sushi thingies."

Eric watched as she walked towards the back of the room. Instantly, Maxine was by his side. "Eric, just do the calendar. I won't bother you for months if you can convince Judy to do the calendar. I just know in my gut that it will be some of your best work."

Eric was finally worn down enough to agree to do the job. Maxine promised to send the selected frames to his studio in Point Place and the agent and photographer shook on the deal.

Jackie came back and smiled, "Let's ditch this party!"

xXx

Bert was waiting downstairs with the limo and quickly whisked them back to the hotel. Eric gathered Jackie in his arms as the elevator doors swished shut. "You were the perfect companion tonight." He kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you came with me."

Jackie looked at his reflection in the mirrored doors of the elevator and said, "I'm not wearing any panties."

Eric froze. Any coherent thought he had in his head flew out the window. Jackie saw his mouth fall open and she giggled softly. "I never had them on during the ride back to the hotel."

His mouth flapped like a fish out of water. She turned and tugged on the bow tie of his tuxedo. "I think tonight is the night that I'm ready for….you know."

Eric's voice squeaked, "No – no panties?"

She nodded her head at his reflection. "Can you handle that?"

xXx

** ---SMUT ALERT------MOST OF THE FOLLOWING IS JUST-----SMUT----**

Eric's eyes glazed over and he could feel Jackie removing the bowtie and the cummerbund and then he could hear the elevator doors slide open with a _ding_. Jackie took Eric's hand and led him to the door of their suite. The door was unlocked and Eric followed Jackie inside, kicking it shut with his foot. She walked to the table where a bucket of champagne was chilling on ice and two fresh fluted glasses were sitting on a doily.

Eric stepped out of his shoes and walked to the table taking the champagne she offered drinking it in one swallow. He found his courage in that glass of bubbly. "When did you…panties…when…"

Jackie turned and slid her arms around his neck. "Just before we left the party."

He gulped. "So the entire limo ride back…"

"We could have been…_doing it?_ Yeah… but no … and the elevator? Maybe later." She loved that she had him stuttering for words. Eric's hands slid into her hair and pulled out the pins that kept her dark hair on top of her head. The pins rained to the floor as he tugged her head forward for a hot wet kiss.

Jackie pushed the lapels of the tuxedo jacket away from his chest and started working on the white shirt buttons. "Have I ever told you how much a tuxedo turns me on?"

Eric swallowed hard. "No, we never had that type of discussion before." The jacket slipped off his shoulders and slid down his arms. She stroked the stubble along his jaw and brushed her thumb over his lips. Eric visibly trembled. "I'm going to take your clothes off…slowly." She warned him.

Eric was walked backwards towards the bed when his calves connected with the mattress and he fell onto the soft covers. He watched Jackie climb up on the bed next to him wearing nothing but that fabulous red dress and those sexy high heels - his body trembling in anticipation.

Her bracelet sparkled in the lamplight as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and when her small hands brushed against his stomach, his heart started beating like a hammer. He tried to grab her hands but she laughed and wagged her finger, "Nope. Not yet."

Eric laid back against the bed and watched as she snaked the belt out of his pants. When she started working the button of his pants he could feel the blood draining from his head and going right to his boxer shorts. The button was undone and suddenly her fingers were in between his hot skin and the elastic of his boxers. "I've always wondered….." Anything he might have protested was swallowed up in her kiss. She tugged on his bottom lip scraping his teeth with her tongue. He was floored when her hand slid into his pants and cupped him. Jackie smiled against his mouth. "…so it is true. Large hands….large…."

Eric growled and flipped her over onto the mattress. "Okay you little vixen. I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Anything you want…"

He grinned and kissed her pert little mouth. His kisses trailed over her jawbone, past her ear and to her neck where the honeysuckle smelled the sweetest. Jackie's fingers curled into his brown hair as he sucked the tender skin at her collarbone…his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh. His hands pulled the shoulders of her dress down her arms leaving her naked skin exposed for his kisses.

She shivered with anticipation. The rest of the dress was slowly pulled off and kisses placed where the soft fabric had been. The material was bunched around her waist when Eric flicked at the little clasp that held her bra closed. His voice was filled with desire when he murmured, "Jackie…you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." His words were like a touch and she trembled.

The dress was slid down over her hips and past her thighs where Eric found she was indeed not wearing panties. She could feel his hot breath on her stomach and her belly was quaking with a need she hadn't felt in a long time. He kissed her _here_ and touched her _there_ and she wanted to whimper but her breath caught in her throat while her hands in his hair steered him where her words couldn't say.

Eric's pants fell to the floor and he was back on the bed holding Jackie flush against his body. He couldn't ever remember wanting a woman as bad as he did with Jackie. The hard length against her thigh was evident of his need but he was in no hurry to rush this lovemaking along.

His hand was warm as it splayed over her stomach and trailed up her ribs to stop and cover a soft breast. He could feel her heart thundering under his fingers and he smiled before bending to kiss the soft pink tip. He closed his teeth around it to nibble and scrape and she moaned…a sound that excited him more than he imagined possible.

Eric leaned forward to kiss her lips and the tips of her closed eyelashes. He watched her face as his hand slid down between her ribs…over her stomach…and stopped to press against the curls between her legs. Her thighs moved together trapping his hand and she groaned. "Tell me…" he whispered. At the same time, his palm was rubbing slow lazy circles against her and his fingers were dipping in between her silken thighs to find that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. "Jackie…tell me what you want me to do."

She clutched his wrist holding it against her, grinding as best as she could, "God Eric, I want you. Just… don't make me wait." The boxers came off in a single fluid movement and he lifted himself over her.

A slim leg wrapped around him pulling him down where it was hot and wet and he could feel himself trembling for control. "Tell me again." He murmured against her lips.

She whimpered at the feel of his length pressed against her belly as she tried to move and capture him. Eric held down her hip as he glided into her oh so slowly… she almost had to catch her breath. He rocked against her and they began building a rhythm that caused a friction that was both delicious and heart stopping. He kissed her mouth and felt her pant against his lips. He ran his tongue along the inside of her bottom lip and she just melted.

He rocked and she bucked and his breath was coming in hot pants against her neck and he pulled her against his chest. Jackie's hands were holding his hips pulling and pushing and guiding him and all of a sudden they were crashing against each other, falling into one another…Falling more in love than each though was possible.

Eric wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist and rolled her limp form onto his chest. He pushed the sweaty hair from her face and kissed her plump lips. "I love you Glenda."

She opened her eyes for a moment and smiled. "I love you Dorothy."

xXx

**A/N**: _Okay, this author recognizes that all her smut is pretty much similar but sometimes a girl likes what a girl likes!_


	27. Chapter 27 Quality Services

**Author Notes: **_I'm glad everyone liked/loved Maxine….she was a great character to write….this is the chapter after the smut……and it's awfully fluffy in here!_

xXx

**Chapter 27** – Quality Services

xXx

"_I love you Glenda."_

"_I love you Dorothy."_

xXx

Eric woke up with the sun shining through the window. The room was a wreck. Pieces of tuxedo were strewn everywhere and a black high heel shoe was sticking out from under his pillow. He rolled over in the huge bed and Jackie was not there. He sat up and saw the red dress lying on the floor and then he heard the sound of the shower turn off. He fell back on the mattress and smiled. Jackie had wanted to wait and last night was definitely worth the wait.

She loved him. How great was that! Eric felt years younger than he ever felt and wanted to run out and shout to the world his feelings at that moment. The bathroom door opened and a robed Jackie came out with a cloud of steam.

"I would love a shower like that in my bathroom!" she declared. Eric slid off the bed and crossed the room to gather her in his arms. "You smell good."

"Wait, does that mean I usually smell bad?" she teased.

Eric nuzzled her hair. "No, you just smell especially clean. Come with me." Eric took her hand and led her out to the terrace. "Eric, I'm in a bathrobe." He laughed, "I'm in my boxers and we are on the 40th floor."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, what's so great about standing on the edge of a building?" Eric looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You're going to think I'm crazy…" He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted to the trees below, "I'M IN LOVE WITH JACKIE BURKHART!"

Jackie was embarrassed and terribly pleased as she pulled him back into the suite. "You goon!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, "That was terribly romantic. Don't ever stop."

Eric kissed her soft lips. "I don't plan on it." And that was the truth.

xXx

Brooke held the key in her hand and looked at the responsibility it represented. She had always worked at the library and now she was branching out into a new career path and it was frightening and exciting at the same time. She turned the lock and knew she had 60 seconds to punch in the security code. She locked the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. If she screwed that up, Michael's company would have called the police and she would be embarrassed to start her first day as Assistant/Prop Master by explaining why she couldn't punch in the code.

The studio smelled of fresh cut wood from the oak floor and she immediately decided Eric needed some flowers in here. The little desk was perfect and she would talk to him about getting one of those desk top computers to keep inventory on. The library was starting to use them more and more often and it just seemed sensible. There was so much money in this room that he couldn't afford to lose it. Okay, maybe it wouldn't hurt him financially, but Brooke Kelso spent a hell of a lot of time shopping for just the right props!

She was opening the vertical blinds, and the sun recreated the scripted " f " in shadows on the tile floor as it shone through the brand new window. Brooke started looking around and began a list of things they would need starting with a coffee pot.

She determined they also needed a refrigerator for cold drinks, a good stereo system, a filing cabinet and some stationary supplies. She wanted a nice chair that she could relax in while talking to potential clients. This was the no stress job she had been looking for.

She heard a jiggle of keys and the side door opened. "Eric?"

"Hey, good morning Brooke - Isn't just a great day!" Eric smiled and locked the door behind him. His smile was infectious. "I'm guessing New York was a good trip?"

Eric grinned and handed her an envelope. "What's this?" she asked. Eric walked to his new darkroom and set his camera on the table beside the door. "Payment for your shopping services – I'll be out in a minute."

Brooke slid her finder under the flap and looked at the check from Forman & Myers Agency. The amount was double what she billed him for. On the notes line at the bottom it read, "_For quality service_". Brooke fell down in her chair. She could work six months for the library and never make this much!

Eric came back out and sat on the love seat next to the little front desk. "I guess we need to discuss how to do business. I've never had an assistant so we're going to wing it in the beginning."

Brooke gave him her list of things the studio needed and Eric agreed with all of it and added a color television for the storeroom and a microwave. "Oh, I remembered something that's going to be really important. Can you buy me a mini van or something like that? If I have a shoot that's outdoors, I can't take props in my Camaro."

_Did he just ask me to go buy a new car?_ Brooke thought she was hearing things. She blinked. "What?"

Eric grinned. "I should have suggested this when you were out shopping, but it slipped my mind. So, take my credit card, find something you like driving and keep it at home with you."

"What?"

"I only have one parking spot at my apartment, and I can't leave it on the street here. I mean you have kids and I can use it as a tax write off. Just don't let Kelso drive it."

Brooke grinned. "I can just go buy a mini van. Just like that?"

"Of course. Have registered to Forman Photography and get something nice." Eric reached in his back pocket and pulled out the AMEX card.

"Okay, second most important thing. If that red light is on, no one…absolutely no one can come into the darkroom. Light will destroy any film I'm developing. If the light is off - no problem. So…you're going shopping…any questions?"

Brooke was still in a state of shock. "No. I think I'm good today. I'm going to go buy a car. Do I need to worry about the price?"

Eric winked, "Do you really need to ask?"

Brooke practically giggled. "Okay Eric, I'm going on a shopping trip. I'll see you later!"

xXx

Randy was shoveling the last dredges of snow from the driveway when the mail truck pulled up to the house. The mailman handed him the usual bills and there was a registered letter. He signed for it and carried the mail back into the house.

Donna was writing a letter to her dad when Randy threw the pile of bills on the kitchen table. He was looking at the special envelope with a New York address. "What's that?"

Randy looked at her, "I don't know but I had to sign for it." He tore off the side of the envelope and tipped out the contents. The letterhead said _Forman & Myers Agency_ and it read:

_For quality services rendered in the building of Forman Photography Studios. _

_Sincerely, _

_Maxine Myers_

_Agent_

Randy unfolded the check and almost choked. The amount was three times more than what he billed Forman for. "He never even looked at my bill. This check was mailed _before_ I even gave him the bill."

Donna pulled the check from Randy's hand. "Crap….that is a lot of money! Do you think it's a typo?"

"I don't know. I'm going to call this Maxine Myers."

Randy picked up the telephone and dialed the long distance number and Donna listened to his one-sided conversation. "Yes, may I speak to Maxine Myers?"

"My name is Randy Pearson and she mailed me a large check." A few moments later and he must have been connected. He identified himself and spent ten minutes listening and saying, "Yes, uh-huh, okay, wow, sure, really and a couple more wows."

He hung up the phone and Donna quipped, "You really told her!"

"The check is real. Forman told her what he was doing to the studio and she paid me the New York rate. Damn, I'm gonna have to get a job in New York!" He smiled as he said that and gave Donna a big hug. "I feel like we have some breathing room finally."

Donna smiled. "Well, now that winter in over, business should start picking up real soon. Oh, I'm working this afternoon. Larry called in sick and they need someone to cover the news from 3:00 to 5:00 o'clock. Can you feed the kids?"

Randy's head was still in the clouds. He could finally afford some good tools and fix his truck! "What? Oh sure, feed the kids."

1990 was becoming a VERY good year!

xXx

Jackie finished typing the contract for the termite inspector and her thoughts kept straying to Saturday night. It was like she was Cinderella finally finding her prince. He showed her so many first's that she never experienced: A private jet ride, a limo to the Empire State Building….her first trip on a ferry and then visiting the Statue of Liberty…her first New York cocktail party…her first night of passion 40 stories above the city. She sighed happily and Amy coughed.

"So…New York was ….interesting?"

Jackie swiveled her chair around. "He told me he loves me."

"The photographer and the real estate agent. This sounds like a made for TV movie. I'm guessing you had a good time?"

"Amy, it was more than I could ever have imagined. Oh, did you know that they used a picture of me from back in 1984 to sell mascara? I met some people that want me to sell eyeglasses. Isn't that a hoot?"

"Wait. What kind of mascara?"

Jackie told her the name of the cosmetics firm. Amy turned a little pale and pulled out her makeup bag. "I'm using that brand right now. You are the benefactor for the new wing at the hospital!"

"I know! I just found out this weekend. All the proceeds were directed there."

"My sister had a premature baby and if those incubators weren't there….God Jackie you saved my nephew's life and you didn't even know it!"

The bell over the door jingled and a breathless Brooke stuck her head in the door. "Jackie, you have to come see." Brooke ducked back out and both Amy and Jackie followed her out front. "What's going on?"

Brooke held out her arms like she was displaying a prize on The Price is Right. "This is the new studio van. Eric sent me car shopping! Sit in it! It's so cool."

Brooke opened the side doors and it was a conversion van. The back had a sofa that laid out into a bed. A small table fit into a hole in the carpeting and two of the four captains chairs swiveled. The three girls climbed in and it was just as comfortable as it looked.

"There's storage under the bed and behind it and it has an awesome stereo! I even have a mini fridge in here! The girls looked over to see a fancy ice chest behind the seat. She opened the fridge and pulled out three cold diet sodas. "Let's toast to my new job."

The girls popped the top of the soda and cheered Brooke's good fortune. Amy quipped,"1990 is becoming a VERY good year!"

xXx


	28. Chapter 28 Let's Get To Work

**Author Note**_: …..moving right along….._

xXx

**Chapter 28** – Let's Get to Work!

xXx

By Friday, Brooke and Eric had worked out a boss/employee relationship and business had begun. Brooke had several phone calls with Maxine and developed a working relationship with the craziest lady she ever spoke with. Eric had approved heartily of all her purchases and Kelso loved the van. The first thing he recommended was _doing it_ in the back.

"Brooke, we _gotta_ break it in before someone else does."

"Honey, it's the studio van. No one is going to _do it_ in this van!"

"I know because WE are!"

Brooke didn't know how it happened, but she lost a shoe somewhere in the van and it was the best sex she had in quite a while!

xXx

Eric had found some rolls of film in his bag that he didn't remember shooting so he set about developing the film. The first image that floated to the surface was his dad's open mouthed expression and Eric laughed as he remembered the pot roast dinner and the conversation about the Swedish Bikini models.

Jackie had stolen his camera and took some amazingly candid shots of his family that he would never have been able to capture. In a separate tray was a picture of his mom pulling the roast from the oven with the heat of the dish washing her face in a steamy haze. His mom looked beautiful.

There were several pictures that Jackie took while Eric was telling his parents about the balloon ride. These were actually the only real good family pictures he had of the Forman clan. His dad was relaxed and smiling and his mom looked so pretty. Jackie did a good job. He hung those to dry and pulled out the roll from the Pearson family shoot. It felt good to go back and get his hands wet in the chemicals again.

xXx

Amy swiveled in her chair. "Jackie, you know that ranch house you kind of put aside?"

Jackie stopped writing and looked up, "What about it?"

Her assistant smiled, "Well, I have a buyer and they are asking for it now and will add $20,000 to the list price. Jackie, you can find the photographer another house….this is a boon! The buyer is a landscape artist and sees a lot of potential in that huge yard. Can I show it?"

Jackie really thought that could be _the house_ for Eric but in her gut, she knew she needed to keep looking. "Okay, show it, but it has to sell for more than we're asking."

"Great, I'll get them out there today. Thanks boss!"

Jackie smiled. "You're welcome. I'm going to the Permit's office to finish up with that pesky termite company."

Her telephone rang just as she stood up. "Burkhart Realty may I help you?"

"Jackie it's me. Maxine wants me to fly to New York. What do I do?" Brooke was frantic. Jackie just had to laugh. "Meet me for lunch and we'll talk."

"I've never flown before!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Okay, how about the diner by Fez's salon?"

"Perfect."

xXx

"Oh honey, these are so perfect. Red, look at this picture of you! Eric, we have to get these framed."

Eric handed the rest of the stack to his mom. "Those are the ones Jackie took when she stole my camera."

"I didn't steal it, I _borrowed_ it. Big difference." The brunette argued. Eric squeezed her hand. "Okay, borrowed."

Red poured over the photographs with a critical eye. "So this is what they look like before they go inside a magazine?" Eric sat down across from his dad. "Yeah…what do you think?"

Red held the photo of the Forman family by the edges and he did like seeing the three of them together. "I think I like the rough stuff better than the glossy pages of a magazine. Oh. I got the package from your agent. Thank you."

Kitty looked up from the stove, "What package was that Red?"

Jackie bit back a smile as Red looked embarrassed. "It was a foreign _car_ _magazine_ dear. Just some Swedish parts and tools that I really _need_ to study."

"Oh, that stuff you need for the muffler shop." Kitty replied.

Red clapped his hands on the table top. "Exactly dear! Eric let's go get a beer out in the garage."

Jackie watched the two men leave and she sidled up to the bar on one of the stools. "Mrs. Forman, I need your help."

Kitty smiled, "What's that sweetie?"

"Well, I thought I found the perfect house for Eric but I don't know exactly what he's looking for. Has he ever said anything to you about where he wants to live for the rest of his life?"

Kitty wiped her hands on a towel. "Well, I had always envisioned that he would take this house. Keep it in the family, Ahahahaha. But it's getting old and worn out. Red and I will probably eventually move to something smaller because things keep breaking down and it's just too darn hard to keep clean."

"If you want, I can keep an eye out for a good deal when you're ready to move." Jackie reminded her.

"Oh honey, it'll be a few years. Who knows….maybe Laurie will come back with a string of grandbabies and need a place to stay. You just keep looking, I'm sure whatever you find Eric will love it."

"I'll keep looking. He's just so hard to shop for!"

xXx

Brooke was late to work that next Monday. She was still in a daze as she carried the locked briefcase into the studio. Eric looked at her pale face and insisted she sit on the loveseat. "What happened?"

Brooke looked at Eric. "I'm still in shock. A freaking private jet? Eric, just how rich are you? I'm sorry, none of my business. Here." She handed him the briefcase and a sealed envelope. "Maxine told me not to open it until I got it back to the studio. What was I picking up?"

Eric laughed, "Eyeglasses. It's my next assignment."

Brooke blinked. "Glasses? I flew on a private jet and went all the way to New York for eyeglasses?"

Eric unlocked the case and unclasped the lid. "Yes, very expensive eye glass frames. He found twelve individual boxes with different designer names. "Let's see the product."

Brooke opened one box from a French designer and tipped the contents into her hand. It was a diamond encrusted frame and so exquisitely beautiful she gasped. "Oh my god…this has to cost a fortune!" She slid the frames onto her face and walked on the set to look in a mirror. The diamonds reflected the natural light back into the mirror and the result was breathtaking. "Can I keep these?"

Eric laughed, "No. They're going back to New York when we finish the shoot. Bring a mirror over here and let's check out the rest."

Brooke got to model the 14 carat gold cat's eye shaped frames and the sterling silver aviators. There were some new resin frames in gorgeous new colors and Brooke loved all of them. She carefully put the glasses back in their original boxes and locked the case.

"How are you going to shoot these?"

"I have a plan." Eric suddenly smiled. Brooke could almost see the gears turning in his head. "I'm going to need some more props and some costumes."

Brooke grabbed a notepad and pencil and started taking notes. Eric rattled of a need for a microscope, an ironing board, a treasure chest, a Christmas tree, a porcelain bathtub, a ladder and a stethoscope. Then he asked her to get permits to use the Point Place fire station, a sailboat, a room at Kenosha's best hotel and Fez's Tresses Salon.

After making sure she was clear on all of the items on the list, Brooke asked, "Did you forget anything at all?"

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I need Jackie to be here. Maxine wants her to be the model. They made a big deal about the color of her eyes…but Brooke, I think I want you in this calendar too."

Brooke covered her mouth. "Really?"

He smiled, "Yes really….you have great bone structure and the frames look good on you. So, I'll be taking hundreds of pictures and you'll be in the calendar too."

Brooke could only think of her husband's favorite word. "AWESOME!"

xXx


	29. Chapter 29 Red Wax Pencil

**Author Note: **_……what did happen with those pictures of Donna's family?_

xXx

**Chapter 29** – Red Wax Pencil

xXx

"Brooke, I have the Pearson's photos done. Can you call them to come down and to review the proofs?" He walked around the counter and laid a stack of photographs on the edge of the desk.

"Can I look?"

"Hey, you're my assistant. You can give me critiques. Tell me what you think." Eric flopped down on the loveseat while Brooke perused the pictures. "Oh, this flying Batman is too cute! Oh…look at all the goofy faces. My kids do that on purpose."

Brooke flipped through the prints and found one she really liked. It happened to be the proud moment when Randy accepted the request to estimate the studio. "Donna looks so happy here. I haven't seen her in a long time." Brooke put the pictures down. "Eric, you should have an open house. Invite your friends and their families so they can see what you do. I mean you're famous and all but I'm the only one that's seen you work."

"My folks would like to come down and Fez hasn't been here since I've opened. I guess I should have a few members of the city council included…there's going to be a media circus if I don't."

"What about Maxine?"

Eric had a horror stricken look on his face. "Don't ever! You've talked to her."

Brooke laughed, "No, she talked to me and talked and talked and talked! But she's your agent so she should at least be invited."

"You win again. Let's do this next week….Wednesday. We'll order some champagne and appetizers. Do you know a good caterer?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I think it should be a high class party, no children messing in my props. I'll have Casey babysit so I can keep Michael out of the toys."

Eric laughed. "You know I might get some good pictures out of this."

"Hey, you don't always have to think with your camera you know." She teased. Eric turned red. "Can I show you something personal?"

"Eric, I don't think we're _that_ good of friends yet!" she said laughing as his shocked expression. "Seriously, though what is it?"

"Well, you probably know that Jackie and I are…."

"Dating? Yes, it's not a surprise. Wait! You've got pictures of her in there don't you? Come on Eric, show me."

Eric told her to lock the door. "These are personal to me and it's how I'm going to base the calendar."

This was Brooke's first venture into the darkroom. The orange bulbs gave off a glow like it was Halloween but she could still see clearly enough. Eric drew her attention to some photos that were hanging to dry.

He plucked one off the line. It was the one with Bedhead Jackie on his chest when she looked so beautiful to him. Brooke looked at it almost like she didn't recognize her best friend.

"She looked just like that when I told her I was falling in love with her." Eric said softly looking at the picture in Brooke's hands. "And then she said she loved me too."

"Oh Eric, this is so wonderfully romantic! You should frame this and hang it in the foyer. She looks like a movie star."

Eric showed Brooke the pictures from their whirlwind New York trip. "I was thinking that for the calendar, I could use different types of characters or should I say, have Jackie dress as characters with some great backgrounds. She photographs well and I can give the photos a sexuality that makes the frames more attractive."

"Oh, that's why I'm flying around getting permits!"

Eric clipped the pictures back on the line. "Well yes, but I've talked to Max and she wants you in the calendar. She said your brown eyes are like chocolate pudding and your flawless complexion is a testament to all women over 30."

"Really? What a great compliment. Well then, I would be honored to be in the calendar."

xXx

Jackie stopped by the studio on her way home. When Brooke saw her friend, she couldn't help but remember the sexy picture and she grinned. "Glad you could finally come by!"

Jackie hung her head, "I was selling houses. I didn't want to bug Eric while he was working."

"You could have told me you guys were dating. I had to find out about it from Fez."

"Oh _mom_, I'm sorry. Didn't I ask for your permission?" Jackie teased. Brooke picked up a feather boa and pretended to throw it at her friend. Jackie picked up a sword and held it up in the air, "Help me Obi-wan, you're my only hope!" A long arm wrapped around her waist nuzzling in her hair.

Eric pointed two fingers at his assistant and said, "This is not the droid you were looking for." The trio started laughing. "Jackie come back to my office, I have something cool to show you."

"I'm going to start locking up Eric, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Thanks Brooke!" Eric hollered over his shoulder.

xXx

"I don't know why we had to come down here; couldn't he have just dropped them off?"

Randy parked the car in front of the store. "Donna, we might want extra copies and I want you to see my work." Donna looked at the studio front with the large pane glass that had the " _f _" scripted in calligraphy. "Fine. Let's just get the pictures and go. We still have to get the kids from your mom's."

Randy grinned and went around opening her car door. Donna stepped onto the curb and saw the black Camaro and felt her stomach clench. Randy pushed on the glass door and saw Brooke look up; smiling at them.

"Randy…Donna! How nice to see you again."

Donna was taken aback. "Brooke….what are you doing here?" Donna looked around the big room and saw the set with all the decorations and Brooke was sitting behind a desk. "Why I work here. I'm Eric's assistant and prop master."

Randy grinned, "She's a glorified shopper."

Brooke smiled, "Well, that's another way to put it. You guys are here to see your photos! Brooke pulled a red wax pencil out of her drawer, "If you see one you like and want it enlarged, put a + on it. If you see one you want extra copies of, put an X in the corner."

Donna and Randy sat down on the loveseat and started going through the pictures. Randy was amazed at how perfect they turned out. Donna loved seeing her kids in print just as she saw them on that day. "Oh look at Jeremy…he's so silly."

While the pair were looking at the photos, Brooke went back to let Eric know he wasn't alone in the store.

xXx

Jackie was perched on Eric's leg holding the diamond frames in her hand. "They want me to wear this in a picture?" The glasses had more diamonds than her tennis bracelet. "Why not just take a picture of this? I mean it's gorgeous."

Eric pushed her hair from her face. "Because…silly girl, they want your eyes in the picture." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth and her breath hitched in her throat. He loved that he had that affect on her. She touched the light stubble on his chin as his lips covered hers. The diamond frames were forgot as his kiss warmed her blood and made her heart flutter.

An embarrassed coughing broke them from their kiss-fest. Eric looked up and Jackie looked guilty. Brooke smirked, "I'm leaving but Randy and Donna are looking at the photos. I gave them red wax pencil control."

Brooke put the diamond frames back into their box and put the box into the safe. "Good night Eric. Oh, and Jackie? Your ass better call me later."

"Yes mom." Jackie teased. Brooke exited through the side door as Eric stood up. "So you want to go out there with me?"

Jackie held onto his hand. "I would but I don't think Donna would be too glad to see me."

"But you're my girlfriend, I want you too." Eric argued. Jackie squeezed his hand, "Dorothy, this is business. Go take care of the Pearson's and I'll wait for you right here." Eric knew she was right but it didn't make him feel any better about leaving her in the storage room office. He took a deep breath, put on a smile and walked to the front of the store.

Donna looked up as Eric strode towards them. He was wearing a casual long sleeve shirt and some faded blue jeans and couldn't look any sexier if he tried. She nervously fumbled with the handle on her purse. "Hey, Eric, these pictures are great."

Randy held up the sofa photograph. "Forman, I would love this to be a family Christmas card." Eric took the photo by the edges. "Actually I know a company that makes post cards and they could shrink this down for you and emboss your family name and address on it."

Randy grinned and looked at Donna who had a hard time dragging her eyes from Eric's face. "Isn't that cool Donna?"

"What? Oh, I don't even want to think about Christmas this early. I love this picture." She watched as Eric casually leaned against Brooke's desk and folded his arms. "Brooke told me she gave you red wax pencil control."

Randy nudged Donna with his shoulder and she woke from her reverie, "Oh the pencil. Yeah we marked some up. Could we take a few with us?"

"Sure, just leave me the ones you want changed up."

Randy rifled through the stack and pulled out a couple of the kids. "If we're picking them up tonight, my mom would love these."

Donna rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Yeah she would. We'll send some to my dad too." Randy started talking to Eric about the studio and building a bookcase façade for some shoot that was coming up and all Donna could do was listen to the sound of his voice. Gone was the squeak and replaced with a lower more mellow quality that she found mesmerizing.

She watched as he moved; self-assured and confident. He led Randy over to a wall of the set and was describing something and all she could concentrate on was his hands and the last time they touched her.

Donna wanted her ten years back.

She wanted that second chance with Eric.

She wanted Randy.

Could she have them both?

xXx


	30. Chapter 30 Fire Engine Red

**Author Note: **_….Eric starts working ion the calendar..._

xXx

**Chapter 30** – Fire Engine Red

xXx

Jackie tackled Eric on the bed while he was looking at a magazine. She plucked the publication from his fingers and tossed it to the floor. He was flattened against the mattress and just said, "Okay. You win."

She laughed and kissed his lips. "I haven't even wrestled you yet."

"Don't matter. Do you really think I'm going wrestle with you when I got you laying on my body like this?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Jackie tucked her hair behind her ears. "Brooke told me about the open house and I think it's a great idea! Fez's salon is just down the street and you have Kelso's security system in your store. It's like you're bringing back all the gang again."

"Oh, and I had Randy do the hard work."

Jackie rubbed noses with him. "That was going unsaid. You had to hire someone anyways and Randy was handy and talented. I'm talking in rhymes!"

Eric rolled her over onto her back and started unbuttoning her blouse. "I'd like to conduct a little _open house_ right now if you don't mind."

Jackie's eyes darkened and she smiled. "You can go looking around but don't break anything!"

"Never sweetheart - I would never." He planted a warm kiss right over her heart.

xXx

Brooke was hauling out the light plants and the umbrellas while Eric was laying a tarp on the floor around the pole. The firefighters of Station 18 were sitting back enjoying the show. "Why am I wearing this again?" Jackie asked petulantly.

Eric grinned. "Just keep the suit on, you don't need the helmet. Wait, don't get rid of the helmet; just set it over there." Jackie held up the long pants with one hand and shuffled to the patio table. He set his tripod in a position where it caught most of the fire engine but not the identification name.

Brooke brought over the special frames that Jackie was wearing in this shoot. It was a fiery red plastic frame that the optical industry had been experimenting with. They put clear plastic lenses in the frames but Eric popped them out.

"Okay, Jackie I need you to look like you just slid down the pole with the glasses on."

"Eric, I can barely hold the pants up!"

Captain Miller crept over and cuffed her pants and stuck them in the big boots. She gave him a pretty smile. Eric took that picture. He instructed Brooke to aim the umbrellas to the left to dispel the shadows that were showing up in the frame. He called Captain Miller over to the tripod.

"Is there anyway that you can lift her up the pole a couple of feet? I really need it to look like she slid down and the girl is not an actress by any means."

Captain Miller smiled and walked past the engine and behind Jackie. Brooke bit the inside of her cheek because she knew what was going to happen. Captain Miller put his hands around Jackie's waist and hoisted her above his head. She shrieked and wrapped her arms and legs around the pole for dear life. "Eric, I'm gonna kill you for that!"

Nonplussed, Eric kept the camera trained on the glasses. "Okay Glenda, slide down really slow or I'll have Captain Miller do it again." Jackie started sliding. "Don't look at me, look at Brooke."

Brooke had made a sign that said, HELLO SQUIRT, which she held up and Jackie started laughing. Money shot! She slid down the remaining three feet and Eric snapped off several pictures in succession.

"Okay, Brooke it's your turn."

"What?" Brooke wasn't expecting to be involved in the first shoot. Eric looked at her. "Put the suit on while I check my light meter. I want you wearing the glasses and the helmet."

Jackie laughed, "I love you too!" she hollered to her best friend. Because Brooke was taller, the suit fit better and Brooke decided to actually slide down the pole from the hole in the ceiling. "Okay shortie; watch how a real girl wears a fire suit."

Brooke was an example of elegance and grace. She slid around the pole, her face and glasses always facing the lights to keep out the shadows. She landed on both feet, pulled the helmet from her head and let her long chestnut colored hair fall slowly fall out. The firemen applauded and she curtsied.

Jackie walked past her and murmured, "Show off." Brooke laughed and began taking off the suit. Eric removed his camera from the tripod and packed it away and started folding up the tarp. "Okay ladies, we'll take a couple more back at the studio. Captain Miller, thank you for allowing us to use your station as a backdrop."

The captain thanked Eric for providing an afternoon of free entertainment.

xXx

Kitty was thrilled to get a formal invitation for the opening in the mail. Eric had Brooke slip in a check so his mom could get a new dress and not tell his dad. Kitty just loved the idea of being invited to a party.

Red came home from the muffler shop and readily agreed to see the business his son built. "Was there an invitation for Steven and Samantha?"

Kitty looked through the rest of the mail. "No. Just us."

Red raised a brow and said, "Hope that boy knows what he's doing."

xXx

Randy and Donna got their invitation the same day. "It's adults only." Donna said passing the invitation to Randy. "Do you think your folks would mind watching them on a school night?"

Randy was honored to receive a formal invitation to anywhere! It was so rare that he and Donna went to a party that she didn't beg out of at the last minute. "Are you absolutely positively sure you want to go? All your old friends are probably going to be there."

Donna put her hand on Randy's arm. "I'm sure. You're the one who said we should get back in touch with the old gang and start having fun." Randy looked at the fancy invitation and looked back at his wife. "You are 100% sure about this?"

Donna would have done anything to go to this open house. She wanted to see Eric and maybe she could talk to him again.

xXx

Kelso looked at the gold and black envelope. "Damn he spent a lot of money on a bunch of paper!"

"Michael, I picked out the paper and designed the envelopes. So will you ask Casey to watch the kids?""

"Baby, this is on Wednesday, you know he has a poker game that night."

"Michael, sweetie, I have a robot in the prop room…."

Kelso's eyes got big. "A robot? Does Eric know?" Brooke shook her head, "Not yet, but he'll find out later. Say you'll call your brother?"

Kelso smacked at kiss on Brooke's lips. "Let's go baby. I love a good party!"

xXx

**A/N:** _Yeah it was a short chapter but I have many more that follow this...so forgive me please_!


	31. Chapter 31 Bubbles and Champagne

**Author Note**_: ….photo shoots….parties….and Donna…._

xXx

**Chapter 31** – Bubbles and Champagne

xXx

Eric's next shoot was at Fez's Tresses. Eric arranged all the mirrors so they reflected the light but hid the camera. Brooke arranged the umbrellas towards the shampoo sink. Jackie was put in salon cape and wore some cats eye shaped frames. The color complemented her hair and skin tone perfectly. Fez was so excited to be in the photo shoot. Eric didn't have the heart to tell him that the eye glass frames were the star and not his shampooing technique.

Jackie leaned her head back and Fez started rinsing. Eric had to remind her to keep her eyes open. When her hair was full of shampoo bubbles, Fez pulled the foot lever that adjusted her to a sitting position. Brooke started a small fan that blew some of the bubbles around her head. The camera started clicking while Eric directed Jackie to look at Brooke. Brooke grinned and held up a new sign which said HELLO WET DOG and Jackie laughed. Her smiling eyes were forever caught on film.

The sudsy head was moved to the cutting station and Fez molded her hair into a Mohawk fashion and Eric just took pictures of every angle that put the glasses in the center of the frame. He put the camera down and told Fez, "Okay, rinse that stuff out because I want the next shot to be dried and styled. Think of the 1950's housewife getting her weekly hair done."

Fez grinned, "Hey Lucy….we got some curls to roll up."

Brooke handed Eric the roll of black and white film and while Jackie was being rinsed, they moved the lights and equipment to Fez's work station. Brooke removed any objects that resembled 1990 and replaced them with a radio from the fifties and a poster of Marilyn Monroe.

Eric got shots of Jackie's hair rolled and stuffed under a large dryer that made her head look like a mushroom. She glared at Eric through the frames and he found another money shot.

Two hours later they were loading the van and Jackie had a head full of loose curls. "Fez, I love this." She said shaking her hair. "You should trademark this."

"Aiiy…I didn't think that dryer worked anymore." He confessed.

"And you put it on my head? Are you crazy?" Jackie swatted him on the arm. "Jackie, you're a bully. Eric, control your girlfriend." Eric only laughed. "Fez, you did great and thanks for the use of your salon."

Fez grinned. "Just make sure Fez's Tresses get credit." Eric nodded his head, "You bet my friend. Are you coming to my open house?"

"I'm bringing Janet. We've become quite an item. You should see what she lets me do to her hair."

Eric held up a hand, "If it has to do with your _needs_, I don't want to know."

"Fine, you are no fun Eric. I'll just have to tell Kelso."

xXx

Jackie was pulling clothes out of her dresser and opening other drawers. Eric sat up with the sheet around his waist. "What are you looking for?"

She looked back exasperated, "I think half of my lingerie is at your apartment." She pulled the covers back and slid into her warm bed. Eric pulled her close, "I think half of my tee shirts are over here."

"I still haven't found your perfect house yet."

Eric intertwined his fingers with her small ones. "Am I complaining?"

She looked up at him with her colored eyes, "No, but it's been over three months and I can usually find something by now. I had one possibility but it was too big."

"I told you money is not a problem."

"No, the house was huge. You could have moved your folks in with you. I'm still looking."

He kissed her fingers, "Well, I'm not going anywhere so take as much time as you need. I want you to like it too."

"Eric, I like all the houses I sell. I just have to match the buyer to the property and you, mister, are hard to shop for."

"Hey, you know what? I'm having an open house tomorrow night. Let's get some sleep and we'll worry about my new home later."

Jackie snuggled into the covers with him. Eric reached over and clicked off the lamp. "Did Brooke tell you she bought a robot as a prop?" Jackie laughed as she closed her eyes. "No, but I'm sure she was influenced in someway by Michael."

Eric kissed the back of her soft hair, "That was my thoughts too. Good night Glenda."

"Good night Dorothy."

xXx

Foster Avenue had been cordoned off by the Point Place Police Department. Barricades were set up on both ends of the street and if the automobile didn't have the gold and black invitation, they were instructed to move along. This was one of the most exciting events to happen in the city in a long time. Artie Clements and Frank Lamont stood on the corner representing the City Council for the television reporter.

The reporter held the microphone in front of his mouth, "As I understand it, the world famous photographer, Eric Forman, has come back to Point Place to open his own studio."

Frank Lamont leaned forward into the camera. "Yes, it's true. Red Forman, my close personal friend, is Eric Forman's father, and this business is great for our little town."

"Mr. Lamont, do you think that a celebrity of Mr. Forman's caliber may bring other citizens back to this town? A famous studio and the turnaround of the construction business is surely a boon for the council."

Artie Clements wasn't going to be left out of the conversation, "With the addition of the new studio and the sales of homes, our tax revenue is benefiting our police and fire department. The City Council is very proud of Point Place."

A honking horn interrupted the interview. A loud gruff voice hollered, "For heaven's sake Frank, get your head out of the microphone. My boy is having a party and I can't get through."

The reporter swiveled. "Mr. Forman, what are your thoughts regarding the opening of your son's new studio?"

Red looked at the reporter and the camera and replied, "He better have a lot of beer on ice."

xXx

Brooke was busy instructing the caterers on what appetizers to circulate and Kelso was winding up the three foot tall robot. Soft pop music played from the stereo speakers that were mounted near the ceiling. Some of the chair props were scattered around the foyer and beside the desk. She was proud of her decorations and loved the new dark blue satin dress she charged to the studio. Eric told her "buy a hostess gown; whatever you like that fits the occasion." She found a beautiful dress that was expensive but looked so good on her that Michael nearly tore it off before she had a chance to wear it.

"Baby, the guests are going to start showing up, put the robot away."

Kelso looked up at his beautiful wife. "Hey, does Forman have couch in his office?"

Brooke grinned. "Yes and no we're not going to _do it_ in this dress! Now come here and let me fix your tie." Brooke tightened the Windsor knot in his tie when they both heard, "It is I. The Fez has arrived with his beautiful date. Now where is Eric Forman?"

XxX

Eric was fixing his tuxedo for the third time when Jackie hugged him from the back. "I'm sorry but you look so delicious in that tux that I couldn't help myself."

Eric looked at her in the reflection of the mirror. Her lips had that just kissed look and her hair was all messed up again. Eric grinned, "I'm just glad to be the one wearing the tuxedo!" She laughed and he turned in her embrace. "Okay, I never thought I'd be saying this to you of all people, but if you don't get dressed, we're going to be late."

Jackie grinned, "Fashionably late. You want to make an entrance and we're already late."

Eric's eyes widened, "You vixen! You did this on purpose." Jackie giggled, "Oh Glenda, don't go theatrical on me…I couldn't help myself. Now zip up my dress." She lifted her hair and Eric tugged on the metal clasp.

"You are wearing panties tonight right?"

Jackie bit her lip. "Maybe…"

Eric felt a familiar tug in his groin. "Jackie!" He sounded shocked.

She laughed, "Okay, just for the party I will. God, you're such a spoilsport."

Eric wiped his forehead; he couldn't stand around all night with the thought of Jackie not wearing underwear at his party! A few minutes later, they were both dressed and ready to go.

Eric looked at Jackie's perfect little black dress and black heels. She was wearing his bracelet and pulled her hair back with some rhinestone combs. She was the perfect match to his tuxedo. Jackie laughed, "We look like a couple of penguins."

Eric grinned, "Well at least a couple of good looking ones!"

xXx

Red and Kitty took a spot on the loveseat and immediately the caterer came by with a tray of drinks. Red looked at the lovely young lady and said, "I'm Eric's father. Just get me a beer in a bottle."

Kitty hushed her husband and saw Brooke walking her way. "Oh sweetie, you look so pretty! Red, look at Brooke's dress." Brooke hugged Red, "It's good to see you Mr. Forman."

Red smiled because he actually liked Brooke. Didn't care so much for the kettlehead she married but he did like the kids. "Eric told me that you are a full time employee now. Who's replacing you at the library?"

Brooke perched on the arm of the love seat. "Well, I was only getting six hours a week and some _bureaucrat_ determined that the librarians needed to be cut because the elevator needed to be repaired."

Kitty gave Red an elbow to the ribs. He coughed uncomfortably as he remembered that specific council meeting. Brooke continued, "But it turns out I like this job so much better. Its fun and I'm always doing something different."

xXx

Donna was starting to worry, the black Camaro was no where to be seen. This was Eric's party, he had to be here. There were plenty of journalists set up on the sidewalk anxious for an interview from anyone that was invited to the exclusive party.

Randy parked and pointed at the co-anchor from channel six. "Look Donna, we're going to be on TV. We should call the kids and have them tape the news at mom's house."

"Oh Randy, they don't want see us. We're just guests."

Randy corrected her, "We are invited because we had something to do with this studio being built. Be proud of the Pearson family, I'm handing out business cards tonight!"

Donna laughed, "Only you would see this as a networking opportunity." Randy smiled and got out of the car to escort his wife. Donna straightened the wrinkles out of her dress and put on a happy smile.

"Sir, you've been invited to the grand opening. How are you involved in this?" The reporter stuck a microphone in Randy's face. Randy grinned and whipped out a business card. "Randy Pearson. I was the contractor. Take my card." He pushed Donna ahead of him and through the door.

Music was playing and Donna felt like she took a step back in time. She looked to her left and saw Red and Kitty Forman sitting on the loveseat talking to Brooke. Off to her right was Fez and Kelso playing with a robot.

Brooke spotted Randy and waved, "Randy! Donna, come in. Eric's running late but come in."

Red stood up and shook Randy's hand. "Randy."

"Nice to see you again Mr. Forman. Mrs. Forman, you're looking just as beautiful as always."

Kitty blushed, "Don't be a stranger, give me a hug."

Red acknowledged Donna and she nodded her head. She didn't know what to say - Red looked years older than she remembered. Kitty broke Donna's reverie, "Donna, sweetie, how's Mandy and the babies? Do you have pictures?"

Donna fell back into mother-mode. "Oh they are great. Amanda's in fifth grade and the two boys are growing like weeds." Donna pulled out one of the pictures that Eric had recently taken.

"Oh honey, you have beautiful children. Look at Mandy….you know, she looks just like you at that age. Remember when all you kids used to come play with the water wiggle in my backyard? Oh…those were some happy times."

Brooke slipped an arm through Donna's elbow and steered her away from the Forman's and over to the remaining two guys. "Gentlemen, look who I found."

Kelso looked up and his eyes brightened. "Donna! Damn girl, you are looking fine!" Kelso frogged Fez who cried, "Ow, you bully….oh, Donna…. You look so pretty!"

The two guys gave her a hug sandwich and she couldn't believe how much she missed these two goofballs. "Hey, who's got their hand is on my ass?"

Both men said, "Sorry!" The trio laughed and hugged again. "Really, someone is going to lose a hand!"

Fez quietly said, "I promise not to do that again."

Kelso pulled out his wallet and showed Donna his family pictures and she did the same and the years just melted away.

Frank and Artie came through the studio doors followed by Jackie's assistant, Amy and her boyfriend. More champagne made its way around the room and Red grabbed a skewer of shrimp off a tray.

Brooke picked up a microphone and announced, "On the counter over here are several magazines that have published some of Eric's most famous photographs. I have inventoried them so if any are missing…._especially_ the bikini model issue…Michael Kelso… I will find you and hurt you."

Donna and Fez wandered over to look at the magazines. Neither of the pair had any idea of how much Eric had accomplished over the last ten years. There were some perilous shots taken at the edge of tall cliffs, his famous balloon ride, Germans holding pieces of the defunct wall as it was being torn down…Donna was humbled by the events Eric had photographed. No, he wasn't a journalist; he was a storyteller with a camera lens.

Janet and Amy were chatting with Kitty and Red when a reporter tried to sneak in. Brooke grabbed a baseball bat and clubbed the fellow in the kneecap. "Oh, I'm sorry; I thought it was meddlesome dog that keeps coming around here. The wounded reporter hobbled back outside. Brooke winked at Red who smiled.

Brooke saw the black Camaro pull up out front and got excited, "Eric and Jackie are here." She nudged Red's foot with her shoe and the Forman's stood up. As word that Eric had arrived travelled around the room, all heads started swiveling towards the door.

Eric looked dashing as he ran around the front of the car to open Jackie's' door. He took her hand and helped her from the passenger seat. "I look hot right?" She asked.

Eric smiled. "You look so hot I think I may need a shower."

Eric stood on the sidewalk while Jackie readjusted the knot on his tie. "Remember, everybody in there loves you and is going to be supportive…" Her lips, full and pink, were totally distracting him from the words she was saying. Eric leaned in and brushed his mouth against hers and the warmth of their breath mingled and the kiss was so tender it made her ache.

Donna and Randy turned away from the magazines in time to see a tuxedo clad Eric Forman rounding the front of his brand new car and open the passenger door. Wearing a sleek black dress and killer high heels, Jackie Burkhart stepped out, her diamond bracelet flashing lights of fire in the setting sunlight. She said something to him and replied and then kissed her.

Donna felt sick to her stomach. Jackie looked nothing short of stunning. She was beautiful and poised and when Eric tucked her hand on the inside of his elbow they looked like the perfect couple walking through the door of the studio. Voices were raised welcoming Eric into the studio and Jackie stood beside him as he greeted all of his guests.

Flash bulbs went off and Donna watched in slow motion as he smiled at his parents and Kitty hugged her son. Red hugged Jackie like she was a beloved member of the family. Kelso ran over and picked up Eric in a huge hug and kissed Jackie's cheek. The slow motion ballet continued as gorgeous Brooke Kelso walked over and kissed Jackie's cheek. Eric put an arm around Brooke's waist and laughed and smiled with the last three arrivals.

Donna looked at her husband who was enjoying himself and laughing with Fez and his striking blond date. Donna felt like the ugly step-sister. She wanted to go home.

xXx


	32. Chapter 32 Open House

**Author Note: **_short chapter__**…**__the open house continues as does Donna's hopes….._

xXx

**Chapter 32** – Open House

xXx

_Jackie looked nothing short of stunning_

_Donna felt like the ugly step-sister - She wanted to go home._

xXx

Eric couldn't believe all of his friends showed up. He looked around the room and Brooke had done a fantastic job of decorating – it didn't look like the same studio he left the day before! Jackie hugged his dad while his mom showered him with proud kisses. Kelso came running over for a hug and he nearly staggered over the enthusiasm of the hug. "I found the robot!" he laughed. Kelso kissed Jackie's cheek.

Eric put an arm around Brooke, "You are the best assistant ever!" Brooke laughed and thanked him while introducing Frank Lamont, Artie Clements and Amy. "So you're Red's son. Good thing you didn't inherit his receding hairline!" Frank quipped. The small group laughed and Eric steered Jackie over towards Amy and Janet.

"Jackie, I'd introduce you to Kevin, but I think he stepped out for a cigarette." Amy turned to Eric, "You have done some fantastic work. Janet here was showing me the jet she _almost_ flew on, what a _disaster_ that would have been." Amy mouthed the words, "SAVE ME" to her boss.

Eric smirked and hollered, "Fez, your date is looking for you!" Fez stopped talking to Randy and ran over to his new blond goddess. "Jan…Jan…I'm so sorry, I was caught up talking with an old friend…."

Eric reached out and snagged Jackie's arm before she could make a move to leave his side. He reeled her in and spoke low into her ear, "I have to talk to Donna and Randy. Please stay with me. I know you think I should do this myself, but I want you with me. Say you will."

With his voice creating butterflies in her stomach, Jackie was helpless to do anything other than lean towards him and meet his lips as they sought hers. "I will." She whispered softly. He smiled and squeezed her waist before pulling back from the kiss.

Donna saw the kiss and closed her eyes. She felt like a fly on the wall watching all the people she used to know laugh and kiss and have a great time and she didn't feel like she belonged. She opened her eyes and Eric was standing in front of her with Jackie beside him - her first boyfriend who was head over heels in love with her first best friend.

It was Jackie that Eric was in love with. She was everything that Donna was not. Jackie was cute and petite – Donna felt like a lumberjack. Jackie was the cheerleader – Donna laughed at cheerleaders. Donna wanted to hate her but for years Jackie had been the only girl in the basement when Donna was surrounded by nothing but guys.

"Donna, it's nice to see you again." Jackie said softly. Donna dragged her eyes to the blue/green ones that smiled at her. "It turned into a goose eye just like you said it would."

"What?" _Goose egg? Oh!_ "The grocery store. I'm so sorry we had to run out like that. Randy Junior had to go pee and he hates public restrooms."

Randy laughed, "Hell, he won't even pee at the side of the road. I tried to show him how to spell his name in the snow and he freaked out."

Eric laughed, "Yeah, it took a couple of tries before I could do it in cursive!" Kelso came over, "Are you guys talking about yellow snow? Man, I can do it with no hands!" Kelso looked up, "Hey shrimp tray coming around again." Eric and Randy watched Kelso trying to find the caterer that held the appetizer tray.

"Well, it was nice to see you." Jackie said. "You never took up my offer for coffee. It's been years."

Donna could feel Randy looking at her and she knew she should have told him about the goose egg thing. "Well, we'll just have to get some coffee one of these days." That was all Donna was going to say on the subject.

Eric smiled at Donna. She looked pretty tonight. She had carefully put on makeup and her dress was modest and it was nice seeing her out here with his friends. There were a hundred things he wanted to say to her but they weren't important anymore. All that was important was that she was happy. Eric noticed Randy's eyes shined when he looked at her and it was evident that Donna was loved.

"Hey!" Kelso yelled, "Where's the damn shrimp tray? OW! My eye!" Jackie started to giggle and Donna couldn't help but laugh at the thought of a shrimp skewer sticking out of Kelso's eye.

Brooke turned up the music to avert attention to her husband's predicament. Jackie bit her lip, "Randy, would you like to dance? I love REO Speedwagon." Randy looked at Eric who smiled. Randy took her small hand and led her to the floor in front of the set. "Jackie you are an angel."

She twirled and came back to put her hand on his shoulder. "I know! The tension was getting to me. Those friends need to talk. Hey, you're a good dancer!"

"Donna, would you like to dance?" Eric held out his hand. _Oh god he looked so handsome!_ He looked just like the prince from Amanda's Cinderella book. She put her hand on his and it was warm and familiar even after all these years. Eric placed her hand on his shoulder and he set his hand at her waist and whirled her on the floor.

_I wonder if you know I still think of you_….She rested her head against his chest. It was like prom all over again but he wasn't all twitchy and squeaky. He was ….perfect.

Could he hear her heart pounding in her chest? Eric twirled her in a circle and gave her a little dip. Donna's heart beat a little faster and she smiled. Eric brought her back up and she sighed. "Eric, did you ever think of me…of us at this age?"

Eric replied, "Donna, at one time you and I were going to be married… but you packed a suitcase and I bailed out on you. We had such great dreams together didn't we? I never thought about being 30."

Donna pressed her forehead against his chest. "I didn't either. I don't think I planned my life past 25. What a screw up this has been." Eric danced her to the edge of the stage. "I wouldn't call our lives a screw up. You have a great family and God, Donna, you are surround by people who love you. What could be better than that?"

"Being loved by you Eric. Just being with you."

xXx


	33. Chapter 33 Glenda, Help!

**Author Note**: _Looks like Eric might be in over his head….what's a boy to do?_

xXx

**Chapter 33** – Glenda, Help!

xXx

"…_Donna, you are surrounded by people who love you. What could be better than that?"_

"_Being loved by you Eric. Just being with you."_

xXx

Eric stopped and slowly let go of Donna's hand. "Don't say that. Donna – you know you don't mean it."

Tears shined in her eyes as she looked up at her ex-boyfriend, ex-fiancé, ex-neighbor. "I sometimes wonder if you know that I still feel the way I did all those years ago."

Eric didn't know how to respond. "Donna…how could I know? You never wrote me…you didn't tell me you had a baby. How did you think this was going to turn out? We're not kids anymore. You have a life. A great life and Randy is a good guy and he loves you so much."

She swiped impatiently at the tears that started to fall and took a sob-heavy breath. "I know I do, but Eric…I can't stop thinking about you." The tears started to flow and Eric started to panic. He led her over towards his office looking for Brooke or Jackie to intercept and help him. He pulled over a chair, "Here, sit. Do you want some water or something?"

She shook her head, her blond hair hiding her face. "No. I don't know what I want. I mean I thought I did and that was you. We were going do such great things Eric. We had plans…"

Eric crouched on the floor. "Donna. Look at me." She pushed her hair out of her face, her eyes still wet with tears. "Donna. The plans we made were dreams of teenagers. They were great and ambitious but that's all they were. Dreams. When Dad had the heart attack you knew I couldn't go with you to Madison."

"But I was willing to wait." She argued.

"I know - but we know that's not what you _really_ wanted. You wanted to go to school…be a journalist…let that inner feminist go free."

Donna chuckled amid the tears. "She's still in there. She's just a mother first." Eric stood up. "I'll bet she's a great mother."

"Damn right she is. Card carrying member of the PTA."

Eric laughed. "Taking names and kicking asses."

Donna finally smiled. "But Eric, a part of me still loves you. Seeing you like this is…difficult. I can't stop remembering…how we were."

"How we used to be. Do you honestly want to go back there? Killing time in the basement?" he asked gently.

"I have some of my best memories in that basement." She breathed. Eric leaned against the office door. "Me too and you know what? I wouldn't trade any of them but that's a part of what made me who I am today."

"Eric, don't expect me to just get over you in a minute okay? I've been following your career for as long as I can remember. I would put the kids in strollers and hang out at the library looking at all the magazines for some article about you or a picture you took. "

"Well, that's very flattering but I'm just a guy that takes pictures for a living." _Glenda come back!_ "I have a new life and I am happy. I did everything I felt like I needed to do and made my dad proud. Do you know how hard that is?"

"Red always was a hard ass so yeah….Eric, I'm going to need time. It's 1990 and you popped back in my life like it was 1980 and we both know how that went."

Eric teased. "Aaawk-ward."

She wiped her cheeks and laughed. "Yeah so I'm guessing your going to turn around and jump on the next plane to Africa."

"No, I'm home to stay. If I did that, then a brunette midget would buy a ticket and haul my ass back here faster than I could say the Swahili alphabet." Eric looked up to see Jackie still dancing with Randy. She was so beautiful and so full of everything he never knew he wanted in a woman and now he was rediscovering his old friend all over again. Donna looked at where Eric's eyes were gazing.

"So you and the devil." She said more as a statement than a question.

Eric smiled, "Who would have thought? I annoy the hell out of her but she loves me. She's kept me grounded when I started going crazy."

Jackie looked up to see Eric smiling at her and she blew him a kiss from the top of her fingertips. He mimed catching it and tucking it in his pocket. He smiled down at Donna.

"Hey, you know what would be great?"

"Me… walking my embarrassed ass out the side door?"

"No - no. Jackie and I meet with Fez and the Kelso's once a month for dinner or a movie. It would be great if you and Randy could join us. I have an apartment and we could meet there if you guys wanted. It wouldn't be like old times, but Fez and Kelso are always good for a laugh."

Donna looked out at the party crowd and saw Kelso winding up the robot and letting it go effectively tripping Fez who cried, "Aiiy! I'm attacked! Oh! Hey you got a robot you sonofabitch! Where's mine!" Donna watched as Brooke ran over and took the robot away from the guys and put it back with the props.

"Brooke is pretty cool." Donna observed desperate to change the subject.

"She is. She's smart just like you. I would bet you two have a lot in common. Come on Donna. I'm always going to be here and at some point you're just going to have to get used to it."

"Okay, can we start pretending that I didn't just cry like a girl and throw myself all over you?"

"Yes, can we go dance now? My guests expect to see me waltzing around like a pansy."

Donna laughed. "I missed you Eric. I really did. Your sense of humor and ...I just missed you."

He smiled, "Dance milady?"

She pretended to curtsy. "I would be honored."

xXx

Red was telling Randy about a new construction project that was coming up in the next few weeks and the city was still taking bids on the job. "Hey Red, I'm definitely interested. When does the council meet?"

Kitty popped up with the answer while going on her third glass of champagne. "On the first and third Saturdays of every month. Oh Red, this is some good champagne." She hiccupped and fell back on the love seat. Red smiled at his drunken wife. "I meant to tell you, this was a great job you did - helping Eric build this studio. I know quality work when I see it. Kitty still has that sewing table you helped build way back when."

"Well thank you Mr. Forman." Randy was pleased and he just got a great lead for a new job. Brooke tapped him on the shoulder, "You haven't asked me to dance yet and I have to warn you, Janet over there is going to try and cop a feel but you're safe with me."

Randy laughed and whirled Brooke out on the dance floor. Jackie was dancing with Michael who was demanding his robot back when a familiar tune started playing on the stereo.

_Highway run into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind _

Jackie dropped Michael's hand and spun around. Eric heard it too and turned around. His feet started crossing the floor as Jackie approached him. They met somewhere in the middle and fell into the dance. Fez moved over beside Donna. "They have their own song. It's cute."

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire _

Brooke reached for Michael's hand and sighed, "It's just like a movie." Kelso snagged a meatball from a passing tray. "Yeah…a chick movie." Brooke still smiled as watched at the guests cleared the floor forming a sort of circle while the photographer and real estate agent danced.

"I love you and I hope you know that."

Jackie replied, "Of course you do. I'm irresistible." Eric bent her back at the waist and snapped her back up. She twirled into the crook of his arm giving him a wry grin. "I love tuxedos."

"Of course you do." He quipped. "I have this dressing room…it's never been used before…I could _show_ it to you." Jackie laughed and pressed her cheek to Eric's chest.

_Wondering where I am lost without you _

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair _

Eric murmured, "Glenda, listen to the next line…it's exactly how I feel about you."

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

_I get the joy of rediscovering you _

Jackie could feel her heart melting and her knees going to goo. "Oh, that is so romantic! This is our song. We have a song!"

Eric smiled and gathered his girlfriend close as Steve Perry ended the song.

_I'm forever yours _

_Ever yours _

_Faithfully…_

A round of applause startled the dancing couple. Eric looked up to see his mom and dad smiling at him and Fez making kissy faces. Randy had moved over and put his arm around Donna's waist. It was one of those moments he wished he had his camera on remote.

"Dorothy…about that dressing room….."

xXx


	34. Chapter 34 14 Carats and Contracts

**Author Note**_: …Just storyline moving along….and fluff_

xXx

**Chapter 34** – 14 Carats and Contracts

xXx

Today was the photo shot for the 14 carat gold frames. Eric and Brooke recreated a kitchen set with a "wife" getting ready to do the ironing. An old steam iron was heating up and a basket of wet clothes were sitting on a frayed rug on the oak floor. The ironing board looked like it had better days.

Brooke had painted a window on the tarp backdrop and stapled some curtains to it giving the impression that the "wife" was looking out the window while doing a daily chore.

"Jackie, it's a bathrobe. Just get out here."

Jackie walked out of the dressing room in a raggedy chenille bathrobe. It was a dull green and she had pink sponge rollers in her hair. "Eric, I look like a freak. I can't do this."

Brooke was trying not to laugh. "Honey, my mom had a bathrobe just like that. Remember, it's the glasses and your eyeballs getting the picture. The rest is just gravy!"

"Yeah, you remember that when it's your turn my friend." Jackie glared. She stood in front of the ironing board and shook out a wrinkled shirt and started ironing. Her tattered robe gaped open just as Eric hoped and while she was actually ironing, she forgot about the camera and the pictures came naturally. Eric pointed to the umbrella shade and Brooke knew exactly where to move it so the gold frames glinted in the light. A mirror was repositioned to chase the shadows and reflect the gold and Jackie's beautiful eyes.

She hadn't even finished ironing the shirt when Eric declared it was Brooke's turn. "Wow, that wasn't so bad. Now I'm getting this crap out of my hair."

Eric laughed and started to set up the stage for Brooke's taller stature. She came out with her hair in a high pony tail and wore short shorts and red tennis shoes with no socks. She looked like a teenage greaser's girlfriend. When she put the frames on it was another money shot. Eric checked the height ratios and made sure the ironing board was high enough that Brooke didn't have to slouch.

Jackie came out and watched while Brooke played it up for the camera. She was just a natural and fun to watch. Eric had Jackie move the reflecting shades so he could add extra light to Brooke's face and the gold frames seemed to glow. Jackie watched Eric work and was amazed at how he knew just when to take the shot or pause for the right moment.

At last he finally put the camera away and smiled. "Would you ladies like to see the results of the first two shoots?"

"Really?" Both girls said. He smiled at their happy faces. The pictures from the fire station and the salon came out brilliantly and Eric wanted to share them. Brooke locked the studio doors and followed Eric into the darkroom. This was actually Jackie's first time in here. She grabbed Brooke's hand in excitement as Eric flipped on the orange lights.

On the line were rows of pictures drying. He unpinned a few and laid them face up on the countertop. "Only touch the edges." He cautioned gently. Jackie got to see the look of surprise on her face when Captain Miller hoisted her up on the pole. Her eyes were big and the frames were perfectly on her face and the picture just seemed to stand out like a magazine advertisement. Brooke held up a picture of herself sliding down the pole with the helmet on and the glances perched on the end of her nose. She looked too cute. The girls looked through the good shots and squealed at the best shots.

Eric smiled and pulled down some of the color black and white pictures of the salon. Jackie gasped at the Mohawk. "What the hell did Fez do to my hair?" Eric laughed, "Sweetie, forget your hair for a minute and look at your expression in the glasses."

Jackie and Brooke had a new appreciation for the time and efforts models go through to create a perfect picture. Eric appreciated that he had two beautiful models to work with.

xXx

Randy sat next to Kitty and Jackie during the council meeting. Red called the room to order and set up the agenda. He banged the gavel, cleared his throat and said, "First order of business is to grant/deny a motion approving the consumption and display permit for Happy Jack's Tavern on Eighth Street. Yea or Nay."

Artie Clements quipped, "We can always use a new bar in town!"

Red banged his gavel. "The Yea's have it. Next is a motion to approve the dog park budget of $12,000 put in by the Public Works Department. Gentlemen, why in the hell do dogs need a park when Point Place is filled with trees? Ask yourself that question when you are paying your property taxes this year. We'll put the park request to a vote later in the session."

The meeting went on as Randy whispered to Jackie, "Are they always this boring?"

Jackie smiled, "No actually, this one is kind of exciting." She laughed, "No, really it can be a snooze fest sometimes! What are you here for?"

"What are you here for?" Randy countered.

"Well…I get a heads up on properties that are coming up for sale. Public foreclosures, stuff like that. I get a good deal, turn it around and make a profit."

"Hey, that's pretty smart." Randy grinned. "I'm looking for a building contract I can bid on."

Kitty shushed the two and smiled sweetly. "How can I take notes if the both of you are chattering?" Jackie looked at Kitty's note pad and saw that it was empty. Kitty smiled, "Okay so I was thinking about the party. I had such a good time." She whispered.

"Next order of business is approval for a self-service car wash on Doty Street. It will have four bays; coin operated and is open 24/7. There was a survey conducted among the neighborhood and they oppose the noise and think it will decrease property values. The businesses in the area are for the carwash because the late hours are great for the liquor store, the gas station and that nudie bar on Flemming. We'll discuss this later.

"Last order of business is the new construction on the Public Utilities Building. The Supervisor has extended the deadline for bids until this Friday. If anyone knows a contractor that wants to bid on the job, the forms are available in the Utilities office."

Randy held up his hand. "Sirs, excuse me. I have viewed the property and submitted a proposal. Can you tell me how long it takes for the committee to reach a decision?"

Red looked over at Randy. "Son, if you put in a bid then the job is pretty much yours. We haven't had anyone else bidding on it. Check back Monday but I can pretty much guess the job is yours."

Red turned back to the council. "Now… for the most important topic of all - Why in the hell are we still meeting on Saturday? I have a lawn to mow and I want to clean my barbeque. Let's move these back to Tuesday nights!"

Jackie shook hands with Randy. "Welcome to trolling the city council meetings. Mrs. Forman takes the minutes and I type them up so if you want a copy, you have to wait until later in the week."

Randy smiled, "I will be back. Mrs. Forman, it was nice to see you again."

"Oh and you too Randy, bring your children by one afternoon, I'd love to see little Mandy and the baby. I mean babies!"

xXx

"Dorothy, is my red turtleneck sweater at your house?"

"What? Do you think I'm kinky enough to start wearing your clothes?"

"No silly. I can't find it and I remember wearing it when we went to that Sailor Girl photo shoot."

"Oh, that sweater. I loved that sweater – especially when you took it off."

"Hey, I told you – NO phone sex. Can you keep it out for me and I'll pick it up tomorrow?"

"Jackie, Brooke told you that we're doing the shoot at the Kenosha Hotel? I kind of need you to be there early."

"Eric, I told you I would. Don't be a nag."

He laughed, "Oh and bring your vacuum cleaner with you."

xXx

The sexy French maid shoot was followed up by something that Eric liked to call Sexy Video Girl. The video girl was all Brooke because the size of the equipment dwarfed Jackie and the silver frames didn't contrast the color of her eyes as he hoped they would. Still, the shoot came out perfectly and Eric knew Maxine would be thrilled with the results so far.

Eric and crew visited an empty room of Point Place Hospital to shoot pictures for the Sexy Nurse. Kitty wanted made sure Eric had all the privacy he needed for the room set up and she even helped with the lights and shading. It made her feel wanted to assist her son in the photo shoot even tough she protested that "Nurses DON'T look like THAT."

"Mom, they will in this calendar." He smiled and kept shooting. Eric managed to pull out the cats-eye frame and the newest one to get both Jackie and Brooke, as they pretended to make up the hospital bed wearing short and sexy nurse's uniform complete with little white cap.

The calendar was coming along without a hitch. Eric had a feeling 1990 was going to be a _very_ good year!

xXx


	35. Chapter 35 Kelso's Camera

**Author Note: ...**_Group fluffiness……_

xXx

**Chapter 35** – Kelso's Video Camera

xXx

Donna was a nervous wreck. Randy thought meeting the gang at Kelso's house was a great idea and less formal that the party. He talked to Brooke and learned Casey Kelso was babysitting Betsy and Robbie, while Grandma Pearson took care of their kids. "Randy, we don't have a lot in common with them anymore."

"Donna did you or did you not have a good time at the party?" Randy asked patiently.

Donna looked at her folded hands in her lap. "It was nice to dress up and see everyone. Kelso did make me laugh."

Randy kissed her cheek. "We're just hanging, they have kids….we have kids…you grew up with them. The only thing missing is Hyde."

Donna smiled. "You're right. If it turns into a disaster we can always go home." Randy grinned and took his wife's hand leading her to the front door of the Kelso house.

xXx

Jackie looked under the bed and couldn't find it there either. Eric was sitting on a chair looking at a magazine filled with house listings. "Jackie what are you looking for?"

"My pink pullover. You know the one that's not too slutty but nice?"

Eric smiled. "I _love_ that pullover and it's at my apartment."

"ARG! Why are all my good blouses at your place?" Eric put the magazine on the chair and tugged on her hands. She looked pretty enough in just the little brassiere. "Why don't you go shopping?"

"Like, when do I have the time?"

Eric made a goofy face which started her laughing. He said, "Jackie Burkhart doesn't want to go shopping? Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's not that, I've been so busy trying to sell that property and find you a place and the photo shoots….I just forget where I'm at sometimes."

"Right now you're in my arms and that's good enough for me." She swatted him on the arm. "We're supposed to be having lunch at Brooke's. Remember she invited Randy and Donna?" Eric kissed her forehead. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, let me help you find something to wear."

Jackie laughed, "I don't think you have skill it takes to put an outfit together." Eric rubbed his nose against hers, "Nope, but I do have the skill to take it off. So…what are we waiting for?" He tucked his fingers in the loops of her jeans and started to tug.

"Eric! You are so bad!" She ducked out of his embrace and grabbed a blouse from the closet. It was a pretty lavender color and Eric liked thinking about all the buttons he could mess up later. She quickly put her hair in a ponytail and said, "Let's go do this."

Eric flicked the top button open. "There, now I like it just fine."

xXx

"My name is Janet. We met at the party."

"I'm Donna and this is my husband Randy." She said to the tall gorgeous blond.

Fez was grinning from ear to ear. "Janet and Eric went on a blind date which was silly because neither one of them was blind."

Janet sat down next to Donna. "Oh yes, it was that expensive restaurant in Kenosha and he danced like a dream. Jackie set us up."

Donna's eyebrow lifted. "She set you up on a date with Eric?"

Fez smiled. "She thought Eric needed to meet new people since he was practically new in town. Janet was here because she was in between flights. But we knew that Eric was already interested in Jackie. Well he had been for a long time."

Donna didn't want to ask but she was curious. "How did you know?"

Fez tilted his head, "Well…she brought him over here one summer as a surprise I think it was 1984 or 1985 and they talked on the telephone a lot and he came back to see Miss Kitty and she met him again. It was like they always kept coming back to each other so at the dance, it just proved my theory."

Randy was interested in the story now. "What was your theory?"

"Jackie made him homesick."

Janet touched her cheek. "Isn't that just the romantic thing ever? Fez, would you feel that way about me?"

"Oh Janet…my long haired fjord princess…you know I would."

Donna and Randy were rescued by Brooke carrying out a tray of sandwiches. Kelso came out holding his new video camera. "Hey, I'm going to make a movie. If you see me looking at you do something stupid."

Fez popped his hand over the lens and Kelso cried, "Ow my eye! DAMN! That's twice in a week!"

Donna couldn't help it, she just started laughing. This was so typically Kelso and Fez and it was funny. There was a noise coming from the back gate and the latch opened and Eric walked through with an ice chest. Jackie tried to jump up and relatch the gate but she was too short. Eric rolled his eyes and lifted her up to fix the toggle.

"I thought you were wearing tall shoes today." He gave the group an exaggerated wink Jackie didn't see. Kelso ran towards her with the video camera. "Smile Jackie! You're on Candid Camera." She tried to hit him with her handbag. "Michael, stop it or I'll kick you!"

Kelso got the lens in her face and her shoe connected with his shin. "Damn Jackie! It's a video camera. God! Now I have to rewind your ugly face and do this all over again." Kelso stomped into the house.

Eric said, "Would anyone like a beer?"

xXx

The late spring sun was starting to set and the get together was going extremely well. Of course, the Kelso's and Pearson's did some kid comparing and talked about grades and soccer games while Eric, Jackie and Fez sat and listened. Janet walked around the yard smelling the flowers – a pleasant drunk.

Fez whispered, "She is more fun when she's _relaxed_. She is like cotton candy."

Randy looked over. "Dude, cotton candy is nothing but pink sugar."

Fez winked. "Exactly."

No one knew what he meant but they all laughed. Ever since Eric's arrival earlier, Donna had wanted to get Eric aside and talk to him. It was cathartic to tell him how she felt the night of the party but she just really wanted to hang out with him and not the whole group. Amazingly, Jackie didn't bother her as much as she thought the short girl would and Donna could see how easily Brooke would be a great friend.

Randy stood up and stretched. "We really have to go. I promised my mom that we'd pick up the kids early. Her nerves get a little stretched if she has to watch all three."

Kelso picked up his video camera, "So grandma is…a bitch?"

Brooke slapped Michael's arm. "Don't talk about my mom like that!"

Kelso laughed, "Well she is and you know it." Brooke smiled ruefully. "It's true. Casey is a far better babysitter."

Donna was astonished. "You let Casey babysit your kids?"

Kelso filmed her flabbergasted expression. "God, I freak out when Randy's mom babysits!"

It was Randy's turn to look shocked. "You never told me that."

"You never asked and yes, she is a bitch."

Fez tapped his fingertips together. "The party is getting better." Kelso laughed, "I'm going to send this to Bob Saget and get on TV. Fight! Brooke, quick - go fight Donna!"

Both woman looked at Kelso and thumped him on the head. "Kelso, you dill hole, we're not fighting with each other. You and your girl fights."

Jackie smiled, "Hey Donna…some things never change do they?"

Donna thought back to all the crazy things Kelso used to do and she grinned. "Yeah, some things never change." She turned to Randy, "I'm sorry I insulted Nana, but now you know."

The group jokingly said a collective, "Awwww….." as Randy hugged his wife. "You're forgiven." To the group he twirled his finger near his temple indicating that Donna was crazy and the friends laughed.

Surprisingly, Donna gave Brooke a hug and said, "Thanks for inviting us. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be."

Randy went around shaking hands and kissing cheeks until Janet grabbed his butt. Donna saw that little grope and shook her head laughing as she walked out the gate.

xXx


	36. Chapter 36 Sexy Shots

**Author Notes**: _….extremely short….extremely fluffy….sexy fluffy….and just plain sweet….._

xXx

**Chapter 36** – Sexy Shots

xXx

Over the next few weeks, Eric, Brooke and Jackie completed most of the calendar shots. Jackie and Brooke were Christmas Elves with emerald green frames which Jackie looked positively cute in and Brooke was charming.

The girls wore tube tops and posed provocatively on a white bear skin rug looking as nude as possible while wearing a sapphire studded frame. The white fur against the brilliant blue was another money shot.

Brooke became the sexy librarian on a ladder with the tortoise shell colored frames and Jackie was a uniformed student handing her books. Money shot!

Eric didn't know how he did it, but the tube tops were in play again as the girls pretended to frolic in a bathtub full of fake bubbles. Brooke wore the tortoise shell frames and Jackie wore some glasses that looked like chipped opals. The bubbles were a great light reflector and this was going to either be a porn centerfold or his greatest money shot.

"Okay ladies. Tomorrow is our last shoot. I need the microscope, some Petri dishes, a Bunsen burner and a lab coat." Brooke wrote down the required items and smiled at her friend. "Tomorrow is the diamond frames. God, they are so beautiful! Then I have to sadly give them back."

Eric looked up from his filters. "No, you get to fly them back to Maxine."

Brooke gasped. "NO! That woman is impossible."

Jackie was laughing but Eric replied, "Get used to her….she's my agent and you are my assistant." Jackie smiled, "Brooke, how much of a hardship is it to fly on a business jet and get spoiled for the day?"

Brooke hung her head. "It's not a hardship. Maxine just never shuts up. Well, at least I can get a good nap on the flight over!"

Eric tucked the camera in his leather bag. "That's my prop master talking. Good girl! See you tomorrow."

xXx

Eric woke up the next morning with Jackie curled up against his chest. He was so positively in love with her it seemed like life really started when he came back home. He never told his parents about their relationship but his folks loved Jackie enough that words weren't necessary.

He was excited about the diamonds today. He knew exactly how he wanted the set to look and what she would wear and he wanted to start shooting now!

Jackie woke up to butterfly kisses on her shoulders and on the inside of her elbow. A strong hand rolled her over and combed fingers through her hair, "Mmmm..." She murmured. "I could get used to this." She sighed.

Eric chuckled, "Hey sleepyhead, I need you to shower and wear your pink lingerie today. The camera wants a peek at it."

She opened one sleepy eye. "Really…the camera? The camera's a perv!" Eric laughed and pulled her out of bed. "I've already made coffee so hurry up and I'll make toast."

Jackie walked to the bathroom. "Just don't set my kitchen on fire."

"Ha ha!" he laughed ironically. It wasn't so long ago he almost burnt up his kitchen! It seemed like a lifetime ago that he remembered Jackie saying, "…_you have to start getting used to living in Point Place "You're home now_."

xXx

The set lighting was perfect. His studio looked like a mini laboratory. Brooke was an expert at setting up the lighting and the mirrors. She had a Bunsen burner plugged in and some bubbling colored liquid was reacting to the dry ice creating a pink fog that wisped the set with little fingers or color.

Petri dishes were stacked haphazardly and Brooke had put colored candies in the dishes to replicate science projects. The microscope was perfect and placed so the metallic parts reflected the light which would make the frames sparkle.

Brooke had gone to the safe to bring out the pride of the eye glass collection. Eric handed her a lab coat. "Brooke, I'm going to ask you to go first and remember all the focus in on the frames. I've got Jackie to agree to just wear the lab coat and a bra so if you want to put on the tube top that's great."

"I can wear my bra too! You're making a sexy shot right? Well…I'm gonna do it!" Eric smiled at his good fortune as Brooke pulled off her blouse and shrugged into the lab coat. Jackie rolled up Brooke's sleeves and it was like magic.

Eric used two rolls of film to capture every nuance the diamonds presented in the frame. He changed filters and double checked his light meters and the shutter speed. The shoot was more perfect than he could have wished for.

"Jackie, I just need to get some more film. Could you help Brooke with the Bunsen's? I also need to bring the umbrellas down to your height"

Brooke reluctantly gave up the lab coat. "Michael would love a picture of this." She sighed. Jackie pulled off her top and slipped into the coat. Instead of buttoning it up, she let it hang open. Brooke gasped, "You are not…"

Jackie smiled, "Yes I am - and in a pink bra too!" She stepped out of her jeans and all she was left wearing was basically the lab coat. "Oh Jackie, that is so…so naughty!"

"I know! But of course it's just for the diamond frames."

"Oh of course." Brooke smiled. "Just for the pictures."

"Yes! Oh, he's coming back!"

Eric set up the camera on the tripod and trained the camera on the microscope. "Okay Jackie, I need you in the shot." As he looked thorough the lens, he saw bare naked leg and the hem of the lab coat skirting tan thighs. He slowly raised his head and saw the coat open displaying the teeny pink panties and barely there pink bra. The diamond glasses were winking at him.

Eric had to swallow the lump in his throat. He cleared his throat. "Umm., I wasn't quite expecting that…Jackie." Yet he still clicked off a couple of pictures. Jackie smiled and jumped up onto the counter where the frames sparkled in the set lighting and all of her tan skin contrasted perfectly with the bleach white lab coat. Six more pictures and Eric was getting a little _stirred _by this.

Still, there was one prop he almost forgot. "Ladies, can I get you to bring me out the beakers from storage and that Frankenstein doll?"

While they were gone, Eric placed his prop in the microscope. He went back to his camera and aimed at the scope. Brooke put the props in the background and rearranged the lights.

Looking in his lens, he said, "Jackie, I need you to look into the microscope but don't chip the glasses.

Jackie placed her left eye over the lens and saw something on the glass. She adjusted the microscope focus and a little note came into view.

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

As she rolled the scope tray farther away a diamond ring winked back at her. Jackie gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

Brooke didn't know what was happening. She watched as Jackie's eyes filled with tears and she held up a diamond ring and said, "Yes I will."

Eric whooped with happiness and ran onto the stage to lift her from the floor. Brooke crept over to the camera and took a couple of pictures of the romantic moment.

"Okay somebody tell me what just happened!"

Jackie could barely speak and waved her friend over. "Look."

Brooke put her eye over the lens piece and saw the proposal. "Oh Forman, you are such a romantic guy!"

Eric grinned and reached in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Brooke, I need you to take a _long_ lunch and lock the door on your way out." He dropped his wallet as Jackie pulled his face back for a passionate kiss.

xXx


	37. Chapter 37 Just A Little Rock

**Author Note**:…_it's good…it's part of the plot…don't hate the author!_

xXx

**Chapter 37** – Just a Little Rock

xXx

"_Brooke, I need you to take a __long__ lunch and lock the door on your way out." _

xXx

Jackie looked up, "Tell me this isn't some prop."

Eric smiled his hands at her waist. "Nope. It's real. I got it at Tiffany's when we took the tour."

"You got me an engagement ring from Tiffany's?" Her squeal went ultrasonic. She was jumping around and the diamond frames were bouncing off her face. Eric took the ring and slid it on her finger properly. He knelt down and pulled her onto his leg. "Promise to marry me and love me forever?"

"Yes." She smacked a happy kiss on his mouth.

"I found the home I want to live in. I'll show you tonight. But, right now, I have to finish these pictures. I want you to look…"

Jackie put the diamond ringed hand on her cheek, "Innocent?" She fluffed her hair and pulled the lab coat off her shoulders, "Seductive?"

"Hold that pose." Eric quickly ran to the camera and lined up the shot. "Show me you love me." Jackie put her elbows on the counter and put her chin in her hands and just looked at the man behind the camera lens. _He bought me a ring from Tiffany's!_ She smiled dreamily as she remembered seeing all the necklaces and earrings and bracelets. Meanwhile, Eric clicked off money shot one after another. He took the camera off the tripod and started the close-ups. "Glenda," he said softly, "Who are you going to show your ring to first?"

Jackie looked into the lens, her multicolored eyes sparkling, "Your mom and then Fez. He'll be so happy. And then I'm showing Michael."

"Do you need a bigger diamond?"

"What? No! This is just perfect. Hey, tell me about the house you found. Is it something I've been showing?" Eric was moving around the set snapping head shots and grinned. "I've been looking at it for many years and I think that it's the place I want to spend the rest of my life. With you… of course."

Jackie blushed slightly, "God you are so romantic! You had this ring the whole time and Brooke didn't even know?"

"Nope."

"You're sneaky too…I love it!"

Eric snapped off the last picture and set his camera on the tripod. "Glenda, bring that cute little lab coat over here."

Jackie took the diamond frames off and set them on the counter. "Yes my dear?"

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist, "I've sent my assistant out for a long lunch…have I showed you the sofa in my office?"

"Why Mr. Forman, I don't believe I am acquainted with that piece of furniture….yet." Eric swung her up into his arms and she giggled and pulled his head down for a kiss. "I love you Eric."

He carried her off the set and to his office. "I love you Jackie."

xXx

"Wait, we're going to your parent's house first? I thought you were going to show me your dream house!"

Eric parked in the driveway. "That's next. I'm lucky I got you out of Brooke's clutches. What is it about girls and diamonds?"

Jackie swatted him on the arm. "Because diamonds are a girl's best friend! You've heard the line before. But I like mine the best." She confessed. Eric grinned. "I'm glad because I don't want to have to fly back and exchange it."

Kitty and Red were in the living room watching television when Eric opened the swinging kitchen door. "Mom, are you and Dad free for a minute?"

Red put his newspaper down, "Eric, come in. What brings you by this late in the day?"

Eric pulled Jackie through the door with him. "I want to introduce you to my fiancée."

Kitty's mouth fell open and Red looked shocked. Jackie held up her ringed hand. "He proposed to me today!" Her voice went ultrasonic for the second time that day.

Kitty started to cry, "Oh honey…you're getting married." She stood up and took Jackie's hand to look at the beautiful diamond. "Jackie you were like my daughter before and now….you are going to be a member of my family!" Kitty started crying.

Red was starting to get emotional but in a thick voice said, "Look dumbass – you made your mother cry. Let me see this rock."

Jackie was bouncing as she walked over to Red and showed him the ring. Red didn't want to let on that he was impressed. "Well Loud One, I can honestly say, welcome to the family."

Jackie hugged Red and left a lipstick kiss on his forehead. "Thank you Mr. Forman." Eric hugged his mom and whispered, "Grandchildren someday soon."

Kitty squealed. "Oh, this is so wonderful! Red, honey…we're getting another daughter!"

Red Forman was perfectly okay with Jackie Burkhart as a daughter-in-law.

xXx

Eric parked in the driveway next to Jackie's Mustang. "Hey, I thought you were going to show me your dream house." She protested. Eric grinned and came around to open her door.

"Just give me a minute. You might want to take a break; we've been working all day." Jackie looked at him suspiciously. "Just for a minute." She unlocked the house and stepped inside turning on some lights. Eric plopped down on her comfortable couch and said, "Sit with me for a minute."

She kicked off her shoes and sat on the sofa looking at her beautiful ring that dazzled in the light of the lamps. Eric put an arm around her shoulder. "Do you remember the first night I slept on this sofa bed? You had said something ironic. You told me_, the yellow brick road led me back to Point Place_…Jackie; _this_ is my dream home - this house with you in it. I don't need some huge mansion. I been looking for something for many years and it was to be with you and that's where I want to be for the rest of my life."

"Oh Eric. That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard." Her eyes filled with happy tears. "Does that mean no more hard lumpy apartment bed?"

Eric laughed and wiped her tear with his finger. "You silly girl. Yes it does. I do have one request though."

Jackie wiped her eyes, "Yeah? What's that?"

"We have to add an extra room for all the kids we're gonna have."

Jackie laughed, "I haven't even thought about kids. But yeah, we can build an addition."

Eric turned serious. "I don't want to sound like I'm rushing here, but I would like to you seriously consider this."

Jackie looked at Eric, this _something_ was important to him. "I've been traveling a lot and well, I like us to think about adopting a child in addition to any kids we have of our own. I've seen too many orphans… and Jackie, me and you would make good parents."

"Oh my god Eric, do you realize what you just said? I've pretty much been an orphan my whole life. I would SO love to do that. I know how it feels to be unwanted and oh Eric, could you get any more lovable?"

He smirked, "I don't know, but I'll keep trying!"

xXx

Jackie floated through the workday. Amy saw the engagement ring right away and smiled. "You are the luckiest person ever! Did he get that from the mall?"

Jackie grinned, "No, Tiffany's in New York. I AM the luckiest girl! You know what? I'm taking the day off and you know what else? I'm going to the Neo-Natal Unit at the Hospital. I want to see my plaque."

Amy smiled, "I'll hold down the fort." Jackie smiled her thanks and said, "I'll be back later!"

xXx

Donna was relieved to find that Randy Junior's ear infection was not chronic but the result of a sinus problem. Since Randy Senior won the bid on the new construction for the city Public Utilities building, the family had health insurance again.

They drove past the Welcome to Point Place sign and little Randy started laughing, "Mom, there's the mustached lady again."

Donna looked up and chuckled at Jackie's billboard. She glanced at her son and they both laughed until he started coughing and holding his ears. Donna reached out a hand to touch his forehead checking for fever and didn't realize she had drifted over into the next lane of oncoming traffic. The last thing she remembered was slamming on the brakes and colliding with a blue Mustang then watching as it flipped over and over onto the road. Car brakes screeched, shattering glass hissed through the air and the smell of smoke was horrible. A small VW narrowly missed slamming into the back of her Volvo.

Donna's hands were shaking as little Randy screamed, "MOMMIE! We hit a car!"

_Oh God! Oh my God!_ Donna couldn't get her seat belt unbuckled, "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm okay mommy, what about the car?" Donna looked up at the Mustang that still rocked on its hood. _Oh God! She hit somebody!_ Donna ordered her son to stay in the car. She could hear sirens and see people running towards the car where a woman lie crumpled on the roof half in and half out of the seatbelt. There was blood pooling on the ground and Donna could feel bile rising into her throat.

A couple of capable strangers ran to the car and got down on their hands and knees and broke the car window to get the injured woman out of the car. The smell of gasoline was starting to get bad. Visions of a car blowing up had Donna worried if she was parked too close!

She wanted to help yet she was the cause of the accident and was frozen to the spot. She could only watch as the ambulance and fire department pulled up to the scene and spectators were pointing at her. A Point Place police car parked between the Volvo and the crashed Mustang.

Little Randy got out of the car and being a curious boy ran over to the accident scene and the blood and wreckage scared him. He hurried over to his mother. "Mom! Mommy, it's the mustache lady!"

Donna saw the paramedics pull out a small woman with dark hair and her legs crumpled beneath her.

Donna fainted.

xXx


	38. Chapter 38 It Was An Accident!

**Author Note**_: ….the author is glad she didn't scare away any readers….we continue with the drama……_

xXx

**Chapter 38** – It Was An Accident!

xXx

Jackie woke up in the ambulance, the sound of the sirens was muffled and she had an oxygen mask over her face. Every part of her body ached with a different pain and it hurt to breathe. She tried to lift her hand, she wanted to see her engagement ring but her arm wouldn't work. Jackie tried to lift her head but she was encased in some type of collar and everything just hurt. She looked around wildly to make sure she wasn't alone and the paramedic was putting something into her IV.

"This will make you feel a little better." He said. She closed her eyes and drifted off to anywhere.

xXx

Kitty got a phone call from her friend Madge Lamont, at the hospital. Madge was married to Frank, from the City Council and she recognized Jackie as soon as the paramedics rushed the stretcher into the emergency room.

"Red. Honey. We have to find Eric."

Red heard urgency in Kitty's voice. "He's probably working. Why?"

Kitty didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it, "Jackie's Mustang was totaled. She's in the emergency room right now. Red, she doesn't have any family!"

Red stood up, the trained soldier in him ready to take command. "We are her family. Let's get to the hospital and we'll find Eric." Kitty grabbed her purse and hurried out the door.

xXx

Brooke had finally convinced Maxine that the pictures were great and as soon as Eric finished developing them, the photos would be hand delivered to New York. Brooke heard the little bell tinkle over the door and was surprised to see Fez walk into the studio.

"Oh Brooke…" he said on the verge of tears. Brooke stood up and hugged her friend. "What is it Fez? Did Janet break up with you?"

"Aiiy…no, my goddess was in an accident. Miss Kitty can't find Eric and your phone was busy."

Brooke swayed on her feet. "Jackie's hurt? Oh no, where is she?"

Fez wiped his eyes. "She's in the emergency room at Point Place hospital. You have to get Eric over there as soon as possible."

Brooke couldn't believe her best friend was in the hospital and Eric was locked in the dark room. The red light was on and she couldn't bust in there. She had to be cool, calm and collected and get Eric to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Fez, can you find Michael? He'll be able to find out what happened and we can let Mrs. Forman know. Eric's going to want details."

Glad for something to do, Fez ran back to his salon to help Brooke. Meanwhile, the prop master took a deep breath and walked over to the darkroom door and glared at the red light. She rapped loudly on the door.

xXx

Randy pulled up in the utility truck to see Donna on the curb talking to a police man. A tow truck was hooking up the Mustang to flip it over. He grabbed Donna's arm, "Honey, are you okay? Were you guys hurt?"

Donna was still in shock. She looked up at Randy and tears filled her eyes. Randy hugged his dad's leg. "Mommy hit the mustache lady by accident."

Randy didn't know what his son was talking about until Donna pointed to the billboard. Randy fell onto the curb beside her. "That was Jackie's car?"

Tears filled Donna's eyes. "It was an accident. Randy coughed and grabbed his ears; I only looked away for a second. I didn't see what happened. Oh my God Randy, Eric is going to hate me!"

"Donna, are you hurt? You have a bandage on your head what happened?"

She waved her hand in dismissal, "Oh, I fainted. The paramedic said I was in shock. Randy, I would never intentionally hurt Jackie. I swear it was an accident."

The police officer tapped his clipboard. "Excuse me Mr. Pearson, but I have to finish this report. Eyewitness reports indicate that Mrs. Pearson hit the other driver but I'm not going to arrest anyone today. Just make sure your wife doesn't leave the city."

Randy hugged Donna. "I'm going to put Randy in the truck and when you're done with this officer we'll figure out what do to. We really need to see how Jackie is." Randy kept thinking _please let her be okay!_

xXx

The diamond frame photographs had to be the best. If photographers got awards for taking pictures, Eric figured he just got the Nobel Prize equivalent. The best picture was Jackie's chin in her hand with that dreamy smile and her blue/green eyes sparkling. He had taken the most perfect picture of his life. Everything she was to him was expressed in this photo. He hung the picture on the line with the rest.

Eric heard a loud rapping on the darkroom door and flipped on the orange lights. He washed the chemicals off his hands and opened the door, wincing at the brightness of his studio.

Immediately he was crushed in a hug from his tall assistant, "Oh Eric, you have to come with me right now." Brooke cried. "Fez is getting Michael. Jackie's been in a car accident."

Eric smiled wryly. "Has she been shopping again? I'm not falling for another grocery cart spill this time."

Brooke looked at him like he was crazy. _Was she serious?_ "Brooke, you're not laughing."

Brooke wiped her eyes, "No I'm not. Eric, Jackie's at Point Place hospital in the emergency room."

Eric could feel the blood drain from his head_. Brooke had to be joking._ This was some kind of a burn only Brooke wasn't laughing. Her eyes were full of urgency and wet with tears. "Eric, let me drive your car. Michael's going to get the police report and meet us there."

It was real. It was happening. He had just left Jackie a few hours ago when she left for work and he left for the studio. His hands felt cold. Where was his mom? "I gotta call my mom."

"Honey, I think she's already at the hospital. She called Fez who came to get me." Brooke locked the front door and set the alarm and took Eric by the hand leading him to the side door. She set the alarm again and locked the studio. "Come on honey, let's go see Jackie."

xXx

Randy took Donna home straight away and called his mom to pick up the other kids from school and keep them until later. Donna was like a zombie. She couldn't think coherently. She was chilled, sickened and kept replaying the automobile flipping over and over only to land upside down while she could do nothing but laugh at the picture of the mustached billboard.

Randy returned into the living room with a cup of hot tea. Donna was crying into her hands. "It was an accident." She whispered. "I only looked away for a second."

Randy warmed her cold hands, "I know honey, and you're a great driver. It wasn't intentional. You didn't mean to crash into Jackie's car. You didn't even know who the other driver was."

"Oh my God….The Forman's… they're going to hate me. Brooke and Kelso…everyone is going to hate me!" Donna sobbed into Randy's shoulder. Her carefully constructed world was falling apart.

xXx

The ride to the hospital was the worst experience of Eric's life. His heart was racing with worry and disbelief. How could his life turn upside down in four short hours? Brooke parked near the Emergency Exit and Eric got out of the door before she even turned off the ignition.

Eric flew through the doors passing nurses and doctors, looking in each examining room trying to find the love of his life. Kitty saw him and ran to him with her arms open. "Oh honey, I'm so glad you got here."

"Mom, what happened? How is she?"

Red put his hand on Eric's shoulder. "Son, we don't know. She doesn't have any family and no one is saying anything other than she's in critical condition."

"She's my fiancée. Doesn't that make me family?"

Kitty smiled sadly, "I don't know honey. I'm waiting for Dr. Phelps. I'm sure he'll let me in; I've been his nurse for years. These young hens won't break hospital procedure."

Eric looked at his dad, "What happened?"

Red wiped his hand over his bald head, "Son, she was hit by an oncoming car that swerved into her lane. There was nothing she could have done. It was too fast. Luckily, there were plenty of witnesses that called the police right away."

Brooke came running in followed by Fez. "Miss Kitty! How is she?" Fez looked at Red, "I called Kelso and he's trying to get a copy of the police report."

For once in his life, Red was glad that the foreign boy was being useful. "Thank you. Do me a favor and call Steven, tell him I need him to lock the house. Kitty and I will be here until we know what Jackie's condition is."

Brooke was wringing her hands, "Eric, is there something I can do for you? Do you want some coffee or anything? I need to do something!"

Red smiled. "Brooke, I'd like some hot black coffee. Can you get some tea for Kitty? It looks like we're in for a long wait."

Eric looked at his wife's best friend and she looked back at him – no words were needed as they hugged each other and shed a needed tear.

xXx


	39. Chapter 39 Kettlehead Reporting for Duty

**Author Note: **…looks like we need a little Kelso…..

xXx

**Chapter 39** – Kettlehead Reporting For Duty Sir!

xXx

Donna wanted to go to the hospital. She tried calling a couple times but when the operator switched her to the emergency room nurse, Donna would hang up the phone. Randy had gone to pick up the children and Donna was beside herself. The evening news had reported the accident but no details were given regarding the injured driver.

Donna cried for Jackie. She cried for Eric and cried for herself.

Randy Jr. came through the kitchen telling his big brother and sister about the mustached lady and the accident. "BOOM!" he shouted and startled Donna out of her stupor. Randy sat down, his elbows on his knees. "Honey, I contacted the insurance company and tomorrow they are sending someone over to look at the car."

"Randy, I don't care about the damn car. I just want to know if she's going to be okay. It's not like I can just walk in there and say, '_hey, I caused the accident… is she going to live or be a vegetable for the rest of her life?_ "

Randy ran his fingers through his feathered hair. "Donna, I don't know how to help you with this. I don't even know if they are going to press charges. I mean you admitted it was your fault and told the officer you weren't paying attention…"

"I _know_ what I said. God! Do you know that probably all my old friends are down there at that hospital praying for her and it was because of me? Me - the _lumberjack_, I'm the person who crashed her car? That little midget, who used to be my best friend, is in the hospital and it's my fault!" Donna leaned forward and fell into Randy's arms. He rubbed calming circles over her back and let her cry. When the kids looked over the stairs to see why mom was crying, he motioned for them to go back upstairs.

It was going to be a long night.

xXx

Hyde parked the El Camino next to a black Camaro and hurried into the emergency room doors. He kept looking for Red's bald head. He turned towards the nurse's station and saw the bald head and Kitty's golden hair. Then he saw faces from the past: Brooke Kelso was standing there with her arm around Eric's shoulders and Fez was leaning on the counter. All that was left was Kelso and Donna. What the hell was going on?

"Red, hey…Sam's staying at the house. What happened?"

Kitty turned to Steven. "Oh honey, it's just terrible. Jackie was hit head on by another car and she's still in emergency."

Fez looked at his curly haired friend. "She and Eric just got engaged and now this. Aiiy…it is a sad day."

_Eric was engaged to Jackie? What the fuck?_ He turned to see Eric slide down the wall and bury his head in his arms. Brooke slid down beside him. Steven looked back at Red. "Can I do anything?"

Red was upset but it was because he cared about Jackie. "Yes, find that kettlehead and have him bring the police report so we can find out what happened!"

Fez explained, "Kelso has a friend at the Point Place department." Kitty gave Steven a hug and whispered. "I know you don't care anymore honey, but we love Jackie so please…be nice to Eric."

_Why did she think he didn't care about Jackie? Hell, he hadn't seen her in years but that didn't mean he didn't care…did it?_ Hyde looked at Brooke and Fez and it hit him how much everyone had aged. It was nearly ten years since all of them had been in the same room. _Damn…he had to cut back on the stash!_

Kitty sighed and walked over to Eric. "Sweetie, come sit with me by the nurses station. The floor is dirty and just….come sit with your mother!" Kitty looked over just in time to see Dr. Phelps approaching the group.

"Nurse Forman?" He smiled. Eric looked up and grabbed Brooke's hand. They stood and walked over to the doctor while Kitty was making introductions. "…and you remember my son Eric, he's Jackie's fiancé. Can you find out how she's doing?"

"I can do better than that. Nurse Forman, put on your uniform and you may accompany me into the emergency room." It was unspoken, but there was a collective sigh among the group of friends.

xXx

Kitty had just entered the doors to the emergency room when Kelso came jogging around the corner. "Hey! It's everybody!" he smiled. Then he remembered why he was there, "Damn! Does anybody know how Jackie's doing?"

Red rolled his eyes and snatched the police report from Kelso's hands.

xXx

Kitty almost started to cry. Jackie looked like a small child lying in the big hospital bed. She had an IV tube bandaged to the back of her hand, her left arm in a sling. The left side of her face and head had been covered in white gauze. Her tiny left foot was placed inside a temporary cast as was elevated. She was unconscious.

While Kitty fretted and tenderly brushed the brunette hair out of Jackie's face, Dr. Phelps read her chart. "It's not bad but not wonderful either."

"What is it Doctor?"

"Well, the preliminary x-rays show she has a linear skull fracture which is probably causing the unconsciousness. She suffered a zygomatic fracture of the left cheek and will need surgery for that. Broken left wrist, sprained ankle…again on the left side. Was she driving? And the notes indicate four broken ribs."

Kitty grabbed the bed rail for support. "Oh doctor, she's such a little thing. When will they be able to perform the surgery?"

"Well, the emergency doctors can patch up the ribs and wrist, but the linear fracture and the cheekbone? She needs to be awake – a neurologist has to examine her for possible brain damage. Some symptoms cannot be seen on an x-ray."

"Can my son come in for just a minute? They recently got engaged and he's terribly worried."

Dr. Phelps made some notes on the chart. "I just added you and your husband as parents and Eric as her husband. The three of you should be able to see her after surgery when she's stable enough to go to ICU."

xXx

Red looked at the report and could barely contain himself. This was preposterous! Eric and Brooke were watching Red's face as he read the report. Hyde and Fez could practically see steam coming out of his ears. He took a deep breath and set the report on the nurse's counter.

"It was an accident. The other driver was a mother and son, she apparently looked over at her son who was coughing, took her eyes off the road and the car drifted into oncoming traffic. She takes full responsibility."

Brooke covered her mouth. _What if she was driving and Robbie saw his mother cause such a terrible accident?_ "Oh my, that's terrible."

Eric put his hand on his dad's shoulder. "Dad, was it someone from out of town?"

Red looked at his son, Brooke, Fez, Kelso and Steven and sadly shook his head. "The driver was Donna Pearson."

Kelso grinned, "Hey, that's Randy's wife!"

Brooke smacked her husband on the back of the head, "Hello? It's Donna. The Donna that came to our house?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Kelso would you like to buy a clue?"

Eric couldn't believe Donna could cause such an accident. "Dad, how can you drift into traffic? I don't understand."

Red felt tired. "Son, I don't understand either."

xXx

Kitty came down the hallway to see the sad group of friends standing around. "Well, it's not all bad news, Ahahahaha." She said trying to cheer everyone up.

Eric grabbed his mother's arm. "Mom, just tell us."

Kitty took a trembling breath and tried to relay what Dr. Phelps had told her. "Okay, on the good side, she has a sprained ankle, a broken wrist, a couple broken ribs…"

Red was motioning for Kitty to continue. "Well….ah…here's where it gets bad. Eric honey, she's unconscious and they can't perform surgery until a neurologist can examine her. She has a shattered cheekbone, it's called a Zygomatic fracture and she also cracked her skull. The doctors call it a linear skull fracture and the x-rays can't tell if there is pressure on the brain until they run some more tests."

"Okay, but can I go see her?"

"No sweetie, not until after she's had surgery. She wouldn't even know you were there."

Hyde could feel a lump in his throat at the expression of pain on Eric's face. Even though he was married to Sam, a part of him would always love Jackie and if this was bothering him, it must be killing Eric.

"Hey, I know where Donna and Randy live. I'm going over there to see if I can find out more. I'm sure they want to know how Jackie is."

"Oh sure, take up for Donna!" Brooke spat. "My best friend is lying in the emergency room and Donna's all safe and tucked in at home…probably doesn't have a scratch on her. Well I hope…I hope she feels rotten about this!" Brooke started to cry and Kelso folded her into his chest. He rolled his eyes and mouthed the words, GIRLS, to Hyde who just sighed.

Red waved a hand to Hyde while Kitty took Eric down the hall to talk with him. "Honey, I know you want to see her and you will but we just have to wait until she wakes up enough that they can determine when they can do the surgery."

"Mom, it's just not fair. I love her so much and we just go engaged and she gets in a car crash with Donna? What are the odds of something like this happening to anyone but me?"

xXx


	40. Chapter 40 Dorothy and Glenda

**Author Note: **_….just a fluffy little story that moves the plot along_

xXx

**Chapter 40** – _Dorothy and Glenda_

xXx

Eric was sleeping on the little sofa in the waiting room. Kitty was working a crossword puzzle in the chair beside him when she would rather have been at home baking something. She insisted everyone else go get some sleep and she would call as soon as she heard anything. So, Kitty Forman watched as the night shift made their rounds and passed by the waiting area. As soon as Nurse Temple headed towards the lounge, Kitty shook Eric awake.

She whispered loudly, "Eric, wake up."

Eric sat up quickly, "What! What happened?"

Kitty set her crossword down, "Follow me; I can get you in to see Jackie for about two minutes before the nurses come back." She took her son's hand and peered out the doors to make sure the coast was clear. She tiptoed to the nurse's station to find Jackie's bed number and the pair crept down the hallway to the emergency area.

Kitty Forman, hospital sleuth, carefully opened the double doors and waved for Eric to quickly follow her. Eric almost passed out from the smell of antiseptic and the coppery smell of blood. Jackie's bed was near the back wall hidden by a privacy curtain.

Kitty whispered, "Two minutes and we're out of here. Hurry up!"

Eric pushed the light green curtain out of his way and caught his breath. Jackie's little head was half wrapped like a mummy and her arm was tightly fastened to her chest. A system of pulleys kept her leg off the hospital bed and she looked so frail it made his heart ache. Eric walked to the head of the bed and tenderly brushed her hair from her brow. The dark eyelashes on her good eye were resting on her cheek and he could almost envision her at home sleeping in bed.

He touched her uninjured arm and wrapped his fingers around her hers. He said in a near whisper, "I love you Jackie. I love you so much. Please wake up so you can get better."

He lightly kissed her cheek as his mom was telling him to hurry up. "I love you Glenda."

He turned to go when he felt a slight squeeze. A raspy voice said, "Love you Dorothy."

His heart leapt into his throat as he heard her speak. Kitty heard it too, "Oh! Oh my! This is wonderful." Kitty started pressing on the nurse call button. Calmly as she could, Kitty said, "Jackie honey, do you know where you are?"

Jackie's cracked lips moved, "Don't…know. Stinks."

Eric and Kitty laughed. This was an improvement they were looking for. Maybe now she could have her surgery!

xXx

Red arrived early the next morning with a bag of donuts and extra coffee. He was surprised to see Kitty and Eric chatting happily with the nursing staff. He set the coffee down on a table. "How's our girl's progress?"

Kitty turned and gave her husband a big hug. "Oh Red, she regained consciousness last night and they are prepping her for surgery right now."

"So…she's going to be okay?" He asked.

"Well, she's alive, thank God for that! We have to see how she is after the surgeries. The doctors are a bit concerned about the skull fracture."

Red felt optimistic. "Well knowing the Loud One, she'll be kicking and fussing as soon as she's in recovery."

Eric grinned, "I can't wait for that moment." Red sat down to wait. He missed sleeping next to his wife last night. What happened to Jackie made his marriage to Kitty all that more important. "

"Kitty, when this accident nonsense is all taken care of, let's go on vacation. Just you and me."

"Oh Red, I'd love to do something like that!"

Eric smiled – it was nice to see his dad appreciate his mom. There was some commotion and Brooke and Fez came around the corner with more donuts and coffee. "Aiiiy…chocolate donuts! I love hospitals."

Fez grabbed two donuts and sat down in front of the waiting room TV. "I love morning talk shows!" Brooke sat down next to Eric. "I had Michael take the kids to his mom's and he'll be here later. So how is she doing?"

"She woke up last night and talked to me. Well, kind of, but it was a good thing. They're prepping her for surgery now."

"Oh, I was praying so hard last night. Did anyone hear from Hyde? He was supposed to talk to Randy and Donna."

Kitty narrowed her eyes. "That girl should be down here making sure nothing happens to our Jackie." Red put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder, "Now Kitty, she already fessed up that it was an accident. Let the police do the questioning and we can focus on the welfare of our future-daughter-in-law."

"Well…that doesn't make me any less angry." Kitty turned to her son. "Why did Jackie call you Dorothy?"

Eric couldn't help it, he couldn't explain it – instead he just started laughing. That was a long story for another day.

xXx

Hyde and Kelso both showed up at the same time with identical bouquets of flowers. Kelso looked at Hyde. "Nice flowers…so where'd you get them?"

Hyde looked at the pink carnations. "The supermarket – you?"

Kelso tried to look smug but couldn't pull it off. "Oh, I stopped by the same store to get some beer for later and got the last bunch!"

Hyde chuckled. "Isn't this freaking weird? Our _ex-girlfriend_ is engaged to our best friend and got hit by a car driven by his _ex-girlfriend_?"

"DAMN! I never thought about it like that! That is AWESOME. Think of the great story that will make when everyone is 40!"

Hyde glared at Kelso, "Don't think about 40 when I can't believe I'm 30. Man we are old." _And I'm still living in a freaking basement!_

Eric looked up to see Kelso and Hyde entering the waiting room with two bouquets of carnations. Kitty took the flowers and thanked each boy. "She should be in surgery very soon. She woke up last night but doesn't remember a whole lot. That's to be expected with a head injury. "Nurse Kitty said.

Red caught Hyde's eye and motioned for him to meet him over by the window. Hyde shook hands with Fez and Eric and met Red on the other side of the room.

"So what did you find out?"

"Well man, it was really awkward. I haven't seen Randy or Donna in years but Donna had taken a sedative so I only got what Randy knew."

Red folded his arms, "I'm waiting."

"I guess she was taking their kid home from the doctors and he had some kid of problem and Donna reached out to feel his forehead and lost control and her Volvo went into oncoming traffic. Red, she had no idea that she hit Jackie. She just knew she hit somebody. She is freaking out because she found out it was Jackie."

"Why didn't she try to call and see how our girl is doing?"

"I think she's still in shock. The police are going to finish questioning her today and they have to take Jackie's statement when she can talk."

"That may take a while. Kitty told me that the shattered cheekbone can affect her speech. Let's hope the surgery goes well. How is my house?"

Hyde grinned, "I had a party while you were gone and drank all of Mrs. Forman's booze."

"Yeah, I thought that was what happened. Well, try and stay out of the way."

"Got it Red. I have to go by the store but I'll come back later and see how it's going."

"You do that and quit drinking all my beer!"

xXx

The hours were ticking by and Eric was more anxious than he wanted to let on. He tried pacing, napping, watching TV but all he really wanted was to find the doctor and ask how the surgery was progressing.

Brooke snagged his hand on his 13th pass of pacing. "Eric, tell me something." He sighed and sat down. "Yeah?"

Brooke looked at Kelso and smiled, "Why do you call Jackie, Glenda?"

That made Eric smile. "It's a long story."

Fez grinned, "We have all day. Tell us."

Eric drank some lukewarm coffee and saw his dad waiting to hear this story. "It's really kind of ironic in a way."

Eric had ten pairs of eyes waiting to hear the story so he just began. "Back in 1982 I came back to Point Place to visit mom and dad, and Mom here…invited a _friend_ for lunch. She didn't tell me who the _friend_ was and I thought it was Fez or Kelso. Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be Jackie!"

Kelso laughed, "Oh yeah, you hated her. Burn!"

Eric smiled. "Well, I have to confess that she did send me some postcards while I was in Africa but I didn't really consider her a good friend. So we're having lunch and she says, _"Lions and tigers and bears…oh my."_ And I thought she was making a joke about African wildlife. I told her that there weren't any bears but she was talking about The Wizard of Oz."

Brooke looked quizzical, "Why would she do that?"

He laughed, "She said that _I blow into town like a tornado and disappear_. I confessed that I felt a little like Dorothy on the yellow brick road. So she says to consider that she's Glenda, the good witch, and asks me why I'm always at the right place at the right time to take the pictures I did."

Fez said, "That is a good question….Dorothy."

Eric smiled, "Here's the ironic part. I said, _"Okay Glenda…you are driving down the road and stop at the red light. Two cars crash in the center of the road. Was it because you stopped just then and didn't go through the light? Or was it fate?" _and she told me she would never run a red light. It would have been an accident."

Eric looked at his dad. "I told her it was fate. She told me it was destiny."

"And so now she's lying in the operating room because it was destiny?"

"It was her old friend that crashed into her. She never would have caused the accident."

The mood in the room was somber for a moment. Brooke interrupted, "Sometimes you slip and call her Glenda and I hear her call you Dorothy…why is that?"

Eric smiled, "It's like an endearment. When she calls me Dorothy…well, it's because she loves me."

There was a collective "awww…" from his friends. Kelso spoke up, "Well, I'm glad that's what it is, cuz man I was afraid you were going to start dressing up like a chick!"

xXx


	41. Chapter 41 Sounds Like Underwater

**Author Note: **_…seems like a long road for everyone involved….._

xXx

**Chapter 41** – Sounds Like Underwater

xXx

Jackie could hear voices but it sounded like she was under water. The pain in her head made her eyes hurt. She was aware of something heavy wrapped around her head. She could hear a machine beeping and someone was talking to her.

"Jackie, I need you to open your eyes." _Did she recognize that voice?_ Her eyelids felt so heavy. Wait, why couldn't she open her left eye? She managed to open her right eye and saw a blurry figure shining a light in her face. Another figure dressed in white wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her arm. Her eye was forced open and that damned bright light made her eye water. She tried to swat it away but she couldn't move her left arm. Her finger felt naked. _Where was her engagement ring?_

The underwater sounds started to become clearer and the white figure was a nurse. The bright light was removed and she felt relieved. The voice said, "Jackie, I'm Dr. Matthews, can you tell me how you feel?"

"Cold." That was really all she could say. Her throat was dry and her lips felt cracked. Dr. Matthews said, "Good. I'll have a recovery nurse bring you a warm blanket." Within minutes, Jackie felt the extra weight of the warm blanket and the lull of sleep called her back.

xXx

Kitty came back from the nurse's station. "She's out of surgery! It was good and she's in the Intensive Care Unit. Dr. Matthews said we can see her later tonight for a very brief time."

"Mom, did he say if her head injury was okay?"

Kitty ruffled her son's hair. "Honey, we won't know for a few hours. There's always some swelling that goes with surgery. Why don't we all go home and clean up, take a nap and meet back here at seven? That gives our girl some recovery time and perhaps we can see her then."

Red pushed himself out of the chair. "That's the best damn news I've heard all day. I could use a shower and a nap."

Brooke took Kelso's hand. "We can check on the kids." Brooke turned to Eric, "You could always bring some of Jackie's personal things back with you."

Eric looked panicked. "Like what?"

Brooke smiled patiently. "Bring her brush, you know how she is about her hair, maybe a nightgown and some warm socks. She'll appreciate that. Oh and Eric? Get some sleep honey, you look worn out."

xXx

Eric went back to the studio. He couldn't stand the thought of being in his apartment without Jackie with him. He could almost hear her complaining about his lumpy bed and burnt food. When he went to the dresser to grab a clean tee shirt, he saw her lingerie mixed with his socks and it choked him up.

So now he was developing more pictures of the photo shoot. Each picture was special and some of his best work. Seeing a happy Jackie was far superior than sleeping in his lonely apartment. Hanging the last batch on the line, Eric went to his office, set the alarm and took a nap on the small sofa.

xXx

Donna twisted the button on her pillow back and forth. Having Hyde sitting in front of her was uncomfortable – she had been purposely avoiding him and Sam since Amanda was a baby. The hypocrite she was, wanted to keep her baby "circle time" free and Hyde still partied like always. But at this moment, she really wished she had some stash of her own.

"So she's in ICU but there's no real detail about permanent damages."

Donna realized that Hyde had been talking but she was daydreaming. Randy spoke up, "So she has a broken wrist, ribs and a sprained ankle. That's an easy heal. I don't know what a shattered cheekbone entails but it doesn't sound good. How long was she unconscious?"

Hyde replied, "Over 12 hours I think."

Randy pondered that. "Okay, tell me about the skull fracture again?"

"Kitty called it a Linear Fracture. When the swelling went down, they x-rayed and stapled it back up or some freaky thing like that. They're watching her pretty closely for complications. The cheekbone thing? She's going to have pain for a while, the surgery went well but she's going to be spending some time in the hospital."

"Well, I'm glad my insurance is going to cover this. We're fortunate she regained consciousness…aren't we honey?"

Donna looked blankly at Randy. "What?" She twisted the button off the pillow. "I think I'm going to go lay down."

Hyde watched as his old friend shuffled up the stairs. He looked at Randy, "Is she going to be okay?"

Randy shook his head. "I hope so. The cops were here this morning for more questioning and well, we're kind of waiting to find out what happens to Jackie. It's strange dude. All of us were at Eric's Open House and everyone was becoming friends again…we spent the day at Kelso's….now Donna's afraid that the old gang is going to hate her."

Hyde exhaled. "Well, I haven't exactly kept up with my old friends either…so I'm no expert on what she can expect. But hey, I told Kitty I'd stop by the hospital to see if she needs anything. It was good to see you again buddy."

xXx

Red and Kitty sat in the hard yellow chairs next to Jackie's bed. The ICU nurse was a friend of Kitty's and allowed the Forman's to visit together. Red hated the idea of the Loud One just lying in bed wrapped up in all that gauze. He reached out for her little hand. "Jackie…wake up and talk to me."

Kitty smiled because she knew that deep down, Red adored Jackie. She watched as he examined the IV needle that was taped to the back of her hand and followed the tube up to the bag that hung from the metal rod. The bandage around her little head was huge and the poor girl had bruises all over her body.

Red sighed, "I can't see her like this. I'll go wait for Eric to get here."

Jackie squeezed his hand and Red's eyes opened in amazement. "Did you see that?"

Kitty smiled and could feel tears in her eyes. "Talk to her honey."

"Uh…Jackie. I know you can hear me and what I meant to say was I'm glad you're going to be okay. I'm gonna help you with your car and get those dumbasses at the city council to put up some road dividers so this doesn't happen to somebody else and oh hell, I'm babbling!" Red stood up and kissed the soft cheek that wasn't hurt.

"I love you little girl. Get better so you can talk my ear off." Red sniffed and quickly left the room.

"I'm still here honey." Kitty took Jackie's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. Jackie squeezed back. "Do you need some ice chips or anything? Just give me a little pinch."

Jackie squeezed harder and Kitty laughed with joy. "I'll be right back sweetheart." Jackie didn't let go of Kitty's fingers. "Jackie, what's the matter?"

Her voice was raspy but she managed to whisper, "Took my ring. Need my ring."

Kitty patted her hand, "I'll get your diamond back sweetie. Let me get that ice."

xXx

Eric didn't know what to expect. His mom told him not to judge by appearances because the car crash was bad and Jackie was thrown around a lot even though she was wearing a seatbelt. "Just talk and try not to get her excited and for God's sake don't tell her it was Donna that crashed her car."

Eric watched his mom head back to the waiting room. He was getting his five minutes. He pulled back the privacy curtain and fell into the chair, she looked worse after the surgery than before! Bruises had started to leave their mark and the bandage covering her head was huge. She looked like a broken doll.

He sat down in the plastic chair and took her hand. Was she sleeping? He didn't know. He gently wrapped his fingers around her hand. He just wanted to sit there and look at her so grateful she was alive and not…no, he couldn't think of the alternative.

"Eric." Her voice was gravelly. He looked up to see she was peering at him through one eye. "Glad you're here."

Eric moved the chair closer to the head of the bed. "God Jackie, I was so worried, are you in a lot of pain?

She managed to say, "Numb." That was music to his ears. "Do you want some ice chips?"

"Please."

Eric grabbed the cup and filled a spoon and carefully put the ice against her lips. She sighed. "Good." He grinned and fed her some more. The ice seemed to help but she struggled to keep her eye open. "Take me home?"

Eric shook his head sadly, "Can't do that sweetie. Not yet, but I will."

"Stay with me?"

"Always." He promised.

"Love you." She whispered before she fell back into a deep sleep.

xXx


	42. Chapter 42 What Do You Remember?

**Author Note: **_Gosh there are so many great stories put out in this fan fiction this weekend, I hope you have time to review this chapter!_

xXx

**Chapter 42** – What Do You Remember?

xXx

"_Stay with me?"_

"_Always." He promised._

"_Love you." _

_xXx  
_

The ICU nurse came by to tell him his time was up. Eric looked back and promised himself that he would be there every chance he got. His parents were waiting for him in the hallway. Kitty knew he was upset and just gave him a mother's hug.

"Eric, she's going to be okay. It's going to take a while to recover, but she's going to be okay. Go home tonight and get some sleep. I'll have Madge call me if there's a change."

"Mom, I should be here if she wakes up."

Red put his hand on Eric's shoulder. "Son, she needs rest. Let her recover. She knows you'll be back. If that girl is willing to marry you…she knows."

"Thanks dad, you're right. There's something I have to do and this is the perfect time to do it." Eric kissed his mom's cheek and ran out of the hospital to his car.

Kitty looked at Red. "What do you think he's talking about."

"He's your son, you tell me. Let's get out of here sweetheart, I want to spend some time with my best gal."

"Oh Red, you say the sweetest things! Ahahahaha."

xXx

Eric had a very special promise to fill and headed back to his apartment to get started on it straight away. He gathered up all his and Jackie's clothes, throwing everything in suitcases and bags. He found his favorite personal items and boxed them in cardboard. He went through the kitchen and got his cow shaped oven mitts and put those with the clothes. Everything he could carry was put in the trunk of his Camaro. He went back upstairs and got his toiletries and anything else of his that was personal. His traveling days taught him how to pack quickly and efficiently. He looked around the apartment there was nothing in it that said "Eric Forman lived here". That was exactly how he wanted it.

xXx

"Donna, it's been three days. You can't sleep forever. The radio station has called twice and if I say you're sick again, they want a doctor's note. Come on honey, take a shower and have breakfast with the kids. They're worried about you."

Donna stared blankly at the wall of her bedroom. She knew she should get up and stop feeling sorry for herself. It was just too easy to lie in bed and not worry about cooking or cleaning or working. Randy was right, she should get up and at least shower. But that meant she should take care of the kids and house and she would be a functioning member of the family… but she couldn't.

Randy kept in touch with Hyde to find out how Jackie was doing and they finally moved her to a private room. She was on the mend and when the police came to take her statement regarding the accident she didn't remember much and didn't even ask who the other driver was. She "just wanted to put it behind her".

Randy was relieved that there would be no charges pressed against his wife but his insurance company would have to replace Jackie's car and of course the rates and deductible went up.

Still, Donna felt such guilt at causing the accident…she had to find some way to make it up to Eric…and of course Jackie.

xXx

Jackie woke up for the first time in days without feeling all groggy. The side of her head ached and her arm and ribs throbbed but she was clear headed and it made such a difference. The day nurse showed her how to use the buttons on the bed to raise and lower the head so she could sit up unassisted. They gave her a room with a television and she still couldn't get used to all the flowers and balloons that filled her room every hour of the day.

Amy had come by later that morning to see how she was and tell her that sold the vacant lot to a private developer. "I'm so glad to see you're awake. The last time I saw you was when you were leaving to see your plaque."

Jackie bit her lip. "I forgot it's here in this hospital! Amy, put me in a wheelchair and drive me there. I want to see it."

Amy laughed, "No can do. You are hooked up to a bunch of machines so you're just going to have to wait."

"I know…I was just hoping - but hey, congratulations on the sale!" Just then a nurse bustled in with a tray. "Time for your med's Miss Jackie." She poured the tablets into Jackie's hand and made sure she took them with a glass of water. The nurse smiled at Amy and promptly left the room.

Amy stood and stretched. "I have to go. I'm showing the old lab building at three and need to go sweep it out before the buyers get there. I'll come see you later." Amy pressed a kiss to Jackie's good cheek and left the room.

xXx

Eric had finished developing all of the calendar pictures and was pleased with the results. Instead of sending Brooke to New York to deliver the completed work, he had Maxine fly over a private courier to hand deliver the product. He needed Brooke's help on something else.

She stood there with her hands on her hips. "For starters, it's a mess! What have you been doing in here? Jackie is going to kill you!"

Eric held up his hands in surrender. "Can you help me? I'll pay the same wages as the studio plus a bonus for this extra project?"

Brooke smiled. "Yes, and I think it's a good idea. Let me see that picture again." Eric had taken his favorite New York picture of himself and Jackie and enlarged it and had a professional put it in a frame. The wonderful memory was going right over the fireplace.

Brooke was picking up dirty clothes and putting them in the basket. "So what are you going to do with your apartment?"

Eric shrugged. "I don't know yet. I have a lease on it so I'll just let it expire."

"You should stick Hyde and his wife in there. Give your folks some privacy for a change. I heard Mr. Forman tell Mrs. Forman he wishes they could go on more vacations together. They can't do that if they have renters in the basement."

Eric grinned, "Brooke you are the second smartest girl I know! I'm going to take care of the Hyde problem and give my folks a vacation."

"Wait…whose the first smartest?" Brooke asked.

Eric smirked, "Jackie…for agreeing to become my wife!"

xXx

Jackie was sitting up watching a silly game show when she smelled something delicious. It was too early for the standard hospital dinner so it must have been someone walking by with take out. She could feel her stomach grumble for the first time in days.

A shaggy brown head popped around the door of her room. "Hey! You're up!"

Jackie saw Eric's most welcome face and she smiled despite the pain in her cheek. She held up her good arm for a hug. He crossed the room in a couple of strides and held her for the first time in days. When the hug got too ambitious she winced and yelped.

"Yeah, this isn't working." Jackie grumbled. "But I kind of got a hug out of it. And if you kiss me right here on my cheek, I won't complain at all." Eric touched her chin and pressed a soft kiss just below her good eye. Into her ear, he whispered, "I brought you a present."

"You did?" She almost bounced in the bed. "What did you bring?" Eric laughed and rolled over the bedside table putting two drinks and a bag of take out on the top. "Diet soda and tacos – can you eat solid food yet?"

"Don't know, don't care. Give me one." She said smiling. She watched as Eric unwrapped a taco and handed it to her. "I got you a bendy straw so it would be easier to drink from."

"You are one smart guy. No wonder I'm crazy about you!"

Eric was happy to see some of his Jackie back. She still looked fragile but his mom told him she was mending right on schedule. It would still be another week before she got out of the hospital.

"Amy came by to see me earlier and helped me remember something."

"What's that Jackie?"

She took a sip from her straw and sighed with pleasure at the cold drink. "Well the day of the accident I was driving here. I was coming to see my plaque. You know the one Maxine had made for me?"

"What else do you remember about the accident?" The family and friends agreed not to tell Jackie that Donna was the other driver until Jackie was out of the hospital. They didn't want to delay her healing in any way shape or form.

"I remember the sun was in my eyes and I was listening to the radio and then all of a sudden there was this crash. I was in it but it was like slow motion. I could feel the seat belt choke me and then I started rolling and then that's all I remember. Well, the doctor said that I might remember all if it later or none of it at all. It just bugs me because there's that little piece of my memory missing."

She took another bite of taco. "Hey, when I get a wheelchair, will you take me to the new wing so I can see it?"

Eric breathed a sigh of relief. He would tell her about that piece of memory later, but it was good that she didn't know…for now at least. "I will take you down there myself and we'll look at the babies."

"I would like that. A lot!" she said happily.

"Hey, remember that conversation we had about finding me a house?"

"You didn't want one. You're going to add a room to my house for all the kids we're going to have. Exactly how many did you plan? Because after 30, I start getting a little too old."

"I happen to know people that don't start their families until they are 35 so we have time." As soon as he said it he almost regretted it. He came this close to not having Jackie for his wife and not having those future children. That was too scary.

"Glenda…what if we got a license and just got married now? Before you say no, I want to add that because you have no family here, they wouldn't even tell me what happened to you or how you were and…and that freaked me out!"

"Yes."

"My mom had to get her doctor friend to lie and write on your chart that they were your parents and I was your husband and…what? What did you say?"

"I said yes." She replied, her eye shining happily. Eric moved the table away from the bed and carefully put his arm around her neck and gently kissed her mouth. He missed the way she tasted and the smell of her hair and he couldn't live without her for another day.

For Jackie, the kiss meant that she was still alive and loved. Somehow, Eric managed to get up on the side of the mattress and lay with her. She could feel his body heat warming her and she wanted to go home desperately. She wanted _this_ feeling to last for the rest of her life. Eric nuzzled her cheek and she sighed, "I just want you to know that there will be no wedding pictures until I get healed and we better have a kickass honeymoon."

Eric chucked, "Glenda, we can have anything you want.

xXx


	43. Chapter 43 The Formans

**Author Note: **_…because my readers asked…and I love my readers...._

xXx

**Chapter 43** – The Formans

xXx

Red and Kitty came by later in the evening to find the twosome sharing the hospital bed and watching television. Kitty thought it was cute but Red said, "Don't be a dumbass, get out of that bed before you yank out her IV." Eric only smiled and slid over the rails.

"Mom…Dad…Jackie and I decided to get married right away."

The Forman's looked at Jackie who was simply grinning the best she could. "Did he force you into this?"

Jackie replied, "No Mr. Forman. We just want to be together for the rest of our lives and at our age, we don't need some long engagement. We've known each other a long time already."

Kitty was laughing, "Ahahahaha, I'm getting a daughter-in-law right away!" She looked at her husband, "You are too!"

"Well…if I have to get one…I guess Jackie will have to do." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Dad, can you help me get the marriage license? We'd like to do it as soon as possible."

"Eric, honey, you can't do it in a hospital! How's Jackie going to wear a wedding dress and what about inviting your Uncle Marty and Aunt Paula and…"

Eric hugged his mom. "We can have a big wedding later."

Jackie piped up, "I just want a real pretty nightgown and a hat. God, I need a hat to cover this mummy wrap thing I'm wearing." Kitty pushed Eric out of the way and sat down next to Jackie.

"Oh, we can get some pretty flowers and I think the nurses will let you have a little reception…oh honey, it's going to be wonderful."

"I want you to ask Brooke to be my maid of honor and I want Fez invited."

Eric turned to his dad. "We don't want this to be some media event. I'm not telling my agent or anybody. We just want to be married. "Can you get Kelso and Fez to put on a decent suit?"

Red realized the wisdom of his son's wedding plan. Eric Forman, the photographer, getting married would be some reporter's lucky day and the hospital would be crawling with cameras and news people. "I'm good friends with some people in City Hall. I think we can get the license tomorrow. Kitty, you try and round up Pastor Dave."

Jackie smiled. "So maybe Saturday we can be married?" Eric turned back, "You bet Glenda…you're going to be a Forman."

xXx

It was the most beautiful, intimate wedding the world never got to witness. The bride wore a flowing lace nightgown and her bandages were wrapped in a silky scarf with tiny pink flowers and baby's breath. The groom was handsome and wore a black suit just like the best man. The maid of honor wore a pretty pink dress and brought a delicate bouquet.

Nurses had brought in hurricane candles to soften the harsh hospital light, and Pastor Dave officiated from the foot of the bed. Jackie cried when Eric put the wedding band on her finger and replaced her engagement ring. She had missed seeing her promise to Eric on her hand.

There was cake and sparkling cider with a guarantee of beer back at the Forman house. Brooke was touched that she and Michael and Fez were considered the only close friends invited.

Jackie's doctor came by and declared that if she kept improving as well as she was, then in two days she could go home. Everybody celebrated as much as one could in a private room in a hospital.

Visiting hours were coming to an end and reluctantly the friends said their goodbyes and then the older Forman's kissed their new daughter and son. Kitty cried some more and finally Eric and his bride were alone.

"You know Mrs. Forman, when you get better we have a lot of stuff to make up."

"You mean sex."

Eric laughed, "Well that too. But I have a little surprise waiting for you."

"Eric, you've already surprised me enough this week. What's left?"

"Well, I gave up my apartment and moved in with you."

Jackie was touched. "Oh, I was so hoping you would. Even if we didn't get married, I wanted to be with you."

"I couldn't sleep in that apartment unless you were with me."

"Okay, now you're just turning me on, stop it with the bedroom talk." She joked. "You do realize that I'm going to be laid up for a while. Bum ankle, broken ribs, broken wrist etcetera."

"Are you being shallow and superficial again? I thought you were working on that.," He teased. "I didn't marry you for your looks. I married you because I love you, Glenda - the whole package."

She could not help the wistful tone that crept into her voice, "What if I don't look the same when the bandages come off?"

"Jackie, I'd love you even if you looked like a monkey girl." He squeezed her hand, "You are my wife now and that's all I could ever want."

"I love you so much Eric. We are going to have a great future."

"I know. We are Team Forman and we are invincible!"

xXx

The next morning was spent with a physical therapist who showed Jackie how to get around and be ambulatory with her injuries. She loved finally being free of the IV and was able to get around for short periods with a crutch. Eric was there that afternoon when the doctor removed her head bandages.

A swatch of brunette hair had been shaved to accommodate the staples and stitches that kept her head together. She almost cried when she looked in a hand mirror at the bruising and swelling around her eye. The doctor was pleased that her vision was fine and explained that she may have some pain in her jaw but it would pass as her cheekbone healed.

Eric thought she looked beautiful.

There was a knock on her door and a bunch of flowers were thrust forward and followed by a familiar feathered head. Jackie smiled. "Randy! Hello! I'm glad you came to see me."

Randy tried not to grimace at the sight of her bruises and stitches and injured body. "Hey, I brought someone with me."

Donna stepped into the room and Eric stood up. He looked at her sharply and Donna felt it like a punch in the gut. Jackie seemed unfazed by anything but the pretty flowers.

"How did you know I was in the hospital?" she asked.

Donna swallowed hard and replied, "Hyde stopped by and mentioned it."

Randy looked at Eric, "We would have been by sooner but there were…complications that had to be dealt with."

Jackie smiled, "Well, I'm glad you guys came. Didn't we have a nice time at Kelso's house? I was hoping we could do that again."

Donna couldn't believe that Jackie was acting like nothing had happened. "It was nice." She agreed. Donna felt so bad at seeing the cast on the little arm and the booted foot and the shaved hair with the ugly stitches poking out. The purple, green and yellow bruising looked painful all on its own. She did this to Jackie. "I'm sorry." The apology had a hint of desperation to it.

Jackie looked up, "Donna, you don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm healing just fine, can't remember some stuff but that'll come back later."

"But… what about the accident?" Donna needed to know what she remembered, what she told the police.

"I just remember seeing a car come at me and flipping over and that's it. I ended up here. I'm so glad you guys stopped by!"

Eric coughed uncomfortably, "Hey…can I talk to you two in the hallway?"

Randy gave Donna a nudge and the trio walked out of the room. Eric turned first to Randy. "We all read the police report. We know how the accident happened. Donna, she doesn't know you were the driver."

Donna felt sick all over again. _Eric knew – Jackie couldn't remember_. "God, Eric, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize?" She rubbed her forehead with her hand, "It was an accident and I can't change what happened."

Eric looked confused. "Apologize? You never apologized to anyone. You never even called to see how she was. You knew Jackie was in the hospital and not once did you ask how she was doing."

Donna wanted to lash out. "Hyde. Okay? I kept in touch through Hyde. Why he didn't say anything to you? I have no freaking idea. Do you think I wanted this to happen? No! I had a car accident and my son got to see his mother nearly kill someone. I had no idea it was Jackie!"

Donna turned to Randy and pressed her face in his shoulder as hot tears burned her eyes. Randy looked contrite. "She's been depressed for a week. This is the first time she's gotten out of bed. I know it's nothing compared to what Jackie has experience but why haven't you told her about the accident. About the part she doesn't remember?"

Eric sighed, "The doctor thought if Jackie found out that she was nearly killed but a friend…I'm saying that loosely…the details of the accident may have held back her recovery. Kelso, Fez…my folks. We all know and we'll tell her later when she's stronger."

"Dude, I'm sorry but all of this was an accident. Donna would never purposely hurt anyone. Can we help Jackie in anyway? Does she need someone to run errands for her?"

Eric shook his head. "No, she's good for all of that. Now that she's officially a Forman, my folks will look after her when I can't.

Donna looked up, "I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

Eric smiled and held up his hand with the wedding band. "We got married yesterday."

Donna fainted.

xXx


	44. Chapter 44 Guess What Donna?

**Author Note: **_…..the ride continues….._

xXx

**Chapter 44** – Guess What Donna?

xXx

Donna woke up on a bed in an examination room. She was disorientated and the side of her head ached where it hit the floor. Randy was sitting in a chair holding her hand.

"God, what happened? Why am I…wait, where am I?"

Randy smiled with relief. "Honey, thank god you're okay. You fainted in the hallway and a nurse brought you here for some tests."

"What kind of tests?" Donna asked very confused.

"Donna, for the past few weeks you've been complaining about migraines and nausea and this whole last week you haven't got out of bed. While you were out they took a blood sample. The doctor suspects you may have an iron deficiency on top of whatever is making you sick."

Donna struggled to sit up. "You let them take blood while I was unconscious? Randy, you know I hate that!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Was I supposed to put the hospital staff on hold until you said okay? I'm your husband; I have the right to make sure you get medical attention when you need it."

"They got married." She said sadly. Eric and Jackie were husband and wife. She didn't see that happening – she was blindsided by the news. That's why she fainted.

Eric must really truly love Jackie to marry her in a hospital - Jackie with her poor wrecked body that was caused by Donna's Volvo. Donna wasn't even aware that tears were falling from her eyes. She whispered, 'Randy, she's going to hate me."

"Donna, I don't want to upset you but the Jackie I knew, never hated you. Yeah, she got upset when you befriended Samantha and quit hanging around with her and yeah, Jackie was immature – _back then_ – this is not the same girl you used to know."

"I know. It's like when I see her all I can remember is ten years ago."

"Honey, she used to go see you on the weekends in Madison – did you forget that? She's always been your friend. You just never continued the friendship. Why?"

"Because I was pregnant and embarrassed and she represented everything I never got to be."

Randy was somber. "You wanted to be single and sell houses?"

Donna chuckled. "No…I don't regret having children. I just wished I had the chance to finish school. I don't feel like I have a future except being a wife and mother. Honey, I don't expect you to understand that but…I'm 30 years old and what's going to happen ten years from now?"

"I'm sorry if being married to me has stifled your artistic abilities." Randy said feeling a little put out. "I never encouraged you to stay home. Take Forman up on his scholarship offer. Go to school during the day while the kids do. Wouldn't they get a kick out of doing homework with their mom?"

Donna considered the possibility. "I guess I could do that. I mean I wouldn't take a full load of classes and I could take my time."

Randy encouraged her, "You could take journalism again, write stories for the station. I mean you write the PSA's and they are great. With a degree the station manager would know you were serious. Hell, you could even write for the television news."

Donna smiled. "I would like that. And you know what? If Eric Forman didn't come back, I would never have this scholarship opportunity."

Randy grinned, "That's my girl, making lemonade out of lemons. Now let's see where that doctor is so we can get out of here."

xXx

Eric pushed the wheelchair around the corner of the new Neo-Natal wing of the hospital and right there at the entrance was a nice sized bronze plaque.

_Built with generous donations from Jackie Burkhart_

_For all the babies and the ones yet to be born_

Jackie smiled. That was perfect. The Burkhart name was no longer tarnished by the greedy acts of her father. It made her heart feel warm and she squeezed Eric's hand. "You can tell Maxine I love it."

"To be honest, I didn't know just how much mascara they sold over the years, this place is great. You want to go see the incubators and stuff?"

Jackie was practically rolling the wheelchair by herself. "Eric, you're too slow." He laughed and pushed her along the soft carpeted hallway. All the pastel colors were mute and there was soft music playing. Sofas and chairs were made with supple and inviting textures. There were rocking chairs in the waiting rooms and it looked like the perfect place to sit and hold a baby.

"May I help you?" a stern looking nurse came from behind. "You do not look like you just had a baby so I think you are in the wrong wing of the hospital."

Eric looked at the nurse's name tag. "Nurse Parker? This is Jackie Burkhart. She's the benefactor that built this unit. A little respect is requested if you don't mind."

Nurse Parker suddenly had an attitude adjustment. "Oh! You're the same Burkhart that was in a car accident! Forgive me; we get people lost over here all the time. Please, let me show you around."

The nurse took control of the wheelchair and led the couple around showing them the private maternity rooms and the special rooms for fathers that couldn't be in the labor rooms. She stopped at the nursery and helped Jackie stand up so she could see the babies.

"Oh Eric, look at all that cute chubbiness!" The nursery had state of the art monitoring systems and it was everything she hoped it would be. Nurse Parker wheeled her over to the new incubators.

"We have two preemies. Let me take you in so you can see how well they are taken care of."

Eric pushed the chair behind the nurse and they paused at a small plastic box for lack of a better word. The tiniest baby Jackie had ever seen was hooked up to monitors, a breathing tube going up the little nose and wires hooked to its chest.

"This is Baby A. She had a twin, who sadly wasn't developed enough, and we lost her and the mother in childbirth. But this Baby is going to live a great healthy life. If she had been born anywhere else but here…well, it's just sad."

Jackie touched the outside of the incubator and smiled. At least this baby had a chance and it was all due to cosmetics!

"Feel free to look around and thank you Miss Burkhart, you really made a difference."

Jackie found peace and could finally put the Burkhart name to rest and move on as a Forman.

xXx

"Oh doctor, she fainted again!"

Randy looked up as the doctor waved a tube of ammonium carbonate under Donna's nose. The nurse helped Donna to a sitting position.

"I don't freaking believe it." Donna said closing her eyes.

"Mrs. Pearson, I ran the test twice. I was looking for problems with your white blood cells for reasons for the anemia and it's conclusive."

He looked at Randy and then looked back at Donna. "You are pregnant."

xXx


	45. Chapter 45 Days Go By

**Author Note: **_….finally….things are settling down…..a longer chapter_

xXx

**Chapter 45** – Days Go By

xXX

Eric parked the Camaro in the driveway and came around to open the passenger door. Jackie needed help unbuckling the seatbelt and Eric was only too happy to assist. She smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck and he picked her up, shutting the car door with his foot.

"Do you know what I'm doing?" he asked as he skirted a rock. Jackie was laying her cheek against his chest. "I give up. What are you doing?"

Eric stepped up to the porch where her front door had a big red bow. "I'm carrying my bride over the threshold."

Jackie's eyes got big, "Oh that is so romantic!" She smiled as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. She was struck. The house smelled fresh and was expertly cleaned and dusted and Jackie knew Eric couldn't have done this alone. "Oh my. Let me stand up."

He lowered her to the floor, supporting her left foot while she hopped around to find a beautiful soft leather recliner by the fireplace. Eric grinned, "The doctors said you needed to keep your foot elevated and you needed to be comfortable. Come sit."

He assisted her in hobbling over to the chair. She sat back in it and he showed her the lever that raised and lowered the legs. "This is so nice, "she groaned as the chair reclined back. Eric motioned to a table beside her. "I had an extra phone line put in so you wouldn't have to reach too far and you could still keep tabs on Amy. He also showed her where the TV remote was and then she noticed the picture above the fireplace.

"That's you and me in Central Park! I remember that picture. I love it…it's our first married picture." That was exactly the response Eric was looking for.

"Oh, Brooke helped me; we moved furniture out of the way so you could travel to the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom without tripping on your crutches." He knelt down and loosened the Velcro strap on her sling. "They made that too tight."

Jackie moved her arm a little more freely, "That feels so much better. I hate to sound like a pain, but is it possible to take a nap? I'm still on pain killers and I'm about to drop off."

Eric carefully picked her up from the chair and carried her into the bedroom. "You washed the linens too? Dang, you did good Forman!"

Eric set her on the edge of the bed. "That's because I love you Forman!" He kissed her nose and plumped the pillows. "Scoot back so I can get a pillow under this leg."

Once Jackie was settled and relaxed, Eric took off his shoes and climbed up on the mattress to lie beside her. "Careful of the ribs or I'll have to break one of yours." She warned.

Eric chuckled and wrapped a warm hand over her waist. "Now it feels like we're finally home."

Jackie yawned, "I've been waiting to come home for a long time."

xXx

Donna sat on the edge of the examining table for a second time that week. The doctor had examined her and they invited Randy in for the ultrasound. Randy watched as the technician measured and took pictures of the fetus. She looked at the couple, "Well, you are approximately 13 weeks along and we are looking at a Christmas baby."

Donna was baffled, 'How? I was on the pill. I never had morning sickness."

Randy stroked his wife's hair. "She's been having headaches and some depression… no actually she's been pretty excitable."

"Hormones. Mrs. Pearson, those weren't migraines. I looked at your chart and your blood pressure is higher than it should be for a woman your age. We need to put you on a low sodium diet and monitor that. If we can't keep your BP in check, there's likelihood that this could be a high-risk pregnancy."

Being pregnant for a fourth time was so surreal that Donna couldn't believe she had another little Pearson growing in there! The technician handed Donna a snapshot of the growing three month old baby. "Do you want to know the sex?"

Randy grinned. "I do."

Donna sighed and hoped it wouldn't be another boy. "Only tell me if it's a girl."

The technician grinned, "It's a girl. I'll get Dr. Simmons to come in and give you that talk you've heard with your last three kids." The tech wiped off the ultrasound gel and helped Donna sit back up. Randy was looking at the picture of his soon to be daughter.

"Oh, I'm sure you're _very_ proud of your swimmers." Donna said rolling her eyes.

Randy laughed. "Honey, this is a special baby. She waited eight years to come into our lives. How can we not welcome her into the family?"

Donna exhaled, "Well this kid is going to school with me whether she likes it or not!"

xXx

By the end of the week, Jackie was able to get around the house with the crutch and take a shower of sorts. Today was the day the doctors were removing the head stitches and the plaster cast from her ribs.

Eric would never admit it to anyone but he loved being able to stay home and take care of Jackie. They talked with each other and shared dreams and plans and got closer than ever before. They cemented their love.

Kitty and Red stopped by to visit along with Brooke and Kelso. Everyone who came by brought food because they knew that the young couple were terrible cooks and it became a running joke. Fez and Janet brought beer and pizza and movies. It was like Eric was finally adapting to the being home, his real home with Jackie and he had no desire to go traveling again.

"Hey, I have to go to the studio, I've got some film to develop – you want to come with me?"

"No, I'm just going to be lazy and watch this home and garden TV show. I need ideas to spring off Amy. Eric, don't worry, I can get around, and I'll be fine."

He smiled, his feisty girl was coming back and life was good again. "Okay, but if you need anything…anything at all you call me."

"I promise. Oh, can you turn on the air? It's supposed to be in the 80's and I don't get the cast off until 2:30 today. I hate sweating in this thing."

Eric smiled. "I'll be back before your appointment. Hey, we'll take you by Fez's to get a proper shampoo.'

Jackie's eyes got big. "I would SO love that! Oh, and a nice conditioning…I love you. Kiss me before you go."

Eric kissed her dutifully, mindful of the still healing cheek. Her smiling eyes told him everything she needed to know."

xXx

Eric had just stepped out of the darkroom when he noticed Brooke waiting by his office. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Brooke nearly whispered. "It's Randy and Donna. They want to talk to you and I wasn't feeling very sociable towards her yet. I'm still upset so can you go see what they want? I'm taking my lunch."

Eric wanted to laugh, "Brooke, I'm leaving after this so take the rest of the day off with pay."

She grinned, "Thank boss and don't forget we're having a barbecue tomorrow so bring your wife. That feels weird to say but yeah, its stuff she can eat with one hand."

"We'll be there." Eric waited until Brooke exited through the side door and pivoted on his heel went to see what Donna and Randy wanted.

Donna looked up as Eric walked towards them. This was so awkward but he made the offer and she was determined to take him up on it. Donna waited until he took a seat at Brooke's desk.

"So…what can I do for you?"

Randy started by asking how Jackie was doing. "I broke some ribs as a kid and man that is an ache that takes a long time to go away."

Eric smiled, "Thank you for asking. She's getting the head stitches removed today and the cast is coming off. But she does get around easier with the crutch. Mom says she healing right on schedule."

Donna cleared her throat. "Eric, the reason we're…the reason I'm here is because I want to take you up on your offer to continue school. I want to continue my writing classes and get my degree."

Smiling, Eric exclaimed, "That is so great Donna! I'm proud of you. When do you want to start?"

Donna looked at Randy who nodded in encouragement. "Well, I want to start in September and I'm only taking a couple of classes at a time because…well because we have an announcement."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing?"

Randy was grinning. "Oh yeah."

Donna squeezed her husband's hand. "We're going to have another baby." She smiled at Randy and looked back at Eric. "I plan on being the only married mom on campus, pregnant and I'm going to write about the experience. My station manager is going to let me work the afternoon talk show twice a week."

Eric was mind boggled. "A baby? Oh man, that is so great!"

Donna nodded happily, "It's a Christmas baby and the radio station says that my experiences as a pregnant student will be topic that many listeners have wanted to hear about for a long time."

"Donna, you have all the ingredients for a book. First, congratulations…both of you. Second, I'll call my agent and have her set up the funds at whatever school you want to go to. Third…may I have a hug?"

Donna smiled, "Eric Forman, as if you had to ask!"

xXx

**August** 1990

The Optometrist World calendar was available at local eye doctors, medical clinics and pharmacies. The free calendars were taken just as quickly as they were set out for the patients. Soon, there was an undercover sale of the calendars for cash. The calendar was quickly called "_The Hot Girls of Point Place._"

Maxine had called Eric when sales of the calendar exceeded the client's expectations and they were going to reprint another 100 thousand. "Eric, this is such money maker that the next time you to talk me I'm going to be out on the Atlantic cruising Martha's Vineyard and talking to you on one of those new fangled wireless telephones although if I'm relaxing on a yacht I don't know why I would even be calling you but anyways, I have some television shows that are interested in interviewing your girls on their experience in doing the calendar. Are they available?"

Eric could only chuckle, "Tell you what Max, I'll ask them and if they are interested, they will only book interviews through you okay?"

"I'll take that as a yes and Mr. Paccuni loved the diamond frame shot the best and wanted to know if Judy can fly to Italy so he can make contact lenses in her perfect shade but I told him I'd have to check with you first but Eric, there is the potential for lots of money to be made here and I was contacted by that new studio in Canada that wants to make colored lens for an upcoming television show and they like Judy's eyes and I'll just have the lawyers draw up a contract and see if there's a conflict of interest in there anywhere and oh Eric? Congratulations on getting married."

"It was nice talking to you too Maxine." He laughed hanging up the telephone.

xXx

Jackie celebrated her 30th birthday at Kenosha's Best, her favorite restaurant, where Jackie knew she was falling in love with Eric. Brooke and Jackie noticed that they were the subject of many males staring at them and young women speaking in hushed voices.

Brooke looked at Eric, "Is there something you're not telling us?" Kelso was getting pissed that so many guys were hitting on his wife. Jackie gave Eric an elbow in the ribs.

"Eric, you've been hanging on to that package all day. Is that my present?"

Eric smirked, "Yes and no. It's the calendar and you ladies have become overnight celebrities." He opened the package and pulled out an Optometry World calendar for Jackie and Brooke.

The front of the calendar was just a white background that had a picture of Jackie's eyes in the diamond frames. There were no other facial features except the eyes and it was a stunning picture.

Brooke turned the calendar to January to find two naughty nurses making up a hospital bed. The frames were perfect for the shot but Kelso couldn't help but say, "Damn! I have a hot wife!"

February was the bubble bath. There were two beautiful girls frolicking in a tub with glittering frames against sparkling bubbles and a glistening background.

March was library month. Brooke was standing on a ladder against a bookshelf looking back over her shoulder as Jackie, dressed in a school uniform was handing up a book. Definite money shot right there, Eric mused.

April was the month of diamonds and there was diamond framed Jackie in the lab coat which had been pushed off her shoulders and a near peek at a pink bra. Eric had caught the dreamy expression when she was thinking about the marriage proposal. Kelso thumped the table, "Damn Jackie, that's hot! Oh sorry babe, but that's a great picture." Brooke had to agree. So far the scientist photo was the best.

May saw two pretty sailor girls tying a sailboat to the dock with a heavy rope and they looked just too darned cute!

June was the white bear skin rug with the nearly nude shots. This was the closet thing to porn that Eric had ever shot but the pictures were so well done and the eye glasses were the star that he knew this was another money shot.

July was Kelso's favorite month. Brooke was the sexy video girl all wrapped up in movie film and holding a camera while a projection of her was displayed on a screen behind and she wore the opal flaked glasses. "I work with video! AWESOME!" Kelso exclaimed.

August was a collage of shots from Fez's Tresses. The black and white pictures were meshed with the colored Mohawk Fez was so proud of. Jackie freaked when she saw her hair but again, the glasses were the star of the month.

September was chosen as the sexy French Maids. Brooke was vacuuming and Jackie was dusting. The short little outfits were the perfect backdrop to the Italian frames that sparkled in the lights.

October was the red frames at the Fire Station. Jackie's eyes were priceless as she slid down the pole. On the same page was the more elegant of the two and Brooke just shined in the fireman's suit with the helmet on her head and her chestnut hair flying around her face.

November was a random collection of some of the other shots that Eric had just shot for practice but the optometric company liked and gave them a month.

Last but not least were the Christmas elves of December. The special green resin frames worn against the Santa's Workshop backdrop was positively adorable. Both girls wore striped stockings up under their little red skirts and red felt hats covered their heads. The red and green colors contrasted so well that Eric planned on using those colors again later.

"So…what do you think?" Eric was eager to hear his friend's critiques.

Brook hugged the calendar to her chest. "I look so pretty!" Kelso snagged the calendar and flipped it back to February's bubble bath. "I have a hot wife, that's all I'm saying."

Jackie looked around and said, "That's why everyone is looking at us so weird!"

Eric grinned, "It's a compliment honey. Maxine has orders to print more and I won't even tell you about the trip to Italy! "

Jackie looked at Eric, "Well, that's all well and fine, but where's my birthday present?"

"I love you honey."

She smirked, "Yeah-yeah…that's great..but really, where's my present?"

xXx


	46. Chapter 46 Hot Mamas

**Author Note: **_…..who would have thought a little calendar could be such a problem?_

xXx

**Chapter 46** – Hot Mama's

xXx

Frank Lamont banged the gavel several times to bring the meeting to order. Jackie, Eric, Randy and Kitty were sitting in the audience while Red was straightening his tie. When the councilman finally stopped talking, Frank raised his gavel. "First order of business this evening is to introduce you to our new Mayor Pro Tem, Red Forman."

There was a round of applause as a self-conscious Red walked to the podium and took the gavel from Frank. "Okay, enough with the applause, sheesh. I'm only in this position until Dave Scone recovers from his heart attack. But, as your _temporary Mayor_, a matter of interest has been brought to the council's attention and we need to review it."

Red held up the Optometry World calendar. "Okay, how many of you have seen this calendar or bought one from some hoodlum on the street?"

Ninety percent of the council raised their hands. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Okay, as tasteful as it is, and besides the fact that my daughter-in-law is in it, some people are calling it "_The Hot Girls of Point Place_" and the Women's League is concerned that it is shedding a negative light on our little town. Comments please?"

David Riggens stood up, "Well, I think the calendar is great for the city. Since it's been out, my shop has sold more appliances than ever before. I have irons, hair dryers and vacuum cleaners on backorder thanks to months August, September and November!"

Rod Hickshaw raised his hand and stood up, "I'm a teacher at Point Place High School and I just want to say that we have more girls signing up for Science Club than ever before. I think the calendar's a great motivator."

Captain Miller of Station 18 stood up, "The Point Place Fire Department thinks that because of the month of October, there are more applications for recruits than ever before. The calendar is good for the city."

The accolades went on and Red was proud of his son that day. The Mayor Pro Tem was a popular man and he winked at his beautiful daughter-in-law. The Forman's were THE most popular family in Point Place.

xXx

Jackie was cleaning out her office and turned on the radio to station WFPP and Hot Donna was being interviewed by Larry Castings, the afternoon radio talk show host.

"So Hot Donna, tell the listening audience how you manage to raise a family, work part time and go to school all at the same time. Oh, and don't let me forget that you're going to give birth in a couple of months."

"Thanks Larry. I find it very rewarding. I go to school when my children do. We all have homework at the kitchen table. My part time job counts towards my college credits… and Larry, this baby are going to pop out a freaking genius!"

Jackie chuckled and said, "Good for you Donna." Larry continued the interview as Amy came back into the office. "God Jackie, I'm going to miss working here."

Jackie smiled, "Well, this little company has been gobbled up by a bigger conglomerate called Forman & Myers Corporation so you'll still sell but from a better office with a bigger percentage. It's a win/win for all of us."

Amy sat on the edge of Jackie's desk. "Aren't you going to miss selling and taking prospective clients out to new properties?"

"Nope. Eric and I have some plans in the works and I'm enjoying hanging out and working with the city council. Plus we just sent Mr. and Mrs. Forman to Hawaii for a surprise vacation."

Amy grinned, "How did ever manage to surprise Red Forman?"

Jackie laughed, "Eric told him he won first class tickets from some contest he entered, _which he didn't_, and told his folks to go. His dad had always wanted to see Pearl Harbor so now that they're out of the house and the Hyde's moved to Eric's old apartment, we're replacing all of the appliances."

"How did you get your ex-boyfriend to ever move out of the basement?" Amy wondered.

"Mr. Forman told Steven that he won a year's leased apartment, fully furnished and what was a 50 something year old man going to do with an apartment when he had a house? I tell you, Steven and his wife moved so fast it was like Wile E. Coyote chasing after the Roadrunner!"

Amy laughed and helped Jackie taped her last box closed. The radio continued to play, "This is Hot Mama Donna and I'm a student and you can be too!"

xXx

Kelso held his video camera at ready and the timer was a zero. "Okay Fez, I'm going to count to three and you start cutting. Janet, are you ready?"

"Fez isn't going to cut off all my hair is he? It took many years to grow."

Kelso didn't know the answer so he said, "Three. Two…one…go!" Fez's scissors clipped and cut and sawed through layers of gorgeous blond hair. Locks flew in every direction and when Kelso shouted "TIME!", Fez stood back to see Janet in a perfect bob cut hairdo. She looked beautiful. Her hair was shorted than he liked, but the cut was perfect.

"Fez, a sixty second cut like that and I'm sending this video to Guinness World's Records. You are going to be more famous than Jackie and Brooke!"

"Aiiy….I'm already famous because of them. I had to buy three more old hair dryers!" he moaned happily.

xXx

Kitty and Red came back from their vacation to find a house full of new appliances and a new color television. Kitty was flabbergasted at the new washer and dryer and a gas range. The large refrigerator was stocked with everything she needed to cook a Thanksgiving dinner and she just wanted to cry. "Oh Red. You know it was our kids that did this."

"Did you see the size of that new TV? It's huge! I can watch the football game without moving my chair up close!" he exclaimed. "Oh appliances, yeah, that's great. Would you look at this television?"

Kitty went back to look at the huge fridge and cried when she saw it had an icemaker. This was a dream come true. "I'm inviting everybody I know for Thanksgiving dinner!" she declared.

xXx

Her hair had grown out, the bruises faded, the bones mended and it was like nothing ever happened. Eric had replaced her old Mustang with a newer model. So now, she waited for the doctor to give her a bill of good health so she could start her life again.

"Mrs. Forman, you are nothing short of a miracle. Oh and may I say that September was my favorite month?"

Jackie blushed when remembering the French Maid shoot. "Okay, so I'm good to go?"

Doctor Simmons smiled. "Extremely. I'm very happy to tell you that you and your husband can expect the stork to visit you next year sometime around June. I'd like you and your husband to come back for an ultrasound so we can measure the baby and get an approximate date."

"Wow." Jackie's hand fell into her lap. This was certainly unexpected. Her lips curled into a smile when she thought of Eric's reaction. She was going to have a baby! Donna was going to have a baby. Life was coming back full circle. She and Donna finally had something in common that was not Eric.

1990 was fast becoming her favorite year ever!

xXx


	47. Chapter 47 All Together Now

**Author Note: **_….all good things have to end sometime…..but on a happier note……_

xXx

**Chapter 47** – All Together Now

xXx

Eric squeezed Jackie's fingers and smiled. "I'm gonna be a dad!" He looked down at his wife. "You're gonna be a mom!" He looked at the doctor. 'I have my own family!" He said proudly.

Eric was on cloud nine. His wife was expecting a baby. He had finally done everything in his life he ever wanted to do and everything was falling into place. The scholarship created for Donna was such a success that Maxine had been deluged with requests for other pregnant mothers to go back and get their degrees. Of course, Maxine found a way to profit from it and began a scholarship program in certain metropolitan areas across the country. She called it the Forman Study Scholarship and it had strict requirements but the waiting list was long and ever growing.

xXx

The Pearson family was in the Forman living room with the Kelso family and the kids were playing noisily which made Red grumble but he loved it. Donna was a huge as a whale and so very happy. Fez and his short haired Nordic fiancée were sitting on the couch sorting the M & M's by color.

Kitty was delighted to have a house full of her old kids and their kids and she was cooking up a storm. She saw Jackie and Eric come in through the patio glass and ran over for a hug. "I can cook so much at one time. Eric, this was such a thoughtful gift. You don't know how much I appreciate this honey."

Eric smiled. "Mom, can you take a minute and get Dad to come in here?"

Kitty looked concerned, "Is everything okay honey? Let me get your father." Kitty opened the kitchen door and screamed Red's name. Grumbling, he came into the kitchen, "Are you trying to make me lose my hearing? It's loud enough in there for Pete's sake."

Eric took his mom's hand and grinned at his dad. "Jackie and I are going to have a baby."

Red blinked. He looked at Jackie who could only smile. He looked back at his son. "Really? Another Forman? I'm going to be an honest to God, grandpa?"

Kitty was giddy with excitement, "I'm going to be the best grandma ever. Wait! I'm the ONLY grandma!" She hugged Eric and Jackie at the same time. "Oh, I'm so happy. Wait until I tell Aunt Paula! She was so jealous of the Hawaii vacation, wait until she hears this!"

Eric said, "Mom, we want to keep this on the quiet side for a while."

Jackie spoke up, "Yeah, Donna's ready to pop that baby out really soon and she can't get excited or her blood pressure goes up so just keep this a secret until later okay?"

Kitty didn't like secrets. She didn't like keeping the secret that Donna was the reason Jackie was in the accident. The friends and Red agreed that since Jackie had no memory of the car wreck, it would be of no use to ever bring it up. While Kitty disagreed, it was never mentioned and everyone seemed happier for it.

Eric kissed Jackie on the cheek. "We just found out this morning and the baby will be born in June."

Red was proud. A new Forman to carry on the name - Lord knows his brother Marty couldn't do it. But Red's son could.

Red Forman decided 1990 was the best year ever!

xXx

Thanksgiving dinner was wonderful. Kitty was able to cook two turkeys and extra pies and she was happier than she could ever remember. Steven and Samantha came by for dessert and because Kelso asked them to come by for something special.

Everyone was seated when the clock struck 6:59. Michael Kelso stood up and said, "Just for tonight, everyone has to watch America's Funniest Home Video. I can't say more than that. Just watch it everyone! "

The group of 17 friends and family sat together and watched roll after roll of the funny home movies. Kelso was nearly jumping up and down in his seat and Eric suspected that his friend sent in his famous homemade robot movie.

Then all of a sudden there was little Robbie Kelso on the TV, playing catch with his dad. Kelso said, "Yeah, that's ME on TV! AWESOME!"

Brooke had been holding the video camera as Kelso said, "Robbie, don't throw like a girl, throw that at me." A transformer robot sailed through the air, catching Kelso in the groin and as he went down, it nailed him right in face. He cried, "OW….my EYE!"

Red laughed the hardest.

Bob Saget came on the screen and said, "The top three videos of the week are: "Cat cries Mama," "Sailboat Surgery" and "Robot Groin to the Eye Blast." The audience will vote and the $10,000 top prize will go to the winner. The top three winning video's replayed again and then Bob came back and announced, "The winner of tonight's funniest home video and the $10,000 prize goes to…. "Robot Groin to the Eye Blast!"

The camera swung over to the Kelso family sitting in the audience and little Robbie was jumping up and down on Kelso's knee as Bob presented the check for $10,000.

In real life, Kelso stood up; his hand held up high in victory and was the recipient of many hugs and congratulations. Hyde frogged his arm, "Man, you should have told me you won; I could have recorded this for you!"

"Oh, I forgot I could have done that…but hey, I won the prize!"

For Kelso 1990 was the very best year ever.

xXx

It was right in the middle of taking her mid-term exam that Donna felt the first hard contraction. She thought, "Crap. Do I have the baby or finish this test?" It was decided, she was going to ace the test and the baby would just have to wait. She hurried through the questions as she timed her contractions. She finally waved to the professor who came up to her table. "Yes Mrs. Pearson?"

She handed him her finished exam. "Could you call my husband? I'm in labor."

Nine hours later, Erica Jacqueline Pearson came into the world weighing all of 7 pounds and six ounces. She was born in the Neo-Natal wing of Point Place hospital. Her mom had the best room because she was close friends with the benefactor of the hospital.

1990 was the best year ever for everyone in Point Place… all because the yellow brick road brought Eric Forman home to where he belonged.

Glenda and Dorothy predicted that 1991 would probably be a much better year but they hadn't told their friends yet!

The End.

**A/N:** _Special thanks to Josh from Macon for the idea and a big __**thank you**__ for my readers for the favorite story and story alerts and MOST IMPORTANT of all – the reviews. _

nannygirl

Sharingan no saab

DaveDShow

Jaymartinez

DFT

Harmonious

Princesakarlita411

AmberOz

IChimpz

Fat ppl are harder to kidnap

Lixus

Merciaj

GaaraGone

TL22

Crescent-Wolf13

Jenny10

Merciaj

azguy1990

Jess3079

PhysicalGraffiti

Dominatus

mcguck88

ddtje70

GiaBella83

angel smile101

Peacock88

THANK YOU!

xXx


End file.
